Realidades de Cristal
by Lady Dee M
Summary: Nunca podrán deshacerse de mí, nunca se volverán a sentir seguros mientras vivan. Desde ahora, la realidad en la que existen está hecha de cristal. [COMPLETO]
1. El accidente

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Realidad rota.**

 **Capítulo 1:** **El Accidente.**

 **-1-**

 **Aquello** había sido un error. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

Pataleé desesperada, tratando de llegar a la superficie, más sin poder alcanzarla. No creí que fuera tan profundo, no creí que el agua se moviera tanto. La corriente generada por la cascada de agua que caía a montones me estaba atrayendo cada vez más y más al fondo del cuerpo acuático. Quise gritar, luchar contra la corriente. Lo único que logré fue que más líquido entrase en mi cuerpo por mi boca. Tiempo atrás había logrado sacar la mano a la superficie, pues sentí el cambio de temperatura, pero ahora no estaba ni cerca de volverlo a hacer. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Tenía frío.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que algo cálido presionaba con fuerza mi pecho y una voz me hablaba, aunque no era capaz de comprenderla. Tras unos momentos, mis sentidos comenzaron a funcionar correctamente otra vez. Reconocí a Ranma como la voz que me llamaba, pidiéndome que despertara. Abrí los ojos de a poco, encontrándome con los preocupados –y molestos- ojos azules claro de mi amigo. Llevaba el cabello y el torso mojado, la trenza que siempre usaba se encontraba ahora pegada a su hombro debido a la acción del agua.

No llegué a abrir la boca para hablar, pues, en su lugar me puse a toser.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó y yo asentí—. ¡¿Acaso eres estúpida, Akane?! ¡¿No que no sabías nadar?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte de allí si no sabes nadar? —me empezó a gritar, señalando el risco del que había saltado… no, saltado, no. Me caí de allí.

Decidí ignorar su reprimenda, él y yo siempre peleábamos, aunque fuéramos amigos. En su lugar, busqué con la mirada a las dos parejitas que estaban con nosotros antes.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—Ukyo y Shampoo fueron a buscar las mochilas para ver si tienen algo con lo que te puedas secar —explicó, su ceño fruncido, sus brazos cruzados y su mandíbula tensa eran más que una indicación de cómo se sentía—. Mousse y Ryoga subieron al risco porque al idiota le pareció que te caíste.

—Ranma… no creas que estoy loca, pero… _creo que algo me empujó del risco._

* * *

 **-2-**

 **A** la mañana siguiente, salí a la escuela como todos los días, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ranma ya me esperaba en la acera, pues vive en la casa junto a la mía. Veía que traía los auriculares puestos, así que sólo lo saludé con la mano y sonreí. Él respondió a mi gesto, sin sonreír. Le resté importancia, suponiendo que seguía molesto por lo del día anterior.

 **«** _Rayos, no debí haberme acercado tanto a la orilla del risco»_ recuerdo que pensé _._

Ryoga, Shampoo y yo habíamos subido al risco porque allí había unas cuantas bayas silvestres y estábamos juntándolas. Me acerqué al borde para admirar la vista del lugar que habíamos elegido para pasar el día; un bello monte lleno de árboles y vida silvestre. Obviamente no estaba _tan_ al borde, un par pasos me separaban del mismo, pero a mis amigos no les pareció lo mismo. Ryoga había tratado de prevenirme y lo tranquilicé, Shampoo estaba de acuerdo conmigo y cuando él quiso corregirle algo que había dicho mal –Shamps tiene un pequeño problema de gramática vocal- fue cuando pasó.

Sentí escalofríos y temblé, causando que Ranma me mirara raro, arqueando su ceja.

El problema era que, estando allá arriba, había sentido como dos manos perfectamente formadas, se apoyaban en mis omoplatos y me impulsaban hacia adelante. Trastabillé, acortando la distancia entre el precipicio y yo. La caída fue relativamente rápida… sólo cinco o seis metros separaban el abismo del agua helada del lago.

 _«Al menos no me caí dónde caía la cascada, podría haber sido peor…»._

—Oye, Akane… —me llamó Ranma, quitándose uno de sus auriculares—. Sólo… quería que supieras… que ayer Mousse y Ryoga no encontraron nada en el risco que pudiera haberte empujado.  
—P-parece que entonces debo haber tropezado —le corregí, con una risa nerviosa.

Me miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Habíamos llegado frente a un restaurante, del cual salió nuestra amiga Ukyo, pues vive sobre el restaurante de okonomiyakis de su papá. Me sorprendió cuando la vi salir con su cabello castaño suelto, ya que para ir al colegio siempre lo ata en una coleta baja. En cuanto sus ojos azules se posaron en mí, no dejó de preguntarme cómo estaba, si me sentía bien, etc. Tras tranquilizarla, comenzamos nuestra caminata matutina camino a la escuela.

Ukyo iba haciendo conversación conmigo mientras Ranma seguía en su mundo con su música. Un par de calles más nos unieron a nuestro grupo, nuestro extraño y variopinto grupo. Shampoo se acercó corriendo y tomó la mano de Ranma, tironeando de ella. Ella es en definitiva la más rara del grupo, no sólo por su largo cabello azul o sus ojos marrones tan intensos que parecían rojos, sino por un cierto brillo que aparecía en sus ojos a veces, como si supiera algo que los demás desconocemos, como si disfrutara de una broma que nadie más que ella es capaz de entender.

—Buen día, Shampoo, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Ranma, quitándose nuevamente un auricular.

—Saotome, manos fuera de mi novia —se quejó Mousse, acercándose mientras ataba su cabello negro largo en una coleta baja. Miró mal a Ranma por encima de sus lentes.

¿Mencioné que a Shampoo le encanta poner celoso a su novio?

—¿Ya empezaron? —preguntó Ryoga con la voz cansada, antes de que Ukyo le diera un beso en la mejilla.

Ryoga tiene los ojos miel y el cabello negro con un alborotado flequillo que siempre era sostenido con una bandana amarilla de detalles negros. Y, siendo sincera, nunca lo he visto si n ella. Ese día sin embargo, lo noté distinto, más ojeroso y un poco decaído. Al preguntarle al respecto, me aseguró que nada pasaba, que sólo había tenido un encuentro nocturno con Don Insomnio y me agradeció que me preocupara por él. El grupo rió por eso del "encuentro nocturno", pero no llegué a entender por qué.

—Esta tarde nos juntamos en mi casa, ¿no? —preguntó Ranma.

—Sí, ¿a quién le toca elegir la película? —le siguió Ryoga.

—¡A mí! —exclamó contento Mousse y con razón, él es todo un cinéfilo y siempre escoge buenas películas.

—Ninguna mierda de zombies, Mousse —le previno el que iba a poner casa.

—Oww… —se quejaron él y Shampoo.

Éramos un grupo muy unido y hacíamos casi todo juntos. Aun así yo era relativamente nueva. Me había mudado hace dos meses, a mediados del verano. A Ranma lo había conocido el día que llegué a la ciudad, cuando Tía Nodoka y Tío Genma nos trajeron las llaves de la casa.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, había mucho cotilleo, tal vez deba preguntarle a mi hermana Nabiki al respecto más tarde… ella siempre sabe lo que anda sucediendo.

* * *

 **-3-**

 **Salí** de mi casa ya cambiada y con mi mochila sobre el hombro, me despedí de mi hermana Kasumi y de mi papá, para luego salir a la calle, cruzándome a la casa de al lado, donde vive Ranma. En el patiecito estaba Tía Nodoka, con su cabello marrón casi pelirrojo en un prolijo moño y sus amables ojos chocolates concentrados en su tarea, la cual era regar las flores.

—Hola, Tía —saludé con una sonrisa.

Ella se acercó a mí y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Akane, querida. Eres la primera en llegar, Ranma está arriba en su habitación. Primera puerta a la izquierda subiendo las escaleras, subiré en un momento —la última parte me sonó muy parecido a una advertencia.

Asentí y entré a la casa, guiándome por las instrucciones de la tía. Golpeé levemente con los nudillos.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, Ranma —dije, abriendo la puerta.

—Ah, pasa, Akane. ¿Quieres sentarte? —me preguntó.

Ranma estaba acostado sobre su cama con un auricular puesto y el otro en la mano, seguramente se lo quitó cuando me oyó llamar.

La casa de de Ranma era de un estilo japonés tradicional, más su cuarto tenía una aire moderno y occidental. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cobalto fuerte, había pósters de bandas de rock en las paredes y algunos dibujos hechos en graffiti, una estantería repleta, un escritorio con una laptop gris, una silla llena de ropa, un armario con espejo y una televisión con reproductor de DVD. La televisión estaba encendida.

Al no haber sitio en la silla, tuve que sentarme al borde de la cama de Ranma.

—Eres la primera en llegar —comentó, quitándose los auriculares, para luego desconectarlos del teléfono y, finalmente, tirarlo sin cuidado sobre la mesita de noche.

—Sí, eso mismo me dijo tu mamá.

Me levanté y empecé a mirar la pequeña estantería en la que descansaban libros escolares de texto, cómics occidentales, mangas y algunos muñecos de colección. Me mordí el labio. _«Aw, Akane, tranquilízate. Sólo estás en la habitación de Ranma, a solas con él… ¡Es totalmente normal! Porque tú y Ranma son amigos, es súper normal que estés en su cuarto… a solas con él…»._ Traté de concentrarme en los títulos frente a mí, pero era un poco difícil.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —escuché justo detrás de mí, haciéndome pegar un salto.

—¡Ay! ¡Me asustaste, bobo!

Una pequeña sonrisa engreída se abrió paso en sus labios mientras me miraba cruzado de brazos. Estaba parado justo detrás de mí, ni lo escuché acercarse.

—¿Estás nerviosa, marimacho? —me preguntó, apoyando su mano contra la estantería y acercándose más a mí.

—Claro que no —le discutí, tratando de ignorar su comentario—. Sólo estaba… viendo que tienes muchos mangas. Se ve que te gusta el _shonen_ **(1)**.

—¿A ti te gusta?

—Uh-huh. Aw, ¿te gusta _Death Note_? —dije tomando una figura de colección de Ryuk— ¿Dónde compraste esta?

—En la tienda a dos calles de la escuela, tienen mangas baratos ahí. Ahora que me doy cuenta, es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa.

—¿Y?

—No, bueno, pues que vivimos al lado y hace dos meses que nos conocemos.

Estábamos en esa conversación cuando llegó el resto. Ukyo había traído unos okonomiyakis calentitos del restaurante de su papá así que debíamos apurarnos para que no se enfriasen. Fuimos a comerlos a la cocina-comedor. Cuando hubimos terminado, nos pusimos a conversar sobre el último chismerío de la escuela. Continuamos hablando, olvidándonos de todo lo demás por el momento…

* * *

 **-4-**

— **¡NO!** ¡AKANE! ¡Espera! —me rogó Ranma, mientras yo salía corriendo en dirección a mi casa.

Logró agarrarme del brazo pero me zafé y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo miré directo a los suyos.

—No vuelvas a buscarme —le dije con sequedad antes de correr a mi casa, hecha un manojo de lágrimas...

* * *

 **HASTA AHÍ.**

 **Muy bien, primer capítulo de una historia que llevo tiempo planeando... Espero allá sido de su agrado y gracias por leer, los reviews son súper agradecidos.**

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **27/01/17**

 **08:52 PM**


	2. Little Talks in the Dollhouse

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK: "Little **Talks"** (Of Monsters and Men) **, "Dollhouse"(Melanie Martínez) **y "One Thousand Apologies"** (Demon Hunter).****

* * *

 **Realidad rota.**

 **Capítulo 2:** **Pequeñas charlas en la casa de muñecas.**

 **Siempre** fui capaz de ver.

Desde pequeña era capaz de ver cosas que, para otros, simplemente no estaban allí, ni deberían estarlo. Solían marginarme por eso, recuerdo vívidamente como mi madre me consolabadiciéndome que las personas "normales" temen a lo que no pueden comprender…Lo que me hacía pensar que no era la única que podía verlos.

Me dejé caer en la cama, un resoplido escapaba de mis labios.

Mi habilidad se había ido, ¿por qué tenía que volver a aparecer ahora? Justo cuando creía que todo iba tan bien… justo cuando por fin tenía amigos… en la otra ciudad, me apodaron como "La Loca Tendo" y me dejaron de lado, estaba más que segura de que ellos también lo harían.

Todo iba bien en la casa de Ranma, estábamos mirando una peli de Tarantino, comiendo dulces y unos bocadillos que nos preparó la mamá de mi amigo. Nos reíamos mientras comentábamos sobre el film y demás.

Entonces la vi.

Era una niña pequeña, no pasaría de los diez añitos. Muy bonita, con su cabello rojo fuego sostenido en un moño blanco en la parte alta de su cabeza, dejando fluir una cola de caballo. Su vestido era blanco también con un moño rosa alrededor de la cintura, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, las cuales estaban raspadas. Sus ojitos azules me miraron con curiosidad. Acto seguido, sonrió y me saludó tímidamente con su manito. Correspondí al gesto.

Grave error.

—¿A quién saludas? —me preguntó Ryoga, que estaba sentado a mi lado.

—¿Cómo que a quién? —le dije en son de broma— A la niña que está… ¿ahí? —agregué estupefacta cuando vi que la chiquilla ya no estaba.

—¿Qué niña? —preguntó Ranma con los ojos como platos.

Me di cuenta de mi error, ellos no podían ver a la niña pelirroja… mi habilidad había decidido regresar en el peor de los momentos. Entré en pánico e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió; tomé mi mochila y huí…

El viernes –ese día fue jueves- le dije a Kasumi que me sentía mal y no fui a clases, ella iba a reprochármelo pero al ver mi cara no lo hizo. El sábado tampoco fui a ningún lado, era feriado y, el domingo después de desayunar, me digné a encender el celular, pues lo había apagado nada más entrar a mi casa para que nadie me hablara. La noche anterior lo había puesto a cargar así que encendió sin problemas.

No sé que esperaba, pero definitivamente no era eso… **¡40 Llamadas perdidas y 25 mensajes de whatsapp!**

-8 de las llamadas eran de Shampoo, más 5 de los mensajes:

" _Akane, ¿tú bien? ¿Por qué irte así? ¿Querer hablar?"_

" _Yo estar llamando"_

" _Contestar teléfono"_

" _¿Por qué no contestar? :( "_

" _Akane, ¡contestar ahora!"_

-2 llamadas de Mousse y un mensaje que rezaba:

" _Hola, Akane, no sé qué pasó, pero estoy seguro de que lo podemos arreglar ;). ¿Podrías llamar a Shampoo? Está muy preocupada y le vendría bien escuchar tu voz"._

-5 llamadas de Ryoga con 3 mensajes:

" _Akane-san, ¿estás bien? Dime que tienes :("_

" _Akane, Ukyo me está volviendo loco, ¿puedes llamarla? Y a Ranma también, que está insoportable, pero no le digas que te dije eso xD"._

" _Ándale sí. No seas malita, llámales que estamos todos preocupados. Ándale sííííííí…"_

-9 llamadas de Ukyo junto a 5 mensajes…

" _Cariño, ¿estás bien?"_

" _Sabes que estoy aquí si quieres hablar ;)"_

" _Estamos preocupados por ti, corazón. Especialmente Ran-Chan"._

" _¿Podrías atender el teléfono? Estoy llamando"._

" _¿Quieres venir a mi casa a charlar, cariño?"_

Aun así, lo que más me sorprendió fue la cantidad de llamadas y mensajes que tenía de Ranma.

-Nada más y nada menos que 16 llamadas perdidas y 10 mensajes:

" _Akane, ¿qué te pasa?"_

" _Contéstame"_

" _Te estoy llamando, Marimacho"_

" _¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?"_

" _¿Estás enojada conmigo?"_

" _Si estás enojada es por estúpida"_

" _Akane, perdón, ¿fue algo que te dije?"._

" _Por favor… contéstame"._

" _Akane, si no me has contestado para mañana en la tarde, cruzó a verte"._

" _Akane, ¿puedo ir a verte?"._

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. El último mensaje había sido enviado quince minutos antes. ¡Ranma iba a mi casa! ¿O esperaba una respuesta? Miré desconcertada mi móvil. ¡Momento! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que decirle!

Golpearon la puerta, ¿o era mi corazón golpeando contra mis costillas? Kasumi asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Akane, tienes una visita.

—C-Claro… —dije nerviosa.

Me acomodé, hasta quedar sentada al borde de la cama con mis piernas estiradas y mis tobillos cruzados. Me cepillé el pelo a velocidad flash para estar, como mínimo, presentable. En ese momento, odié no haber seguido la sugerencia de mi hermana Nabiki, de la última vez que fuimos de compras juntas, cuando sugirió comprarme un pijama de esos de la marca americana… Victoria…algo.

 _«Esperen, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¡Es sólo Ranma! Muy bien, Akane, no importa si sales en pijama»._

Pensé que por lo menos podría ponerme otra ropa, así que comencé a desabotonar la blusa y la deslicé por mis hombros.

—Oye, Akane, ¿estás…? ¡Wow! —dijo Ranma al verme sin la blusa.

—¡DEGENERADO! ¿¡ACASO NO VES QUE ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO!? —le grité mientras me ponía la blusa nuevamente sobre mis hombros.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó dándome la espalda muy avergonzado—. Tampoco es como si quisiera ver a una marimacho como tú con su pijama de abuela.

—Y si no querías verme, ¿a qué viniste, Ranma? —le contesté fastidiada, levantándome y poniendo mis puños sobre mis caderas.

—¿Ya estás vestida? —me preguntó.

—Cómo si eso te molestara —gruñí—. Ya voltéate, bobo.

—Más te vale que estés vestida, marimacho —me previno entre dientes, bastante cabreado—. Como te decía —continuó, volteando y acercándose a mí. Mas frunció el ceño y sus manos volaron a mi blusa, donde me desabrochó tres botones y luego los empezó a abrochar otra vez. Estaba por sacarlo volando de una cachetada cuando me explicó—, sabes que tengo un jodido toc **(1)** con los botones y te los abrochas mal, que eres tonta, Tendo.

—¿A qué viniste? ¿A insultarme?

—¿Cómo que a qué vin-…? —se sorprendió, con las manos congeladas en el último botón que necesitaba "arreglo", según él. Parpadeó y luego se recompuso, continuando con su tarea auto-impuesta— ¿Cómo osas preguntarme eso? ¡Desde el jueves en la noche que los chicos y yo nos morimos de la preocupación porque sales así corriendo y no nos contestas el teléfono y ni te apareces en la escuela, niña boba!

—¿Todavía quieren verme?

Dejó caer los brazos.

—¿Por qué no íbamos a querer hacerlo?

—Es que… en tu casa…

—Sé lo que viste, todos lo sabemos. Sólo nos sorprendió que también fueras psíquica.

—¿Psíquica? —pregunté incrédula, la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas— ¿Y cómo que también?

—Es largo de explicar —admitió—. Digamos que todos somos sensibles de un modo u otro, pero te contaré más en el camino.

—¿En el camino? ¿En el camino a dónde?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿Te pensaste que me iba a ir con las manos vacías? —bromeó— Cámbiate, te espero abajo.

Sin más, me regaló su mejor sonrisa de "chico malo", como diría Papá, y salió de mi habitación. Tras unos momentos, reaccioné.

—¡No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo! —reñí.

La única respuesta que obtuve fueron sus carcajadas, por lo que sacudí mi cabeza y empecé a cambiarme.

Minutos más tarde, bajaba las escaleras con unos jeans artísticamente rasgados en las rodillas azul claro, unas converse amarillas, una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de un pastelito con cara que decía _"Hi! I'm a cupcake!"_ que me había regalado Shampoo para mi cumpleaños y un cazadora de color negro. Ranma no estaba abajo, pero mi querida hermana Kasumi me dijo que estaba en el patio esperándome. Se notaba que estaba contenta porque saliera de mi habitación, es tan buena.

Tal y como me dijo, Ranma estaba afuera esperándome con su motocicleta, una _Harley Davidson_ clásica color rojo brillante. Lo sabía porque tenía cierto interés en la mecánica. Aunque no era sólo eso por lo que recordaba cuál era el modelo y marcas exactos de la moto de Ranma…

Fue una tarde de verano, venía de hacerle unos recados a Kasumi y pasé por enfrente de la casa de Ranma, estaba la puerta del garaje levantada, por lo que me acerqué. Allí, hincado en el suelo, estaba mi amigo, con unos jeans rasgados y una musculosa negra. Apoyé la bolsa de verduras en una mesa cercana y me hinqué a su lado. Tras contarle que me gustaba la mecánica, me dijo: _«¿Así que te gustan las artes marciales, los mangas de shonen y la mecánica? Ya me estás gustando, marimacho»._

Sentía que la cara me quemaba.

Yo ya había visto la moto y sabía que era de él, pues el primer día que nos conocimos, tras preguntarme si ya conocía alguien en la ciudad y si tenía algo que hacer al día siguiente, me invitó a una pequeña fiesta en la playa. Ahí fue donde me presentó a Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse y Shampoo.

A mi Papá casi le da un infarto la primera vez que lo vio, cuando vino a buscarme con la motocicleta al día siguiente, pues tal y como él me dijo, se había quedado con la imagen de Ranma a los cinco años, todo chiquito y con cachetitos. Me contaba que se acordaba de cuando él y yo jugábamos y los perseguíamos a él y a Tío Genma por todas partes. Ahora, once años después, está demás decir que Ranma estaba cambiado. Tenía el cabello más largo, por lo que lo ataba en una trenza, ya no era chiquito, pues tenía cuerpo de muchacho de diecisiete años, además de tener toda la pinta de un chico malo de los ochenta.

Usaba camperas de cuero, negras o rojas, jeans gastados, botas de combate. También tenía un piercing de arete en la ceja izquierda y otro en la lengua –no pregunten-, además de un tatuaje en el omoplato derecho. El tatuaje se lo había visto una vez que fuimos a nadar o, mejor dicho, cuando mis amigos fueron a nadar y yo me senté a mirarlos. Era un dragón chino hecho en tinta negra y, hasta yo tenía que admitirlo, lucía bien en él. Aunque no creo que deba estar pensando así de Ranma…

Ranma me tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndome y sacándome de mis pensamientos. Tironeó en dirección a su casa y le seguí, entramos. Me llevó hasta una habitación, en la cual giró la llave y la abrió, dejándome pasar.

—Ella dormía aquí.

Era una habitación simple, de estilo occidental igual que la de él. Había juguetes esparcidos en una esquina, junto a un cajón de juguetes, la cama con sábanas de princesa y una abrigadora frazada, el armario cerrado y con el espejo sin polvo alguno. Las paredes eran rosa bebé y estaban repletas de dibujos en crayón de una familia de cuatro.

La familia de Ranma sólo tenía tres personas.

Dicho muchacho se sentó en la cama de la habitación y me senté a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro para consolarlo.

—Ella…

—Era mi hermana —me explicó, serio—. Murió hace casi diez años, en un accidente de tren. Nunca encontramos el cuerpo.

Levanté la vista sorprendida, había oído sobre ese accidente, sucedió poco después de que mi familia y yo dejáramos Nerima. Un tren se había descarrilado dejando decenas de muertos, en su mayoría niños. O eso se creía, pues no quedó ni un solo niño, todos desaparecieron y no volvieron a saber de ellos. Aunque había leído que uno de ellos apareció en el bosque, pero al ser menor de edad no dieron su nombre. ¿Sería posible qué…?

—Mamá aún arregla su habitación, ¿sabes? —comentó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor— Cambia las sábanas todos los días y la ropa de cama según la estación. Se fija que la ropa esté doblada y la alfombra aspirada y…hace esta otra cosa… que la verdad _me asusta_ —continuó, lo miré sorprendida, pues él siempre niega tenerle miedo a cualquier cosa. Espere pacientemente hasta que me señaló con la barbilla el cofre de juguetes—. Los guarda en su lugar y al rato viene y los vuelve a esparcir, para que queden justo como cuando mi hermana se fue. En las noches, después de cenar, los vuelve a guardar y enciende la lamparita de noche. Hay veces en que debe volver a guardarlos en las mañanas…

—¿Tu hermana los desacomoda?

—A veces…Están otras veces en que ella misma los saca de lugar y a la mañana actúa como si nada hubiera pasado —soltó un resoplido disgustado—. Y mi papá le sigue la corriente, porque, claro, él prefiere buscar la respuesta al final de la botella. Siempre al final de la jodida botella.

No me lo podía creer, nunca había visto a Ranma tan enojado… tan furioso… tan poco él. Sabía que su relación con su padre no era la mejor pero la verdad no creí que hasta este extremo… ¿Acaso la familia feliz que los Saotome presentaban no era más que una fachada, una farsa?

—Sé que decir lo siento no es lo más adecuado… —admití, mordiéndome el labio—, pero…

—No —me interrumpió—. Si lo es. Si tú me dijeras lo siento, sería sincero. Tú perdiste a tu mamá, ¿no? Sabes lo que se siente perder a alguien —me decía mirándome a los ojos, para luego mirar una foto en la mesita de noche, en ella, dos niños, una pelirroja y un chico de cabello negro que le sonreían a la cámara en los brazos de Tío Genma junto a una muy sonriente Tía Nodoka—. Lo que se siente ver como de a poco tu familia se desmorona y se te escapa de las manos. Lo que se siente despertarte cada día pensando por qué ella y no yo…

Aquello último pareció más para él mismo que para mí.

* * *

 ** **No** sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos andando, pero, al detenernos, estábamos en ese fatídico cruce de tren. Junto al cual, tras el accidente, se había edificado un muro de la memoria, para que los amigos, familiares e incluso simpatizantes de lo sucedido a las víctimas pudieran venir a mostrar respeto. Era un muro simple de mármol negro con fotos y placas de las víctimas. Ranma puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura guiándome hasta allí.**

Una muy bien cuidada placa llamó mi atención e hizo estrujar mi corazón.

 _Ranko Saotome_

La fotografía de la linda y sonriente niña pelirroja me confirmó que era la misma que había visto en la casa de Ranma.

 _«Dios…»_ pensé, al ver las fechas allí inscriptas y darme cuenta que Ranko, era bueno conocer su nombre, tenía en realidad menos años de los que yo creía. _«Sólo tenía ocho años de edad… tan pequeña…»._

—Íbamos los cuatro en el tren —me confió Ranma mirando la placa de su hermana—. Ranko y yo nos sentamos juntos, con nuestros papás frente a nosotros… recuerdo…—su voz se apagó en la última sílaba, por lo que le abracé fuerte, tratando de darle valor y, de algún modo, aliviar su dolor—. Nos quedamos dormidos, me desperté cuando el tren descarriló.

—Es el accidente dónde desaparecieron todos esos niños, ¿verdad?

Él asintió y me aferré más a su cuerpo.

—Fue cuando comencé a ver, ¿sabes? Después del accidente, fue como si alguien hubiera accionado un interruptor en mi cabeza, como si encendieran una luz. Aún así… es extraño.

—Oí sobre el caso —admití—, mientras estuvimos en Hokkaido. Sólo pudieron encontrar a uno de los dieciocho niños, ¡acaso…?

—Sí, Akane, era yo.

—Estuvieron diez días buscándote —recordé—. ¿Qué hiciste en ese tiempo? ¿Trataste de volver a tu casa? ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Frunció los labios, como si pensara.

—No me acuerdo. Todo está borroso. Había… muchos otros niños, recuerdo que mi hermana me dijo que corriera. Cuando me encontraron, insistí en que los niños estaban allí, pero nadie me escuchó y las búsquedas cesaron poco después.

—Tal vez te golpeaste la cabeza y por eso no te acuerdas —ofrecí.

—No, me hicieron revisar por un médico en cuánto me encontraron, no tenía una sola herida. Tampoco parecía estar deshidratado o poco alimentado. Ni siquiera tenía la ropa sucia.

—Tuviste suerte —opiné.

—No lo creo, tras todo lo que pasó, resultó que tengo un don, pero yo no lo consideró como tal, para mí es una maldición. Porque para tenerla tuvo que morir mi hermana. Y, si pudiera elegir, elegiría que nada de eso hubiera sucedido, que mi hermana creciera conmigo. Demonios… hasta preferiría que La Bestia la salvase a ella.

—¿La Bestia? —indagué entre incrédula y curiosa.

—Es lo que nos sacó a mí y a Ranma del tren ese día, él no tiene nombre, pero todos le llaman la bestia —me explicó una vocecita.

Bajé la vista, encontrándome con Ranko abrazada a la cintura de Ranma. Me aparté y me acuclillé para verla mejor.

Algo curioso de mi habilidad es que, los espíritus pueden confundírseme con personas vivas, son buenos camaleones. Mas, cuando me enteró que no pertenecen a nuestro plano, sus apariencias cambian por completo.

Y lo mismo había sucedido con Ranko, la prolija y elegante niña se había esfumado para dejar paso a lo que mis ojos veían. Su moño estaba flojo y su cabello despeinado y enmarañado, al punto de que había algunas hojas y ramitas del suelo del bosque en él. Su vestidito estaba sucio de tierra, rasgado en varios lugares y con una marca roja en el hombro, prueba de una herida. Sus zapatitos ya no estaban, se encontraba descalza. ¿Y lo peor? Sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos de moretones, su labio estaba hinchado y había una fuerte contusión en un costado de la cabeza, cubierta por una capa de sangre seca que se deslizaba hasta desaparecer por su mandíbula.

No podía sino preguntarme como aguantaba Ranma el verla así.

—Hola, Ranko —saludé con una sonrisa.

—Hola, tú eres Akane, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es. Yo soy Akane Tendo, es un placer conocerte, Ranko.

—¿Estás enojada con Ranma?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Él se puso muy triste cuando te fuiste de nuestra casa ayer, ¿puedes perdonarlo? ¡Por fii! —me pidió, juntando sus manitos extendidas.

Esta niña era una ternura.

—¡Ranko! —regañó Ranma.

Me reí.

—Claro, lo perdono, aunque sigue siendo… un tonto —en la punta de mi lengua bailaba otra palabra más fuerte, pero ella era una niña pequeña, no necesitaba oírla.

Ella me dio la más brillante sonrisa que jamás había visto en un espíritu. Acto seguido, me abrazó.

—¡Gracias, Akane-san! ¡Seamos amigas!

—Por supuesto, me encantaría, Ranko-Chan.

—¡Genial! —centró su atención en el borde del bosque— Oye, Akane-san, ya tengo que irme, pero te veré después, ¿está bien? —prometió.

Asentí y ella se apresuró a dejar un helado besito en mi mejilla y, a continuación, abrazar fuerte a Ranma, otra vez. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión él revolvió su cabello y le regaló una sonrisa afectuosa. Al terminar, la pequeña se separó de él y nos miró una vez más, para luego dirigirse a dónde aún estaba la carcasa del viejo tren, y dónde además había muchos pares de ojos mirándonos con curiosidad. Todos pertenecientes a niños de cuatro a doce años.

Mientras Ranko se les acercaba, los conté.

Dieciséis pares de ojos, dieciséis niños.

Diecisiete contando a Ranko.

Miré a Ranma.

Dieciocho.

Ranma me tendió la mano y, al aceptarla, me ayudó a levantarme, para luego pasar su brazo alrededor de mi cintura nuevamente y, así, abrazados, nos dirigimos de vuelta a su Harley.

—Nena, mejor llamas a tu papito y le avisas que vas a pasar la noche conmigo.

Rodé los ojos, típico de Ranma hacer comentarios de esa índole en un momento así. Volteé a verlo, preparando en mi mente una respuesta astuta, pero, al notar sus ojos apagados y la leve rigidez de su mandíbula, me di cuenta que aquello no era más que una máscara.

No supe qué pensar, por lo que no respondí.

Acto seguido, me encaramé detrás de Ranma en la motocicleta y me abracé fuerte a su cintura, apoyando mi mejilla entre sus omoplatos, estrechándome contra él. Debió notarlo, pues una de sus manos dejó el manubrio para apoyarse sobre las mías, entrelazadas sobre su vientre.

Esa tarde había descubierto una parte de Ranma que yo desconocía, una parte con la cual él cargaba todos los días. Además de enterarme de que la familia Saotome no era tan perfecta como mostraban a todos.

Una cosa tenía segura, no quería ver esa horrible máscara en la cara de Ranma nunca más.

Yo, Akane Tendo, me aseguraría de que no volviera a tener que utilizarla jamás.

* * *

 **Número de palabras: 3454.**

 **Bueno, aquí el esperado segundo capítulo de "Realidad Rota", sin embargo, he decidido cambiarle el nombre por "Realidades de Cristal", ya que "Realidad Rota" me suena muy cliché xD. Le puse ese título porque quise publicar la historia YA y bueno, ya ven lo que pasó.**

 **Y ahora tenemos un soundtrack, ¡yay! Son tres canciones que he estado escuchando mientras escribía este capítulo y que, de hecho, lo inspiraron.**

 **Una cosa más, quiero que sepan que, usualmente, no escribo sobre Ranma ½ fuera del contexto de los años '80, (véase mi otra historia "Verano de 1983") pero decidí hacer una excepción aquí, pues, al ser un universo alterno, es más manejable para mí, además de que es todo un reto tratar de adaptar los personajes a un contexto moderno, ¿tal vez me pasé con Ranma? No lo sé, díganme ustedes.**

 **TOC:** Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo.

 **IMPORTANTE:** Ahora Cuento con una página donde publico portadas, dibujos y actualizaciones de los fics. Me alegrarían el día si dejaran su "Me Gusta" :). El nombre de la página es: "Dreamland Inc."

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Ivarodsan:** Gracias. Aunque, siendo sincera, yo también tengo curiosidad de hacia dónde vamos con esto.

 **Sarahi:** Ya 'ta.

 **Nancyricoleon:** -intento de risa malvada-

 **Litapaz:** Vaya, vaya, parece que Ranma Saotome es inocente, al menos esta vez xD.

 **Hanmad:** Gracias, gracias.

 **Deliza22:** Lo que pasó es que Akane no esperaba conocer a la hermanita de Ranma :v. Gracias por seguir mis dos historias, significa mucho para mí (inserte corazoncito bien bonito aquí). Y para saber qué es lo que sucedió exactamente, deberán esperar un poco más.

 **Devi2791:** Lamento haber demorado tanto :(. Es que tenía internet en mi celular pero no en mi computadora y no podía actualizar…

 **Elisa Lucia V 2016:** Por esta vez, Ranma es inocente xD. Vaya eso no me lo esperaba :v

 **Muy bien, quiero saber qué piensan, Darlings. Cuéntenme en un review :).**

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **02/04** **/2017**


	3. La casa en el bosque

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK: In The **Aeroplane Over The Sea** (Neutral Milk Hotel), **Heathens** (21 Pilots)**

* * *

 **Realidad rota.**

 **Capítulo 3:** **La casa en el bosque.**

— **¿P** or qué estamos en el bosque, Ranma? —pregunté, cuando Ranma detuvo la motocicleta frente un sendero, al cual habíamos llegado tras rodear el cruce.

Me preocupaba un poco el hecho de que parecía haber un cerco de alambre de púas alrededor.

—Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que llamarás a tu Papá. En un par de kilómetros más no vas a tener señal y no sé cuánto tardaremos en volver. Venga, llama —me dijo, recostándose contra el manubrio—. Aquí te espero.

Me bajé de su moto e hice lo que me dijo. Claro, para cualquiera hubiera sido algo muy sospechoso el que Ranma quisiera llevarme a un lugar que yo desconocía, nosotros dos solos, sin señal de celular, en medio de la nada, dónde cualquier cosa podría pasar. Sin embargo, yo confiaba en él. Podía llamarlo los mil y un sinónimos de la palabra "pervertido", pero eso era más como un juego para nosotros. Él me llamaría algún apodo molesto, yo me enojaría, para luego gritarle algo y golpearlo. Y lo repetíamos, para luego repetirlo, otra vez, y otra, y otra más, hasta cansarnos.

Le encantaba que hacerme enojar y lo sabía.

Más a mí también me encantaba hacerlo enojar a él.

Ranma tenía algunas actitudes pervertidas de las que incluso había sido testigo, la mayoría eran simples accidentes o malos entendidos, pero, él, por el simple hecho de hacerse el macho, no los reconocía como tales. Eso me molestaba. Aún así, sabía que era Tía Nodoka quién lo había educado, por ende, él era un caballero hecho y derecho, y nunca me tocaría un solo cabello, ni haría nada que yo no quisiera.

—Listo —aclaré, volviendo a subirme a la moto—. Me atendió Kasumi, le dije estabas conmigo y dijo que está bien, siempre y cuando me acompañes de vuelta a casa, porque no quiere que ande sola si se hace de noche.

* * *

— **¿F** alta mucho? —pregunté.

—Menos de lo que crees —prometió.

Habíamos llegado a donde el sendero se partía en dos. Por un lado, estaba despejado el camino y parecía bastante transitable, casi hecho apropósito. Por el otro, el camino estaba lleno de ramas, piñas, entre otras cosas. Ranma apagó la moto y se bajó, dejándome confundida, más me apresuré a imitarle. Estaba por seguir el camino que estaba más cuidado, cuando Ranma me tomó del brazo y me detuvo.

—Por ahí no, Akane —me advirtió—. Es por aquí.

Está de más decir que me sorprendió el hecho de que Ranma expusiera a _Harley-Baby,_ ese era el nombre de su motocicleta -modelo americano, nombre americano, dijo él-, a semejantes condiciones. Fuimos con cuidado y tras doblar en un médano de tierra, nos encontramos con una cueva. Estaba iluminada por dentro, siendo eso lo que llamó mi atención.

La cueva era ciertamente espaciosa y, estando oculta por los médanos, era un escondite perfecto. La luz era producida por uno de esos viejos faroles a kerosene y alcanzaba para iluminar la oscura caverna. Nada más entrar, supe porque estaba iluminada. Allí adentro había dos motocicletas más. A un costado, una _Zongshen_ de color rosa frambuesa con calcomanías de tiernos gatitos y con el letrero del Neko-Hanten, era la que usaba Shampoo para pasear y hacer las entregas en el restaurante de su abuela. La otra era una amarilla de motivos atigrados que reconocí como la _Ducati Scrambler_ que el papá de Ryoga le había mandado desde Italia para su cumpleaños número 16.

Ranma dejó a _Harley-Baby_ junto a la Ducati de Ryoga y me tomó de la mano para que le siguiera. ¿Era yo o Ranma estaba buscando cualquier excusa con tal de tocarme? Me sonrojé ante tal pensamiento, intentando alejarlo. Y todo lo que logré fue que, inconscientemente mis dedos se cerraran aún más alrededor de los de Ranma.

Él no parecía ser consciente de lo que provocaba en mí. Traté de concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa, menos en el calor que desprendía la mano que, por momentos, se entrelazaba con la mía.

—¿Estás nerviosa, Marimacho? —me preguntó, sonriéndome travieso.

—Nerviosa, ¿por qué? —repliqué ácida, tratando de parecer segura.

Fue cuando algo nos interrumpió, mejor dicho alguien, pues, frente a nosotros, apareció un muchacho, en apariencia, mayor que ambos. Su cabello era marrón oscuro, corto y con dos mechones a los costados del rostro. Ojos azules claro con tupidas pestañas, un arete plateado en cada oreja y ropa de cazador. Era apuesto.

Tampoco pasé por alto las diversas cicatrices que poblaban sus fuertes brazos, su ojo morado o su labio hinchado. Su tabique estaba amoratado y algo de sangre seca salía de su nariz.

Otro espíritu.

Había visto lo que parecía ser una cruz de madera antes cuando íbamos en la motocicleta. Él debía de ser su dueño.

—¿Qué quieres, Chico Pantimedias? — le gruñó Ranma.

El "Chico Pantimedias", apareció frente a mí en un parpadeo, por lo que di un paso atrás de la impresión, logrando que me chocara contra el pecho de Ranma, ¿en qué momento se puso detrás de mí?

—Vaya, afeminado —le dijo a Ranma, al menos así lo supuse en ese momento, sin dejar de mirarme—. Parece que tu chica puede verme.

—¡Esta marimacho no es mi…!

 _ **¡SLAP!**_

El idiota me miró desde el suelo completamente sorprendido mientras se sostenía la mejilla. Ranma soltó un apreciativo silbido de sorpresa, por lo que giré sobre mis talones para hacerle frente con las manos hechas puños.

—¿Quieres hacerle compañía a tu amigo el de las pantimedias en el suelo, idiota?

—Tranquila, Leona —me apaciguó, levantando las palmas a modo defensivo—. Joder me retracto, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que alguien más diga que eres mi chica y tú le pegues? —me preguntó mientras comenzábamos a caminar otra vez, aproveché para tomarle del brazo.

—No lo creo, bobo.

—¡Qué mal! —fue su respuesta—. Fue una buena bofetada.

—Oye, tú, chica de Ranma.

—¡Eso! —celebró él.

—Tú, cállate —le dije al de la trenza, volteé a su amigo—. ¿Y tú qué quieres, Pantimedias?

—¡Me llamo Taro! —vociferó, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles se sacudieran con violencia.

 _«Tenemos un espíritu poderoso por aquí»_ , pensé.

Acto seguido, se esfumó en el aire.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —pregunté incrédula, mientras seguíamos el camino una vez más, esperando que ya nada nos interrumpiera.

—Sólo era Pantimedias Taro, y sí, así se llama. Era un cazador, pero, como verás, perdió la vida aquí en el bosque y ahora está atrapado —me explicó—. A veces, también toma la forma de un toro.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, pregúntale a él —me contestó, rodando los ojos.

Había oído sobre espíritus que se transformaban en animales, pero nunca uno que asumiera tanto una forma humana como una animal.

Ranma apartó unas gruesas ramas, revelando una escalera de piedra por la que me hizo pasar, para luego seguirme. Lo siguiente fue un oscuro túnel, tras el cual había muchos más árboles. Mientras los atravesábamos me preguntaba si realmente había un lugar al que Ranma quisiera ir o si estaba jugando conmigo de una manera pesada.

Tomándome de la cintura, me guió hasta unas rocas que tuvimos que escalar. Él subió primero y luego me ayudó a mí.

Fue cuando la vi.

No sé qué era exactamente lo que esperaba… pero definitivamente no era eso.

Frente a nosotros se erguía una mugrienta y maltrecha cabaña contra la pared de roca de la montaña. ¿Acabo de escalar el monte que colinda con Nerima? Wow.

—¿Es aquí? —pregunté incrédula.

—No juzgues a un libro por su portada, marimacho —me regañó con una carcajada—. Estaremos cómodos adentro.

—¿Ah, sí? —le devolví arqueando una ceja.

—Tranquila, nena. No haremos nada que no quieras hacer.

Hay veces en las que realmente me preguntaba si Ranma no era un masoquista reprimido que utilizaba nuestro "juego" como excusa para recibir un golpe. Mi codo voló a su costilla.

—¡Auch! Akane sólo bromeaba.

—Agh, tú siempre bromeando, ¿no? —me quejé, caminando en dirección a la cabaña.

Segundos después, me encontré apretujada contra el pecho de Ranma y cara a cara con sus intensos y fastidiados ojos azul grisáceo, pues me había tomado del brazo y me había hecho voltear.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —me exigió saber feroz y con la mandíbula tensa. Sus ojos centellaban furiosos.

—¡Suéltame! —le ordené nerviosa, tratando de zafarme de su agarre de hierro.

Y sí, Ranma era mi mejor amigo, pero había un problema, la verdad era…

La verdad era que Ranma me gustaba.

Mucho.

Uy, sí, le gusta su mejor amigo, súper cliché, ¿no? A Akane Tendo, alias, la-marimacho-poco-femenina le gustaba un muchacho. No cualquier muchacho, sino su mejor amigo. El idiota pervertido de Ranma Saotome. Increíble, ¿no? Realmente no me interesaba tener novio como a mi hermana Nabiki, pero algo en él me atraía. No sabía bien que era, ¿sus profundos ojos azules? ¿Esa mueca engreída que se asemejaba a una sonrisa? ¿La manera en que me hacía rabiar como si fuéramos dos niños pequeños?

No creía que él pudiera sentirse igual, de todos modos, ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de chica le gustaba, pero seguro que yo no.

Además, estaba más que segura que lo que se sentía por él no era más que un capricho, porque, vamos, Ranma era mi mejor amigo, ¡pero yo no estaba ciega, por todos los cielos! Cualquiera se puede encaprichar con un muchacho apuesto.

No iba a arruinar mi amistad con Ranma por un capricho.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—No pasa nada, ¿vale? —le espeté— Sólo que desde el jueves que estoy angustiada, ¿de acuerdo? No espero que lo entiendas, Ranma, pero al menos ten la decencia de respetarlo.

El agarre sobre mis brazos cedió un poco y la expresión de su rostro se suavizó.

—Ya verás que, cuando entremos, todo se aclarará —me prometió, soltándome por completo—. Vamos a ser todos amigos otra vez y va a ser como si nada de esto hubiera pasado —masculló, pensando en voz alta, me pareció, mientras me rebasaba camino a la cabaña.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Ukyo con Ryoga justo detrás.

—Oh, cariño —me dijo cuando nos acercamos—. Estábamos tan preocupados —agregó antes de darme un rápido abrazo.

La siguió Ryoga.

—No nos preocupes así, Akane-san. Nos has dado un gran susto —expresó al estrecharme.

Algo de música tenue salía de la cabaña, pero no pude discernir las palabras, pues éstas estaban en inglés.

Casi como si se los hubieran ordenado, Ranma y Ryoga se hicieron un paso para atrás, también Ukyo, ya que mi amigo de los colmillos la había tomado del brazo para que saliera del camino. No entendí por qué, hasta un borrón azul y rosa me tumbó al suelo.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Shampoo, abrazándome— ¡Tú no contestar teléfono! ¡Eso dejar nosotros muy, muy preocupados! —agregó en su dialecto quebrado.

Como pueden apreciar, bajo su apariencia frívola y su aire de chica coqueta, Shamps es de lo más cariñosa.

No pude responderle, pues estaba más que distraída, dándome cuenta de que los ojos de mi amiga lucían diferentes, aquel bello marrón "tan intenso que parece rojo", era rojo por completo.

—Lo siento — se disculpó Mousse con una apenada sonrisa desde la puerta mientras recostaba casualmente su hombro sobre el marco de la misma—. No pude detenerla por más tiempo.

—Eso no importar ya —reclamó su novia—. Tú con amigos otra vez, nosotros celebrar —proclamó, juntando sus manos extendidas.

—¿Celebrar? —pregunté, bajando de la luna de Valencia.

—Mejor entremos —recomendó Ukyo—. Hace frío, no quiero que se enfermen, venga, levántense del piso.

Está demás decir que yo no entendía nada, pero cooperé cuando Shampoo me hizo levantar y me arrastró adentro con ella, me quité los zapatos en el genkan y noté que Ranma cantaba por lo bajo al ritmo de la música.

— _And one day we will die and our ashes will fly from the airplane over the sea, but for now we're young, let us lay in the sun and count every beautiful thing we can see…_ **(1)** —notó mi mirada curiosa—. ¿Te gusta la canción, Akane?

—No la había escuchado nunca —admití.

Me tomó de las manos y me hizo bailar con él mientras continuaba cantando, estaba vez un poco más alto. Mi pulso se disparó y se me arrebolaron las mejillas, más aún cuando puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura para ceñirme tantito más cerca contra él.

— _There's music that sounds from the streets, there are lights in the clouds. Anna's ghost's all around, hear her voice as it's rolling and ringing through me, soft and sweet. How the notes all bend and reach above the trees…_ **(2)**

—Ran-chan, deja ya de hacer el tonto y vengan a sentarse —regañó Ukyo mientras sostenía una bandeja—. ¿Almorzaron?

Ya era media tarde, porque entre que estuvimos en casa de Ranma, fuimos al cruce de tren y vinimos aquí, el tiempo había pasado volando.

—Paramos a comer algo antes de venir —contestó Ranma.

Asentí. Antes de venir al bosque paramos a comer unas hamburguesas con refresco en un lugar de comida rápida, porque, según Ranma, el viaje era largo y él ni loco iba a conducir con el estómago vacío.

—Bien…

—Aunque si tienes de esas deliciosas galletas tuyas, aún tengo espacio.

—Ay, Ranma, no tienes remedio —le dijo Mousse, medio en broma, medio en serio.

—¿Quieres algo calentito de beber, Akane?

Volví a asentir. Afuera hacía un frío que, más que Japón, el Polo Sur parecía.

—Lo que haya para mí está bien.

—Hay de todo, dulzura —me dijo con ternura, a la par que comenzaba a repartir las tazas—. A ver, café para Mousse, té de manzanilla para mí, té de leche para Shampoo y chocolate caliente para Ryoga.

—Un té de leche estaría bien —aprobé.

Shampoo me sonrió con aprobación.

—Muy bien, cariñito, enseguida te lo traigo y le traigo la chocolatada a Ranma, ustedes siéntense.

Acto seguido, tomó la bandeja y desapareció en una esquina que daba hacia lo que supuse como la cocina. Me senté en un mullido y pomposo cojín en el suelo, junto a Ryoga y dejé que mis ojos recorrieran el lugar en el que ahora me encontraba. No era una estancia muy grande, pero tampoco me hacía sentir claustrofóbica. Si bien desde afuera parecía que se caía a pedazos, el interior era una verdadera belleza.

Todo el interior hecho en madera barnizada le daba un aire rústico al lugar. Las paredes eran de un suave marrón sepia que había sido pintado en el propio material, mientras que el piso, sin contar el genkan, estaba pintado en un color avellana muy bonito. Donde nos encontrábamos era una especie de sala de estar espaciosa y con un sofá de cuero blanco, en el que ahora se encontraban sentados muy juntos Shampoo y Mousse y Ranma despatarrado junto a ellos.

Por último, frente al sofá, en la pared contraria al mismo se hallaba un hogar encendido que proveía la temperatura que me había hecho quitar la chaqueta al entrar.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —me dijo Ukyo entregándome una taza.

—Gracias —di el primer sorbo, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Fruncí las cejas y bajé la mirada, se me escapó un jadeo. La taza-jarrito que me había dado U-Chan tenía estampados unos cuantos claveles rojos en diferentes tamaños y caramente se leía un nombre. El mío. Akane.

Les miré sorprendida, sólo para darme cuenta que sus tazas también tenían nombres y dibujos. La de Shampoo, qué sorpresa, era rosa con pequeños gatitos, la de Ukyo era blanca con corazoncitos púrpuras que encerraban notas musicales negras, en el caso de Ryoga, era también blanca pero con un tierno cerdito negro que sostenía una flor violeta en su hocico, en cuanto a Mousse, la suya era negra con pequeños ratoncitos blancos de ojos rojos y la de Ranma era roja con la leyenda: _"Sexy Bad Boy #1"_.

—¿Gustarte, Akane? —preguntó Shampoo— Ranma elegir taza para ti.

—Es muy bonita, gracias —dije de corazón con una sonrisa.

—Planeábamos traerte aquí para explicarte todo, Akane —me explicó Ukyo.

—Seas o no seas como nosotros —añadió Ryoga, mostrándome una colmilluda sonrisa.

—Tú ser amiga y nosotros quererte mucho —apostilló Shampoo.

Mousse sólo asintió con una sonrisa. ¿Y Ranma? Ah, no hacía falta que dijese nada, me había convencido de ir hasta allí. Eso debía de ser más que suficiente, ¿no?

—Pero… tengo tantas preguntas… —dudé.

—Te las responderemos todas —prometió Ranma—, todo a su tiempo. Aunque es algo largo, ¿no quieres sentarte en el sofá?

—No, gracias. Este cojín es muy cómodo —alegué—. Además, ¿dónde quieres que me siente?

Ukyo debió presentir que se avecinaba una pelea, porque le pidió a Ryoga que la acompañara a la cocina a buscar unas galletas.

—¿No te digo? Y mi mamá los quería tirar —rezongó—. Con respecto a tu pregunta, bueno, siempre puedes sentarte en mi regazo, nena —agregó batiendo las cejas.

—¡Degenerado! —le grité, lanzándole el cojín en dónde estaba sentado Ryoga.

—Bah, mejor ni te acerques —sopesó con desinterés, devolviendo el cojín a su lugar original con un ágil movimiento de muñeca—. Seguro que tú y tu gordo traserote me rompen algún hueso —concluyó resentido.

—Oye, Ranma, no le estés mirando el trasero a Akane —regañó Mousse.

—¡Yo no estaba-…!

—Sí, Ranma —interrumpió Shampoo, tomándolo de las mejillas para que volteara a verla—. Tú saber que eso es muy feo.

—Tampoco es como si quisiera verla —se quejó, mirando para otro lado.

Un cucharón de madera aterrizó en la cima de su cabeza.

—¡Ranma Ran-Chan Saotome! ¡Deja de estar molestando a Aka-Chan! —le regañó Ukyo, estrellando nuevamente el cucharón en la cabeza del de trenza.

Ese segundo golpe debió doler…al punto de que hasta yo hice una mueca, pero me acordé de que Ranma tiene la cabezota dura y hueca, así que no me preocupé. Mi amiga de los ojos azules dejó el cucharón cerca de ella mientras se sentaba sobre un cojín y abría el paquete de galletas.

—Aquí no hay cocina… —me explicó apenada—. Tenemos una pequeña hornallita a gas que usó para preparar las bebidas, pero no sirve para hacer galletas o algunos dulces. Espero que te gusten las galletas de supermercado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Mientras no sean galletas saladas —opinó Mousse, arrugando la nariz. Asentí, esas galletas eran un completo asco—. Además, para dulce ya está Shampoo.

—Aww… —dije por lo bajo mientras mi amiga apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

—No, de verdad te digo —insistió, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella. La señaló—. Su mochila está hasta el tope de dulces. Paletitas, caramelos duros, caramelos blandos, chocolates, gomitas, malvaviscos, lo que quieras tiene.

—¡Ser para emergencias! —le discutió mi amiga.

Mi amigo de los lentes arqueó una ceja y se separó de ella, para luego inclinarse a un costado del sofá para tomar una mochila que tenía dibujos del gato Cheshire de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" y, apoyándola en su regazo, la abrió.

—Amor, explícame, por favor, ¿exactamente en qué clase de emergencia extraña necesitas barritas de chocolate amargo puro y ositos de gomita? —preguntó sosteniendo ambos.

—¡Ja! Eres de oro, Shamps —dijo Ranma arrebatándole las barritas de chocolate a Mousse y metiendo una en su chocolatada—. Derrítete, derrítete —ordenó moviendo con fuerza la cuchara en el líquido caliente.

—Qué crío —comentó Ryoga rodando sus ojos, antes de extender la mano hacia donde estaba Mousse—. ¿Puedo?

Le tocó a Shampoo arrebatarle el paquete para lanzarlo a la mano abierta de Ryoga.

—Servirte.

—Gracias.

—A ver… ¿qué más hay aquí? Oh, una menta —decía Mousse revisando el bolsito, ahora con una menta de chocolate en su boca—. ¿Eh? ¿Y esto qué es?

Sacó una golosina que yo conocía bien. Mi favorita. Era un pequeño envoltorio azul y plateado con la propaganda del dulce.

—Parece un chupón, de esos que usan los bebés —opinó Ryoga mirando el dibujo en el papel aluminio.

—Dámelo a mí —él obedeció y le quité la envoltura, acto seguido me la llevé a la boca, logrando que todos me miraran curiosos. Me lo quité de la boca—. Sí, es un chupón, pero la parte que te metes a la boca es de caramelo.

—Cierto ser —aprobó Shampoo—, pero sabor ser sorpresa, ¿cuál ser tuyo?

Con el dulce nuevamente en la boca, moví la mandíbula para saborearlo mejor y, tras quitármelo, contesté.

—Cereza.

Ella asintió y volteó a nuestra amiga castaña.

—Ukyo, ¿tú querer?

Tras un suspiro resignado, se dirigió a Shampoo.

—¿Qué traes?

—¿Qué NO trae? —le preguntó Mousse sorprendido y aún revisando las dulces profundidades de esa pequeña mochila.

—Yo tener de todo —dijo Shampoo tras unas risitas, se arrodilló en el sillón, quedando de costado y empezó a sacar cosas, las cuales fue colocando en el plato que iba destinado a las galletas mientras los nombraba—. A ver… aquí haber unos chicles de muchos sabores, chocolates, tiburones de gomitas, gusanos de gomita, más ositos de gomita, chupones como el que tener Akane, caramelos de masticar, caramelos duros, paletitas, palomitas de colores con caramelo, paletitas de mazapán, bolígrafos que escribir en caramelo, paletitas en barra, paletitas de azúcar, mini gelatinas, collar y brazaletes de dulces, pastillas, rocklets **(3)** , turrón de navidad, turrón común, confitura, malvaviscos, moritas, fruta abrillantada, palitos de chocolate, bastones de caramelo, chupa-pops, skittles, caramelos de café, bombones de fruta, bocaditos de dulce de leche…

—¿Bocaditos de dulce de leche? —preguntó Ranma.

—Son bombones de chocolate que adentro tienen un relleno que se llama "dulce de leche", es como una crema de repostería de Argentina que se hace batiendo leche con azúcar —explicó Mousse.

—A ver… —dijo, tomando el que mi amigo le alcanzaba—. Mmh, sí, sabe bien —aprobó.

De repente, comenzaba a encajar el por qué Shampoo siempre tenía dulces para todos y justo los que se nos antojaban.

 _«Al menos las cosas están volviendo a ser como antes…»_

—¡Indigestión, a mí! —exclamó Ranma levantando los brazos de una manera, que le debe haber parecido épica, pero, en realidad, era algo boba.

Tiene suerte de ser un bobo apuesto.

En resumen, aunque aún tenía mis dudas, sabía que mis amigos me apoyarían y estarían para mí. Nada podría separarnos.

Olvidándome de todo lo demás por un momento, acompañé las risas de mis amigos con las propias y me propuse degustar cada dulce que allí había. Parecía que Ranma estaba en lo cierto… ¡indigestión para todos!

—Oh, ¡escuchen, chicos! —llamó Ryoga subiéndole el volumen a una pequeña radio a pilas— ¡Nuestra canción!

"… _all my friends are heathens_ **(4)** _, take it slow, wait for them to ask who you know. Please don't make any sudden moves, you don't know the half of the abuse. Welcome to the room of people, who've rooms of people who they loved one day, docked away… just because we check the guns at the door doesn't mean our brain will change from hand grenades…You'll never know the psychopath next to you, you'll never know the murderer next to you, you'll think 'how did I get here sitting next to you'?_ **(5)** "

* * *

 **Cantidad de palabras: 3863**

 **Ahí el capítulo cuatro. Siendo honesta, planeaba que en el siguiente capítulo los personajes contaran sus historias personales y de qué manera se manifiesta en ellos la habilidad para ver a los fantasmas, pero será más divertido si lo van descubriendo de a poquito. Como si fuera un libro :3.**

 **Significados y traducciones:**

(1):"Y un día moriremos y nuestras cenizas volarán desde el avión sobre el mar, pero por ahora somos jóvenes, déjanos descansar en el sol y contar cada cosa hermosa que vemos…"

(2):"Hay música que suena en la calle y luces hay en las nubes, el fantasma de Anna alrededor está, escucha su voz mientras rueda y resuena a través de mí, suave y dulce. Como las notas se doblan y llegan por sobre los árboles…"

 **(3) Rocklets:** No sé si tienen de estos en otros países pero son unos confites de colores que están rellenos de chocolate. Como los M &M.

 **(4) Heathens:** Me gustaría tomarme un momento para escribir sobre esta palabra en inglés que da nombre a la canción de 21 Pilots. La traducción más cercana para "heathens" es "Paganos", ya que un "heathen" es alguien que no sigue ninguna de las ramas principales de la religión (Cristianismo, Judaísmo o Islam). Sin embargo, en algunas zonas, se utiliza para hablar sobre grupos de la minoría o marginados. La canción es mayormente conocida por aparecer en el soundtrack de la película de DC "Escuadrón Suicida", pero creo que aún así queda bien para el grupo protagonista, ¿no creen?

(5)"Todos mis amigos son paganos, tómalo con calma, espera que ellos te pregunten a quién conoces. Por favor, no hagas ningún movimiento brusco, no conoces la mitad del abuso. Bienvenido a la habitación de la gente que solía tener habitaciones de gente que un día amaron, llevadas lejos. Sólo porque dejemos las armas en la puerta no significa que nuestra mente deje de ser una granada de mano. Nunca conocerás al psicópata sentado a tu lado, nunca conocerás al asesino sentado a tu lado, pensarás: '¿Cómo terminé aquí sentado junto a ti?'".

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias :)

 **Mara12:** Siendo sincera, ni yo sé a dónde va ésta historia. Se me ocurrió un día: _"¿Qué pasaría si…?"_ y comencé a escribir, sin embargo, creo que más o menos sé a qué quiero llegar.

 **Lady Sakura:** -Hace reverencia- Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, mi Lady.

 **PaulayJoaqui:** Por muy interesante y atrayente que sea explorar esa posibilidad, tengo que decir que no. Si los niños, incluyendo a Ranko, estuvieran vivos, Ranma y Akane no podría verlos de la manera que los ven. Recuerda que Akane describe a Ranko como una niña pequeña, para luego enterarse que murió con ocho años de edad, y Ranma implica que ambos tenían la misma edad en el momento del accidente, es decir que, de estar viva, la pelirroja tendría diecisiete años, igual que su hermano y Akane.

 **Aliss-Chan:** Veo que a alguien le gustó la apariencia de "chico malo de los '80" de Ranma xD. Besos.

 **ElvisF231:** ¡Gracias! Y sí, lo siento, pero Ranko es parte fundamental de la historia, ¡aunque no esté viva! Más adelante veremos que Ranma no es el único en cargar con un fantasma del pasado.

 **Rosefe-123:** Déjame aclarártelo citando una frase de Ranma en el capítulo anterior: _«Digamos que todos somos sensibles de un modo u otro, pero te contaré más en el camino»_.

 **Bueno, como verán, trato de darle una vibra Indie a esta historia. Especialmente la canción "In the Aeroplane Over the Sea" retrata lo que quiero proyectar, vayan a escucharla, les hará bien.**

 **Insisto en que, por favor, le den me gusta a mi página de facebook: "Dreamland Inc.", donde publico dibujos, teasers y aviso de las actualizaciones de los fanfics que escribo (se les puede etiquetar en dicha publicación si así lo desean).**

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **09/04/2017 - 16:22**


	4. El Dragón Escarlata

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK: Pump it** (The Black Eyed Peas).

* * *

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 4:** **El dragón escarlata**

 **Revelarle** a mis amigos mi más profundo secreto fue liberador, el hecho de que entendieran a la perfección por lo que yo pasaba lo hizo incluso reconfortante. Sentía que podía contarles lo que fuera y me seguirían queriendo igual.

Días más tarde, estábamos en el garaje de la casa de Ranma, haciéndole unos arreglos a su Harley. Era algo tarde y, debido al clima, teníamos el portón cerrado. Dando por terminada la tarea, me limpié la grasa de las manos con un trapo húmedo. No me molesta ensuciarme, menos si esto haciendo algo que me entretiene, tampoco era como si estuviera hecho un desastre, sólo tenía un par de manchas en las manos y en los antebrazos, mientras que Ranma tenía manchas en la ropa y el rostro también.

—Oye, Akane —me llamó, mientras daba unas terminaciones a la motocicleta.

—¿Hmm…? —musité sin realmente prestar atención, optando por concentrarme en quitar la grasa de mis extremidades.

—Akane, ¿me acompañarías a un lugar?

—¿A dónde? —quise saber, mirándole por sobre mi hombro.

Sus ojos azules me miraron con una intensidad que me estremeció.

—Sólo tú puedes acompañarme.

No contesté. No al principio, al menos. No sabía qué decir, ¿me estaba invitando a una cita? ¿Quería que saliéramos como amigos? ¿Cómo se lo pregunto? ¿Qué debía responder? Ranma me devolvió a la realidad con un pequeño carraspeo.

—A menos de que tengas planes —mencionó—. Digo, es sábado por la noche y todo eso…

Rodé los ojos, sí, era sábado, pero la verdad no tenía ningún compromiso. Los chicos habían decretado que ese día sería "noche de parejas", por lo que Ryoga y Ukyo habían salido a cenar y Mousse y Shampoo a ver una película. Iba a preguntarles a mis hermanas si tenían ganas de hacer algo, pero, una hora atrás, Nabiki había salido con su nuevo novio. Un chico desconocido para mí, sólo sabía que iba en la misma clase que ella –o sea, una más que yo- y venía de una familia bien acomodada, si es que el auto deportivo rojo en que vino a buscarla era alguna indicación.

Kasumi, por su parte, estaba estudiando para unos parciales que tendría pronto, pues estaba en el segundo año de la carrera de enfermería. De tanto en tanto, un doctor muy amable que vivía cerca de nuestra casa la ayudaba a estudiar cuando podía.

—Nah —dije finalmente—. Tengo la noche libre, ¿tienes algo en mente, Saotome?

—Tú, yo, mi motocicleta, la noche… ¿qué te parece, nena?

Arqueé una ceja, mirándolo por sobre mi hombro, estaba de espaldas a mí, acomodando las herramientas que usamos en una caja.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

—N-no… no tiene que ser una cita —alegó, ¿era yo o su voz tembló por un momento?—. A menos que así lo quieras.

Mis mejillas se calentaron, clavé la mirada en el piso.

—¿Y si quiero que lo sea? —pregunté dudosa.

—Entonces… —se aclaró la garganta—, entonces será una cita.

Jugué con las manos, esperando que se me bajara el sonrojo. Viéndolo ahora, no puedo evitar pensar que actuamos como un par de niños… pero, al fin y al cabo, eso éramos. Niños.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, sin decir ni una palabra, mientras yo esperaba que se me bajara el sonrojo. Pude oír el ruido de las herramientas chocando unas contra otras a la par que Ranma las guardaba.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —preguntó.

—Claro… sólo déjame que vaya a casa a arreglarme un poco, ¿vale? —contesté segura, aunque no menos nerviosa.

Dicho y hecho, fue a casa a bañarme y cambiarme. Le avisé a Papá y a Kasumi que saldría con Ranma y que volvería lo más temprano posible. Me desearon suerte y que tuviéramos cuidado.

El clima estaba algo frío, lo cual no es sorpresa, estábamos a mediados del otoño. Ajusté mi sweater amarillo patito por sobre mi camiseta azul lisa y, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, me encaminé a la casa de al lado. Me recibió la Tía, dándole un cumplido a mi modesto atuendo. No me extraño, Tía Nodoka es muy tradicional con todo así que no estaba sorprendida. Me pregunto qué diría si hubiera visto la ropa con la que se fue Nabiki…

La verdad no juzgo a la gente por la ropa que use o como se vea, sólo no entiendo cómo es posible usar algo tan corto en un día tan frío como éste. ¡Me da frío sólo recordar el vestido de mi hermana!

Ranma ya había puesto la mesa por lo que se hallaba sentado en la sala, mirando televisión. Además del cuarto de mi amigo, el living debía ser la otra parte de la casa con una vibra occidental, pues tenía un mullido sillón de cuero negro y una televisión de plasma sobre una chimenea.

—Ya volviste —me dijo sonriente, para luego palmear levemente el cojín a su lado, invitándome a sentarme. Asentí y tomé el lugar junto a él—. La cena está casi lista, según Mamá. Ahora, sólo hay que esperar a que vuelva mi viejo del trabajo.

Casi como si lo llamaran, se abrió la puerta de la entrada y el Tío Genma avisó que estaba en casa. Salimos a recibirlo. Aunque sea difícil de creer, el papá de Ranma es policía. Si la mitad de lo que me ha contado Papá de sus locuras con el tío de joven son ciertas… entonces no sé como hizo para entrar a la fuerza.

Tío Genma es bastante respetado dentro de la fuerza policial y, como favor especial, dio unas recomendaciones para que contrataran a mi papá. Obviamente no para cadete, lo que nos hizo sentir más aliviadas a mí y a mis hermanas, Papá era operador del 911. Es decir, recibía las llamadas y las enviaba a los patrulleros. Había tenido el turno matutino aquella vez, por lo que seguía en casa.

—Hola, Akane, ¿pero qué le ha pasado a tu cabello? —me preguntó despeinándome.

Mi usualmente larga cabellera estaba corta hasta mi cuello. Miré mal a Ranma, quién tuvo la decencia de verse incómodo bajo mi escrutinio.

—Sólo un cambio de _look_ —alegué.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina murmurando algo sobre _"los chicos de hoy en día"_ , para luego preguntar qué había de cenar.

—Gracias por… uh, no decirle.

—Cállate, sigo molesta.

—¡Fue culpa del cerdo por estar jugando con las tijeras! ¡No mía!

Rodé los ojos y fui la cocina. Esa mañana, en la escuela, Ryoga había estado recortando algo, Ranma lo molestó y mi amigo de colmillos amenazó con cortarle la trenza. ¿Resultado? Queriendo esquivar a Ryoga, Ranma se apartó del camino y un tijeretazo atravesó parte de mi cabello, dejando parte del mismo colgando de la coleta holgada que traía. La mayoría de nuestros compañeros ya habían salido del salón, pues era hora de irse a casa. Ukyo les dio con su maletín diciéndoles a los gritos que a quién se le ocurría jugar con unas tijeras en la mano. Mousse, por su parte, les dijo que eran unos idiotas y que teníamos suerte de que no me hubiera lastimado.

Shampoo era la que más calmada estaba de todos nosotros, examinó el daño y, sutilmente, me preguntó que pensaba sobre el cabello corto. Le quitó las tijeras a Ryoga e hizo lo que pudo para arreglar el desastre. Razón por la cual yo tenía el cabello corto hasta el cuello y con mis dos mechones largos al frente. Qué suerte tengo de que mi amiga sea tan habilidosa con las manos.

—Eres un crío —repliqué.

—No sé de qué te quejas —se defendió, dándome la espalda.

—¿De qué me quejo? Saotome, ¿has visto mi cabeza?

—Te va sexy el cabello corto —razonó, encogiendo el hombro por sobre el que me miraba.

Mis mejillas se calentaron y me pareció ver un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas también.

—¿De verdad?

—Ya vamos a comer —espetó con las manos tras la nuca, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sonreí.

* * *

 **Miré** alrededor, arqueando una ceja. Estábamos debajo de un puente. Literalmente. Un PUENTE. Crucé de brazos y lo miré mal. Él no me notó, ocupado como estaba en buscar algo en sus bolsillos, no pareció hallarlo.

—Maldición —me miró—. ¿No tienes-…? Oh, sí. Sí tienes —tomó la punta del pañuelo negro que estaba alrededor de mi cuello—. ¿Me lo prestas?

—No, hace frío —me negué.

—En serio, en serio te agradecería si me lo prestarás. Te lo devolveré luego.

Rodé los ojos y me lo quité, para luego entregárselo. Me concentré en el canal a un costado nuestro, entre la oscuridad el lugar era algo… siniestro, pero acogedor. Miré hipnotizada la negra corriente de agua, hasta que sentí algo que se apoyaba sobre mis hombros. Me sorprendí al encontrarme con que Ranma había colocado su chaqueta sobre mí. Me quedaba enorme, pero no dejé que me importara y la cerré sobre mi pecho, regalándole una brillante sonrisa de agradecimiento a mi trenzudo favorito.

Un auto paró a un costado del puente, pude ver que era blanco, pero no quiénes lo ocupaban. Bajaron dos personas que, al acercarse, reconocí como dos compañeros de clase nuestros; Hiroshi y Daisuke. Venían con camperas oscuras y, en el caso de Hiroshi, un gorro de lana en la cabeza. Saludaron amistosamente a Ranma y me sonrieron.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Ranma? —preguntó Daisuke—. Hace mucho no corres.

Arqueé una ceja y me dediqué a mirarlos.

—Tú ocúpate de anunciar que _El Dragón Escarlata_ volverá a correr, Dai.

Conversaron otro poco y luego le indicaron a Ranma que los siguiera hasta el lugar. Se volvieron a montar al auto y nosotros nos subimos a la moto. Abrazada a él, no me atrevía a romper el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros, pero mi curiosidad pudo más.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté cerca de su oído.

—¿Hmm? ¡Te gustará! —prometió sobre su hombro y el ruido del motor.

Luego de un trecho, llegamos hasta un lugar lleno de gente, con pocas casas en la distancia. ¿A dónde me había traído el idiota exactamente? Nos bajamos de la motocicleta y me dediqué a tratar de adivinar dónde rayos estaba. Oí una risita sofocada y miré a mi acompañante, que traía un dedo sobre el pañuelo, en el lugar que supuse estaban sus labios. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Me puedes decir qué es tan gracioso, Saot-…?

Me tomó de la cintura y me presionó contra su cuerpo, nuestros rostros estaban apenas a centímetros el uno del otro. Se acercó a susurrar en mi oído, era bueno que me estuviera sosteniendo, porque cuando sentí su cálido aliento –aún a través del pañuelo- sobre mi oreja, un escalofrío me recorrió y me temblaron las rodillas.

—Agradecería que no me llames por mi nombre.

—¿Por qué? —desafié, intentando ignorar el creciente color en mis mejillas.

—Me meteré en problemas. De los graves.

—¿Vas a decirme ya dónde estamos?

Se quedó callado unos segundos, como si decidiera si contarme o no.

—Es un circuito de carreras clandestinas.

Me separé de él, sin poder creer aquellas palabras. Él acarició mi cabello mientras miraba con ojos de advertencia alrededor. Curiosa, seguí la trayectoria de su mirada, dándome cuenta que algunas personas nos observaban.

—Ignóralos. Tienden a sorprenderse cuando los corredores traen a sus novias.

—Ah, con razón… Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo qué novia?

—Acompáñame —me indicó, colocando la mano alrededor de mi cintura e ignorando mi pregunta—. Te mostraré la pista donde voy a correr hoy.

Dicho y hecho, llegamos a donde habían marcado la salida con un par de conos anaranjados, como los de tránsito, a los costados del camino de tierra. Ranma me explicó sobre cómo funcionaban algunas cosas que, sinceramente, no recuerdo bien. Estaba más preocupada por Ranma, pues tenía un mal presentimiento y me aterraba la idea de que algo pudiera pasarle. Sin embargo, cuando se lo hice saber, él solamente se rió despreocupado.

—No debes estar preocupada por mí, muñeca —dijo, pellizcando con suavidad mi mejilla—. He corrido antes, soy muy bueno, él mejor, de hecho —rodé mis ojos—. Será tan fácil como comer pastel —finalizó jactancioso.

—Pues no te atragantes —le previne.

—Oh, tranquila, tontuela —dijo soltando el agarre en mi mejilla, para luego dejarme un beso sobre la piel colorada por la presión.

Está de más decir, me parece, que, con ese simple gesto, casi se me olvidó como respirar.

* * *

 **Ranma** era increíble en la pista.

No sabía mucho de carreras, pero aquello saltaba a la vista. Tras estar un rato con Ranma, Hiroshi y Daisuke aparecieron con Yuka y Sayuri, otras dos compañeras de clase nuestras, quiénes, además, son novias de los dos muchachos. Fuimos los cinco hasta un gran bloque de cemento, que servía de banca, mediría no más de un metro, pero no fue difícil subirme. De allí, podía ver perfectamente la pista, pues la parte más alejada del circuito era un puente sin terminar.

—¿Tienen que saltar entre las dos partes del puente? —pregunté temerosa a Hiroshi, que estaba sentado a mi derecha.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, la distancia no ha de ser de más cinco metros, quizá menos.

Muy bien, eso me dejó más preocupada todavía.

—Ahora verás por qué le llaman "El Dragón Escarlata" —me dijo Yuka, sentada junto a Hiroshi, con una sonrisa.

Me concentré en mi ojizarco **(1)** favorito, que movió el brazo ágilmente hasta tomar algo que estaba pegado a la parte trasera de la Harley. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando, a lo lejos –estaban en una de las partes más lejanas, pero faltaba para que llegasen al puente- me pareció ver una barra de metal en la mano de Ranma. ¿Qué pensaba hacer con eso?

El corredor que venía detrás, todo encapuchado y en una moto negra con lo que había podido apreciar antes como diseños de dragones dorados, disminuyó la velocidad y se atrasó unos cuantos metros, como previendo el siguiente movimiento de su rival.

Fue cuando la vi.

Debió ser allí cuando todo comenzó. Por ese tiempo, aún no me había acostumbrado a poder ver y escuchar nuevamente como lo hacía antes. Los chicos apenas si habían comenzado a enseñarme cómo ignorar lo que mi don me ayudaba a sentir. Ellos no me habían revelado los suyos, pero estaba bien. Les daría el tiempo y la paciencia que ellos me dieron a mí.

Lo que vi, sin embargo, no concordaba con ninguna cosa que hubiese visto antes. Se trataba de una silueta completamente negra, no tenía una forma definida, más bien difusa. Lo que me extrañó fue aquel ser se movía tan rápido como cualquiera de las motocicletas de la pista, que eran cinco. Me encontré con que no podía apartarle los ojos de encima, mientras rebasaba al resto de los competidores, casi como queriendo ganar, acercándose peligrosamente a Ranma.

Una parte de mi quiso gritar y advertirle del peligro, si es que lo había, pero no fui capaz de articular palabra, pues él volvió a sorprenderme como siempre lo hacía…

Inclinando la motocicleta, Ranma golpeó el suelo con la barreta sin parar su andar, logrando sacarle chispa entre amarillas y naranjas al asfalto.

—Wow —dije.

—Hay que tener mucha fuerza en los brazos para poder hacer eso, ¿verdad, Akane?

—Cierto —respondí volteando a mi interlocutora—. ¿¡Na-Nabiki!? —medio grité—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo siquiera llegaste?

—Del mismo modo que tú, mi novio me ha traído a las carreras —contestó en tono aburrido rodando los ojos—. Lo peor es que ni siquiera me ha dejado apostar, ¡como si yo necesitara de su permiso para algo! —farfulló molesta, sentándose junto a mí.

Yuka, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Daisuke, charlaban animadamente entre ellos sobre la carrera. Fue cuando volví a mirarla que mi cerebro finalmente registró lo que ella había dicho.

—¡Ranma no es mi novio! —le siseé, haciéndola reír por lo bajo.

—Como digas, hermanita. Oh, pero yo sólo hago caso a lo que veo y, siendo sincera, no recuerdo haberte visto esta noche —me sonrió.

—¿Verme? ¿A mí? —le seguí el juego—. Pero si estoy segura de que mi hermana se fue a un fino restaurante con su novio antes de que yo me fuera, no hay manera de que nos hayamos cruzado.

Nos sonreímos cómplices. Aquella complicidad entre ambas es una de las cosas que más atesoro. Siempre la atribuí a la minúscula diferencia de edad entre nosotras. Nunca podría tenerla con Kasumi, lamentablemente, ella es demasiado correcta como para encubrirme en cosas así. Estoy segura de que ella no saldría con un chico que viniera a las carreras clandestinas, ¡la regañina que nos daría si se enterase!

—Siento que desentono —me confió ella de pronto, quitándose el costoso abrigo de piel que le había pertenecido a Mamá y, antes de eso, a la abuela.

No me lo pareció tanto, pero tampoco es ningún secreto que mi hermana disfruta de las cosas lujosas y de buena calidad, se nota mucho en su forma de vestir. El vestido rojo que portaba era corto hasta las rodillas y ajustado, pero no vulgar, le iba bien a su figura, era de mangas largas y cuello vuelto. Traía una cadena de oro, tal vez un regalo de su novio, pantimedias color negro y unos zapatos de color vino de taco alto. Creo que ella los llamó "tacones Mary Jane", no sé si es que sus zapatos se llamen Mary y Jane o sólo sea el nombre de la marca o el diseñador, la verdad no me fijo mucho en eso, pero eran muy lindos, eso sí.

—¡Miren! —chilló Yuka emocionada—. ¡Ya van a saltar el puente!

Nuestra vista, o por lo menos la mía, estaba clavada en el último obstáculo: el puente. Tres motocicletas se quedaron atrás, sin atreverse a saltar, mientras que las otras dos saltaron, dejando ver una _Harley Davidson_ clásica color rojo brillante que iba a la cabeza.

—¡Sí! —grité extasiada, cuando la motocicleta atravesó la meta. Acompañé el grito levantándome de mi lugar y alzando los puños en señal de victoria. No era la única, todos estábamos de la misma forma o más emocionados.

De la misteriosa sombra, ni noticias.

Hiroshi y Daisuke me dijeron que hablarían con Ranma un momento para "atender asuntos profesionales" y luego me lo mandarían, para luego irse. Yuka y Sayuri les acompañaron al principio, pero luego las vi apartarse de ellos y perderse entre la multitud. Me quedé sola con Nabiki.

—No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar como se debe —le dije, rebuscando entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Ranma, que aún descansaba sobre mis hombros.

—¿Sobre qué? —me preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Estamos distanciadas desde que murió Mamá —pronuncié finalmente, y encontrando lo que buscaba: un encendedor y una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Saqué uno y guardé el atado.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Lo ves? Antes sabíamos todo la una de la otra —encendí el cigarrillo y di una calada—. ¿Y ahora resulta que tienes novio? Ni siquiera sé su nombre…

—Ryuu Kumon —me contestó con rapidez, casi entre dientes. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a golpetear el suelo con su zapato—. Y, para qué sepas, sospechaba de tu mal hábito. El olor no es difícil de confundir. ¿A qué viene esto, Akane? Mamá murió hace ya cuatro años, ¿lo olvidas? ¿Por qué quieres hablar sobre esto ahora? Te lo dejé claro, las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes.

—Lo sé, muchas cosas cambiaron cuando Mami murió, pero hay algo que no ha cambiado, yo sigo siendo tu hermana, Nabiki. Sé que ya no somos pequeñas pero quiero cuidarte como me cuidabas a mí y saber que puedo confiar en ti como antes. Hay cosas en las que voy a necesitar una guía, sé que lo sabes, como también sabes que hay cosas que no puedo contarle a Kasumi, pero sí a ti.

No dijo nada, no necesitaba decirlo, pero vi ese brillo en sus ojos que indicaba que había llegado a algo.

—Entiendo —afirmó finalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Ahora, eres tú la que debe guiarme a mí, no voy a negarte que extraño los momentos contigo, pero no sé cómo comenzar.

—¿Qué tal con tu novio? Dime la verdad, ¿estás con el por su dinero? —le pregunté.

—Por fin aprendes a ser directa —sonrió de lado, para luego ponerse seria—. Dime, ¿te parezco prostituta?

—Nah, como mucho una _escort_ —bromeé.

Rodó los ojos, pero pude ver que se le escapaba una sonrisa.

—No estoy con él por su dinero, hermanita, puedes estar tranquila —suspiré con alivio—. Qué mala imagen tienes de mí —me reclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sólo quiero cuidarte —alegué, haciéndose que volviera a sonreír brevemente.

—Nena, de casualidad, ¿ese es uno de mis cigarrillos? —preguntó Ranma, poniéndome un brazo alrededor de los hombros de forma casual.

—Puede ser… —desafié, dando otra calada.

—Oye… pero, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu amiga, marimacho? —bromeó él al ver a mi hermana—. No sé de dónde, pero te veo cara conocida, muñeca.

—Ahora, no —dictaminó mi hermana con cierto fastidio—. Mejor llévatela a casa, Ranma —ordenó, su mirada se suavizó al posarse en mí—. Te veré después, Kany-neechan.

Sin más, se fue, dejándome muy sorprendida al oírla llamarme con el viejo apodo de Kany-neechan, que usaba cuando éramos pequeñas.

—Te veré luego, Biki-neechan —dije, aunque ella ya estuviera muy lejos como para escucharme.

* * *

— **¿Eres** tonto? ¿O te entrenaron? —regañé a Ranma mientras nos sentábamos bajo el árbol de siempre, a la hora de almorzar junto a nuestros amigos.

—¿Y ahora qué hiciste, wey? —preguntó Ryoga.

—Nada que te incumba, _Porky_.

—¡Si serás…!

—Bueno, bueno, basta de pelear que les va a caer mal la comida —les regañó Ukyo dejando un bento abierto frente a su novio—. Ryoga, tienes que comer —le dijo con dulzura—. Te pones todo menso cuando no comes.

Ryoga hizo un puchero pero aceptó el almuerzo y comenzó a comer. Todos le imitamos, comenzando a hablar de cosas sin sentido. Shampoo, me echó una mirada que no fui capaz de pasar por alto, era casi… calculadora. Arqueé una ceja, cómo preguntándole que le pasaba, ella se levantó y se acercó a nosotros, tomando con brusquedad la bolsa que Ranma traía consigo, para luego dársela por la cabeza.

—¡¿Tú ser tonto?! —demandó saber.

—Shampoo, ¿pero qué te pasa? —soltó Ucchan, sorprendida por su arrebato.

—¡Mirar! —le indicó, entregándole la bolsa, sin apartar los ojos acusadores de Ranma.

El trenzudo tuvo la decencia de mirarse apenado bajo el escrutinio de Shampoo, seguido por los jadeos de sorpresa y las miradas acusatorias de nuestros amigos. Yo sólo me crucé de brazos, soltando un pequeño "te lo dije", por el cual me miró mal. Allí, sobre el césped y fuera de la bolsa, se encontraba un tablero de madera nueva, bien pulido con elegantes letras escritas. El puntero era igual o más bello. El problema… radicaba en que eso era una tabla de Ouija.

Lo mirábamos mal porque sabíamos que era peligroso usar una, aún con dones como los nuestros, le interrogamos al respecto, por supuesto, él nos juró y rejuró que la tabla era nueva –porque conocía el peligro de usar una que ya se usó antes-, y que no quería hacer nada drástico, es más, dijo que era para entrenarme.

Dijo que sería como entrenar artes marciales… -todos en el grupo las hemos practicado alguna vez, o sea, mi familia hasta tiene un dojo, duh-, yo hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba mis "poderes", por lo que estaba "fuera de forma" y la única manera de que recuperara lo que una vez tuve era entrenando, como si fuera el Arte. Tras mucho discutir, entre bocado y bocado porque nos sentíamos como si no hubiésemos comido en días –aunque, de hecho, todos desayunamos ese día-, decidimos que se podía intentar. Sonó la campana y volvimos al salón.

Ranma se veía muy satisfecho consigo mismo a la salida de la escuela, parecía contento de habernos convencido.

—Oigan…—llamó Mousse mientras íbamos camino a casa—. ¿Cómo lo haremos?

—Fácil, cegatón —rió el de la trenza—. Tengo un plan, hace rato que vengo pensando sobre esto. Ya tengo un lugar para hacer la sesión de espiritismo, es una mansión abandonada desde hace como dos décadas. Es cerca, casi en los bordes del distrito.

—¿A eso llamas cerca? —se quejó Ryoga.

—El lugar lo vale, ya he pasado por ahí con la motocicleta, hasta anduve preguntando y resulta que la casa tiene una historia detrás —le miramos expectantes—. Resulta que allí vivía una familia de tres, el padre con sus dos hijos. Un niño y una niña. La madre los abandonó, parece ser, según lo que dicen. Aunque otros dicen que se suicidó o se enfermó.

Habíamos llegado a la puerta del Neko-Hanten, por lo que Shampoo miró el local, a nosotros y, de nuevo, al local. Nos invitó a pasar y, luego de una rápida parada en la cocina, que ya olía a comida preparada, saludamos al padre de Shampoo y su bisabuela, que nos dio gallletas. Finalmente, subimos a su habitación.

Era una habitación grande, una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio con su silla, un buró y un armario de ropa completaban el mobiliario. Las paredes eran de un suave rosa pastel, como casi todo lo de la habitación. Ucchan y Shampoo se sentaron en la cama, mientras el resto nos sentamos en el piso. Era casi gracioso ver a Ranma completamente incomodado por la decoración del cuarto, exuberante de motivos gatunos.

Verán, Ranma tiene Airulofobia, miedo a los gatos, desde chico que no puede ni verlos. Shampoo por el otro lado, tiene Airulofilia, los adora, su habitación está llena de almohadones de Hello Kitty, peluches, tiene marcos con fotos de gatitos bebés y hasta tiene el reloj con la forma de ese animal, ese que mueve los ojos y la cola.

Iba a pedirle al miedoso, sí sé que no es correcto burlarse de los miedos de otros y admito que más de una vez hemos intentado maullar para asustarlo, pero en fin, que continuara con el relato, sin embargo, algo me interrumpió. Algo suavecito y peludo rozó mi mano, por lo que volteé a ver que era. Junto a mi mano izquierda había un dulce y tierno gatito, blanco como el más nuevo algodón. Acaricié su cabecita.

—Hola, pequeño amigo.

Como si me entendiese respondió con un suave _"meow"_ , estaba tan enternecida que lo tomé en brazos y lo apoyé en mi regazo. Miré a Ranma, estaba pálido como una hoja de papel y le temblaban levemente las manos, tragó con dificultad.

—¡Aww, pero qué ternura! —soltó Ukyo, bajando de la cama para acercarse a mí—. Hola, precioso, ¿quieres galletita? —dijo, ofreciéndole un pedacito de galleta.

El gatito comió lo que mi amiga le ofrecía, enterneciéndonos aún más. Ryoga se acercó curioso y acarició la cabeza del minino, mientras sonreía. No pude evitar agarrarlo, el animalito era d _emasiado_ lindo. Yo amo a los animales, me gusta pensar que yo les agrado a ellos, nada más que, por el momento, no puedo tener uno en casa.

—Él ser Copito, Shampoo poner ese nombre porque gatito ser lindo como copo de nieve.

Asentimos, era el nombre perfecto.

—Parece que elegí bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mousse sonriendo.

—¡Sí! Copito ser un encanto. Y tú ser mejor novio del mundo por dar mí regalo tan bonito —proclamó ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Luego de seguir acariciando a Copito, él se quedó durmiendo en el regazo de Shampoo, mientras que nosotros, ahora sentados en ronda, procedimos a pedirle a Ranma que acabara la historia.

—Como decía —continuó tras aclararse la garganta y tratando de no mirar al gatito bebé que dormitaba entre suaves ronroneos—, al lugar se lo conoce como "La Mansión Kuno", por ser ese el nombre de sus antiguos propietarios. Nunca nadie la compró y los Kuno no tenían herederos, por eso se encuentra deshabitada. La historia sobre ellos y la casa va más o menos así: Los Kuno eran una familia que descendía de nobles de una antigua dinastía, por ende se consideraban a sí mismos como realeza. Como dije, era una familia de tres, el padre Koucho Kuno –que era director de escuela-, Tatewaki Kuno, el hijo mayor y Kodachi Kuno, la hija menor. Todas las personas a las que les pregunté, me dijeron lo mismo, que estaban locos. No se relacionaban con la gente del vecindario y muchos no estuvieron sorprendidos por lo que les sucedió.

»Dicen que una noche, Tatewaki, el hijo mayor, enloqueció por completo cuando la chica de la que estaba enamorado anunció que se iba a casar. En esa época, supongo que debía ser normal casarse al terminar la secundaria, pero no estoy seguro. Como sea, Koucho tenía un revólver en su despacho, Tatewaki lo tomó y quiso dispararse a la cabeza.

—¿Qué mierda? —soltó Ukyo—. ¿Alguien más piensa que es un poco drástico o sólo yo?

—Bueno, Uky, ya sabes lo que dicen —le dijo Ryoga, arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ukyo ladeó la cabeza sin entender, hasta que la compresión cruzó fugazmente por su rostro, para convertirse en una sonrisa tan socarrona como la de su novio.

—¡No! —interrumpió Ranma—. ¡No lo digan! ¡Se los prohíbo!

—¿El qué? —inquirí yo.

—El amor mata —dijeron los dos a la vez con enormes sonrisas.

—…

—…

—…No entendí.

Me miraron con los ojos como platos.

—¿No conoces a Sid y Nancy? —murmuró Ryoga estupefacto.

—No, ¿quiénes son?

—Vale, vale, no lo conoces —aprobó Ukyo—. Pero, obviamente, sabes quiénes son los Sex Pistols.

—¿Sex Pistols? —repetí—. ¿Y ese nombre? ¿Son una banda o algo así? ¿De dónde? ¿De Estados Unidos?

Fruncí el ceño, Ryoga tenía cara de que lo estaban apuñalando y Ukyo se agarraba el cabello.

—¡No! ¡No son gringos! ¡Son ingleses! ¡Akane, tú lo que quieres es matarme! ¡Por supuesto que son una banda!

—Oh, basta —se quejó Shampoo—. Sólo ustedes conocer banda vieja.

—Y, por extensión, nosotros. No todo el mundo debe conocerlos, joder —combinó Mousse.

—Si el señor Vicious y la señora Spungen terminaron con sus ataques de histeria, ¿me permiten continuar?

Asentimos ante su voz cansina, por lo que Ranma continuó.

—Sin embargo, su padre trató de evitarlo, él siempre estuvo en contra de la relación de su hijo con esa muchacha, por lo que Tatewaki lo culpó de su desgracia…

—Alguien se está haciendo la víctima —opinó Mousse, con un brazo alrededor de los brazos de Shampoo.

—La verdad —opiné yo—-. ¿Y luego qué pasó?

—En el forcejeo, el arma se disparó y la bala le dio a Koucho en el pecho. Por lo que me dijeron, fue justo en el corazón. Suponen que por la culpa de haber matado a su padre, Tatewaki tuvo un motivo todavía más fuerte para quitarse la vida. Se metió el revólver en la boca y disparó.

Nos quedamos callados.

—Espera… —expresó de pronto Ryoga—. Dijiste que Tatewaki tenía una hermana, ¿qué pasó con ella?

Ranma hizo una pausa.

—Nadie sabe.

—¿Cómo nadie sabe? —inquirió Shampoo, frunciendo el ceño.

Se encogió de hombros, como si eso explicara todo. Nos envolvió otra pausa.

—¿…estás seguro, Ranma? —indagué yo.

—Nadie supo decirme qué le sucedió. Dicen algunos, tras la muerte de su familia, ella se fue de la ciudad y no la volvieron a ver, otros que se suicidó también, o que se volvió loca y estuvo encerrada en el Hospital Mental de Seiwa hasta que escapó. Luego están los que dicen que sigue viviendo ahí, en la mansión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ucchan poniéndose pálida—-. ¿Qué sigue viviendo en la casa dónde su familia murió? Qué horror, yo no podría.

—Nadie podría —apoyó Ryoga, a lo que yo asentí.

—Es que me dijeron que escuchan que ella les habla —explicó

Nos quedamos helados. ¿Cómo que les habla? ¿A sus familiares muertos? Temblé, pese a la calidez de la habitación. Imaginar que eso le pasara a mi familia me aterraba, aunque las posibilidades fueran nulas.

—Tal vez ella se hace escuchar… —sopesó Mousse.

—¿Cómo? —cuestioné sin entender—-. ¿A qué te refieres?

Ellos se miraron entre todos, para luego voltear a mí.

—No todos pueden ver lo que vemos, Akane —explicó Ranma—. O escuchar cómo escuchamos.

—Todos somos diferentes, incluso en ese aspecto —prosiguió Mousse—. Es la primera vez, de hecho, que conocemos a alguien con exactamente las mismas habilidades que otro.

—¿Te refieres a mí?

—Sí, tú ves y escuchas a los fantasmas, igual que Ranma —me explicó.

Miré al mencionado, yo simplemente había asumido que todos teníamos la misma habilidad porque cuando vimos a Ranko en el paso del tren, Ranma la vio y habló con ella, como hice yo. Claro que él me había aclarado que todos éramos sensibles a eso en algún punto u otro, pero pensé que se refería al hecho de que otros veían o escuchaban más o menos que otros.

—Creo… creo que entiendo. Entonces… ¿ustedes no-?

—No —continuó Ukyo—. Los que son como nosotros, tienden a tener un solo sentido asociado a nuestro don, luego tenemos una segunda percepción que viene con ello. Mira, yo, por ejemplo, no puedo escuchar a los fantasmas, pero puedo verlos. También puedo sentir sus intenciones, ¿es un espíritu que pretende hacer daño? ¿O sólo es un alma perdida?

—¿Cómo te das cuenta? —inquirí curiosa.

—Es como una sensación —explicó—. Si siento rechazo, son malas intenciones, si, en cambio, siento cierta… llamémosle "atracción" —dibujó comillas en el aire—, son buenas. Mi _amour_ , aquí presente —agregó, poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de Ryoga—, hace, esencialmente, lo contrario: él sólo puede escuchar a los fantasmas.

—También puedo sentir sus emociones de primera mano —continuó y frunció la nariz—. A veces puede resultar algo… problemático —ante mi mueca de pregunta no formulada, prosiguió—. Las emociones tienden a ser negativas, ira, soledad, tristeza, frustración, incluso arrepentimiento. Es un poco apabullante —contó, para luego sonreír y tomar la mano de Ukyo—. Aunque ahora, tengo mi propia medicina —dijo mirándola, para luego mirarme de nuevo—. Ukyo aplaca en cierto modo los sentimientos de los espíritus, porque ella hace que se sientan observados, gracias a su don.

—No todos nos ven, pero pueden sentirnos —aclaró ella—. En fin, no hay mucha explicación a nuestros dones, pero, ¿la hay para algo de lo que nos rodea?

—No, no lo creo —contesté.

Mousse tomó algo de su mochila y se levantó, explicando que ya era tarde y debía cambiarse el uniforme por otra ropa. Momentos tras su salida, entró a la habitación el padre de Shampoo, el señor Tzao, preguntándonos si queríamos quedarnos a cenar.

—Le agradezco, Señor Tzao, pero tenemos que despedir a alguien en el aeropuerto —explicó Ryoga, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a su novia.

—Es cierto, cenaremos con mi padre allí, para despedirlo antes de que se vaya a otro de sus congresos, esta vez a Hokkaido —nos contó Ukyo, levantándose.

—Pues mi mamá iba a hacer teriyaki de pollo esta noche, creo que teníamos visitas.

—¿Se te olvida que hoy iré a tu casa? —le pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

—Ah, noma, sí cierto —sopesó con la mano tras la nuca.

Quedamos en arreglar los detalles de nuestra próxima salida al día siguiente tras acabar la escuela.

* * *

— **¿Listos** , muchachos? —preguntó Ranma, emocionado como un niño en la mañana de navidad. Lo sé, una comparación muy cliché, pero realmente describe cómo lucía el ojizarco.

Nos hallábamos tras uno de los vetustos paredones que resguardaban la mansión Kuno. Era una lúgubre noche cerrada que se deslizaba suavemente entre nosotros, en forma de escalofriante y enigmática ventisca otoñal, aquella que se colaba por dentro de la ropa, forzándome a cerrar aún más mi chaqueta.

Recuerdo que no sabía qué hora era, Ranma había tocado a mi ventana pasada la medianoche, por lo que me había levantado y salí con él. Sabía que era una malísima idea molestar a los no-vivos de ese modo, pero si mis amigos acudían, ¿por qué demonios no? Las cosas en las que encuentra lógica uno…También recuerdo haber estado molesta con el de la trenza por haberme hecho caminar dos calles enteras en el frío hasta que decidió que era "seguro" montarnos a la motocicleta. El idiota. En el trayecto, se nos unieron dos motocicletas más, no tuve ni que darme vuelta para saber que eran las de mis amigos.

—¿Tienen frío, señoritas? —se mofó Ranma sin mirarnos, en tanto trataba de forzar el candado que mantenía la puerta trasera cerrada con Ryoga y Mousse a sus costados, observando su tarea—. Escucho que les castañean los dientes hasta aquí.

—Jódete, Saotome —le dijo Ukyo, mientras yo lo pateaba.

—Ryoga te está enseñando y no cosas bonitas —se quejó, aún riéndose—. Y, Marimacho, deja de patearme. Sé que eres tú, Shampoo me hubiera clavado el tacón de sus zapatos y Ukyo me hubiera pateado donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Basta ya, las tres.

Me senté sobre una roca, resoplando con fastidio. Shampoo me imitó, acomodando delicadamente la falda de su vestido. Nunca supe cómo ella y Ukyo podían estar así vestidas en semejante frío. Mi amiga de cabello azul –recientemente teñido a un violeta claro-, llevaba un vestido lleno de moñitos rosa pastel, su color favorito, que la hacía parecer una tierna muñequita, combinado con un suéter rosa bebé de lana, unas medias blancas transparentes con caras de gatitos en el borde y unos tacones, vaya sorpresa, rosas, que le daban unos cuantos centímetros más de estatura. La vi acomodarse el collar de puntillas ceñido al cuello que traía, dándome cuenta de que, pese a la hora que era, no se había olvidado de ninguna de sus pulseras de diversos diseños o de sus anillos de Hello Kitty.

Por otro lado, Ukyo era todo lo contrario, tenía una camiseta negra de Green Day, esa con la granada en forma de corazón, una chaqueta de cuero negro con púas en los hombros, unos pantaloncillos de jean negros que resaltaban sus piernas, cubiertas por medias de red que terminaban en unas botas estilo militar. Al parecer, ella tampoco le había hecho mucho caso a la hora al momento de arreglarse, pude ver –entre las sombras del lugar- que sus ojos estaban maquillados, al igual que sus labios, de algún color oscuro.

—¿Tienes fuego, Akacchan? —me preguntó suavemente.

—¡Ah, sÍ! —contesté con rapidez, sacando un encendedor.

Lo aceptó, para, luego de que su cigarrillo estuviese encendido, separarse de nosotras. La chispa de la llama relució contra las púas de su _choker_ y me dejó apreciar que, sí, no me había equivocado en mi asunción. Sus carnosos labios lucían un rojo oscuro y sus ojos estaban delineados delicadamente con negro. Me devolvió el encendedor, con el cigarro a la distancia de un brazo, no me extrañó. Era por Shampoo, lo sabía. Ella y Mousse son los únicos que no fuman, la chica no lo hace porque tiene un grado algo leve de asma y él, supongo que no lo hace por su novia. El único que fuma de más es Ranma, yo lo hago de vez en cuando y Ryoga y Ukyo sólo los he visto a veces.

—Ya me estoy cansando de esperar… —se quejó Ukyo—. Eso y que me estoy congelando.

—Nadie te mandó a venir y mucho menos vestida como si fueras a trabajar en una esquina —le replicó Ranma, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ryoga—. ¡Ow! ¡Ya déjame, cerdo!

—¿Algún día decir nosotras porque decir a Ryoga cerdo? —inquirió Shampoo y, la verdad, yo también me lo preguntaba.

—No se puede, princesa —negó Ranma—. Es cosa de hombres. ¡Ahí está! —dijo, mientras oíamos como el candado y la cadena cedían.

—Al fin —gruñó Ukyo rodando los ojos y dando una última pitada al cigarrillo, antes de tendérselo a los chicos—. Osito, ¿quieres?

Ryoga asintió y se acabó el cigarrillo, para luego tirarlo al suelo y aplastarlo con el talón de su bota. Acto seguido, Ranma lo empujó a través de la puerta enrejada.

—Tú primero, Hibiki —le dijo.

—¡Ay! ¡Ow! ¡Auch! ¡La puta madre! ¡AY! ¡Me lleva la…! —se escuchó mientras Ryoga caía—. ¡AUCH! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Jódete, Saotome!

—¡Deja de hacer escándalo! —le siseó Ranma—. Y ya sabía que eras tú el que le enseñaba esas groserías a Ukyo, desgraciado.

—¡No es cierto! —replicó Ryoga, a mayor volumen debido a la distancia—. ¡Es al revés!

Ranma se agarró el pecho, haciendo una mueca de dolor, tan convincente que un poco más y me lo creo.

—¿Ucchan?¿Acaso tú…? —Ranma dejó la pregunta inconclusa, fingiendo estar herido, ella sonrió y asintió—. Oh, mi querida Ukyo, me hieres —dijo, haciéndola encogerse de hombros.

—Es que el chico está como para dar y no son consejos… pero, si le preguntas, te dirá que soy buena maestra —finalizó con una sonrisa ladina mientras Ryoga emitía un grito avergonzado.

—¡Ukyo!

—¡Mucha información! —me quejé yo.

—Demasiada —aprobó Mousse—. No queremos saber qué clase de cochinadas le enseñas a Ryoga, ¿vale?

—¿No ser Ryoga el cerdo? —acotó Shampoo divertida, sonriéndonos traviesa.

Ranma se acercó a la puerta y le apuntó con la linterna, nos acercamos a ver también. Dándonos cuenta de que era una breve cuesta empinada y algo embarrada. Ryoga apenas si se estaba levantando. Había que tener cuidado al bajar, pues no sólo la tierra era poco firme, sino que estaba infestado de piedras. Mousse, por su parte, se hincó frente a Shampoo, que se trepó a su espalda, enredando las piernas alrededor de su cintura y afirmando los brazos en torno a su cuello. Ante mi ceja arqueada, él respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras ella se acomodaba.

—Shampoo no puede bajar por ahí con los tacones puestos y hace demasiado frío como para que se los quite. Hablando de eso, tienes los muslos helados, gatita… —ella sólo soltó una risilla, para luego musitar algo en lo que supuse era chino, que hizo que Mousse se pusiese colorado—. A-airen, n-no digas esas cosas.

—¡Me lleva la chingada! —escuché gritar a Ukyo—. ¡Ryoga, atrápame!

Escuchamos un golpe que me hizo encogerme en mi misma.

—¡Déjense de hacer escándalo! —insistó Ranma, tomando mi mano, para, levemente, arrastrarme con él—. ¿Tienen linterna? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Shampoo y Mousse con la mochila sobre el hombro.

Sin embargo, ellos ya habían comenzado a bajar con ella sosteniendo la linterna. Ranma rodó los ojos y encendió la suya, comenzamos a bajar.

Una vez que pasamos la bajada y atravesamos el lodo, nos acercamos a una de las, aparentemente, múltiples entradas traseras. No tenía problema con entrar por ahí, en serio. Sólo pienso que hubiera estado mejor si Ranma no hubiese querido imitar a esos actores de los policiales americanos pateando la cerradura y acabando con la pierna atravesada allí tras hacer un agujero.

—Idiota —mascullé mientras que, entre todos, le ayudábamos a sacar la pierna, que tenía enterrada hasta la rodilla, del papel.

Iba a entrar yo primera, cuando me detuvieron las manos de Shampoo, aferrándose a mi brazo. Sus ojos carmesí escaneaban la repentinamente sobrecogedora oscuridad del pasillo que se extendía indefinidamente frente a nosotros.

—¿Shampoo? —inquirió Ryoga, que llevaba un rato callado, aún molesto por ser empujado y que no se le diese una linterna.

—Nosotros no estar solos… —dictaminó.

* * *

 **¡Pregunta para las chicas lectoras!** **:** ¿Son Shampoo o son Ukyo a la hora de vestir?

 **AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL:** **A Javier Paredes por contestar mis dudas sobre arrancones y carreras clandestinas :v.**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Paulayjoaqui:** Pues para eso habrá que seguir leyendo xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, preciosa :3

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **26/06/17**

 **11:04 P.M.**


	5. Extraños

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **I miss you** (Blink-182)

* * *

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 5:** **Extraños.**

 **Dejé** que las lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas después de estar tanto tiempo conteniéndolas mientras caminaba por la fría y oscura calle. Era tarde, nadie me miraría dos veces. Prefería llorar por ahí que hacerlo en casa, no quería preocupar a mi padre o mis hermanas. Todo lo que podía pensar era que no podía seguir así, quería que las cosas volviesen a ser como eran antes. Se me escapó un sollozo.

Sentí la boca pastosa y fría, debido a la gran cantidad de mantecado que había comido en casa de Ryoga, lugar del que volvía. Mousse y yo fuimos para consolarlo, pues tiene tendencias depresivas y no está bien que se quede solo. Yo no me atreví a llorar. Mousse y Ryoga ya eran sus propios mares de lágrimas, no necesitaban aguantarme a mí también. Tenía que ser fuerte para ellos.

Shampoo había terminado con Mousse un par de días después de que Ukyo hiciera lo propio con Ryoga y en la escuela corría el rumor de que ella lo había dejado porque estaba saliendo con Ranma, está de más decir que Ryoga estaba hecho un desastre. El rumor, por supuesto, era mentira, lo confirmé con Nabiki por teléfono, para seguridad de mi amigo.

 _«Si tan sólo no hubiésemos ido a esa casa…»_ pensaba una y otra vez.

La mansión Kuno ya no existe.

Ardió en llamas hasta los cimientos la noche que la visitamos.

La policía sólo pensó –sin estar muy errada- que un grupo de chicos había entrado allí para fumar y beber y las cosas se salieron un poco de control. Sí, estuvimos fumando y sí, puede ser que Ranma haya comprado una botella de cerveza, pero la historia de cómo comenzó el incendio era completamente diferente.

Los efectivos de policía científica descubrieron que una de las cañerías tenía una fuga, pero, al estar la casa abandonada, nunca nadie lo advirtió, no era muy grande. Sin embargo, el fuego lo iniciamos a propósito. Obviamente no esperábamos que pasara lo que pasó. Verán, cuando usas una tabla de Ouija tienes que quemarla, para que los espíritus no lo utilicen como puerta a nuestro mundo e infecten la casa. La propiedad estaba más que plagada con los espíritus de los Kuno, pero nos pareció más seguro, nunca sabes si hay otros entes a la escucha.

El problema radicó en que Kodachi, quién resultó haberse suicidado tras la muerte de su familia, estaba hecha una furia con nosotros por irrumpir en su hogar y estaba moviendo objetos, que, en sí, eran pequeños, pero peligrosos, como viejos floreros, cuadros, entre otras cosas. La botella de cerveza de dio vuelta –estando a la mitad- y eso se mezcló con el fósforo y el alcohol que habíamos echado sobre la tabla para que se encendiese.

No hubiéramos podido salir si no fuese porque Ryoga atravesó un ventanal de la planta baja que usamos como salida de emergencia. No habíamos tenido otra opción, pues Kodachi nos había tapado las salidas. La mansión tenía cinco pisos y el fuego –que se extendía rápidamente- empezó en el tercero, de haber querido salir por las puertas no nos hubiera alcanzado el tiempo.

Había sido un error tan grande ir allí… Era una suerte que todo saliésemos ilesos, físicamente, por lo menos. Emocionalmente… no sé cómo explicarlo. Fue como si algo… se rompiese. Tuvimos una gran pelea unos días después, volviendo de la escuela. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué fue. Sin embargo, la pelea dividió a nuestro grupo: Mousse, Ryoga y yo, por un lado. Por el otro, Ranma, Ukyo y Shampoo.

Extrañaba a Ranma.

A diferencia de nuestros amigos, nosotros no éramos pareja, demonios, ¡ni siquiera estábamos saliendo! Él era el primer chico que realmente me gustaba, porque me había dado algo que ningún muchacho me había ofrecido jamás…

Amistad.

Nunca tuve amigos en Hokkaido, pero sí en Nerima gracias a Ranma y siempre le estaría agradecida por eso.

— _Kanna_ … —pareció susurrar el viento.

Una corriente de aire fría me hizo cosquillas en la nuca y me produjo un escalofrío. Apreté los dientes, tratando de contener las ganas de gritar.

—No —gruñí por debajo de mi aliento—. Vete.

—Kanna, mi lady… —insistió.

—Vete, Tatewaki, no quiero ni escucharte —le espeté.

Tras nuestra visita a la mansión, los fantasmas de Tatewaki y Kodachi, nos perseguían, torturándonos. Para sumarle a mi mala suerte, Tatewaki creía que yo era la chica por la que se había suicidado y me llamaba Kanna. Increíble.

—Amor mío… ¿por qué lloras?

—¡Déjame! —estallé, y qué bueno que estaba sola en la calle, porque no me detuve—. ¿No te das cuenta que no te quiero cerca? ¡Tú y tu hermana…! —me falló la voz—. ¡LO ARRUINARON TODO! —grité a todo lo que me daban los pulmones—. ¡Estábamos bien hasta que ustedes aparecieron y lo arruinaron todo!

—Pero… mi am-…

—¡NO! ¡Ni se te ocurra atreverte a llamarme "mi amor"! ¡TE ODIO!

Corrí, llorando y sin ver por dónde iba. Obviamente, gracias a eso me topé con alguien, o, mejor dicho, me _estrellé_ contra alguien. Era un muchacho de más o menos mi edad, cabello negro, ojos verdes, es todo lo que recuerdo.

—Déjame ayudarte —me dijo atentamente y con una sonrisa que me hizo desconfiar enseguida.

Tomó mi mano y la apretó con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria. Sentí un pinchazo en la palma, parecido a como cuando te clavas por accidente un alfiler. Fue cuando supe que algo me había hecho ese chico, pues comenzó a darme vueltas la cabeza.

—No… —solté apenas.

—Shh… —me susurró lascivamente—. Tranquila, bonita, cuidaré bien de ti.

Batallaba por mantener mis ojos abiertos, pues las esquinas de mi visión comenzaban a nublarse. Nos invadió una repentina luz blanca, ¿de dónde venía? Ya no podía ver nada, pues eran tales los mareos que sentía que estaba segura de que, en cualquier momento, vomitaba todo. Las manos de ese chico se habían aferrado con fuerza a mis delgadas muñecas. Me estaba lastimando, y yo no podía hacer nada para defenderme. Apenas si pude soltar un lloriqueo que él acalló.

¿Era un ruido a motor eso que escuchaba?

—¡Suéltala! —rugió una voz que yo conocía bien.

—Ran…ma… —apenas pude soltar.

—Oblígame —le dijo mi captor.

Escuché que la motocicleta se apagaba y luego que Ranma y ese chico se estaban peleando, causando que me soltase, por lo que sólo pude caer al piso como peso muerto, se me cerraban los ojos. Me sentí débil e impotente. No recuerdo mucho más de ese momento, sólo que el piso estaba muy frío y que la corriente otoñal me helaba el cuerpo.

—Ran…ma… —fue lo único que pude musitar mientras mis ojos se cerraban por completo para no volver a abrirse.

* * *

— **Akane…** Akane… despierta, Akane… —me decía Ranma, abrí los ojos apenas—. Eso es, muñeca, mírame —mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse—. No, no, mírame, Akane.

Ya no sentía el frío del asfalto, porque Ranma me sostenía entre sus brazos y me había puesto su chaqueta. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para moverme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía cómo yo quería y me asusté. Logré abrir los ojos del todo, encontrándome con los orbes azules de Ranma, que me miraban con intensa preocupación.

—Ran… ma…, tengo… sueño… —expresé con suavidad.

En realidad no era sueño, seguía mareada y "sueño" fue la única palabra que se me ocurrió para describirlo. Ranma acarició mi cabello suavemente y, por un momento, sentí que todo estaba bien, que estábamos en cualquier otro lugar menos en el medio de la helada calle, sólo nosotros dos.

Una brisa me despeinó y temblé, reventando mi burbuja.

—Shh… estoy aquí, tranquila. Ya pasó, estás a salvo, ¿vale?

—Ranma…yo…

—Shhh… —insistió—. Tranquila, descansa, que yo me quedaré contigo.

—Te… extraño… —musité, enterrando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—¿No ves? Ya estás diciendo tonterías…—expresó incómodo.

Unas molestas luces azules y rojas me hicieron volver a cerrar los ojos. Era el Tío Genma, que sabía dónde estábamos porque Ranma lo llamó. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y Ranma me cargó hasta la patrulla, para luego ponerme el cinturón. No quise soltarlo, por lo que me aferré a su camiseta, él me dijo que todo estaba bien y que no me preocupara, que estaría allí cuando yo me volviese a despertar. Le dejé ir y cerró la puerta.

Estaba muy cansada y seguía sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Está bien, pequeña —me dijo el Tío Genma mientras conducía—. Puedes dormir, lo necesitas.

* * *

— **¡Tienes** que estar bromeando! —me espetó Ryoga cuando le conté lo que me pasó durante el almuerzo—. Esto es culpa nuestra, Mousse —él asintió y yo fruncí el ceño—. Era tarde, tendríamos que haberte acompañado. O yo que tengo la motocicleta te podría haber alcanzado hasta tu casa.

—Ya no importa —enfaticé mi comentario con un movimiento de mano—. Ya pasó, o, mejor dicho, nada pasó. Estoy bien, no deben preocuparse, amigos.

—No pasó, Akane, pero podría haber pasado —insistió Mousse muy serio—. ¿Qué crees que hubiera sucedido si Ranma no hubiese aparecido?

Temblé, sin querer pensar eso. De por sí ya había sido bastante con levantarme a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome como si me hubiese aplastado un camión. Tío Genma vino a mi casa y habló con mi papá. Aparentemente, ese "pinchazo" que sentí era que me habían drogado con algo. Estuve un rato haciéndome íntima amiga del retrete, porque vomité todo. Mi hermana Kasumi dijo que era una suerte que mi cuerpo se diera cuenta de que tenía una sustancia extraña y, aunque doliera, ya se estaba purgando sola. Bebí agua de a sorbos pequeños, tal y como ella me dijo que lo hiciera, y recién ahí empecé a sentirme mejor. ¿Cómo siquiera hay gente que le mete esas cosas a su cuerpo _voluntariamente_?

—¿Saben? Estuve pensando…

—Oh, no… Akane sabes que eso es peligroso… —bromeó Mousse.

—Como decía… —proseguí, mirándolo mal—. A ninguno le gusta la situación como está ahora, ¿no?

Se miraron y dejaron caer los hombros.

—No —dijeron.

—¿Akane?

Los chicos se quedaron helados, sin animarse a voltear. Allí estaban: Shampoo y Ukyo. Estaba tan sorprendida como mis amigos, ninguna de las dos me hablaba desde nuestra pelea, fui tonta –aunque me di cuenta después, como suele suceder-, pues yo tampoco intenté hablarles. Ryoga concentró la vista en el suelo, pero pude notar que Ukyo le lanzó una breve mirada cargada de esperanza, como si esperase que él le dijera algo.

No parecían muy afectadas, es más parecían haberse arreglado el doble para el simple hecho de venir a la escuela. Ukyo se había maquillado por demás y, por una vez, estaba usando el uniforme femenino de Furinkan y, cielos, nunca había visto a Shampoo con tantos accesorios.

—Sha-Shampoo… —musitó Mousse.

Ella le espetó algo en chino –no recordaba si Shampoo y Mousse hablaban mandarín o cantonés-, que, por supuesto, no entendí, para luego cruzarse de brazos. En respuesta él se encogió en sí mismo. Fruncí el ceño ante sus reacciones, ¿yo tenía de amigos a dos muchachos o a dos gallinas?

—Ranma…, él… nos contó lo que pasó, Akane —me explicó Ukyo—. Sólo queríamos saber si estabas bien.

—Sí, tuve suerte. Gracias por preocuparse, estoy bien —y les sonreí con amabilidad y cierta alegría, ¡aún se preocupaban por mí! Eso quería decir que no todo estaba perdido, ¿verdad?

—Oh… bueno, eso es todo. Hasta luego, Akane —se despidió.

La morena dio una última mirada a Ryoga, con la misma esperanza de antes –que se mantuvo apenas unos segundos-, para después irse con Shampoo por donde había venido. Mi sonrisa se borró. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, tomé mi bento vacío y se lo di a Ryoga por la cabeza.

—Ryoga Hibiki, eres un idiota —le dije.

Ambos chicos me miraron estupefactos, ¡y con razón! Yo nunca había llegado a insultar a Ryoga, ni mucho menos a golpearlo. Ese era el tipo de cosas que estaban reservadas para Ranma. Repetí el procedimiento con Mousse.

—Tú también eres idiota, Mousse. Me han decepcionado, los dos —los regañé, mientras guardaba mi bento, cuando acabé, volví a mirarlos, apoyando mis manos sobre mis caderas—. Tú —señalé a Ryoga—. Ukyo se te quedó mirando, quería que le dijeras algo.

—¿Me miraba? —soltó, sin salir de su sorpresa, más, cuando lo hizo, su rostro se ensombreció—. ¿Y qué rayos se supone que le diga, Akane? ¿"Soy patético, pero te amo, regresa conmigo, por favor"?

—Tal vez algo menos dramático, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Mousse arqueando una ceja.

—Tú, cállate —le dije—. Shampoo, claramente, esperaba una contestación. ¿Y? ¡Te quedaste más helado que un pedazo de hielo!

—No es tan sencillo, Akane. No me dirige la palabra ni cuando estamos trabajando en el restaurante, sólo cuando es estrictamente necesario y, aún así, ni siquiera me mira. Además, ¿qué no oíste lo que me dijo? —arqueé una ceja—. Claro, lo olvidaba, tú no hablas mandarín. Sólo me recordó que no tengo que hablarle.

—En el tiempo que los conozco, nunca la vi enojada contigo, ¡tal vez no sabe cómo estarlo! No se preocupen, chicos, yo los ayudaré, ¡idearemos un plan y todos seremos amigos otra vez!

—Claro que sí, y luego comeremos pastel helado y montaremos unicornios que echan arcoíris por atrás, Akane —comentó Ryoga en tono sarcástico.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —aprobé con una risa.

* * *

 **«Eso** no ha salido bien» pensé, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla mientras veía a Ryoga llorar hecho bolita contra la pared de la terraza vacía.

Me senté a su lado y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, murmurando palabras de consuelo sin poder evitar pensar que aquello era mi culpa.

El día anterior había salido con la idea de querer arreglar las cosas y por la tarde le había pedido a Ryoga que, como le gustaba escribir, hiciese una carta para Ukyo. Hoy, había llegado antes y la dejé sobre su escritorio, era el plan perfecto, pues le dije específicamente a mi amigo que –al final- la citara al parque para que hablaran, no podía fallar.

—Lo siento, Ryoga-kun…

—N-ni s-siquiera la leyó… —lloriqueó el de colmillos.

Me mordí el labio. Parece ser que sí podía…A Ukyo no le había hecho gracia, porque la partió a la mitad, sin leerla, y demandó saber quién era el "jodido imbécil insensible" que le mandaba cartas sabiendo que hacía poco había cortado con su novio. Sí… como que olvidé incluir el temperamento de Kuonji en la ecuación. También dejó muy en claro que al próximo que le mandara una carta o le viniera a hablar de romance le iba a destruir la posibilidad de decencia con una espátula oxidada. Demonios.

—Oh, con que aquí estaban, ya pasaron como dos horas y ustedes no me contestan el teléfono-… —afirmó Mousse, acercándose a nosotros—. Ryoga, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Leyó la nota o no?

—¡Mousse! ¡¿Pero qué te pasó?! —demandé saber, levantándome de golpe.

Mousse sonrió incómodo mientras se rascaba la nuca. No nos habíamos llegado a ver hasta ese momento, por lo que estaba muy sorprendida de que trajera el labio partido y algo hinchado. Nos explicó rápidamente que trató de hablar con Shampoo a solas la noche del día anterior, por lo que la había seguido a la trastienda del Neko-Hanten, ella estaba de espaldas, por lo que no se lo esperaba y no llegó a darse cuenta a tiempo de que era él, por lo que terminó dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—Pudo haber sido peor… —bromeó con una risa obviamente forzada—. Digo, pudo haberme pateado la hombría con esos tacones que usa…

Me reí, por lo ridículo de la situación, pero pronto esas risas se transformaron en sollozos que me sacudían los hombros. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Yo sólo quería ayudar a mis amigos! ¡Y lo empeoré todo! Buen trabajo, Tendo, buen trabajo, muy completo.

—Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…

 _«¿Quién se está disculpando? Oh, soy yo…»._

Me dejé caer de bruces al suelo, enterrando la cara entre mis brazos. Ryoga y Mousse se sentaron a mis costados, consolándome, pero yo no los escuchaba, hundida como estaba en mi miseria. Porque me había puesto a pensar… no sólo acababa de hundir más las relaciones de mis amigos, sino que también habíamos ido a aquella casa porque necesitaba "entrenarme" en esto de los espíritus otra vez. En suma, todo lo que había pasado era culpa mía.

—Lo arruiné todo… lo arruiné todo… —sollocé.

* * *

 **Hasta ahí por hoy.**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Ronoel:** Por supuesto n.n

 **Elisa Lucia V 2016:** Me agrada tu estilo, suena cómodo y práctico :3

 **Guest:** No sé… weno sí sé, pero no te wa a decir 7u7

 **PaulayJoaqui:** Algo que se ve mucho en la serie es que Ranma y Akane están constantemente tratando de mostrar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero nunca logran hacerlo (sea por orgullo o timidez). En esta historia, hacen lo mismo, pero de un modo menos sutil xD. Pues sí ShampooxMousse y RyogaxUkyo son de mis parejas favoritas adoro escribirlos juntos. ¿Resuelve este capítulo tus dudas sobre Kodachi, cariño?

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **01/07/17**

 **07:06 p.m.**


	6. El segundo accidente

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **Middle** (DJ Snake ft. Bipolar Sunshine), **Somebody that I used to know** (Gotye ft. Kimbra) **, Patchwork Staccato** (Vocaloid/Zoozbuh ver.).

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 6:** **El segundo accidente.**

 **Volví** a casa arrastrando los pies tras el día que había tenido, vaya amiga resulté. Nabiki no me había acompañado, pues tenía que quedarse un rato más en la escuela. No era tarde, así que no había problema en ir sola. Tenía que admitir que aún sentía algo de miedo de que lo del chico ese volviese a repetirse, aunque sabía que estaba encarcelado, el Tío Genma se había encargado de eso. ¿Podían mandarte a la cárcel sin haber tenido un juicio? ¿Me llamarían para declarar acaso? Ya le había dado mi declaración al Tío.

Llegué a casa y me quité los zapatos en el genkan, para luego entrar al salón familiar, encontrándome con que teníamos visita. La Tía Nodoka se encontraba sentada en la mesa, llorando con un pañuelo estrujándose en su mano. Papá y Kasumi la consolaban. Me apresuré a su lado.

—Tía, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede?

—Oh, Akane, querida, ¡es terrible! —sollozó, mientras Kasumi le ofrecía una taza de té—. Gracias, cielo.

—Akane, no quiero que te asustes —me dijo mi papá, serio pero amablemente—. Ranma tuvo un accidente en motocicleta.

Un frío y aplastante peso se instaló en mi pecho mientras soltaba un jadeo, cubriéndome la boca. No, no era posible, ¡no, Ranma! Él no había podido tener un accidente, ¡lo había visto cuando corrió en las carreras! ¡Él era un experto conduciendo! ¿Y si lo habían atropellado? ¡Ay, dios!

—¡NO! ¿Cómo? Yo… él… pero… —traté de decir por sobre el nudo de mi garganta.

—Shh… tranquila —me dijo suavemente mi hermana, poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros—. Está en el hospital ahora, pero estará bien, él es un chico muy fuerte.

—No entiendo cómo…—insistí, desesperada.

—Ranma estaba andando por la calle que rodea el canal, perdió el control de la motocicleta y atravesó la reja —explicó lúgubremente la tía—. Por suerte, no llegó a caerse al agua, pero se hizo unos cuantos golpes porque la motocicleta se le cayó encima. Alguien lo vio y llamó a emergencias. Genma está con él ahora…

—Ha llovido mucho en los últimos días —explicó mi papá—. Tal vez las calles estaban mojadas. Si es así, no ha de ser tan grave.

Empezó a sonar el celular de la tía, por lo que nos quedamos callados.

—E-es Genma, disculpen—musitó antes de atender—. ¿Genma? Sí, ¿ya lo atendieron? —suspiró, de una manera que parecía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo—. ¿Y cómo está? ¿Está despierto? Muy bien, voy para allá —nos miró con una sonrisa cansina—. Está bien, sólo algunos moratones, por suerte, lo estabilizaron enseguida. Lo tendrán en observación esta noche y, si todo sale bien, en la mañana lo darán de alta.

Suspiré sintiendo que el peso se levantaba de mi pecho. Le pedí a la Tía si podía ir con ella y Papá se ofreció a llevarnos. Pasamos a comprar la cena para Ranma –Tía no quería que comiera la comida del hospital- y llegamos al lugar. Mi padre se encargó de avisarme que vendría a buscarme en cuánto le llamara.

—Nodoka, Akane… —nos saludó el Tío Genma, en cuánto nos vio—. Ranma preguntó por ti, querida, les están dando un vistazo porque se quejó que le picaba uno de los vendajes —le dijo a su esposa—. ¿Qué tal si entras primero? Luego tú, Akane. El médico dijo algo sobre no abrumarlo mucho —asentí—. Muy bien, ve.

Mientras esperaba, me senté en una incómoda silla de plástico negro. Recosté mi cabeza contra la pared, ya me hallaba segura sobre el bienestar de Ranma, más sabía que mi preocupación no se iría hasta que le viese con mis propios ojos. ¿Estaría Ranma feliz de verme? ¿Habría venido alguien más a verle? ¿Seguiría molesto conmigo?

—¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? —me espetaron, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Volteé a ver a la emisora de aquella pregunta, era Ukyo, todavía con el uniforme de la escuela y una recién retocada capa de maquillaje, su ceño estaba fruncido y lucía visiblemente molesta. Arqueé las cejas. _«¿Ahora que le hice?»_. Al ver mi expresión de desconcierto, la suya se suavizó, para luego sentarse junto a mí.

—Lo siento, linda. Dime, ¿viniste sola?

—No —su ojos brillaron levemente—, vine con la mamá de Ranma.

—Ah.

—¿Lo extrañas? —le pregunté, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Muchísimo, pero la jodí en grande con Ryoga —miró para otro lado, mordiéndose el labio—. Sé que los dos dijimos idioteces, pero yo soy una perra porque le pegué dónde sabía que le iba a doler. No te haces una idea de lo terrible que me siento…

—Las personas cometen errores, Ucchan… —la consolé.

—Sí, Akane, es cierto… pero… yo me pasé… —se tapó la cara—. ¡JODER! Él debe odiarme… hoy en la escuela cuando fuimos a verte ni siquiera volteó a mirarme.

—¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

—Yo… Puta madre… ¿mañana quieres venir a mi casa después de la escuela? —preguntó repentinamente—. Te prometo que te contaré todo, a Shampoo también —ante mi cara de pánico soltó una risa—. Oh, tranquila, ninguna de las dos está molesta contigo, te extrañamos, siendo honesta. No es cómo si pudiéramos hablar con Ran-chan sobre estas cosas. No nos acercamos porque… ya sabes… no queremos hacerlo incómodo para los demás con todo esto de los rompimientos —explicó con la mano tras la nuca—. Aún no he tenido el valor de hablar sobre Ryoga y yo… ¿estarás allí mañana?

—Por supuesto… —sonreí.

Ucchan se despidió y yo, la verdad, sentía menos pesado el corazón sabiendo que ellas no estaban enojadas conmigo. Todos nos estábamos dando cuenta de que aquello no era más que una tontería. Sin embargo, faltaba hablar con una persona más…

—Akane, ya puedes entrar, cariño… —me dijo Nodoka sonriente—. Genma y yo bajaremos a la cafetería a beber algo, avísanos cuando termines y te llevaremos a casa.

—Gracias, tía.

Entre con timidez a la sala dónde tenían a Ranma, era una habitación de tres camas, blanca. Él estaba en la del medio, mientras que las otras dos se encontraban vacías, cuando me vio entrar me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se disparase, desbocado. Me acerqué al pie de la cama, casi con temor.

—Cuando mi mamá me dijo que habías venido, casi que no me lo creo. Ven, nena, siéntate.

Obedecí, tomando mi lugar al borde de la cama, junto a él. Le había extrañado tanto, por lo que me eché a sus brazos y comencé a llorar, desahogándome como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Él me correspondió.

—Ranma…

—Shh… está bien, preciosa… estoy bien, no me pasó nada. Estoy entero, o por lo menos las partes importantes lo están.

—¿Qué sucedió allí? —le pregunté, levantando la cabeza para mirarle.

Él apartó la cara y su expresión se volvió sombría. Frunció los labios, como hacía cada vez que trataba de decir si decir algo o no hacerlo. Finalmente, volvió a mirarme.

—La bestia —explicó.

—¡La bestia! —repetí asombrada.

Sus ojos me observaban de una manera que nunca antes habían hecho, como rogándome que le creyera. Y lo hice. Nuevamente, le abracé, ésta vez también apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Dime qué sucedió ahí, por favor… —le pedí suavemente.

Él suspiró, relajando el cuerpo contra la cama al ver que le creía. Se refregó los ojos con las bases de las manos y volvió a suspirar, esta vez de manera cansina.

—Estaba dando una vuelta con la Harley… —empezó, pero enseguida lo interrumpí.

—¿Algo estaba molestándote? —inquirí.

Lo conozco tan bien… cada que sale a "dar una vuelta", es porque está triste o enojado. ¿Qué habría sucedido? No podía parar de preguntarme aquello, hasta que un tonto pensamiento apareció en mi cabeza acompañado de un ridículo pinchazo de esperanza al ocurrírseme que, tal vez, le molestase la separación de nuestro grupo.

—Sólo una pelea con mi viejo, ni te preocupes.

Bueno, diablos.

Un poquito de decepción se coló en mi pecho al oír esas palabras, aunque, en realidad, fuesen la opción más lógica. Él solía pelearse a menudo con su padre. Recuerdo que, una vez, incluso estuve una semana sin hablarle al Tío Genma porque Ranma llegó a buscarme con un ojo morado, producto de una de sus tantas peleas y pensé que el Tío lo había lastimado a propósito. Hasta que el de ojos azules me contó que, cuando los dos están muy molestos, se desquitan entrenando, pese a las súplicas de Nodoka de que no lo hagan porque se pueden lastimar por demás.

No le creí hasta que vi que Tío tenía la nariz rota y un nuevo par de anteojos.

—Ah.

—Estaba andando —continuó—, y sentí como… como que me seguían. Pensé que debía de estar muy mal como para estar imaginándome cosas. Entonces miré para atrás pero no había nada, ni siquiera autos. La cosa es que, cuando volví la vista al frente, la bestia estaba allí, en el medio de la calle. Fue tan rápido que apenas si alcancé a virar la motocicleta, que fue cuando atravesé la reja.

—¿Ahí te desmayaste? —pregunté, recordando que la Tía dijo que lo habían encontrado inconsciente.

—Nah, primero di unos cuantos tumbos por el pasto y la moto se me cayó encima cuando quedé tendido al pie de la colina, justo al lado del agua. Me daba vueltas todo… como una vez que me emborraché con vodka —bromeó con una risa, yo le eché una mala mirada—. Oh, nena no me mires así. Mousse y Ukyo me retaron a una competencia de shots, ¿cómo podía negarme? —se carcajeó—. ¡Fue tan divertido! ¡Qué pena que no estabas! Pasó durante el verano, un poco antes de que te conociéramos, ¡Mousse no podía ni caminar en línea recta cuando acabamos! ¡Y Ucchan se subió a la mesa cantando la canción de Miley Cyrus! ¡Ryoga no sabía qué hacer! —otra carcajada escapó de sus labios.

Por un momento, al verlo tan feliz y riéndose a carcajadas, tuve la tentación de dejar que continuara contándome aquella locura de antes de que yo lo arruinara todo, pero había otras cosas de que preocuparse en ese momento…

—Volvamos al tema —le corté—. Te daba vueltas la cabeza, ¿y luego?

—Ahí sentí como que la bestia se me acercase, entonces me golpeó mucho sueño de repente y no podía ni mantener los ojos abiertos. No lo sé fue tan… —hizo una pausa, como si buscase la palabra— extraño —decidió por fin.

Nos quedamos callados, sin saber qué decir. Sólo se oía el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y el _tic-toc_ del reloj ubicado sobre nuestras cabezas. Comenzaba a sentirme algo somnolienta, permitiendo acomodar mi cuerpo contra el de Ranma y acurrucarme para dormir. Sin embargo, él no podía dejarme descansar ni un minuto, al parecer.

—¿Akane?

—¿Qué pasa, Ranma? —inquirí, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Mousse y Ryoga todavía me odian?

Aquella pregunta me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y congelarme, levanté la vista para mirarle.

—Ranma, no-…

—Muñeca, ya soy un niño grande, no tienes que endulzarme el asunto y no es como si no hubiésemos peleado antes —me explicó rápidamente, para luego mirar por la ventana—. Aunque nunca durante tanto tiempo —agregó melancólico entre dientes, luego volvió a dirigirse a mí—. Son cosas que pasan, Akane.

Fruncí el ceño mientras él me regalaba una sonrisa cuyo brillo alegre no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Es culpa mía… —me aquejé—. Fuimos porque necesitabas entrenarme.

—Oh, nena, no digas eso… —me consoló—. El de la brillante idea fui yo, ¿no? —lo pellizqué levemente—. ¡Ow! No, sin pellizcar, demonios… —se frotó el lugar lastimado—. ¿Y si compartimos la culpa? —sugirió.

—Compartir… ¿la culpa?

—Seh… seamos culpables juntos.

—De acuerdo —aprobé asintiendo, para luego abrazarle por el cuello—. Seamos culpables juntos.

 **-x-[-/X/-]-x-**

 **Pasados** un par de días, Ranma, ya dado de alta y con -gracias al cielo- sólo uno que otro moratón, y yo caminábamos por la calle. Era sábado por la tarde, por lo que sólo tuvimos clases en la mañana y ahora, ya vestidos con ropa de civil en lugar de nuestros uniformes escolares, nos encaminábamos a la tienda de mangas que Ranma me había mencionado que conocía cerca de la escuela. Sacó un atado de cigarrillos del interior de su chaqueta de cuero y tomó uno, para luego encenderlo. No me preguntes por qué, pero, cuando fuma, Ranma luce… más atractivo, no sé.

Yo había tratado de dejar ese horrible hábito que había adquirido hace ya un año, allá en Hokkaido, pensaba que el simple hecho fumar me hacía una mala persona, cada vez que encendía un cigarro y me lo llevaba a los labios mi conciencia se remordía culpable. Hasta que conocí a los chicos, claro. Casi todos fumaban y ninguno era mala persona, aunque aprendí a hacerlo con menos frecuencia gracias a ellos.

Nuestro grupo seguía desbandado, con la pequeña diferencia de que, después del accidente de Ranma, Shampoo y Mousse se arreglaron, siendo nuevamente una pareja. ¡Me alegré tanto cuando lo supe! La chica le pidió a mi amigo de lentes que se quedara un momento después de clases porque quería hablar con él de algo importante, luego le sonrió y salió con Ranma y Ukyo, que la esperaban en la puerta, a almorzar.

Está demás decir que a Mousse le dio un ataque de pánico, empezando a balbucear no sé qué tontería sobre que Shampoo debía de estar saliendo con alguien más y quería decírselo, junto con un montón de idioteces más que murmuró tan rápido que ni las entendí. En vista de que las palabras no funcionaban para tranquilizarle, tuve que recurrir a la vieja confiable: a cachetazos. Dos fueron todo lo que se necesito, porque, de haber sido por Ryoga, le hubiese dado con la silla por la cabeza.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo, logrando que Ranma me preguntase qué era tan gracioso, mientras me ofrecía de su cigarrillo.

—Sólo recordé algo —le contesté sin mucho compromiso, sacudiendo la cabeza, para luego aceptar el cigarro de su mano. Di una calada.

—¿Te hago una pregunta? —inquirió, mientras le entregaba el cilindro blanco, que ya era un cuarto más pequeño—. Gracias.

—Claro, dime.

—¿Crees que debemos hacer algo respecto a los chicos? ¿O sólo los dejamos ser?

Se refería a Ryoga y Ukyo, sin duda alguna. Usualmente, no me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás, eso siempre trae problemas. Sin embargo, creo que se podía hacer una excepción, Ryoga y Ukyo eran mis amigos y no podía evitar pensar que era malo para ellos, estar separados me refiero. Ese día, en el hospital, cuando vi a mi amiga –porque, sí, seguíamos siendo amigas, eso ya estaba más que claro-, la vi tan… apagada. Ya no era la Ukyo altanera que había conocido… Y ni se hable de Ryoga-kun, estaba hecho un estropajo, parecía uno de esos chicos emos que se autolesionan.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aprobé—. Hay que darles un empujoncito.

—Cuando dices "empujoncito" —repitió, haciendo comillas en el aire—. ¿Es empujoncito de jugando? ¿O empujoncito de te arrojo por las escaleras?

Rodé los ojos.

—No seas tonto —me quejé, mientras le entregaba nuevamente el cigarro—. Obviamente, el segundo. Los dos son unos orgullosos tercos, necesitan algo… —fruncí los labios, buscando una expresión que se adecuase—, bueno, no sé —me rendí—. Algo que les haga despertarse, ¿sabes? Que les haga ver que están siendo unos idiotas y se están haciendo daño. Y debes decirle a tus amigos del club de baile que le bajen a sus hormonas. Así como de ya.

Ranma me miró raro, pero sus cejas se perdieron en su flequillo cuando entendió a que me refería. Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo, para luego apagarlo en un cesto con cenicero convenientemente ubicado por la acera en la que caminábamos. Él está en el club de baile de la escuela, cualquiera pensaría que alguien como él –que vive haciéndose el macho- no estaría en allí, pero yo lo he visto bailar y… ¡demonios! ¡La última vez un poco más y necesito una ducha de agua con hielo!

La cosa es que, hay dos compañeros de Ranma que han estado pululando cerca de mis dos amigos. Una es Akari Unryuu, no es secreto para nadie que está enamorada de Ryoga, pero no parece entender que él no le corresponde, ¡ni siquiera la llama por su nombre! Lo bueno es que es sutil, no ha sido muy brusca en confesarle sus sentimientos al chico de colmillos, creo que porque es algo tímida. No sé mucho sobre los gustos de Ryoga, pero ella no parece su tipo. Lo mucho que ha hecho es acercarse, siempre sonrojada, a preguntar si puede almorzar con nosotros en lugar de con sus amigos.

Después está Tsubasa "Benny" Kurenai. Me cae mal, pues ha estado prácticamente acosando a Ukyo desde que rompió con Ryoga para que acepté una cita con él… o ella. Es difícil decidir qué término usar, pues Tsubasa se viste de mujer y no sé si eso lo convierte en _ella_ o si prefiere que lo llamen _él_. No me voy a molestar en preguntarle. Curiosamente, es amigo de Akari y de otra chica, Konatsu. No sé el apellido de ésta última, pero fue muy amable conmigo cuando me presenté en el club buscando a Ranma, es bastante agradable. Aunque mira a Ukyo por demás –lo sé porque también está en nuestra clase-, pobre, no ha de saber que, pese al varonil atuendo, Ucchan no es chico, aunque se debe de haber enterado el día que fue con el uniforme femenino. Por alguna razón, Ranma siempre se ríe cuando me refiero a Konatsu como "ella", no sé por qué… A lo mejor sabe algo que yo no, el idiota.

Llegamos al lugar, dónde Ranma comentó que al parecer no eran dos calles, eran tres las que separaban al local de la escuela, pero no le di mucha importancia mientras él me abría la puerta, dejándome pasar de un modo extrañamente caballeroso. No iba a quejarme de que se portase bien conmigo, por supuesto.

—Oye, Ranma… —le llamé, mientras atravesábamos el pasillo de mangas shojos, para llegar al de los shonen.

—Dime, nena.

—Creo que esto que pasó con nuestro grupo no fue normal, no el típico de una pelea y ya, ¿me explico? —comenté.

—Por supuesto que no fue normal —contestó sin mucho compromiso, tomando el último tomo de One Piece. Hojeaba su contenido sin mirarme—. Ya estamos acostumbrados a que nos pasen cosas raras, ¿no? Esos Kuno sí que se pasaron, no sé qué habrán hecho o si siquiera era esto lo que querían. Me da igual la verdad, mi mamá siempre me dice que no se llora sobre leche derramada —se encogió de hombros y me miró—. Si ellos son leche derramada, entonces sólo hay que traer un trapo y empezar a limpiar —sonrió, mostrándome una hilera de blancos dientes perfectos—. Parece que ya empezamos, ¿no? Digo, sino no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Asentí, para luego soltar una risillla.

—Creo que tengo una idea para deshacerme de los Kuno —sopesé en voz alta.

—Te escucho, preciosa…

 **-x-[-/X/-]-x-**

 **Caminamos** por el antiguo cementerio de Nerima. Yo iba con un libro bajo el brazo y, con el otro, tomaba el de Ranma. Él no había estado de acuerdo con la idea que tuve, pero allí estábamos y Kuno nos acompañaba como si fuese un guardaespaldas sobrenatural. Nos detuvimos frente a una tumba bien cuidada, con un nombre y una fotografía que se me parecía extrañamente familiar.

—Hemos llegado —aprobé, separándome de Ranma, para luego abrir el libro—. Mira, Tatewaki. Kanna Teru —registré el libro—. Oh, vaya, murió joven…

Kuno cayó de rodillas frente a la tumba de la que una vez fue su amada. Sus espectrales dedos acariciaron levemente la fotografía. Fue como si, de golpe, su mente se aclarase y su locura desapareciera. Su mirada era más limpia y sincera de lo que la vi jamás.

—Kanna… —suspiró. Volteó a mirarme—. Akane Tendo… —solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo al oír que me llamaba por mi nombre real—. Akane Tendo, por favor, dime, debo saber, ¿fue mi Kanna feliz mientras vivía?

Me acuclillé junto a él y, sonriendo, coloqué una mano sobre su gélido hombro. Me miró suplicante.

—Sí, Tatewaki. Ella fue muy feliz.

Sonrió, mientras su forma parecía difuminarse en miles de fragmentos luminosos que flotaban como pequeños cristales.

—Akane Tendo… Ranma Saotome… —musitó, mirándonos a ambos por separado, para volver a enfocar su vista en mí, su voz comenzaba a volverse distante—. Gracias.

Y con eso, toda su forma se deshizo en destellos, elevándose en el aire y desapareciendo para siempre. El ambiente se llenó de una paz que lo ocupaba todo. Suspiré, sintiéndome muy bien, incluso en el lúgubre y fresco aire del cementerio.

—Vamos —dije, llamando la atención de Ranma, tomé su mano.

No olvidé dejar una pequeña flor fresca en la tumba de la señora Kanna.

—No sé cómo lo haces, Akane —musitó Ranma, una vez que atravesamos las oxidadas rejas del lugar, seguíamos tomados de las manos y él miraba al frente. Volteó y me miró a los ojos—. No sé cómo, pero siempre me sorprendes…

 **¡Hola, hola! He vuelto de mis vacaciones, así que aquí les traigo un pequeño capítulo. Tuve un pequeño problema técnico y no encuentro la manera de insertar los line breakers, por eso he dejado los símbolos con cruces entre escenas, ¡espero que no les moleste! Trataré de arreglarlo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Eliza Tendo:** Nos leemos, ¡gracias por leer!

 **Guest:** Ya están, más o menos, arreglados, a no desesperar xD.

 **Elisa Lucia V 2016:** Shampoo fue inteligente, se dio cuenta que esperar no iba a funcionar, por eso habló con Mousse y, como indica Akane, son novios otra vez. Habrá qué ver que planean esos dos para con Ryoga y Ukyo y qué pasará.

 **PaulayJoaqui:** Bueno, Ranma está prestándole atención a Akane aquí :v. Si bien no tengo nada en contra de que alguien nuevo se interese en Akane, no disfruto mucho de los triángulos amorosos (lo cual es una de las razones por las cuáles a diferencia de la serie original aquí todos tienen pareja xD). Además, no soy de incluir OCs, al menos en este fandom. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer :).

 **Dee-Dee**

 **30/07/17**

 **05:13 p.m.**


	7. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **Every rose has it's thorns** (Poison) **, New Rules** (Dua Lipa) **, What Can I Do for you?** (Rose Quartz ft. Mr Universe), **Usubeni** (Lacco Tower).

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 7:** **¿Qué puedo hacer por ti que nadie más podrá?**

— **No** estoy segura de esto… —expresé a Ranma, pasando el peso de un pie al otro y mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla.

Estábamos en el porche de la residencia Hibiki, para hablar con Ryoga. La cosa era que Ranma no se molestó en avisarle que veníamos, ¿qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Entrar a su casa como si fuésemos dos ladrones? Ya me había dejado en claro que NO tocase el timbre.

Fue cuando sacó un manojo con muchas llaves de colores y comenzó a rebuscar en él, hasta que tomó una que estaba pintada de amarillo.

—¿Y eso? ¿A poco tienes una copia de la llave de casa de Ryoga? —asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Emergencias —se encogió de hombros y me enseño el llavero—. Tengo copias de las llaves todos, esta —tomó una pintada en púrpura—, es del restaurante del papá de Ukyo, esta otra —tomó otra, de color rosa chicle—, es de la puerta trasera del Nek0-Hanten y esta —tomó una blanca—, es la del apartamento de Mousse. Después son la de mi casa, de la Harley y… ¿de dónde es esto? —frunció los labios con confusión—. Ah, de la puerta de tu casa…

—¿Por qué tienes la llave de la puerta de mi casa? —exclamé estupefacta—. ¿Y en qué momento la sacaste?

—Oye, no tienes que gritar, estoy justo frente a ti, demonios —me regañó, yo apreté los labios, pensando en algún improperio que dedicarle—. Además, me refería al portón que da a la calle, entérate. Y la tengo, porque mi papá me la dio antes de que ustedes volvieran, es para poder entrar al dojo porque ahí entrenaba.

—Ah —contesté sin saber que más decir.

—¿Quieres que te la devuelva? —me preguntó con sinceridad.

—Nah —le resté importancia con la mano—. Sólo no te abuses.

—Vale —dijo mientras abría, finalmente, la puerta de la vivienda.

Todo parecía estar en orden, podía escucharse música de rock suave que venía desde el piso de arriba, así que supusimos que Ryoga estaba en casa. Nos quitamos los zapatos y fue cuando noté que había dos pares de zapatos más. Uno eran las botas militares negras de Ryoga, casi idénticas a las de Ranma, y el otro eran un par de botas de cuero, largas y con muchos broches.

Eran botas de mujer.

Este hecho tampoco pasó desapercibido para Ranma, quién, cuando terminó de quitarse las botas, subió los escalones con pasos fuertes que resonaron en la madera. Obviamente iba a enojarse, pues, más de una vez, dio a entender que quiere a Ukyo y a Shampoo como si fuesen sus hermanas, lo cual fue la razón de quedarse con ellas cuando nos separamos. Sin saber qué más hacer, le seguí. Conforme subíamos, la música se volvía cada vez más fuerte y comprensible, al punto que reconocí que era una vieja canción de amor americana. Me encontré tarareando bajo mi aliento, mientras tomaba a Ranma del brazo para que no cometiese ninguna imprudencia.

Tenía que admitirlo, me preocupaba Ryoga, pues se hallaba en un estado emocional muy frágil y a lo mejor se le ocurría alguna estupidez. Una cosa era segura, él amaba y extrañaba a Ukyo, demasiado, me lo había dicho un millar de veces. Ella ahora debía de estar en el restaurante de su papá, haciéndole de mesera o ayudando a cocinar.

¿Entonces quién estaba con Ryoga?

Nos acercamos con lentitud, comenzando a escuchar unas risitas por debajo de la música. Si mi amigo estaba con otra chica, Ukyo no se lo iba a perdonar jamás. Yo sabía qué era imposible que él cayese tan bajo, pero mi cabeza me hacía pensar lo peor. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta de su cuarto, Ranma y yo nos miramos, él tomó aire –su enojo no había disminuido- y abrió la puerta, haciendo que el olor a humo de cigarro nos golpease.

Ryoga y su acompañante se hallaban sentados en el suelo, con las espaldas contra la cama. Yo no me lo podía creer cuando la vi a ella, con el cuerpo levemente entornado hacia él y una botella de cerveza en la mano. Nada más verme, me sonrió. Miré a Ranma, cuya expresión asesina se esfumó, para convertirse en una de estupefacción.

Nuestro amigo de colmillos nos miró unos momentos, antes de dejar su cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba entre él y su acompañante y luego levantarse.

—Akane, Ranma, ¿qué hacen aquí? —nos preguntó.

—Veníamos a hablar contigo, para que arreglarás las cosas con Ukyo, pero parece que ya tienes compañía… —expresó Ranma cruzando los brazos, miró a la chica vestida de negro—. Tenía entendido que estabas enojada con él, princesa.

—Nos arreglamos, duh —le contestó Ukyo con tono de obviedad para, acto seguido, dar otro sorbo a su cerveza—. ¿Quieren sentarse o algo? —ofreció.

—¿No tenías que trabajar hoy? —insistí yo, sin hacer caso alguno a sus palabras.

—Papá se dio cuenta de que algo me molestaba y decidió darme el día libre, ¿a qué es muy bueno?

—Tu papá ya no va a quererme —se quejó Ryoga con un pucherito, volviendo a sentarse junto a ella.

—No meto a mi papá en mis problemas, osito.

—¿Entonces soy un problema? —le preguntó con inocencia batiendo las pestañas.

—Mi problema favorito, nene.

—¡Demonios! —soltó Ranma—. Ya empezaron con las cursilerías, realmente se han arreglado.

Algo, sin embargo, llamó mi atención. Los labios de ambos lucían algo hinchados y tenían las mejillas coloradas. Ucchan ya casi no tenía labial, cosa que podría atribuírsele al hecho de que estaba bebiendo, si no fuese porque Ryoga tenía algo de rojo en la esquinita de su boca.

—¡Ustedes estuvieron a los besos! —acusé, señalándolos, haciendo que Uchan riera y Ryoga-kun se removiese incómodo y sonrojado.

—Oh, Akane, son cosas que pasan cuando dos personas se aman mucho. Aunque si tan desesperada estás por besarte con alguien, Ranma está junto a ti —me recomendó, gesticulando al de la trenza, a quién volteé a mirar. Él batió las cejas, haciéndose el galán y ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro.

Mientras Ranma frotaba su brazo, llamó nuestra atención el sonido del timbre. Ucchan me pidió que la acompañase a atender y accedí, siguiéndola fuera de la habitación.

—

— _Suaves pétalos, escúchenme, sólo quiero una oportunidad, de olvidarla por siempre… por siempre…_ —cantaba Mousse, que había traído su guitarra, mientras que Shampoo había traído unos cuantos bocadillos de bolsita.

Nos estábamos relajando en la sala de estar de la casa de Ryoga, felices de estar reunidos y juntos otra vez. Ranma les contaba a los chicos lo de su accidente –Mousse se enojó porque nadie se molestó en decirle- y yo charlaba amenamente con Ukyo y Shampoo. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, aparentemente.

Y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

—Oye, Ucchan —llamó Mousse.

—¿Hum?

—¿Qué es lo más romántico que Ryoga te ha dicho? —ella le miró confusa ante tal pregunta, pero luego sonrió y se golpeó la barbilla levemente con el dedo índice.

—Creo que cuando me pidió ser su novia, en el verano —contó, sorprendiéndome, pues pensé que ellos salían desde hace mucho, ¡resulta que sólo desde ese verano, poco antes de conocerme a mí!—. Me dijo: Yo podría ser tu Sid Vicious… y luego me cantó la de I wanna be your Joey Ramone.

—¡Chúpate esa…! —todos miramos a Ryoga, haciéndolo cohibirse—. Mandarina… chúpate esa mandarina.

—Pff… —resopló Mousse, para luego mirar a Ryoga con una sonrisa burlesca—. ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

—¿Qué tienes tú? —desafió.

—Shampoo, airen… dime, ¿estás cansada?

Ella le miró confusa, mientras Ranma se tapaba los ojos, entre exasperado y divertido.

—No, viejo, no… —lo oí musitar.

—No, ¿por qué? —contestó Shamps, ladeando la cabeza y meciendo sus mechones lavanda.

—Porque has estado recorriendo mi cabeza todo el día… —completó Mousse, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Tonto Mousse —se quejó sonrojada y mirando para otro lado.

—Amigo. AMIGO —dijo Ranma—. NO.

—Mejóralo, pues.

Todos miraron a Ranma fruncir los labios, pensando, se llevó la mano a la barbilla y miró al techo. Pareció asentir para sí mismo y se acercó a mí. Arqueé una ceja a la par que él se pasaba la mano por el cabello, imitando a Johhny Bravo, aparentemente. Crucé los brazos, dos pueden jugar ese juego.

—Dime, nena, ¿tienes un teléfono?

Tengo que admitir que eso me tomó por sorpresa, sinceramente, esperaba que me preguntara si me había caído del cielo o algo por el estilo.

—¿U-un teléfono? ¿Para qué?

—Es que le prometí a mi mamá que la llamaría cuando me enamorara… —remató, arqueando las cejas.

Bueno, sí, fue un poco inesperado. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí mis mejillas calentarse levemente, sin embargo y como dije, dos pueden jugar ese juego. Así que, alcancé el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y saqué mi teléfono celular, para luego dejarlo en la mano de Ranma.

—Toma, llámala.

La expresión descolocada de Ranma fue toda la victoria que necesite para empezar a reírme como loca, con mis amigos imitándome.

—

— **¡Oye** , Akane! ¡Akane! —me llamó la atención Ranma mientras corría por sobre una de las rejas que rodea el canal.

 _«Ojalá se caiga para que pueda reírme en su cara»_ pensé con saña.

—¿Ahora _qué_? —le espeté.

La mañana apenas había comenzado, pero Ranma ya me tenía fuera de mis casillas. Desde el día anterior, cuando NO me impresiono su _oh tan asombroso_ intento de ligar conmigo estuvo toda la tarde tirándome indirectas similares, y sí, sí me preguntó si caí del cielo. Idiota. Tenía que admitir que me sentía halagada, ningún muchacho se había esforzado tanto en coquetear conmigo, uno que otro lo ha intentado, pero, al notar mi indiferencia siempre se daban por vencidos. Ranma, por el otro lado…

—¿Sabes a quién te pareces? —me preguntó saltando desde la reja al piso para caminar a mi lado.

—No, Ranma, ¿a quién? —le pregunté de modo cansino.

—A mi próxima novia…

—Nah, quédate con la que tienes —dije sin pensar, ¡ya no sabía ni cómo contestarle de tantas cosas que me había dicho!

—Eso es cruel, Akane —intervinó Mousse, caminando a nuestro lado con Shampoo de la mano—. Él ni novia tiene.

Nos reímos y él resopló, pero no se dio por vencido. La increíble determinación de Ranma es en realidad admirable, pero la verdad se vuelve MUY fastidiosa.

—Oye, pareces tener frío, ¿quieres usarme de manta? —batió las cejas.

—No.

—¿Vamos de la mano para que pueda contar en la escuela que me tocó un ángel? —sonrió.

—¡No!

Vale, con ese último si me sonrojé, pero debía recordar que nada de eso iba en serio, no lo creía así. Siempre pensé que Ranma enmascaraba en nuestro juego lo que realmente pensaba de mí, que era marimacho, fea y algo boba. Siendo justos, yo SÍ pensaba que él era un idiota pervertido. Ya estábamos a una calle de la escuela, por lo que supuse que se detendría, ¡inocente de mí!

—Oh, vamos, muñeca, tu mano se ve pesada, ¡déjame sostenerla por ti! —insistió, tomándome la mano.

 _«Sólo ignóralo, Akane, eventualmente se detendrá»_ pensaba, entrando por la puerta de la escuela, sin pasar por alto las miradas y murmullos poco discretos del resto del cuerpo estudiantil al vernos así. Me sonrojé más, se ve que Ranma notó mi incomodidad porque me soltó. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada al edificio, él me murmuró.

—Sólo están celosos porque entre de la mano de la niña más bonita de la escuela…—sonaba tan sincero y traía una sonrisa tan bonita que por poco le creo.

Lo miré mal.

—¡Ya déjame en paz!

Ranma se quedó quieto ante mi respuesta, yo giré sobre mis talones y, con paso firme, fui a clases.

No me quedé a ver qué me respondía él.

—

 **La** clase trascurrió, sin incidentes, prefería que se quedase así. Mientras el profesor repasaba los últimos contenidos en química, mis amigos me mandaron unas notas de papel para saber qué había pasado. No importaba mucho, nadie nunca le presta atención. La primera era en papel amarillo con una caligrafía muy pulcra, la siguiente en papel blanco con tinta azul, la siguiente en tinta rosa y con corazones sobre las _íes_ y, la última, con bonita caligrafía en una hoja de carpeta arrancada con tinta púrpura.

 _«_ ¿Qué te hizo Ranma? ¡Tú dime y yo le pego, Akane!» **—Ryoga.**

 _«Akane, perdónalo, sabes que le falta cerebro y sentido común»_ **—Mousse.**

 _«¿Querer que Shampoo estrellar libro en su cabeza? ¿O mejor silla?»_ **—Shampoo.**

 _«Linda, estoy empezando a pensar que le gustas a Ranma_ ;)» **—Ukyo.**

Todos dejaron puestos sus nombres para que supiera de quién era qué. Aprovechando que el tema que estaba explicando el profesor por decimocuarta vez yo ya lo había entendido, me preocupé en anotar respuestas para mis amigos en los dorsos de sus papeles. A Ryoga le dije que le pegase a Ranma si le venía en gana, a Mousse que me dijese algo que no supiese, a Shampy que no se preocupase, que me encargaría yo y a Ukyo que se dejara de fumar y beber porque comenzaba a afectarle. Luego de responderles a todos, estuve en rato como si nada, garabateando en mi cuaderno.

Hasta que me llegó otro papel.

 _«Lo siento, ¿vale? Hubiera parado si me hubieras dicho que te molestaba. Eres como mi tarea, no te presto la atención que te mereces ;)»_ **—Ranma.**

 _«¿Eres como mi tarea? ¿EN SERIO?»_ pensé estupefacta. Aunque lo de la atención fue un poco halagador, iba a contestarle cuando me arrebataron el papel. El profesor fue quién lo hizo, para luego enviarnos a ambos afuera a sostener baldes. Una vez afuera en el pasillo, estuvimos un rato callados y la verdad yo no tenía ni ganas de hablar.

—Oye…

—No, no me hables. No tengo ganas de pelear.

—Entonces sólo escúchame, Akane, lo siento. No quise molestarte, no sabía que te molestan hasta los halagos cuando yo te los digo, ¿bien?

—No me molestaron los piropos —admití, sonrojándome—. Me molestó que no los dijeras de verdad.

—¿Eh?

—Te la pasas diciendo que soy una marimacho, que soy boba y una niña fea, ¿cómo esperas que te crea cuando me comparas con un ángel?

Al no obtener respuesta, levanté la vista del suelo y le miré, lucía una mueca y en sus ojos brillaba algo que sólo había visto una vez en él: arrepentimiento. Algo incómoda por su mirada, cambié el balde de mano, centrando mi vista allí, pero él lo tomó por mí y lo dejó en el suelo, junto al suyo. Me sorprendí gratamente cuando tomó mi mano.

—Eso es sólo un juego, Akane, tú lo sabes… no pienso que seas realmente esas cosas —se rascó la nuca, incómodo y miró para otro lado—. Okey…sí eres una marimacho… pero, eres una marimacho linda. No deberías sorprenderte cuando alguien te dice que lo eres, porque en serio eres bonita.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que era hora del receso, así que tomé aire y, armándome de valor, dejé un beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias, Ranma…

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo, me apresuré a ir en dirección de la tienda de la escuela. Comprobé, tras una rápida mirada sobre mi hombro, que él me veía irme con las mejillas coloradas y la mano sobre la mejilla que le besé, volví la vista al frente y ya no mire atrás.

 _«¡Corre, perra, corre!¡AY! ¿Por qué hice eso? ¡Ahora todo será raro e incómodo!»_ me apremié a bajar las escaleras con mayor rapidez.

—¡Akane, espera! —escuché que me decía.

 _«Oh, no, no, no, no, no, ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!»._

—

 **¡Hola! Je, je, traje un nuevo capítulo y encontré una solución temporal al problema con los line-breakers, ¿no es genial?**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **PaulaYJoaqui:** Je, je, sí, ya volví, Darling Bv. Ryoga y Ukyo se arreglaron, Akane besó a Ranma, en resumen, todo está bien con el mundo :). Gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa :3.

 **Eliza Tendo:** A ver si entendí, tú quieres darme una idea para una nueva historia, ¿correcto? Y dices que quieres que yo escriba dicha historia en base a ese resumen… ¡suena como un desafío! ¡Hay que hacerlo! ¿Por qué no me mandas por mensaje privado el resumen y vemos que se puede hacer con ello? No prometo que lo haga enseguida o que sea muy extenso, pero podemos intentar :). Puedes mandarme el mensaje por medio de mi página de Facebook, si te es más cómodo: Dreamland Inc o mi cuenta de FB: Dee-Dee Zednem. ¡Gracias por leer y por tu propuesta! La cual, déjame agregar, me hace sentir muy halagada n.n

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **01/08/17**

 **06:02 p.m.**


	8. Misguided Ghosts

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **Misguided Ghosts** (Paramore) **, Creep** (Radiohead).

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 8:** **Fantasmas perdidos.**

 **Una** semana más tarde, nos encontrábamos en casa de Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, Ranma y yo estábamos en la sala de estar, más específicamente. Ranma golpeteaba los dedos contra el vidrio de la mesita de café, mientras Shampoo jugaba distraídamente con el cabello de Mousse, quién revisaba un libro de hojas amarillentas. Sin poder soportar tanta tensión en el ambiente, me levanté y serví un vaso de agua en la cocina-comedor. Ranma observaba mis movimientos.

—Voy a dejarle un vaso de agua a Ukyo, lo querrá cuando despierte.

Nadie dijo nada, pero vi a Ranma asentir.

Subí las escaleras desganada, hasta llegar al cuarto de mi amiga. La puerta estaba levemente entreabierta., por lo que pude ver a mi amiga recostada en su cama de mantas púrpura, miraba hacia la pared junto a la puerta, sin ver nada en realidad. Ryoga estaba acostado junto a ella por encima de la ropa de cama, abrazándola de la cintura y tarareando para ella una canción.

Él no canta bien para nada, mas lo cantaba con tanta emoción que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— _You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry, and you float like a feather._ _In a beautiful world, I wish I was special, you're so fucking special…_ —cantó suavemente, mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello y su cabello.

Me enjuagué los ojos y carraspeé, llamando la atención de ambos y entrando a la habitación. Sus miradas se posaron en mí a la par que me senté al borde de la cama, junto a Ucchan, ofreciéndole el vaso con agua, que, tras sentarse ella también, aceptó agradecidamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté.

—Mejor, creo que sólo fue el susto.

Ucchan nos había mandado un mensaje la noche anterior. Era corto y preocupante.

 _«Por favor, vengan, los necesito…»._

Sin preguntar ni nada, le avisé a mi papá que saldría, que a mi amiga le había pasado algo y, junto a Ranma, llegamos a la casa de la castaña. Ryoga había sido el primero en llegar, seguido por Shampoo y Mousse. En cuanto entramos, nos contó que algo había tratado de atacarla mientras estaba durmiendo. Cabe resaltar que el mensaje lo mandó alrededor de medianoche, así que se pueden imaginar nuestra preocupación cuando dijo eso.

Ryoga nos aseguró que estaban todas las entradas cerradas y ninguna había sido abierta recientemente, porque las de la planta baja, que es dónde está el restaurante, sólo se abrían desde adentro y lo único que puede abrirse de ambos lados es la ventana del cuarto de Ucchan, pero ésta da a la calle y no hay posibilidad de entrar por ahí, nos confesó que él más de una vez lo intentó, con el permiso de su novia, por supuesto. Ella recuerda que, al despertarse, vio dos figuras al pie de su cama, lloró al contarnos que supo que no eran simples ladrones cuando su don le dijo que esos seres venían a lastimarla.

Nos quedamos toda la noche con ella. No debía de haber problema, pues era ya la madrugada del domingo y no teníamos clases. Resolvimos inventar una historia para justificar la ausencia de nuestras casas.

Íbamos a decir que un ladrón trató de entrar a casa de Ukyo.

Fue lo que le dijimos al Tío Genma cuando llegó, tras una llamada de Ranma. Chequeó todo y dijo que estaba mal cerrada la puerta trasera que daba al patio del fondo de la propiedad, pero que alguien pareció forzar la cerradura. Ella lució muy sorprendida y, cuando Tío se fue a encargarse del papeleo, ella se empeñó en dejarnos en claro que no podía haber sido una persona, porque sintió sus intenciones, que lo que entró a su cuarto no estaba _vivo_.

—Claro, que te creemos —le aseguró Ranma—. Mi papá, por otro lado, no iba a creerlo… así que yo rompí la cerradura, tu papá tendrá que comprar una nueva. Créeme, Ucchan, es mejor así.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Shampoo y Mousse se despidieron, diciendo que debían buscar a Copito antes de ir al restaurante, porque llevaba un par de días perdido y Shampoo estaba preocupada. Ranma y Ryoga esperaron en la sala mientras yo acompañaba a Ukyo a su cuarto para que empacase una mochila porque le dejé muy en claro que, hasta que su padre volviera de aquel congreso en Hokkaido, ella se venía conmigo y se quedaría en mi casa.

—¿Segura que no hay problema? —me preguntó mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

—Seguro, a mi familia le encantará tenerte de huésped. ¿Hay alguna comida en especial que tengas ganas de comer? Kasumi querrá prepararla para ti.

—No tiene qué… —me discutió—. Y si me quedó en tu casa, ten por sentado que tendrás un par de manos extras para ayudar con la limpieza.

Rodé los ojos al abrir la puerta del cuarto y me congelé. Sentí que el color desaparecía de mi rostro y se me revolvieron las entrañas. A mi lado, Ukyo gritó espantada, por mi parte, di un paso para atrás. Sin pensarlo, giré sobre mis talones y corrí al baño, pasando entre Ranma y Ryoga, que venían a ver que nos pasaba. Una vez que llegué al váter, descargué allí todo mi desayuno.

 _«Has tenido suerte»_

Esas eran las palabras escritas en la pared en color rojo, no quería pensar en que podía ser esa sustancia, ni en el bulto al pie de la pared, rojo y blanco y con un asqueroso olor a putrefacción, como de comida descompuesta… ¿en qué momento sucedió eso? ¡Estuvimos allí toda la noche! Cuando nos levantamos, tomamos nuestro desayuno todos juntos y luego vino el papá de Ranma, ¿cuánto tiempo fue? ¿Dos horas? ¿Hora y media? No era posible que alguien hubiese entrado sin que lo notáramos, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa…

Lo que fuera que escribió eso, no era de este plano.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, por lo que me senté con las piernas extendidas y recosté mi cabeza contra la fría pared. Tras unos minutos, me levanté con las piernas temblorosas hasta el lavabo para mojarme un poco el rostro con agua fresca y limpiarme un poco la boca.

Maldije por lo bajo al notar que, en el apuro de ver cómo estaba mi amiga la noche anterior, no se me ocurrió traer mi cepillo de dientes. Ahora tenía en mi boca un sabor asqueroso y no sabía cómo quitarlo, más allá de enjuagarme varias veces con agua.

Ranma se asomó por la puerta.

—Nena, ¿estás bien?

—No —contesté con sinceridad—. ¿Tienes… una menta?

—Tengo chicles, ¿te sirve?

—Perfecto —aprobé.

Comí un chicle y fuimos a la sala de estar, donde Ryoga y Ukyo nos esperaban sentados en el sofá.

—¿Revisaste el…? —Ranma dejó la frase incompleta, pero echó una mirada en dirección a la habitación.

El chico de colmillos asintió.

—Será mejor que llames a Mousse —le recomendó.

Yo no entendía nada, pero, mientras Ranma hablaba por teléfono en el pasillo y Ryoga buscaba algo en la cocina, me quedé un momento con Ukyo, no tenía el corazón para dejarla sola, nunca la había visto tan asustada.

—¿Viste lo que era? —me susurró ella bajito.

—¿El qué? —respondí de igual forma.

—Lo que estaba contra la pared… —me recorrió un escalofrío, la verdad prefería ignorarlo, pero ya que ella traía el tema a colación…—. Yo sí vi qué era —me explicó tras mi silencio.

—Era un animal —afirmé.

—Un gato blanco —corrigió, mirándome—. ¿No dijo Mousse que Copito se perdió? ¿Qué tal si…? Digo, Ryo-kun le dijo a Ran-chan que llamase a Mousse por algo, ¿no?

—No deberían preocuparse por eso —se quejó Ryoga, volviendo a entrar con una caja de zapatos blanca en las manos.

—Ya lo llamé —avisó Ranma entrando tras él—. ¿Te deshiciste de el-…? —se cortó al ver que tenía toda nuestra atención—. No importa, ¿alguien tiene hambre?

Rodé los ojos, levantándome del sillón con mi amiga imitándome. Ella me tomó de la mano y me hizo acompañarla a la cocina. Mordí mi labio inferior sabiendo exactamente qué me pediría. Tragué con dificultad y me acuclillé junto a ella, que rebuscaba en el mueblecito bajo el fregadero. Noté los pasos de los chicos al seguirnos, pero los ignoré.

—Um, ¿chicas? —inquirió Ryoga—. ¿Qué hacen?

Los ignoramos con una mirada de complicidad.

—¿Vinagre o amoníaco? —pregunté.

—Usualmente con vinagre basta, pero eso para la ropa. Supongo que podemos intentar con algo de vinagre con bicarbonato y, si no sale, usamos amoníaco.

Dicho y hecho, mezclamos los dos ingredientes en un balde, bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de nuestros chicos. Ucchan les explicó lo que haríamos; limpiar la pared. Ambas pensamos lo mismo, no había manera de explicarle a alguien que no fuera como nosotros la aparición de esas palabras allí. Así que debíamos borrarlas. Mi amiga les pidió que, por favor, se encarguen de sacar al animal de ahí y estuve de acuerdo, yo no entraría allí hasta que lo sacasen.

—Anda, ayúdame, hombre —insistió Ryoga, cruzándose de brazos, cuando Ranma no quiso cooperar.

—¿No toco esas alimañas cuando están vivas y quieres que toque una muerta? —le espetó Ranma—. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—¡Ugh! ¡Eres una mujercita! ¡Sólo sostén la maldita caja!

—¡Ryoga Jacques Hibiki! ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —le espetó su novia, hecha una furia.

Ryoga la miró sin entender, hasta que la compresión cruzó por su rostro, haciéndolo ponerse pálido, y empezó a disculparse, empeorando la situación, hasta que ella se hartó y los sacó a ambos corriendo de allí.

—

— **Maldición** , Akane, me congelo —se quejó mi amiga mientras ambas nos apoyábamos en el alféizar de mi ventana, ya entrada la noche.

—Lo siento, no hay de otra.

Mi familia recibió más que bien a Ucchan y no hicieron muchas preguntas sobre lo que había pasado. La mamá de Ranma, que también se enteró, vino a verla y nos trajo unas galletas, insistió bastante, de modo firme pero maternal, en que ella llamase a su padre para hacerle saber la situación y dónde se estaba quedando, lo que finalmente hicimos antes de cenar.

El Señor Kuonji estuvo feliz de saber que Ukyo estaba bien y acompañada. Le indicó a su hija que se comportase, la vi rodar los ojos ante esto, que volvería lo más pronto posible en cuánto terminase y demás pequeñeces, para luego terminar la llamada con un mutuo "te quiero".

—¿Sabes? Creo que mi papá tiene una amante en Hokkaido o algo así —me confesó mientras tiraba las cenizas de su cigarrillo para que se las llevase el viento.

—¡Ukyo! —la regañé—. ¿Qué dices?

—Pues, me parece bastante obvio, Akacchan —explicó sonriente—. La mayoría de sus congresos son en Hokkaido, hasta ha pensado abrir un restaurante allá.

—¿Te mudarás? —inquirí con los ojos como platos.

—Nah. Estamos en nuestro último año de secundaria, cariño. Le he dejado muy en claro que de aquí yo NO me voy y que, si es necesario, Ryoga y yo nos rentaremos un piso. Ambos pensamos asistir a la universidad así que —terminó la oración con un encogimiento de hombros—. Como sea, en caso de que se le ocurra decirme que tiene una amante allá en Hokkaido, estaré bien con eso —mis cejas debieron de perderse en mi flequillo cuando la miré estupefacta—. Oh, no me mires así, cariño —sonrió con picardía—. Ten por sentado que le daré una noticia igual o más fuerte.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—Umm… ¿qué le dirías a tu papá para impresionarle? De mal modo, claro está.

—Pues… Papá es algo sensible, bastaría cualquier cosa, ¡se echó a llorar cuando se enteró que Nabiki tenía novio! Es que él se preocupa demasiado, es así desde que murió Mamá —conté, pero no quería ponerme melancólica, así que esquivé el tema—. ¿Qué tienes tú en mente?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras daba otra calada a su cigarrillo, que casi se acababa. Pese a mis esfuerzos, parecía que algo de humo quedaba en la habitación. Rayos, tendría que prender el ventilador.

—Le diría que estoy embarazada o que Ryoga y yo nos escaparemos a México a casarnos. Lo que se me ocurra primero.

Me eché a reír.

—¡Eres terrible!

—Una vez le hice esa broma a Ryoga —admitió sonriente—. Le dije que tenía un atraso y que preparara la billetera porque íbamos a tener un bebé. ¡Se puso de pálido! —mis carcajadas aumentaron—. Hasta que recordó que no nos hemos acostado. Es tierno y todo eso, pero a veces es medio pendejo.

—Cualquiera pensaría otra cosa por las bromas que haces, la gente podría hablar mal de ti —le dije, tras recomponerme de mi ataque de risa.

—Ay, pobre, Akacchan. Te preocupa mucho el qué dirán, cariño —quise discutir, pero no me lo permitió—. Mira, como yo lo veo, lo que YO hago con MI novio es problema mío y de él, de nadie más. Si me viene en gana acostarme con Ryoga, pues voy y lo hago. Así de simple. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

—Yo no quiero acostarme con Ryoga —rezongué en broma.

—Mejor así —me siguió el juego—. Porque si te acercas a MI _amour_ , tendré que arrancarte tus bonitas manos. A lo que me refiero es que tú estás muy cohibida, corazón. Debes dejar de pensar en lo que _deberías_ hacer y empezar a pensar en lo que _quieres_ hacer. Tenemos diecisiete años, Akane, si no vivimos ahora, ¿cuándo lo haremos? Yo no pienso pasarme la vida lamentándome por lo que no hice. Así de simple —dio una última calada a su cigarrillo.

—¿Quieres que salgamos el sábado que viene? Podemos ir, Shampoo, tú y yo a tomar algo.

—Ya estás entendiendo —aprobó sonriente.

—

 **Dicho** y hecho, el sábado siguiente fuimos a tomar unos tragos a un bar que Ukyo conocía, donde –por un par de yenes más, claro está-, hacían la vista gorda a que eras menor de edad y te vendían alcohol.

—¡Muchasgracias, señor Tzao! —le agradecí al padre de Shampoo tras bajarnos de su auto.

Tras salir del bar al que fuimos, Shampoo llamó a su padre y él amablemente nos alcanzó hasta mi casa también. Mi amiga del cabello lavanda nos saludó una última vez con la mano desde el asiento del pasajero, antes de que el auto desapareciese por la esquina. Entre risas, entramos a la casa. No habíamos tomado demasiado, sólo un par de copas.

—Esto fue una buena idea —aprobó ella mientras nos quitábamos los zapatos en el genkan—. Excepto, por esos idiotas que coquetearon con nosotras.

—Oh, me parecieron amables —contradije mientras íbamos a la cocina a tientas.

Encendí la luz y me aproximé al refrigerador, de donde saqué una jarra de agua fresca. Ucchan se encargó de sacar dos vasos y yo de llenarlos

—¡Habla por ti, chica! —me espetó con cierto deje de despecho—. El tuyo te habló así de súper bien, y el mío no quería entender que tengo quién me dé calor, muchas gracias.

—¿Le dijiste eso? —inquirí sorprendida, mientras levantaba mi vaso. Di un sorbo.

—¡Como diez veces! Maldito, imbécil, hasta me sugirió que me fuera con él. Luego le dije: mira, nene, si crees que puedes con una chica como yo estás muy equivocado —bebió del vaso hasta dejarlo a la mitad, luego lo apoyó con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡No! —expresé—. ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Bueno, ahí como que se redimió un poco porque me dijo que mi novio tiene suerte de tenerme, eso fue lindo —contó gesticulando con la mano libre, yo la miré con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Qué? —solté una risita y ella rodó los ojos.

—Era algo parecido a Ryoga —admití.

—Tú estás mal, ¡mi Ryoga es mucho más apuesto! —me discutió—. Ese chico no parece saber lo que es un cepillo, ¿viste su cabello? ¡Eww! Además de que Ryoga es un caballero, no como ese salvaje.

—¿Te dijo su nombre?

—Lime —me contestó, luego soltó una risotada—. ¿Viste al que estaba coqueteando con Shampoo? Parecía niño de primaria.

Me reí, el chico que habló con nuestra amiga era bastante más bajo que los otros dos, tenía facciones aniñadas, una larga coleta de cabello azul eléctrico y una banda con orejas como de perro, de esas de cosplay. Ukyo tenía razón, sí parecía un niño pequeño. El que había estado hablando con ella, por otra parte, se me hacía realmente parecido a mi amigo de colmillos, con la diferencia de que este chico Lime tenía los suyos algo chuecos, prominentes ojeras bajo sus ojos marrones y traía una de esas pieles de animal que se ven súper falsas a modo de manta sobre los hombros. No era feo, pero tampoco era muy apuesto que digamos.

—Shampoo estaba a nada de golpearlo con su bolso —comenté bajito mientras subíamos las escaleras para ir a mi habitación.

—Ajá —contestó sin mucho compromiso.

Entramos a mi cuarto y comenzamos a quitarnos las chaquetas y los vestidos, para cambiarlos por nuestras pijamas.

—¿Y ese que te habló qué tal? —me preguntó Ucchan, deslizando su camiseta de los Sex Pistols sobre su torso descubierto—. Porque la verdad sólo me aguanté hablar con Lime porque parecía interesarte ese chico, que déjame aclararte, se acercó porque pensó que te conocía, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Y dónde demonios conociste a esa banda de raros?

—Herb —contesté con simpleza, abrochando con cierta lentitud los botones de mi blusa de dormir. La verdad el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente en mí—. Fue cuando Ranma me llevó… —me llevé la mano a la boca para cubrir un bostezo—…a las carreras. Me dijo que él se llama "el dragón plateado" y corrió contra Ranma cuando yo lo acompañé.

Los chicos sabían eso de ir a las carreras, aunque sólo fui una vez. Ucchan incluso me contó que Ryoga ha corrido un par de veces allí, al igual que Shampoo, pero ella y Mousse les han pedido que ya no lo hagan, por su propia seguridad.

—Pff… ¡demonios, sé quién es! —expresó entre risas—. Nunca gana cuando corre contra Ran-chan.

—¿Así es como se divierten las jovencitas ahora? —inquirió una voz.

Me volteé hacia mi escritorio, donde, en la silla del mismo, se hallaba sentada nada más y nada menos que Kodachi Kuno con el mismo atuendo negro con el que la conocimos, cruzada de brazos y con la desaprobación pintada en el rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirí cruzando mis brazos también, sin siquiera pararme a pensar que había alguien más en la habitación conmigo. No importa, de todas formas, Ucchan entendía, pues volteó a ver y frunció el ceño—. No recuerdo haberte invitado.

—Te has confundido de ser mitológico, pequeña plebeya, yo no necesito ser invitada —contestó con aire de superioridad, uno que debió caracterizarla cuando estuvo viva.

—¿Qué quieres, Kodachi?

En un segundo estuvo frente de nosotras. Tengo que admitirlo, me sobresalté, tanto que, cuando me recompuse, noté que había caído sentada sobre el acolchado de mi cama. Ukyo frunció el ceño, pero también se sentó en el futón que ocupaba estando en mi casa.

—Vine a agradecerte.

—¿Agradecerle? ¿Por qué? —inquirió Ukyo curiosa.

—¿No qué no podías oír a los fantasmas? —inquirí a su vez yo.

—Puedo leerle los labios —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros, volteó a ver al espectro—. Aunque, si quieres cooperar, podrías despegar un poco los labios, cariño.

—¿Así está mejor?

—Perfecto —aprobó.

—He venido porque Ranma y tú ayudaron a mi hermano a descansar en paz —me dijo a mí.

—Podemos hacer lo mismo por ti, si es lo que quieres —ofrecí, con más suavidad en la voz.

Me sonrió de un modo casi angelical, sus ojos de un azul casi violáceo parecieron brillar.

—Descansaré en paz cuando haya podido devolverles el favor —expresó, su expresión se volvió casi tétrica al pronunciar esas palabras, de modo que más que un agradecimiento, parecían una amenaza.

Y así como si nada, desapareció.

—¿Qué onda con eso?

—Ni idea, Ukyo, ¿ya vamos a dormir? Tengo sueño.

—Vale…

—

— **Espera** , espera —nos dijo Ranma cuando le contamos—. ¿Dices que Kodachi está tras nosotros? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ayudar a Tatewaki? Y segundo, ¿cómo osan no decirme que hay un bar dónde te dejan beber siendo menor de edad?

Nuevamente estábamos bajo nuestro lugar predilecto para almorzar, el cerezo más frondoso que tiene el patio de la escuela. Conversábamos sobre lo del domingo entre bocado y bocado.

—Ranma eso no importa ahora —se quejó Mousse—. Aunque necesitaremos la dirección después —nos aclaró—. Ahora, volvamos con lo de Kodachi, ¿por qué querría hacernos daño? La ayudamos, y, por lo que cuentan, le han dejado claro que podemos reunirla con su hermano, ¿cuál es su problema?

—Quizá ella tuvo que ver con las dos figuras que me atacaron… —sugirió Ukyo con la expresión en blanco.

—Claro que tuve que ver —nos expresó ella, apareciendo sentada justo al lado de Mousse.

Mi amigo de lentes es igual que Ryoga, no puede ver a los fantasmas, pero puede escucharlos. Volteó el rostro a su izquierda, lado opuesto al que estaba Kodachi.

—Eres ágil —aprobó—. Ni te he sentido llegar.

—Al otro lado, cegatón —se quejó Ranma, apenas si haciendo una pausa para rodar los ojos y luego seguir comiendo.

—No se siente como que quieras lastimarnos —expresó Ukyo confusa.

—Te estás divirtiendo —la acusó Ryoga.

Kodachi nos sonrió, bueno, al menos a los que podíamos verla.

—Fui yo quién te salvó esa noche —le dijo a Ukyo haciéndola abrir los ojos de la sorpresa—. Fui una de las sombras que viste. No podía permitir que te hicieran daño. Seré breve y directa, hay algo tras de ustedes. No sé qué es exactamente, pero es fuerte. Me costó mucho pelear contra eso, casi pierdo toda mi energía espiritual —nos contó seria—. Por eso tardé tanto en hablar con ustedes.

Los espíritus tienen cierta "energía" que les permite materializarse y convivir en nuestro plano, no sé de dónde proviene o cómo se renueva, pero cuando la pierden por completo o la gastan… bueno, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta. Los chicos y yo lo discutimos una vez, pero no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo. ¿Acaso van a un limbo? ¿Al cielo, al infierno? ¿Simplemente dejan de existir?

—Gracias —dijo mi amiga castaña, mientras Ryoga asentía con la cabeza.

Sonó el timbre, indicando el final de la hora del almuerzo. Kodachi se despidió y despareció del mismo modo repentino que utilizó en mi habitación. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿exactamente qué nos perseguía? ¿Y por qué?

—Vamos, Akane —me apresuró Shampoo—. Hacer tarde.

—¡Sí! —me apresuré a contestar, asegurándome de haber guardado todo y luego siguiendo a mis amigos—. Voy justo tras de ustedes.

En cualquier caso, sólo tendríamos que ponernos a investigar…

—

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Rosefe-123:** Ahora todo está bien en el grupo :). Lo cual es bueno para lo que se viene, será mejor que estén juntos –risa malvada mal hecha se escucha de fondo-.

 **PaulayJoaqui:** Me gusta mucho escribir a este Ranma, es tan diferente y tan parecido a la vez.

 **Maat Sejmet:** Gracias por leer n.n

 **Eliza Tendo:** Gracias, ya veremos qé podemos hacer con la idea que me diste.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **07/08/17**

 **09:44 A.M.**


	9. Notas para Akane

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **SOUNDTRACK: Naistumichiu** (Chano) **, Play Date** (Melanie Martinez) **, Training Wheels** (Melanie Martinez).

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 9:** **Notas para Akane.**

— **¿Freak** Fest? —inquirí ante la sonrisa de Shampoo.

Ella simplemente asintió, mientras continuábamos almorzando bajo nuestro árbol. Mastiqué lentamente otra cucharada de arroz mientras les miraba esperando que ampliaran esa nueva información.

—Es una fiesta —explicó Ryoga, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, hizo una pausa para beber un trago de jugo—. Es enorme y sólo se hace una vez al año, necesitas tener como mínimo diecisiete años para entrar.

—Shampoo y yo fuimos el año pasado, esa vez fue casi para Navidad, así que yo ya tenía cumplidos los diecisiete, debieron asumir que ella también porque nadie nos preguntó nada.

Shampoo se embarcó entonces en una minuciosa y rápida explicación de lo acontecido el año anterior. Nunca había ido a muchas fiestas, más que nada porque tendían a ser fiestas en las casa de mis compañeros y nadie me invitaba, pero ésta vez sonaba prometedor y eso me emocionaba. Incluso me ofrecí a acompañar a Ranma ese sábado a buscar las entradas. Nuestra amiga del cabello lavanda, que de a poco volvía a su azul original, estaba un paso adelante, pues ya había adelantado seis entradas anticipadas.

—Oigan —nos llamó la atención Mousse, mientras volvíamos al salón—, ¿han visto algo fuera de lo común últimamente?

Habíamos decidido no bajar la guardia y estar alertas ante cualquier cosa que se pareciese a la figura que quiso atacar a Ukyo. Sin embargo, no había sucedido nada fuera de lo que era normal para nosotros.

Lo que sí, andaba rodando un _poltergeist_ , que son esos fantasmas que mueven cosas y las esconden para divertirse. Días atrás habían empezado a faltar hojas de nuestras carpetas y algunas habían sido arrancadas también de nuestros cuadernos escolares. Así como también uno de mis bolígrafos rojos y uno de los bolígrafos negros de Ryoga, cosa que recuerdo porque lo tuvo molesto un par de días, ya que era una de esas plumas fuente con el nombre grabado. A mí no me importaba tanto mi lapicera perdida.

En el transcurso de la semana, llegó la primera nota. La encontré en el casillero de mis zapatos, era una hoja de carpeta prolijamente doblada, no así tanto la escritura en su interior que parecía hecha como si la persona estuviese muy apurada por acabar, o muy nerviosa.

 _«Quiero verte»._

Pensando que era una de las infantiles bromas de Ranma –como la caligrafía era mala, pensé que era suya-, lo volví a doblar y la guardé en el bolsillo del blazer de mi uniforme, para luego calzarme los zapatos. Prontamente me olvidé del asunto y me encaminé a mi casa.

Al llegar, me encontré gratamente sorprendida al ver que Kasumi estaba estudiando para sus parciales en el comedor con el Doctor Tofú ayudándola. Les sonreí y subí las escaleras a mi habitación. Esparcí como si nada mis cuadernos sobre el escritorio y luego me cambié de ropa. Ranma llegó poco después –le había prometido ayudarle con unas tareas que no entendía-, así que rebusqué mi libro de matemáticas para comenzar con nuestras cosas.

Fue cuando encontré la segunda nota. Estaba doblada con igual prolijidad, pero el texto se presentaba aún más urgente.

 _«NECESITO VERTE»._

Suponiendo que ya conocía al remitente, me volteé a ver a Ranma, que se había acostado de lado sobre mi cama, revisando su cuaderno. Él arqueó una ceja y me preguntó qué me había picado. Le mostré la nota, haciendo que me jurara y re jurara que no era suya. Llegó al punto de ofrecerme que buscáramos al culpable, pero me negué.

—Yo creo que es Hikaru Gosonkugi —opinó, ante mi ceja arqueada, se expandió explicando su teoría—. Te mira mucho, a lo mejor le gustas.

—No seas tonto —le regañé, intentando ignorar el hecho de que él estuviese al pendiente de quién me miraba y quién no—. Todo el mundo sabe que a Gosonkugi le gusta Shampoo.

Ranma entrecerró sus ojos azules.

—O, tal vez, el que le gusta es Mousse y finge que está enamorado de Shampoo para llamar su atención… Oye, no me mires así, estamos en dos mil diecisiete, sé tolerante.

—Deja de ver telenovelas, Ranma —le reproché con las manos sobre las caderas y rodando los ojos. Tomé mi libro y ocupé mi lugar, sentada en la cama junto a él—. Seguro no es nada, ¿empezamos?

Bueno, a lo mejor si fuese algo…

Para mediados de la siguiente semana ya contaba con más de cincuenta cartas.

Las encontraba en todos lados, en mi casillero, mi pupitre, el escritorio de mi cuarto, debajo de la cama, hasta encontré una mientras iba por la calle. Ya ni siquiera las abría, sólo las confinaba a la caja de zapatos en el fondo de mi armario. Aunque al principio las tiraba, comencé a notar que eso parecía motivar a lo que sea que las mandaba a enviarlas con mayor frecuencia y en más cantidad, guardarlas fue la solución que calmó las cosas un poco.

Los chicos habían comenzado a preocuparse, Ranma incluso había _conversado_ con varios de mis compañeros para ver si alguno de ellos me había mandado algo. Nadie lo había hecho.

La tarde del viernes, saliendo al patio mientras charlaba con Ranma -me había quedado un poco más porque tenía audición con el club de teatro para una obra y él tenía un pequeño encuentro con el club de baile-, algo me golpeó la cabeza levemente. Era una bola de papel y, molesta por la burla, miré alrededor buscando al culpable, obviamente no hallé a nadie.

El problema fue cuando lo abrí. Allí estaba mi nombre con tinta roja, el color con el que se escriben los nombres de los muertos. Quién lo hizo lo escribió una y otra vez hasta que ya no quedó espacio en el papel, de ambos lados.

Al verme tan asustada, Ranma me acompañó a casa y le mostré todas las cartas. Preguntó si me había molestado en leerlas, a lo que me negué. Luego, tras un poco de convencimiento de su parte, nos sentamos en mi cama y, con anotador y bolígrafo en mano, nos dedicamos a leerlas y buscarles un significado. Ayudó mucho el hecho de que las había apilado por cómo me iban llegando.

Las primeras eran simples y concisas, me atrevería a decir que hasta tiernas, aunque los mensajes sobre querer verme se hubiesen repetido varias en las notas de un modo escalofriantemente similar a las primeras.

 _«Te extraño»._

 _«Quiero hablarte»_.

 _«Necesito poder explicarte»._

Luego, si bien eran igual o más cortas, todo se volvía oscuro.

 _«No ha sido un accidente»._

 _«Te han mentido»._

 _«Me hicieron daño»._

 _«Incendio»._

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué recibía eso? ¿Quién me había mentido? ¿En qué? ¿A quién habían lastimado? ¿Y a qué se refería con incendio? Las demás cartas sólo eran mensajes triviales que no decían mucho más o repetían lo ya dicho. Uno de los papelillos, sin embargo, llamó mi atención por su escritura. Era más pulcra y ordenada que las demás, que parecían escritas a la corrida. No, no, en aquella parecía que el autor se había esmerado en que la letra fuese entendible y se pudiese leer bien. Era una dirección.

La cotejeé con Ranma, quién llamó a Mousse y le pasó la dirección para que la buscase. Mi amigo de lentes es muy bueno con lo que a búsquedas refiere, así que era buena idea pedirle que se ocupase.

Después acompañé a Ranma a la puerta y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, diciéndome que, si lo necesitaba, que tenía su número y que lo llamara sin importar que hora fuera. No pude sino llevarme la mano al lugar donde me besó y verlo irse hasta desaparecer por el portón cuando éste se cerró.

Volví a entrar y bebía algo de té con mis hermanas, Nabiki que, para mi mala suerte lo había visto todo, bromeaba preguntándome si Ranma ya me había besado en los labios, haciéndome rabiar. Estaba tan molesta que cometí el error de comparar las acciones de Ranma para conmigo con las de Ryu con mi hermana. Había una gran diferencia, no olvidemos que Kumon era su novio.

Kasumi, por su parte, me aconsejó que le dijese a Ranma lo que sentía por él porque no está bien guardarse los sentimientos.

 _«Tontas hermanas metiches»_ , pensé con fastidio.

—

 **La** noche del día siguiente, es decir, el sábado, me quedé en casa sola mientras mis hermanas salían con sus novios. Kasumi y el Doctor Tofú no lo habían hecho oficial aún, pero que haya venido a recogerla en su auto para llevarla a un lujoso restaurante era como decir CITA ROMÁNTICA, para mí, sí, con todo y mayúsculas. Yo, por mi parte, esperaría a papá, podíamos tener una noche padre-hija aprovechando que yo al día siguiente no tenía clase.

Poco después, el teléfono timbró dos veces y me apresuré a atender. Mi papá canceló porque tuvo un inconveniente en el trabajo y no podría llegar. Prometió compensármelo y yo le pedí que volviese con cuidado porque, debido a las lluvias que se dieron a lo largo del día, las calles estaban resbalosas y quería que llegase bien.

Hice un puchero triste al darme cuenta que pasaría sola la noche del sábado. Apoyé la barbilla sobre mis brazos cruzados en la mesa. No podía llamar a mis amigos y pedirles que vinieran, no con el tormentoso clima de afuera, sin mencionar que probablemente estuviesen ocupados. Mousse y Shampoo atendiendo el Neko-Hanten y Ukyo iba a pasar la noche en casa de Ryoga, por eso no se encontraba allí esa noche.

Miré de reojo mi teléfono celular, para luego tomarlo y abrir la aplicación de mensajería instantánea.

Ranma estaba en línea.

 _«Hey»._

Esperé unos momentos y, al no obtener respuesta, dejé le teléfono dónde estaba. Fueron sólo unos momentos, dirán ustedes, pero Ranma se lleva el celular hasta al baño, así que si no contestó es por algo y dudaba que estuviese conduciendo la motocicleta con ese clima después del accidente que había tenido. Me levanté, mirando la enorme pila de chuches y comida basura que había preparado –porque, de haber cocinado, la casa estaría incendiándose- y después miré las películas que tenía pensado ver con Papá, con sus estuches descansando sobre el reproductor de DVD bajó la pantalla plana, como burlándose de mí.

Ya no tenía ganas de nada, así que recogería todo, me haría una sopa de ramen instantánea –debía de quedar alguna- y me quedaría en cama mirando memes en Facebook el resto de la noche.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, haciéndome sobresaltar. No le di mucha importancia al clima o a la hora, así que, cerrando mi sweater a botones sobre mi pecho sin abrocharlo, fui a atender. Resultaron ser Shampoo y Mousse, quién me dijo que no tenían mucho tiempo, pues tenían que volver al restaurante a seguir trabajando. Él me dejó un sobre de papel madera y me aconsejó que esperase a Ranma para abrirlo. No entendí porque, pero asentí. Shampoo dejó una caja en el genkan, alegando que estaba enfrente del portón cuando llegaron y le dije que estaba bien.

MI amiga se despidió de mí con un helado abrazo, que me hizo regañarla para que se abrigase mejor y ambos se fueron. Les rogué que se apresuraran para que no los atrapase la lluvia y los vi hasta que salieron por el portón, luego cerré la puerta, escuchando el motor la de la motocicleta de Shampoo.

La caja se movió.

Me encogí en mí misma, quedándome muy quieta. Tomé aire un par de veces y la abrí, sintiendo que mi corazón se partía a la mitad. Allí no había más que un pequeño cachorrito mostaza de lomo negro, mojando y temblando del susto. Lo tomé en mis brazos, sin importarme su estado y lo arrullé. Eso pareció tranquilizarlo.

No podía siquiera imaginar que alguien podía no apiadarse de su tierna carita. El cachorrito volvió a asustarse cuando sonó mi celular, así que me apresuré a contestar mientras lo llevaba al baño para secarlo un poco.

—¿Hola?

— _¡Hola, muñeca!_ —me saludó jovialmente Ranma—. _Me ha contado un pajarito que pasarás la noche sola._

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —inquirí sorprendida.

— _Estoy llamándote de la oficina de Papá_ —explicó—. _Venimos de acompañar a Mamá a la estación de tren, ya sabes, por eso que te dije de que mi tía abuela se enfermó, ¿te acuerdas?_

—Lo recuerdo —aprobé sosteniendo el teléfono con el hombro y la mejilla mientras secaba minuciosamente al perrito—. ¿Llegó bien?

— _Aún no llegó, pero prometió mandarnos un mensaje, le dije que no importaba si llegaba tarde, que me mandara igual. Su primo va a pasar a buscarla de la estación de tren. Como sea, escuché que tu papá le mencionó al mío que estaba preocupado porque estabas sola. Sorpresa, sorpresa, te he conseguido un acompañante._

—¿Te ofreciste a venir aquí? —terminé con el cachorro y tomé el celular para ponerlo sobre mi otra oreja.

— _Uh-huh, no te preocupes, llevaré algo de comer… ¿tienes ganas de comer algo en especial? ¿Necesitas que lleve algo?_

—Tengo malvaviscos, pero no compré las galletas de chocolate, ¿puedes pasar por algunas? Y… —hice un rápido inventario mental de qué podía llegar a faltar—. Comida de perro —agregué sin pensar mirando al animalito, que me miraba, a su vez, jadeante y moviendo su cola—. Creo que nada más, gracias, Ranma —sonreí aunque él no pudiese verme.

— _¿Comida de perro?_ —repitió asombrado—. _Bueno, tú sabrás. Estaré allá en un rato, mi viejo me lleva._

—Te veo al rato.

— _Adiós, muñeca._

—

 **Tomé** otro malvavisco con la cuchara y le pasé por abajo el encendedor de Ranma, hasta que estuvo más o menos derretido, y lo puse en una galleta. Mastiqué con lentitud mientras observaba ausente los créditos de la película que acabábamos de ver. Ranma estaba sentado del lado opuesto a mí en la mesa, comiendo de una bolsa de patatas fritas y P-Chan –decidí que así se llamaría el perro-, dormía en el cojín contiguo al mío. Él y mi amigo se habían caído bien, descubrí no muy sorprendida que Ranma prefería a los perros por sobre los gatos.

—Oye, Akane, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Dispara.

—¿Alguna vez te han besado? —inquirió.

Creo que está de más decir que me atraganté, por lo que Ranma me pasó una botella de gaseosa, que estábamos compartiendo, y, de un trago, me la acabé. Cuando me recompuse, lo miré.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Alguna vez te han besado a TI? —inquirí, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Él miró hacia arriba, como pensando, y acabó por negar con la cabeza.

Me miró con esa sonrisa socarrona y ladeada que a mí me encantaba –él jamás iba a enterarse, pero sí, me encanta cuando sonríe así- para tomar la botella de plástico. Y juguetear con ella, apartó unos cuantos envoltorios y paquetes a medio vaciar y acostó allí la botella, haciéndola girar.

—¿Quieres jugar a la botellita, muñeca?

Entonces se fue la luz. Nos quedamos completamente a oscuras, a excepción de los ocasionales rayos que rompían el cielo nocturno en breves latigazos de luz. Ranma resopló.

—¿Y ahora qué rayos te pasa? —demandé saber.

—Si te daba vergüenza que nos besáramos con las luces encendidas pudiste haberme pedido que las apagara.

—¡Esto no le he hecho yo! Y para que sepas, no te voy a besar —me quejé, tanteando la mesa con el objetivo de encontrar mi teléfono, en su lugar, y para mi mala suerte, me topé con la mano de Ranma. Pensé que me soltaría alguna broma, pero nada. Incluso me la apretó suavemente, como si quisiese confortarme. Escuché como su otra mano rebuscaba entre los envoltorios que dejamos, tal vez también buscaba su celular como yo momentos atrás, así que le imité.

En un momento dado, Ranma apretó mi mano. Con mucha fuerza, tanta, que dejé escapar un quejido y estaba por decirme que me soltara, que me estaba haciendo daño. Fue en ese mismo segundo en que el de ojos azules encendió su celular, que iluminó su rostro de manera irregular mientras lo sostenía con _ambas_ manos. Se me escapó otro quejido más fuerte y tironeé para soltarme, sin que aquello opusiese mucha resistencia.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora contra mis costillas, jamás me había tocado un espíritu, se limitaban a hablar conmigo o a dejarme observarlos. La única fue Ranko, cuando cariñosamente me abrazó el día que yo la conocí. Ranma me apuntó con su celular, sorprendido por mi actitud.

—Oye, Akane, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, ya sin ningún atisbo de burla en la voz, sino que ésta se había teñido de preocupación—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡A-algo me agarró la mano! —chillé histérica, sin poder contenerme.

—Shh… tranquila, ha de ser Kodachi, aprovechando la situación para jugarte una broma, o a lo mejor Ranko está por aquí y te quiso consolar porque te vio asustada. Ella odiaba la oscuridad cuando éramos pequeños —me tranquilizó.

—Sí, debe ser eso… —accedí.

No le mencioné a Ranma que yo pensé que aquella era su mano, porque era la mano de un hombre, de eso estaba segura. Me preguntó si había velas, o una linterna, o ambas. Linterna no teníamos, se había quedado sin baterías hace mucho y se ve que en la mudanza la perdimos, pero había velas en la cocina. Se fue a buscarlas, y, debo admitir, me sentí patética por tener miedo y más aún porque casi le ruego que se quede conmigo. Abracé a P-chan para que no tuviese miedo cuando la asustada era yo.

Por unos momentos no pasó nada.

Si bien ya no me afecta tanto, lo que pasó después aún me causa pesadillas ocasionales. Nunca podré olvidarlo.

En un momento dado, pareció que los relámpagos se detuvieron, pues ya no quedó luz alguna. Levanté la vista, hacia donde hay una gran puerta corrediza que da a una parte del patio que tiene un pequeño estanque de carpas de colores. Allí había dos ojos, brillantes, curiosos… casi humanos. Eran tan rojos que se asemejaban a un par de rubíes brillando en la oscuridad. Por el movimiento, pude adivinar que la criatura ladeaba la cabeza, sin despegar un segundo sus hipnóticos ojos de mí.

No sé por qué me asusté exactamente, no era por el color de sus ojos, digo, los de Shampoo también tienen ese tono. Sino por la manera en que me miraba, como si estuviese decidiendo qué hacer conmigo. Por un momento, deseé tener el don de Ukyo para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero me arrepentí enseguida. No quería saberlo.

No le tenía tanto miedo a aquello, me asustaba más pensar en que me haría lo que no le pudo hacer a Ucchan, no sabía que sería, pero me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. P-Chan lloriqueaba en mi regazo, ya no distinguía quién de los dos temblaba, si él o yo. Un relámpago brilló tras la puerta corrediza de papel, permitiéndome ver unas largas garras que se extendían a los costados de la criatura.

No fue lo único que vi.

Alcancé a ver también una silueta con brillantes ojos azules, nuevamente pensé que era Ranma, que se abalanzó sobre el ser.

Y, como si nada hubiera pasado, las luces volvieron a encenderse. No había nada enfrente de la puerta, lo cual no me sorprendió mucho, contrario a lo que se cree, a los espíritus no les gusta dejar rastros físicos de sus presencias y no suelen hacerlo, requiere de mucha energía, que, como dije, no pueden derrochar. Sin embargo, tampoco había rastros de Ranma, por lo que quise levantarme con ímpetu y dirigirme a la cocina pero no podía hacer que mi cuerpo respondiese y se moviera.

—¡Ranma! —aún presa del susto, aquello sonó más como si hablase con alguien junto a mí.

Eso no evitó que él entrase enseguida, sosteniéndose el hombro, con una mueca de fastidio y dolor y soltando una maldición tras otra bajo su aliento. No llegó a preguntarme qué me pasaba, pues nos quedamos paralizados al oír que se abría la puerta de entrada. Suspiramos aliviados al ver que sólo eran nuestros padres, hasta que noté un "pequeño" detallito.

—¡Papá! —exclamé espantada—. ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

Llevaba el uniforme de la policía de Tokyo, con placa y arma reglamentaria incluidas. Él se rascó la nuca, incomodado. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una prolija coleta negra. Me miró, soltando una risa nerviosa cuando me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

—Yo… ¿fui ascendido?

—¿ _Fui ascendido_? —rió tío Genma, imitándole la voz a modo de burla, a la par que levantaba una bolsa de papitas—. ¿En serio? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió? —tomó un puñado de papas y se las llevó a la boca.

Papá frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para contestarle, mas no llegó a hacerlo, cuando un trueno irrumpió en la quietud de la noche. Fue tan fuerte que yo solté un jadeo y me aferré de Ranma, quien profirió unas cuantas maldiciones bajo su aliento debido a que le había agarrado el hombro lastimado con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Akane, ¿qué sucede? —inquirió mi padre—. ¡Pareces un gatito asustado!

—¿Dónde? —chilló Ranma, aferrándose a mí.

Tuve que golpearlo porque prácticamente me estaba pellizcando. Fue cuando Tío le llamó la atención a Papá, mostrándole la carátula en la caja de la película que habíamos estado viendo, que era de terror. Acto seguido, mandó a Ranma a que se fuese a su casa, que él pronto le seguiría. O lo intentó, porque yo le dejé muy en claro que no me iba a quedar sola y que estaba aterrada.

No sé cómo, pero los convencimos de que Ranma se quedase conmigo hasta que me durmiera.

No subimos ni la mitad de la escalera que nuestros padres volvieron a hablar.

—No sé, Genma, ¿estará bien que los dejemos dormir en el mismo cuarto? —me congelé, sintiendo que mis mejillas se incendiaban, pensando que más le valía a mi papá no estar pensando en lo que yo creía—. Recuerda que los dos ya tienen diecisiete años —completó.

Miré a Ranma, que iba tras de mí, quién arqueó una ceja, soltando una risa discreta entre dientes. Yo, por mi parte, sentía que me iban a explotar las mejillas de tanto sonrojo.

— _No me voy a acostar contigo_ — gesticulé con los labios.

Se le sacudían los hombros de la risa contenida y me miró con un brillo en los ojos que no me atreví a reconocer. En su lugar, me crucé de brazos y aparté la mirada. Fue cuando escuché que Tío Genma le respondía a mi padre.

—¡No te preocupes, amigo Tendo! —lo tranquilizó, volví a mirar a Ranma, que arqueaba una ceja curioso, sin que se le borrase la sonrisa de los labios. Tengo que admitir que esa sonrisa suya tiene cierto magnetismo para mí, uno que provoca que mi puño quiera aterrizar en su rostro—. Ranma es muy tonto para la edad que tiene, ¡fíjate que ni siquiera se fija en muchachas todavía!

Me tapé la boca, tratando de acallar mis risitas, él, por su parte, abrió la boca como si quisiese decir algo, y luego la volvió a cerrar, como un pez fuera del agua. Cuando le dio también un tic en el ojo izquierdo, no pude contenerme más y tuve que correr escaleras arriba para poder estallar en carcajadas con total libertad.

—¡Ven acá, Tendo! —lo escuché sisear detrás de mí, luego sus pasos hicieron eco en la madera cuando comenzó a perseguirme.

—

—Quítate la camisa —ordené, tomando un pequeño botiquín del cajón de mi escritorio, para sentarme frente a Ranma en el futón.

—¿No quieres que te lleve a cenar primero? —me sugirió con un leve rosa bailando en las mejillas.

Resoplé con fastidio y rodé los ojos, después comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa de seda china roja, la cual sabía era su favorita. Tragué con dificultad, mas se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿A-Akane? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

—¿No era esto lo que querías, Ranma? —le pregunté inocentemente, batiendo mis pestañas mientras deslizaba la camisa por sus hombros, descubriéndolos.

VI como su nuez subía y bajaba por su garganta debido al nerviosismo y podría jurar que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien. Casi no pude contener la risa, ¿a qué no es divertido cuando la burla es para ti?

—Ajá —proclamé al hallar lo que había hecho que Ranma se quejase antes.

En el hombro derecho, se hallaba un moretón, lo habían hecho tan fuerte que dejó una impresión parecida a la de una mano, lo sería si no fuese porque tenía cuatro largos dedos en lugar de cinco. Al final de cada dedo, se hallaba un pequeño punto sangrante. Viendo que él seguía nervioso, me acerqué como si le fuese a dar un beso, esperando que él se apartase, pero no lo hizo. Me puse colorada, apartándome a tiempo y, en su lugar, me acerqué a su oído.

—El karma es una perra, ¿verdad, Saotome? —le susurré.

—Hija de tu… —siseó por debajo de su aliento.

Me reí a carcajada limpia, para luego empapar un algodón con algo de alcohol y limpiar la sangre en su hombro. Soltó una pequeña maldición por el escozor, noté que se rehusaba a mirarme.

—¿Estás enojado?

—Eres buena con las heridas —comentó, cambiando el tema.

—Sí, siempre fui… de lastimarme mucho —contesté sin mucho compromiso.

Ranma no se escuchaba enojado, pero no pude evitar pensar que me había pasado con la jugarreta que le hice. Me mordí el labio con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, a lo mejor no tendría que haber tratado de besarlo, ¡pero se suponía que él se apartase! ¡Yo no le gustaba! _«Cuando él juega así yo no me enojo… bueno un poquito»_ , pensé, decidiendo entonces que estaba bien que él probase una cucharada de su propia medicina.

—Ah, es cierto —pareció recordar—. Cuando éramos pequeños, tú siempre traías las rodillas raspadas.

Mi rostro se calentó levemente, mientras soplaba la herida de su hombro para que secase el desinfectante. Si bien es cierto que nos conocemos desde niños, nunca me pareció que Ranma recordase mucho de ello. Pues nos mudamos a Hokkaido cuando tenía cinco años por el tratamiento de Mamá.

—¿De eso te acuerdas? ¿De mis rodillas raspadas?

Prácticamente conocí a Ranma nada más nacer, porque yo cumplo los años dos días antes que él. Un pinchazo de culpa se hizo presente en mi pecho al ver que no encontraba a Ranko en mis recuerdos. Siendo sincera, tampoco reconocí a Ranma cuando lo reencontré al volver a Nerima.

—También recuerdo la vez que le pedí a tu papá que me diera permiso para casarme contigo —me dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Recordaba algo de eso, mi papá, entre risas, le dijo que si cuando fuéramos mayores aún se quería casar conmigo que le daba permiso pero que tenía que prometer que cuidaría bien de mí.

—No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea —mascullé entre dientes, optando por poner una bandita sobre cada punto herido.

—¡Oh! Y me acuerdo que tú siempre traías un pequeño maletín de plástico rosa lleno de banditas y que cuando me lastimaba, las usabas para curarme. Decías que eran banditas mágicas —le miré sorprendida—, Dime, Akane, ¿aún quieres ser enfermera?

—N-no lo sé —admití, repentinamente nerviosa, tanto que apenas si pude controlar el temblor de mis manos al colocar la última bandita. Me aclaré la garganta y le ayudé a subirse la camisa, para luego abrocharla—. ¿Tú aún quieres ser Spiderman?

—Nah, Deadpool es más cool.

Soltamos unas risas y nos envolvió una pausa.

—La verdad… la verdad quiero ser profesor de educación física —me confesó—. Quiero ir a la universidad, pero no se lo he dicho a nadie.

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No creí que alguien entendiese. Todos parecen estar decidiéndose por una carrera y yo… no sé.

—Ranma… —musité, antes de lamerme los labios secos—. Sabes que, si necesitas hablar, yo estoy aquí para escucharte.

—Lo sé —y me sonrió.

Fue ahí cuando nos acostamos a dormir, él en el futón y yo en mi cama.

—¿Sabes? Me gustaría que fuésemos a la universidad juntos —comentó tras que yo apagase la luz de la mesita de noche—, ya sabes…, nosotros.

—¿Nosotros, quiénes? —me asomé al costado de la cama para verlo mejor.

—Tú, yo, Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo y Mousse —enumeró, después volvió a sonreír—. Somos varios, ¡hasta podríamos comprar una casa!

—¿Los seis bajo un mismo techo? Suena a caos.

Nos reímos, tras unos momentos me volví a acurrucar en las cálidas mantas de mi cama y sonreí bajo las mismas al recordar el día que me reencontré con Ranma…

 _Allí en la puerta del dojo en que me encontraba entrenando después de tanto tiempo, estaba recostado un muchacho alto, ojos azules claros y cabello negro azabache peinado en una trenza. Llevaba también unos jeans azules, una camiseta blanca y, sobre la misma, una camisa a cuadros roja._

— _¿Y tú qué? —le pregunté con el ceño fruncido, molesta por haber sido observada._

— _Eres buena… —aprobó asintiendo._

— _¿Y a ti qué?_

— _Vaya, que poco delicada —parecía estar conteniendo la risa._

«Debe ser el hijo de tía Nodoka. Debo admitir que es guapo… pero lo sería más sin esa expresión engreída en su cara. Tengo ganas de golpeársela».

 _Crucé los brazos y volteé la cara para no mirarle, haciendo que mis largos mechones de cabello azul se sacudieran con el movimiento y algunos cabellos se escaparan de mi moño amarillo, que estaba algo holgado._

— _¿Eres Akane Tendo, verdad? —inquirió, acercándose a mí con las manos tras la espalda, o eso me pareció por encima de mi hombro._

— _Sí, ¿y tú?_

— _No, pues yo no soy Akane —me replicó fingiendo confusión._

— _Con qué gracioso, ¿no?_

— _Bueno —se rascó la nuca—. Esperaba que me recordaras, Akane. Soy Ranma Saotome, jugamos juntos de pequeños unas cuantas veces._

— _Oh —fue todo lo que pude decir, sintiéndome repentinamente apenada—. Lo siento, tal vez debería recordarte._

— _No hay cual —me aseguró, restándole importancia con la mano._ «Qué comprensivo…», _pensé—. Yo tampoco te recordé hasta que mi mamá me dijo que venías y me mostró unas fotos viejas…_

— _Ah… —musité decepcionada—. ¿Y qué haces aquí?_

— _Bueno… venía al Dojo a practicar —explicó—. No sabía que estabas aquí._

— _No me molesta la compañía —admití—. ¿Practicas kempo?_

 _Sus ojos tenían un brillo que no me supe explicar._

— _Un poco —se deslizó grácilmente hasta quedar frente a mí en una posición típica del arte—. Aún así, no te creas que iré despacio contigo por ser mujer._

— _¡Muy bien! —aprobé con una sonrisa torcida._

 _Me gustaba ser tomada en serio en las artes marciales, me hacía sentir bien. Así fue como nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento comenzó… aunque acabó minutos después debido a un "minúsculo" desliz mío._

— _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —repetía sin parar y casi sin respirar mientras presionaba una bolsa de hielo en el tabique de Ranma—. ¡Se me fue la mano! No te la rompí, ¿verdad?_

 _Él palpó cuidadosamente la herida y tras una mueca de dolor combinado con un quejido, me lo negó. Me sentí fatal y mis mejillas se calentaron en respuesta._ «Increíble, Akane, increíble. La primera persona que conoces aquí y ya le pegaste… ¡Ay! ¿Por qué no sabré controlarme?».

— _No pasa nada, no está rota._

— _Gracias por no enojarte —dije mordiéndome el labio inferior._

— _Oh, sí me he enfadado. Aún así fue un buen gancho, marimacho._

— _¡Deja de llamarme así… tú… tú…! —me miró divertido, arqueando una ceja— ¡Tú, degenerado!_

— _¿Degenerado? Wow, no sé que esperaba que me dijeras… pero definitivamente no era eso. Además, ¿por qué?_

— _¡Me tocaste una teta! —le acusé._

— _Tu pecho estaba en el camino de mi golpe, no es culpa mía —se defendió cruzando los brazos._

— _Pervertido… —musité._

 _Tras unos segundos en silencio, el comenzó a reír y lo miré con una ceja arqueada._

— _No sé por qué, marimacho, pero me caíste bien._

— _¿De verdad?_

 _Me sorprendió su actitud y eso debió haberse dejado ver en mis palabras, porque él volvió a reír._

— _Me gusta pelear —admitió—. Puños o palabras, es igual —frunció el ceño—. Aún así, no dejas de ser un marimacho._

 _Golpeé su hombro con saña._

— _Ni tú un degenerado._

Solté una risilla no muy discreta y me dispuse a dormir.

—

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Maat Sejmet:** Sí, pobrecito el gatito u.u ¡Gracias por leer y dejar review!

 **Eliza Tendo:** Bueno, por el momento estoy algo atareada, así que no creo poder desarrollar mucho la historia, por ahora. Tal vez más adelante pueda hacerlo. Lo siento y gracias por leer u.u.

 **PaulayJoaqui:** Pues tendrás que seguir leyendo para descubrir qué los sigue y por qué 7U7. ¡Gracias por el review y por leer!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **12/08/17**

 **07:32 P.M.**


	10. Methadone Clinic

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **Your favorite drug** (Porcelain Black) **, Pretty Dope Fiend** (The delinquents), **Gangsta Paradise** (Coolio).

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 10:** **Methadone Clinic.**

 **Miré** incrédula las fotos que se hallaban en el sobre que me había dado Mousse junto a los chicos. Sentados en el piso de la sala de estar en la cabaña sin decir nada. Yo repasaba las fotos sin entender. Encontrar a qué clase de lugar pertenecía la dirección que me llegó en las notas iba a suponer un avance en encontrar que era lo que nos seguía.

El problema era que no fue así.

La dirección era un hospital que hoy en día se encontraba abandonado tras haber sido incendiado, dicen que accidentalmente. Ninguno de nosotros había estado en ese lugar, que ni siquiera estaba en el distrito de Nerima. Tampoco lo conocíamos o a alguien que hubiese sido internado allí. Ni siquiera estaba relativamente cerca de algún punto que conociésemos relacionado con nuestras investigaciones paranormales. No quedaba ni cerca de la Mansión Kuno, o del cruce de tren donde murió Ranko.

Era un callejón sin salida.

—Podemos intentar ir allí —sugirió de repente Ranma—. A lo mejor no tiene que ver con lo que nos persigue y nos visitó la otra noche a Akane y a mí, pero ya qué, ¿no? No perdemos nada con intentar.

—Oh, ¿y qué hacían tú y Akane, Ran-Chan? —preguntó Ukyo con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios negros.

—Lo mismo que tú y Ryoga, princesa —contestó él sin dudar.

—Ah, con que ustedes también estaban-… —su burla fue interrumpida cuando la mano de su novio se apoyó en sus labios, impidiéndole terminar.

—…viendo una película de terror —completó Ryoga con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—De hecho, sí —aprobé—. Vimos una peli de terror.

—¡Sólo porque no quisiste ver Deadpool conmigo, marimacho amargada!

—¡Ya vi Deadpool contigo un montón de veces! ¡Y también me aguanté ver Escuadrón Suicida POR TI! —le eché en cara—. Yo quería ver la de Terminator —finalicé con un pucherito.

—¡Bah! La última es malísima

—¡Igual quería verla!

—Oh, no le hagas caso, cielo, sabes que es como un nene chiquito buscando su chupete —me recordó Ukyo—. Ahora… veamos qué se puede hacer con lo de este lugar.

—

Cubrí mi boca con la manga de mi sweater azul príncipe a botones tras toser un poco debido a la pestilencia del lugar. Mi mano libre estaba enganchada con la de Ranma mientras caminábamos por el amplio pasillo del hospital abandonado.

Era justo cómo imaginaba sería un lugar de esa índole, todo maltratado y descuidado. El olor a humedad y agua estancada era más fuerte allí, parecía que se había roto alguna cañería debido a que nadie se molestó en hacerles un mantenimiento tras el incendio. Atravesábamos el primer piso, mientras Shampoo y Mousse estaban en la planta baja y Ryoga y Ukyo en la planta alta.

Tras nosotros, se comenzaron a escucharse pasos, como los que harían un par de tacones contra el mármol sucio. Me arriesgue a mirar sobre mi hombro, encontrándome con una enfermera, no podía ver su rostro –su flequillo negro lo cubría por completo-, pero si su uniforme de un blanco inmaculado.

—Ignórala —me aconsejó Ranma, optando por tironear ligeramente de mi mano para comenzar a caminar un poco más aprisa—. Sólo hay que tratar de no hacerle caso, no nos molestara si no nos la quedamos mirando.

—Muy bien —aprobé, siguiéndole el juego.

Los pasos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca y nosotros aumentábamos cada vez más el ritmo de nuestro andar. Llegó un punto en que estábamos corriendo a todo lo que nos daban las piernas, hasta llegar a las escaleras, dónde nos encontramos con Ryoga y Ukyo, que venían corriendo igual o más rápido que nosotros desde el piso superior.

—¡No pregunten, sólo _corran_! —nos advirtió él.

Rápidamente nos encontramos huyendo, conociendo nuestra suerte, probablemente por nuestras vidas, cuando atravesamos la puerta que daba finalmente a la planta baja. Mousse y Shampoo pronto nos siguieron, ella empezó a gritar cual posesa que teníamos que salir de allí lo más rápido posible porque algo peligroso estaba tras nosotros.

No sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo, sin embargo, llenándome de determinación, giré sobre mis talones y paré en seco, escaneando el oscuro pasillo por el que habíamos corrido. No vi cómo, pero, cuando yo hice eso, Ranma se chocó con Ryoga y ambos atravesaron una pared falsa hecha con lo que aparentaba ser papel tapiz.

—¡Ryoga! —gritó Ukyo espantada, asomándose al hoyo que causaron esos dos.

—¡Vayan a ver cómo están! —ordené a los demás.

Ukyo obedeció sin pensar, mientras que Shampoo y Mousse quisieron quedarse conmigo, pero me negué y les insistí que fueran con nuestros amigos para ver si estaban heridos o algo. Cuando, finalmente, fueron tras mi amiga castaña, volví la vista al frente. Allí, en lo más lejano del pasillo, se hallaba una figura oscura. Era la figura de un hombre, sí, pero no podía distinguir sus facciones.

—¿Quién eres? —demandé saber, no necesitaba gritar para que aquella figura me escuchase—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eres lo que nos atacó a Ranma y a mí? ¿Quieres lastimarnos? ¡Contesta, COBARDE! —demandé cuando no obtuve respuesta.

Molestar a un espíritu es SIEMPRE una mala idea, pero estaba tan preocupada que no pude contener mi temperamento. La aparición se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, para luego levantar con parsimonia un brazo con el dedo extendido, señalando el hoyo en la pared falsa por el que habían desaparecido mis amigos.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —cuestioné.

Extendió todos los dedos, dejando la palma hacia arriba, como cuando alguien te deja pasar y te lo indica con la mano.

—¿Quieres que vaya con mis amigos?

Asintió solemnemente y desapareció.

Al principio no quise confiar y no conseguía salir de mi confusión, pero podía más mi preocupación por Ranma. Un pinchazo de culpa me invadió al ver que me preocupaba más por él que por Ryoga, pronto alejé ese pensamiento mientras me acercaba al agujero. Mi amigo de colmillos tenía quién se preocupase por él.

Comencé a bajar por una rústica escalera de madera seca y vieja que se tambaleaba con cada uno de mis enérgicos pasos al moverme. Noté que aquella habitación debió de haber sido acondicionada como alguna especie de escondite. El papel tapiz cubría el marco de una puerta abierta que daba a lo que parecía un pequeño consultorio de un doctor pediátrico –aún había pequeños restos de juguetes-, parte del piso había sido removido para instalar las escaleras que yo utilizaba.

La pregunta era, ¿para esconder qué o de qué? La respuesta estuvo frente a mí cuando llegué al pie de las escaleras y no me gustó para nada. Había visto suficientes policiales americanos como para reconocer un laboratorio de drogas cuando lo veía.

Ranma y Ryoga se hallaban de pie, el primero maldiciendo mientras Mousse lo sostenía del brazo, entretanto Ukyo daba firmes pero amables palmadas a la chaqueta de cuero del segundo, que estaba cubierta por un fino polvo blanco.

—¡Oh, santo cielo! ¿Están bien? —inquirí acercándome.

—Eso… creo… —soltó apenas Ryoga, mientras mi amiga le limpiaba el rostro.

—Estoy entero —aprobó Ranma en un gruñido—. Aún así tendré que llamar a mi papá, tiene que ver esto —decidió con firmeza.

—¿Qué era lo que había arriba? —me preguntó Mousse.

—¡Esperar! —exclamó Shampoo, se llevó las manos a la sien, casi como si le doliese—. Haber una presencia cerca…

Nos quedamos mudos y pronto escuchamos que algo atravesaba el papel tapiz, después descendiendo por las escaleras. Si Shampoo lo había sentido, entonces era, obviamente, ajeno al plano terrenal. Sentí escalofríos y me negué a voltear, escuchando como los pasos se detenían justos detrás de mí. No entendía por qué el miedo, había lidiado con fantasmas antes.

—Te busca a ti —me comunicó Ukyo severa.

Fue cuando, tomando aire, volteé, sin entender por qué me sentía tan nerviosa y confundida. Esos brillantes ojos azules fueron toda la respuesta que necesite.

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres? —le espetó Ranma, colocándose detrás de mí, dejándome entre su cuerpo y el del espíritu, que sólo lo miró, para luego volver su vista a mí—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No hablas?

—Shi-Shinnosuke… —tartamudeé.

No era posible. Shinnosuke era mi amigo de la infancia, lo había conocido en Hokkaido, estaba internado en el mismo hospital en el que se trataba mi mamá y se convirtió mi compañía en esas largas horas que debía pasar en el hospital, mientras mis hermanas se quedaban con una tía que tenemos allá, pues yo me rehusaba a alejarme de papá. Era dos años mayor que yo y tenía una memoria pésima. Tuvo que anotar mi nombre varias veces para poder recordarlo, ya que siempre perdía el papel en que lo había escrito.

—Shinnosuke… ¿pero qué te hicieron? —solté apenas en un susurro sin salir de mi estupefacción—. ¿¡QUÉ TE HICIERON!? —chillé histérica, asustando a todos.

Él siempre fue un chico enfermo, yo lo conocí cuando tenía ocho y él diez, pero nunca supieron bien qué tenía, hasta que cumplió los once años, cuando le diagnosticaron que tenía leucemia. La última vez que lo vi, ya teníamos quince y diecisiete años, poco antes de que Mamá fuese al hospital por última vez. Él estaba ganando la batalla, mi madre, por otro lado, no. Cuando lo transfirieron, no volví a saber de él, pero esperaba que se recuperara y que, algún día, nos volviésemos a ver.

Mas nunca quise que fuera así.

La mitad del rostro del chico estaba quemada, tanto que podías llegar a ver pedazos de carne y cabello chamuscados desde la sien hasta el cuello, vestido como estaba con una camiseta, pantalones deportivos y una bata de hospital.

Sonrió tranquilizador, dando un paso para atrás y tendiendo su mano, en una clara invitación a seguirme. Dudé un momento y, aún con cierta inseguridad entrelacé mis dedos con la helada mano del chico. Quién me llevó a las escaleras.

—¡Akane! ¡No vayas! —rezongó Ranma, sólo para que Ucchan pusiese una mano en su hombro.

—Está bien, no quiere lastimarla, sólo quiere enseñarle algo, ¿no es verdad?

Shinnosuke asintió.

—Yo ir con ustedes —apostilló rápidamente Shampoo.

—

—¿Es aquí? —pregunté, mientras Shinnosuke abría la puerta de una habitación.

No parecía muy diferente a las demás habitaciones, excepto por las marcas negras en las paredes que allí hubo fuego. Mi amigo no hablaba mucho, pero no me extrañaba, siempre fue callado.

Shampoo pareció sufrir un mareo momentáneo nada más poner un pie en la habitación, por lo que se aferró al marco de la puerta, como si no pudiese sostenerse en pie. Obviamente me aproximé a ella, sosteniéndola de la cintura y recargando su peso en mí. No tuve de otra que sentarla en lo que quedaba de una vieja banqueta de cuatro sillas de sala de espera en el pasillo. Respiraba pesado y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Enseguida abrí su bolso, pensando que tenía una ataque de asma y necesitaba el inhalador, pero ella colocó su mano sobre las mías, haciendo que levantase la vista.

—N-no —alcanzó a decir—. N-no es eso…

Me senté en la silla a su lado, la había sentado en la del medio por si se caía, y Shinnosuke se sentó en la que estaba junto a mí.

—Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas —sugerí con mi brazo sobre sus hombros, sin saber qué más hacer por mi amiga.

Ella, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que llevaba vestido, llevó las rodillas al pecho y ocultó el rostro entre sus brazos. Sus hombros temblaron, estaba llorando.

Parpadeé desconcertada, jamás había visto a Shampoo llorar, pues ella siempre se está riendo, es igual a Ukyo en ese aspecto. Ninguna de las dos llora cuando les pasa algo, en su lugar se enojan y se desquitan con todo lo que respire. Acaricié su cabello, recientemente teñido –sí, otra vez- a lavanda, esta oportunidad con las puntas en color rosa pálido.

—¡Akane, Shampoo! —llamó Ranma, caminando en nuestra dirección—. Oh, ya, aquí están… ¿Hm? ¿Shampoo? ¿Qué pasa, princesa? —preguntó hincándose en una rodilla frente a ella, cuando no le contestó, volteó a mí—. ¿Qué le sucede?

—No lo sé, fue de la nada.

—¿De la nada? —repitió incrédulo, arqueando las cejas.

—Sí, entramos allí y ella sólo… —dejé la frase inconclusa, gesticulando con la mano a mi amiga.

La compresión chispeó en los ojos de Ranma y fue mi turno de arquear una de mis cejas.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó Ranma, cuando no le contestó, repitió la pregunta con más urgencia—. Shampoo, ¿qué viste?

—No seas insensible —lo regañé, volteé a Shampoo—. ¿Por qué mejor no llamamos a Mousse para que se quede contigo, Shamps? —sugerí con suavidad sabiendo lo segura que se sentía cuando Mousse estaba con ella, que asintió, para luego sorber por la nariz. Volví a mirar a Ranma—. Ya oíste, Saotome, ve por Mousse, largo de aquí.

Ranma me frunció el ceño, pareció querer decirme algo, pero se lo guardó y corrió por el pasillo a buscar a nuestro amigo de lentes. La respiración de Shampoo se había normalizado y ya no lloraba, sólo sorbía por la nariz cada tanto. La marca de lágrimas secas comenzó a hacerse presente en sus mejillas, por lo que saqué un pañuelo y la hice mirarme.

—Ya pasó, Shampoo —la consolé, limpiando su rostro. No era la mejor persona para la tarea, sin embargo, me guié por lo que mis hermanas hacían cuando me consolaban.

En menos de lo que esperaba, Mousse llegó a la corrida y se sentó junto a ella, mi amiga se lanzó a él, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzando a llorar una vez más. El chico la consoló al oído en mandarín, para luego mirarme desconcertado, contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Más pronto de lo que esperábamos, la chica china se separó de él. Volteó y se aferró a mi brazo, con mucha fuerza, sus ojos carmín me miraban suplicantes.

—Ir adentro, Akane, ser importante —no pude sino asentir a sus palabras. Ella me devolvió el gesto y volteó a ver a su novio—. ¿Llevarme afuera, por favor? No poder levantar.

Mousse sonrió tranquilizador y asintió, para luego pararse. Deslizó una mano en torno a la cintura de Shampoo y otra por debajo de sus rodillas, levantándola estilo novia. Comenzaron a alejarse por el pasillo, mas, antes de que desaparecieran de vista, Ranma les indicó que se quedaran dónde habíamos dejado las motos, que su papá estaría allí en unos quince o veinte minutos.

Entré a la habitación con Ranma tras de mí, Shinnosuke –que había estado tan callado, al punto que olvidé su presencia-, nos siguió. Señaló un punto junto a la cama, que parecía haber sido tirada con violencia porque estaba de costado. En el piso, había un sitio que había sido cortado en forma de cuadrado, como no pudimos sacarlo, Ranma fue a buscar la barreta que tenía en la Harley, esa que usaba para sacarle chispas al asfalto en las carreras.

Mientras Ranma iba a buscar aquello, yo me senté en el piso y resoplé. Estaban pasando tantas cosas tan rápido que la cabeza me daba vueltas. Shinnosuke se acuclilló a mi lado, poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza a modo de consuelo.

—Gracias, Shinno-kun —le sonreí.

Me sonrió y Ranma volvió con la barreta en la mano.

—Hay que apurarnos, Papá llegará en cualquier momento y además hay que ayudar a Ryoga.

—¿Qué tiene Ryoga? —inquirí preocupada.

Me explicó rápidamente que Ryoga había comenzado a sentirse mal un poco después de que Shampoo y yo subiéramos, por eso se preocupó cuando la vio mal. Me informó también con cierta aprehensión que Ukyo ya había llamado a la mamá de nuestro amigo. No pude evitar hacer una mueca, la madre de Ryoga es dulce y maternal, casi tanto como la tía Nodoka. Sin embargo, cuando se enoja, parece un demonio salido del mismísimo infierno.

—

— **¿¡Cómo** se les ocurre hacer semejante estupidez!? —nos gritaba furiosa la madre de Ryoga mientras que mi papá, tío Genma y Ranma estaban dentro del edificio buscando vaya-uno-a-saber-qué.

Me mordí el labio, optando por quedarme callada. Todos me siguieron el juego con la mentira que inventé para justificar nuestra presencia en ese lugar. Dije habíamos escuchado en la escuela que el lugar estaba embrujado y que decidimos hacer exploración urbana para ver si era cierto. Ucchan tomó la posta y acusó la existencia de un nido de ratas en la planta de arriba, razón por la que se asustó y comenzó a correr, acusación que Shampoo, quién aún no se había recuperado del todo, y yo alimentamos diciendo que también las vimos y que nos escondimos en un cuarto mientras el resto seguía corriendo. Un breve relato por parte de Ranma de cómo se tropezó y cayó por las escaleras llevándose a Ryoga consigo y voilá, la mejor mentira del mundo.

—¿Amaya…? —preguntó tentativamente Ukyo, quién se lleva tan bien con su suegra que hasta la llama por su primer nombre, como pueden ver—. No sabíamos bien que eso estaba allí, de haber sabido no hubiéramos venido. La verdad me dio mucho miedo cuando Ryoga se empezó a sentir mal —confesó.

—Entiendo, Ukyo —replicó ella, notándose su leve acento europeo y suavizándose el tono de su voz.

Lo primero que notas cuando ves a Amaya Hibiki, es que es extranjera, por el color de su cabello. Una larga melena rubia y lisa. Luego sus ojos, del mismo color que los de mi amigo, miel. No es mucho más alta que cualquiera de nosotras, pero su presencia es imponente. Siempre la he visto arreglada, con sus alhajas y sus vestidos caros. En ese momento, vestía uno de esos tapados de piel costosos que a Nabiki le fascinan.

Su marido, el padrastro de Ryoga, es un inglés de nombre Leroy. Había ido con ella en esa ocasión, estaba revisando a mi amigo de colmillos, ya que era médico de urgencias. También había revisado a Shampoo, que alegó haber tenido uno de sus ataques de asma.

La madre de Ryoga tomó aire un par de veces, con los ojos cerrados y los dedos índice y medio sobre las sienes, tratando de calmarse. Cuando lo hizo, volteó a ver a mi papá y al tío que recién volvían.

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber.

—Hay un laboratorio allá abajo —informó Papá—. Como dijeron los chicos.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —espetó—. ¿Laboratorio de qué?

—Hablé con mi contacto de narcóticos —explicó Tio Genma—. Al parecer, estaban buscando este lugar, le pertenece a una organización _yakuza_ y, aparentemente, son _dealers_ de heroína en el distrito de Shinjuku.

—¡Heroína! —repitió incrédula—. Entonces Ryoga…

—Me temo que sí.

Todos volteamos a ver al muchacho, que se había quedado dormido sobre el hombro de su novia, ésta lo acomodó de modo que seguía recostado sobre su hombro pero los brazos de ella estaban alrededor suyo. A Amaya casi se le escapa una sonrisa ante aquella acción.

—Si se durmió quiere decir que ya pasó la primera parte, el subidón dura apenas unos minutos —nos explicó Leroy, para luego arrugar la nariz—. Estará así por unas horas y… después su cuerpo se purgará solo. Esa es la peor parte.

La mamá de Ryoga frunció el ceño.

—Genma, me voy a llevar a Ryoga a casa y Ukyo se viene conmigo —avisó, dejando claro que no le estaba pidiendo permiso—. Si a mi _trésor_ le va a dar algo, prefiero que sea cuando esté en casa donde Leroy y yo lo podemos cuidar.

—Entiendo —luego miró a su hijo—. Ranma, sube la moto a la camioneta y haz lo mismo con la de Ryoga. Mousse, igual con la moto de Shampoo —expresó, volteando a verlo—. Los llevaré hasta el Neko-Hanten.

—Gracias, señor Saotome —agradeció Mousse con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, Shampoo estaba recargada en su hombro, pero la empujó ligeramente hacia mí y la abracé frotando su brazo para mostrarle que estaba allí, pues aún estaba un poco ida por el mareo.

—Luego también puedo alcanzarte tu mochila —ofrecí a Ukyo.

—Será lo mejor —aprobó la madre de mi amigo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la castaña—. Ukyo, te quedarás conmigo hasta que tu padre vuelva, ¿de acuerdo? —no pasé por alto que la pregunta no era más que una formalidad.

Mousse y Ranma terminaron de subir las motos a la parte de atrás de la camioneta del Tío y las ataron para que no se moviesen mientras que Shampoo y yo les observábamos desde la banca en que nos habíamos sentado, con mi amiga apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, lucía tan cansada. Shinnosuke no había desaparecido, de hecho, estaba junto a mí, con carita de no saber muy bien qué estaba pasando. Bueno, siempre fue distraído.

—

— **¡Hola** , Tía! —saludó Ranma a la mamá de Mousse cuando nos estacionamos frente al Neko-Hanten

La señora Fang-Yi estaba afuera del restaurante, colgando algunos carteles con las nuevas promociones semanales en la entrada, cuando llegamos. Tengo que admitir que me sorprendí un poco al oír a Ranma llamarla así. Digo, no me es extraño que Mousse llame "Tía" a Nodoka porque _¡duh!_ todos la llamamos así. Hasta que recordé que la mamá de mi amigo es, a su vez, amiga de la tía, y es por eso que Mousse y Ranma se conocen, de hecho.

—Hola, querido —le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Espero que sea una visita social y no que mi hijo esté en problemas, Genma —bromeó.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó el aludido.

Su madre le ignoró por completo, para luego invitarnos a pasar. Mientras Papá y el Tío hablaban con la señora Fang-Yi y el padre de Shampoo, que muy lejos no estaba, nosotros subimos arriba, al cuarto de mi amiga.

—No puedo creer que nos metiéramos a una guarida yakuza —comentó Ranma, parecía divertido por lo sucedido y sus ojos lucían brillantes de la emoción—. Digo, ¡wow! ¿No?

Lo miramos mal y, al menos, tuvo la decencia de encogerse en sí mismo. Mousse y Shampoo no dijeron nada, sabían que yo iba a regañarlo el resto del camino a casa. Dicho y hecho, continuamos hablando de temas triviales y, como mis amigos terminarían tarde en el restaurante, me comprometí a llamar a Ukyo para preguntar cómo seguía Ryoga, con la condición de que Shampoo me mandara un mensaje sobre cómo seguía sintiéndose a lo largo de la noche. Ya estaba mejor e incluso tenía más color en las mejillas. Eso me dejaba tranquila, pero aún así.

—

 **Horas** más tarde, luego de que Ranma y su papá cenasen con nosotros, mi amigo y yo nos escabullimos al patio. Nos habíamos excusado diciendo que iríamos al Dojo y que luego llamaríamos a Ukyo. En realidad, no entramos, sólo nos sentamos en los escalones y Ranma encendió un cigarrillo en tanto yo rebuscaba entre los contactos de mi celular el número de mi amiga. Puse el altavoz y me senté un poco más cerca de mi acompañante debido al frío aire nocturno que se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor.

— _¿Hola?_

—Hola, Ucchan, te habla Akane. Estoy con Ranma, estás en altavoz.

— _¡Hola, chicos! ¡Qué sorpresa que llamen!_

—Te dije que lo haría —le recordé—. Y dime, ¿cómo sigue Ryoga?

Se escuchó un suspiro cansino del otro lado de la línea.

— _Ahora está durmiendo, por suerte, pero está helado. Hace como media hora que empezó a temblar y le bajó la temperatura. Leroy dice que es normal que le pasé. Un poco después de eso, se despertó y empezó a vomitar. Como dije, y por suerte, ya se volvió a dormir._

—¡Qué bueno, Ukyo! —aprobé, sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa—. Entonces no fue tan grave, ya pasó.

— _Qué ya pasó, ni que ocho cuartos, Akane_ —me regañó—. _Leroy dice que lo peligroso de la heroína es que hace que el corazón te lata más lento y que respires más despacio, cada media hora viene a controlar a Ryoga por si acaso. Hasta ahora no hay cambio, pero no podemos confiarnos. Ah, y gracias por mandar a Ranchan con mis cosas, para colmo mi papá me mandó un mensaje diciendo que tardará más en volver._

—No te preocupes, princesa —intervino por primera vez Ranma—. Estamos para lo que necesites. Ahora tú cuida al cerdo, Akane y yo pasaremos a verlos mañana.

— _Gracias, Ranchan, Akacchan. Sabe que realmente lo apre-… Ay, no._

—¿Ukyo?

Se escuchó mucho ruido del otro lado de la línea, por lo que el de la trenza y yo nos miramos, sin saber qué sucedía. Me mordí el pulgar levemente mientras miraba el celular, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Ucchan? —inquirió Ranma.

— _Tengo que irme, Ryoga se despertó_ —nos explicó apresurada—. _Los veo mañana. ¡Ay, Ryoga-…!_ —la oímos decir antes de que se cortase la comunicación.

Con un movimiento de mano rechacé el cigarrillo que Ranma me ofrecía. Eso último me había quitado las ganas. Soltando un suspiro cansino, descansé la cabeza contra la puerta cerrada del dojo. Por muy egocéntrico que sonara, no podía acallar aquella vocecita en el fondo de mi mente que me decía que todo eso era mi culpa. En retrospectiva, ¿por qué fuimos a ese hospital abandonado? ¿Por qué fuimos a la Mansión Kuno? ¡Por mí! Siempre era por mí.

Ranma colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y me atrajo levemente hacia él, tomándome por sorpresa. No tuve tiempo de preguntarle nada, pues mi teléfono timbró en mi mano, debido a la llegada de un mensaje.

 _«Justo acabar turno. Yo sentir mejor :). ¿Cómo estar Ryoga?»._

Al parecer Shampoo si había trabajado esa noche, pese a no sentirse muy bien. Fruncí los labios y tecleé una rápida respuesta para que se quedasen tranquilos ella y Mousse.

 _«Está mejor, Ukyo me dijo que Leroy está controlándolo. Por suerte, ya están en la última parte, o sea que se está recuperando. Mañana iremos a verlos. Espero verlos allí»._

Dejé el teléfono a un lado y volví a suspirar, recargándome en el hombro de Ranma esta vez.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—¿Sobre qué, Ranma? —pregunté, volteando a mirarle.

—No te hagas, marimacho, yo sé que algo te pasa. Ahora dime qué es.

—Es… es Shinnosuke —confesé, él asintió, animándome a continuar—. Él siempre fue un chico enfermo, tenía leucemia.

—Ah…

—La última vez que lo vi… él estaba ganando la batalla, Ranma —dije, tratando de ahogar un sollozo—. Se estaba poniendo bien.

—Bueno… las cosas pasan, Akane. Tal vez tuvo una recaída.

Negué con la cabeza y le pregunté si recordaba cuando, estando en el Neko-Hanten más temprano, Shampoo me pidió que la acompañase a "buscar algo". Nunca le había preguntado a la chica cómo funcionaba su don, nunca hizo falta. Sin embargo, ella me lo explicó sin rodeos. No oye, ni ve a los fantasmas, pero, como han visto, puede sentir sus presencias. Y luego están sus visiones.

Mi amiga es capaz de ver cosas en sueños y, en caso de llegarse a encontrar con algo perteneciente a un espíritu, ¡BAM! tiene una visión cual gitana de feria. Ella vio a Shinnosuke morir, él no supo en qué se estaba metiendo. Sólo quiso ayudar a esas personas cuando descubrió que planeaban incendiar el hospital para quedarse con el lugar. No sabía que eran yakuzas, no lo sospechaba cuando escondió carpetas en su cuarto con información importante bajo el piso de su cama. Entre lágrimas, se lo conté a Ranma.

No pude sino ocultar mi cabeza entre mis brazos sobre mis rodillas flexionadas cuando llegué a la parte sobre lo que hicieron con él. Uno de esos malditos le dio un tiro en el pecho a quemarropa y lo dejó allí, tirado. Solo. Nadie lo ayudó, nadie recordó que él estaba allí, porque no debía estarlo. Él se había curado, pero volvió al hospital, fingiendo ser uno de los enfermos para poder ayudar a esa gente. Los sollozos me sacudían el cuerpo, no había podido desahogarme justo después de que Shampoo me lo dijese, había tenido que guardar mi compostura.

Ranma me abrazó.

—Volvió para ayudarlos, Ranma… él sabía lo que querían hacer con el hospital. Se lo dijo una de las enfermeras… la que nos siguió en el pasillo. ¡Él sólo quería ayudar a esa gente, Ranma! ¡Hubo un montón de pacientes que no pudieron soportar el traslado a otro hospital, que no lo lograron! ¡Shinnosuke quiso hacer lo correcto y esos bastardos lo mataron! Lo dejaron tirado para que el incendio borre la evidencia… —me negaba a expresarlo de otra manera.

—Está bien, Akane… —me dijo, acariciando mi cabello.

Levanté la vista, notando que algo no estaba bien. Fue cuando noté lo helada que estaba la piel de Ranma, lo lejana que se oía su voz, lo vacíos que se veían sus ojos. Era casi como si…

—¿…Ranma? —pregunté, al no obtener respuesta, lo tomé de los hombros y lo sacudí, elevando el tono de mi voz—. ¡Ranma!

—

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **PaulayJoaqui:** Como puedes ver, Shinnosuke era el que le mandaba las cartas a Akane. Quería que alguien terminara lo que él no pudo, ¿quién mejor que Akane? Beso y muchas gracias por leer y comentar :3.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **27/08/17**

 **08:06 p.m.**


	11. Tu protector

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **SOUNDTRACK: Your guardian angel** (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) **, Jet Pack Blues** (Fall Out Boy).

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 11:** **Tu protector.**

— _ **¿…Ranma?**_ _—pregunté, al no obtener respuesta, lo tomé de los hombros y lo sacudí, elevando el tono de mi voz—. ¡Ranma!_

Me senté en la cama de golpe, debido a esa horrible pesadilla. Me abracé a mí misma, dejando que los hombros me temblasen mientras sollozaba. No conseguía entender aquel sueño que rememoraba mi conversación con Ranma cambiándole el final. La verdad era que él me contuvo en su momento, luego, cuando estuve más calmada, volvimos a entrar.

Sin embargo, mi sueño se empecinó en mostrar que, mientras Ranma me consolaba, todo su cuerpo se volvía muy frío, sus ojos miraban sin ver nada realmente. Como si sólo fuese un fantasma, como si estuviera muerto…

—¿Akane? —preguntó mi papá entrando a la habitación en pijama—. Cariño, ¿todo bien?

—Tuve una pesadilla —expliqué.

—Oh, Akane, tranquila, no pasa nada —me consoló, sentándose al borde de mi cama para tomarme en brazos—. Ya no llores, sólo fue un sueño. De hecho, deberías tratar de dormir un poco, mira la hora que es.

El reloj de mi mesa de noche marcaba que eran un poco más de las tres de la madrugada, por lo que asentí y me disculpé por despertarlo. Dijo que no era nada, que se había levantado a buscar un vaso de agua y me oyó llorar. Besó mi frente, para luego repetirme que durmiese, pues tenía escuela al día siguiente.

Logré conciliar el sueño, sólo para despertarme una hora después por lo mismo. Estuve cerca de media hora rodando en la cama, hasta que decidí que ya había dormido lo suficiente. Me levanté, cambié mi pijama amarillo por mi ropa de entrenamiento y bajé a la cocina a hacerme café.

La casa se oía tan silenciosa. Oí una suave brisa invernal soplar afuera acompañando el sonido de mis pies descalzos contra la madera y, por la ventana de la cocina, vi que aún estaba oscuro. Solté un suspiro cansino. Jugué un poco con mi teléfono esperando que estuviese lista el agua caliente y, cuando lo estuvo, llené un termo con café, sin olvidarme de guardar algunos bizcochos en un pequeño recipiente hermético de plástico.

Cuando salí afuera noté lo terriblemente frío que estaba pese a la campera rompe-vientos que llevaba puesta. No dejé que me importase, pero tenía la horrenda sensación de que algo me observaba, por lo que me apresuré a llegar allí y cerrar la puerta tras de mí, suspirando ante la seguridad que el dojo me brindaba. Dejé las cosas en el suelo y me puse a practicar.

Esos últimos días, todos estábamos con el ánimo por el piso desde lo que había pasado con Ryoga. De hecho, él estaba de viaje. Luego de lo que pasó, se vio obligado a ir a ver a su papá, a quién no le gustó ni medio enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Verán, los papás de mi amigo están divorciados. Su madre vive aquí en Japón y su padre vive en Estados Unidos. De vez en cuando viaja allá a verlo.

Ukyo era la que peor estaba, nos dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento. Sólo parecía animarse por momentos, cuando sucedía que Ryoga la llamaba o le mandaba mensajes de texto, lo que pasaba todos los días, a toda hora. Lo cual me sorprendía bastante porque, luego de una rápida búsqueda en San Google descubrí que cuando aquí es de día, allá es de noche. Básicamente, Ukyo estaba como zombie hasta que recibía algún indicio de su ausente novio y parecía la de siempre, luego empezaba el ciclo otra vez.

En tanto bebía a sorbos mi café, recordé que ese día sería largo, pues iríamos a recibir a Ryoga al aeropuerto. Todos estuvimos un poco confundidos por el hecho de que regresase tan pronto, pues pensábamos que no llegaría hasta el siguiente domingo y se perdería el Freak Fest, al que planeábamos ir.

—

— **¡BIENVENIDO** A CASA, RYOGA! —gritamos todos juntos a nuestro amigo que acababa de bajar del avión.

Nos miró sorprendido mientras se acercaba. Me reí, ¡no se lo esperaba, en absoluto! Ranma y Shampoo sostenían una pancarta con la leyenda _«Ryoga, te queremos, bienvenido»_ , yo traía en brazos una caja de galletas caseras y Mousse tenía los bolsillos llenos de papel picado listo para volar por el aire. Sin poder contenerse, Ucchan corrió hacia él, abrazándole con fuerza, tanta que casi los tumba a ambos al estrellarse contra él.

Fue cuando Mousse lanzó el contenido de sus bolsillos y Amaya-san hizo sonar un espanta-suegras. Leroy hizo volar una tanda de confeti y todos nos aproximamos a Ryoga.

—Ukyo, sólo han sido unos días, ¿tanto me has extrañado? —le preguntó burlón el chico del colmillo a su novia, aún estrechándola.

Ella asintió sin decir nada, con el rostro enterrado en la chaqueta de motociclista de Ryoga.

— _¡Montrésor!_ ¡Qué bueno que ya estés en casa! —expresó su madre muy contenta.

Mi amiga se separó de él, para dejarle el lugar a su suegra y que ésta abrazase a su hijo.

—¿Qué tal América? —inquirióLeroy—. ¿Te has divertido?

—¡Sí! —aprobó Mousse—. ¡Cuéntanos todo!

—Llamen a sus casa, chicos —instó la señora Hibiki a todos nosotros—. Los voy a invitar a comer.

Festejamos audiblemente unos momentos, para iniciar nuestra salida del aeropuerto. Nos esperaba un largo viaje en tren así que estaba bien que cenáramos antes. Amaya-san y Leroy nos llevaron a un bonito restaurante italiano cerca del aeropuerto. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, hasta la decoración me parecía curiosa. Nos sentamos en una extensa mesa los ocho y la mamá de mi amigo nos comentó que clase de comidas servían allí. Ninguno de nosotros había comido algo que perteneciese a la cocina italiana. Ryoga tal vez, pues tiene una tía allá en Italia. Sólo he comido pizza, pero no creí que fuéramos a pedir eso, porque a Ukyo no le gusta, dice que parece okonomiyaki mal hecho.

—Oye, Mamá, yo quiero… Uh, ¿cómo se llama? Esa cosa que… la que comimos en casa de tía Paulette.

—¿Lasagna? —ofreció Leroy.

—Sí, eso.

Pedimos nuestros platos y mi amigo comenzó a contarnos qué había hecho los escasos días que estuvo en América. Nos recordó que su papá vive en New York, que es una ciudad enorme y la comparó con Tokio para que más o menos pudiésemos imaginárnosla. Nos relató los lugares por los que estuvo e incluso nos mostró unas fotos.

—¿Y ella quién es? —inquirí, señalando a una chica de un cabello castaño casi rubio y ojos verdes, que salía con él en algunas de las fotos.

—Es Anna, mi hermanastra.

—¡Joder! —soltó Ukyo, arrebatándole el celular—.¿Qué le pasó? Ya no parece de trece.

—Eso es porque ya tiene dieciséis, Ukyo —la corrigió Ryoga rodando los ojos mientras le quitaba el teléfono—. Hablando de ella, quiere conocerte, le mostré una foto tuya, cree que eres bonita.

—Obviamente lo soy —se jactó ella meciendo su cabello—. Pero claro, podrá conocerme cuando viajemos a ver a tu papá, claro está.

—Sí, sobre eso-…

Ryoga fue interrumpido cuando nos trajeron nuestras órdenes y comenzamos a comer. La comida estaba realmente muy sabrosa y por unos momentos no se escuchó más que el entrechocar de los cubiertos con los platos y los vasos. Fue la madre de mi amigo quién retomó la conversación.

—Ryoga, _chérie_ , ¿qué decías?

—Bueno… emm… —el chico de colmillos había comenzado a ponerse nervioso, rascándose la nuca y riendo con una risa extraña, forzada incluso—. Verás, Mamá, a Papá no le gustó mucho lo que pasó —ella asintió.

—Es comprensible, nos preocupaste bastante.

—Pues… en realidad, dijo algo sobre ustedes —especificó, le miré arqueando una ceja, ¿sobre nosotros?—. Es, uh, ¡bastante gracioso! Mi papá cree que ustedes son una… _malainfluenciaparamí_ —la última parte salió todo junto y en un susurro, fue tan bajo y veloz que no llegué a entender, pero Ukyo lo hizo.

—¿Qué somos una mala influencia para ti? —repitió, haciéndonos jadear a todos, la madre de Ryoga frunció el ceño y Leroy hizo una mueca—. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Ni siquiera nos conoce! ¿Qué más dijo?

—Ukyo, yo-…

—Sé que no es todo, ¿qué…? ¿…más…? ¿…dijo? —preguntó, separando las palabras de tal modo que parecían preguntas separadas—. No hace falta que lo suavices.

—Quiere que te deje —le dijo sin más, negándose a mirarla—. Dice que me haces daño. Lo mismo de ustedes —admitió mirándonos a través de las pestañas y el flequillo—, ya no quiere que me junte con ustedes, creen que me estancan y me llevan por el mal camino.

—¿Y tú le crees? —demandó saber Ranma—. ¿Harás lo que te dice?

—¿Te parece que seguiría aquí si así fuera? —le espetó sin mirarlo, poniéndose a jugar con el tenedor sobre el plato—. Me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él, incluso me consiguió una vacante en Harvard.

—¿Harvard? —preguntó Ukyo despacio, su novio asintió—. ¡¿HARVARD?! —repitió, todo el enojo se esfumó del rostro de la chica, mientras abrazaba a su novio por el cuello, pintándole una expresión confusa al chico—. ¡Ryoga! ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Irás a Harvard!

Todos comenzamos a felicitarlo, es decir, ¡Harvard! La madre de Ryoga sólo sonrió, pero sabía que en cuánto nos calláramos ella le diría algo y se levantaría a abrazarlo, simplemente lo sabía. Estábamos en una mesa del segundo piso del restaurante, la única tan grande como para que cupiésemos todos, era la única ocupada a esa hora, a excepción de una del lado opuesto a nosotros, que albergaba a una dulce pareja de ancianos que debían de estar sordos, porque ni se quejaron por el alboroto que armamos.

—Y-yo… no quiero irme… —tartamudeó Ryoga, que había levantado la vista cuando comenzamos a felicitarlo, sus ojos buscaron con pánico la cara de su novia—. N-no quiero…

—¡No te preocupes! —le dijo Ukyo animada—. Yo me voy contigo, Ryoga…

Todos nos quedamos callados con eso último, sabíamos que Ukyo amaba a Ryoga muchísimo, pero, ¿mudarse a otro país en el que no manejaba bien el idioma sólo para estar con él?

—¿Q-qué?

—¿Cómo que _qué_? —le cuestionó ella con fastidio—. ¿Acaso planeabas irte sin mí? ¡He visto suficientes películas americanas para saber cómo son las universidades allá!

—Ukyo… estoy seguro que no todas las universidades son como _Road Trip_ o _American Pie_ —opinó Mousse.

—¡Cállate, Mou-…!

—No te vas a ningún lado —interrumpió Ryoga—. Iremos juntos a la universidad —le prometió ante su mirada perpleja, tomándole las manos—, pero iremos a Todai. No a Harvard, y, sobre todo, no a América.

—¡Tú no poder perder oportunidad! —discutió Shampoo.

—Shampoo tiene razón —irrumpió su madre—. Ryoga, Harvard es una universidad mundialmente prestigiosa-…

—Igual que Todai.

—…y deberías pensártelo dos veces —concluyó, ignorando la interrupción.

—No quiero estudiar leyes —insistió.

Nos volvimos a quedar tan callados como con el comentario de Ukyo, ¿leyes? ¿Ryoga? Teníamos entendido que él quería estudiar dirección de empresas, para un día hacerse cargo de la empresa constructora de la que es dueña su mamá, no leyes. Cuando mi amiga del cabello color fantasía comentó en su japonés quebrado que no lo veía como abogado y mucho menos lo imaginaba vestido con traje, él soltó un suspiro cansino y siguió explicando.

—Mamá, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre hacer algún curso de literatura?

—Claro, te dije que me parecía bien siempre y cuando no te fuera problema con la carrera, quiero que cuides tu salud y no te sobre-exijas, _chérie_.

—Papá quiere que estudie leyes —nos contó con una sonrisa triste—. Al parecer, no entendió bien lo del curso de literatura y pensó que era a todo lo que me iba a dedicar. Comoal querer explicarle no me quiso escuchar, me enojé con él y lo mandé al diablo. Pasé la noche en un motel y después le pedí a Anna que me acompañase hasta el aeropuerto a comprar un boleto, llegó poco antes de que me fuera. Por eso volví antes —ante nuestro silencio, agregó un comentario más, asintiendo—. Iremos todos juntos a Todai, como habíamos planeado.

—Yo… —dijo Amaya levantándose—. Tengo que hacer una llamada, disculpen. Leroy, quédate con ellos —volteó a vernos—, y pídanse un postre, chicos.

Los postres venían en porciones para dos y, al no saber qué eran todos los demás en el menú, Ranma, Mousse, Shampoo y yo pedimos dos _gelatos_. Ryoga y Ukyo pidieron algo llamado _tiramisú_ , que parecía pastel. Leroy se contentó con un café y pidió también unas galletas que supimos por una observación de Ryoga que eran para Amaya.

Cuando acabamos, el inglés pagó la cuenta, pese a la insistencia de Amaya de hacerlo ella. Tenía algo de sueño, pero el frío aire de la noche pronto se ocupó de despertarme, lo suficiente hasta que llegamos a la estación de tren.

—

— **Basta** , cállense —me quejé sonrojada, en tanto Shampoo, Ryoga y Mousse se reían de mí—. _¡No es gracioso!_ —siseé.

Resulta que no era la única que estaba cansada, aunque hubiese estado a nada de quedarme dormida, no pude hacerlo. Un peso extra sobre mi hombro me hizo despertar, resulta que Ranma se había quedado dormido sobre mí, sobresaltándome y haciendo que me sonrojase. Ryoga estaba en la misma situación con Ukyo, quien dormitaba tranquila. Para mí suerte, pronto me vi en la necesidad de despertarlo, porque llegamos a la estación de tren donde debíamos bajar. Salimos y, además del Masserati amarillo de la mamá de Ryoga, nos esperaban también el auto del Señor Tzao y la camioneta del Tío Genma, quién me dijo que subiera porque le había avisado a mi papá que me llevaba a casa.

Nos subimos a la camioneta, Ranma en el asiento del pasajero y yo atrás. Antes de lo que esperaba, llegamos a casa, donde Papá nos esperaba, fumando un cigarrillo contra el portón. Sin embargo, cuando Tío Genma apagó el motor, él lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó. Decidí que podía dejarlo pasar, pues se supone que está tratando de quitarse el hábito, pero, ¿quién era yo para decirle algo?

—¿Por qué tan preocupado, amigo Tendo? —se burló el tío—. Tu pequeñita está justo aquí —le aclaró señalándome.

—Nabiki no ha vuelto todavía —explicó molesto—. Había prometido no volver tarde.

—Seguro se le pasó la hora —le aseguré, mordiéndome el labio—. Bueno… ¡buenas noches! —me apresuré a agregar.

—Espera, Akane, tengo algo que mostrarles a ti y a Ranma —intervino el tío, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro para detenerme.

El de la trenza y yo nos miramos, curiosos, mientras él buscaba algo en la guantera de la camioneta, era un expediente. Nos explicó que, gracias a nosotros, habían podido descubrir nuevos detalles en el caso del hospital abandonado, entre otras cosas, que el incendio había sido intencional, cosa que ya sabíamos. Papá no dijo nada, pero su expresión no me gustaba para nada.

—Akane, dime una cosa, ¿conoces a alguien llamado Shinnosuke Orochi?

Fingí sopesarlo.

—Sí, eso creo… ¡ah, sí! Éramos amigos cuando estaba internado, estaba en el mismo hospital que mi Mamá, ¿por qué?

—Bueno… era él el que junto las carpetas que permitieron re-abrir el caso y probablemente se pueda cerrar de una vez por todas. Están son todas las pruebas que necesitaban para incriminar a esa banda de yakuzas. Entre las carpetas, sin embargo, estaba esto —me explicó, dándome un sobre manila bastante grande.

Lo tomé, creo que está de más decir que mi sorpresa era genuina, no había esperado que Shinno-kun hubiese dejado algo para mí. Lo abrí con cuidado para luego sacar una serie de fotografías, que casi se me caen de la impresión. Eran fotos mías con Shinnosuke, la vi muy por encima, sin poder realmente creerlo, cuando, del interior del sobre manila resbaló un segundo sobre, más pequeño y de color blanco. Ranma lo levantó del piso.

—Decidimos que eso debías abrirlo tú, Akane. El sobre tiene tu nombre y la dirección de nuestra casa allá en Hokkaido. Por las vueltas de la vida, encontraste el sobre y nos parece que debes tenerlo.

—¿Cómo así? ¿No es evidencia?

—Fotos tuyas con ese chico no son de importancia para el caso, pequeña, no te preocupes.

—Siento que se viene un pero… —comentó Ranma, que, hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, ante las palabras de su padre.

—Dile —aprobó mi papá, asintiendo.

El tío resopló. Pasaron los próximos minutos diciéndome lo que le había pasado a Shinnosuke y no pude contener las lágrimas que se atiborraban en mis ojos. Ya sabía cuál había sido el destino de mi amigo, pero escucharlo de una persona ajena a lo que había pasado no lo hacía mucho mejor. Papá había puesto un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y, pese a la presencia de nuestros padres, Ranma me había tomado de la mano. No lloraba sólo por lo que me habían dicho, sino porque lo que no me habían dicho, habían omitido la parte del disparo a quemarropa que sabía por Shampoo. Me dijeron que había sido asesinado, pero no me dijeron cómo y yo estaba bien con eso. Ya me lo había dicho mi amiga, no necesitaba que me lo repitieran. Omitieron también la parte sobre cómo se deshicieron de su cuerpo.

Cuando, finalmente, me fui a acostar, abracé con cariño el sobre y lo dejé bajo mi almohada. Mi celular vibró sobre la mesa de noche, pues me había llegado un mensaje de Ranma.

 _«Ey, nena, ¿todo bien? Porque, o actuaste muy bien, o de verdad te dolió, ¿no que ya lo sabías?»._

Tecleé una rápida respuesta.

 _«Igual, dolió, Ranma, Shinnosuke no merecía eso»._

Salió el típico mensaje de _«Ranma está escribiendo»_ , pero luego desapareció, como si hubiera borrado el mensaje y luego volvió a aparecer.

 _«En absoluto, pero, ¿puedes pedirle que se detenga?»._

Eso me descolocó.

 _«¿Qué se detenga?»._

 _«¿No sabías? Se queda_ al _pie de mi cama y se queda mirándome mientras duermo. Le dije que si me mira porque le gusto que le quedé en claro que yo no soy de esos. Como era de esperarse no me contestó. ¿Qué tal si tú le pides que se detenga? A lo mejor a ti si te hace caso»._

Le prometí que vería que puedo hacer y le deseé las buenas noches. No llegué a quedarme dormida que un peso apareció al pie de mi cama, espié por sobre las sábanas, encontrándome a Shinnosuke, mirándome. Me senté y le sonreí.

—Hola.

Gesticuló un saludo con la boca. Desde que nos habíamos reencontrado, no lo había escuchado hablar. Gateó sobre la cama, hasta quedar recostado junto a mí. Habíamos estado así antes, pues la mayor parte del tiempo, Shinnosuke debía estar en su habitación debido a su enfermedad. Claro, era una cosa cuando éramos pequeños, pero cuando fuimos un poco más grandes, Papá no estuvo muy contento con eso. Sin embargo, como dije, mi amigo estaba enfermo y Papá demasiado preocupado por el estado de Mamá como para decir algo.

—Nunca hablas… ¿no tienes nada que decirme, Shinno-kun?

— _No sé si puedas oírme…_ —expresó bajito, tanto que casi no lo pude escuchar.

—Sí puedo —le animé, para luego darle un rápido abrazo—. Te extrañé.

— _Yo igual._

Sonreí. Shinnosuke había sido como un hermano mayor para mí y estaba segura de que era lo mismo para él, que yo era como su hermana pequeña.

—Ahora, dime —pedí, aún sentada, aunque acomodándome contra el cabecero de mi cama—. ¿Por qué molestas a Ranma?

— _Yo no lo molesto._

—Y mi color favorito es el rosa princesa —contesté con sarcasmo.

— _Hasta donde yo sé, tú color favorito es el rojo escarlata_ —corrigió no captando mi sarcasmo—. _Cualquier cosa que ese trenzudo te haya dicho no es verdad, Akane._

—Shinnosuke… muy bien, te creeré —decidí con una juguetona sonrisa, él era siempre igual—. Pero ya no molestes a Ranma.

— _¡Yo no lo molesto!_ —su voz se elevó, llegando a ser tan fuerte como si hablase con alguien que estuviese parado en la puerta.

—Bueno, como sea, sólo que ya no lo mires mientras duerme, ¿qué es eso además de aterrador?

Tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado bajo mi escrutinio. Prometió que ya no lo haría. Lo que Ranma no sabía era que la memoria de mi amigo era pésima, así que probablemente quería preguntarle algo al chico de la trenza y simplemente lo olvidó, quedándose allí tratando de recordar qué era y luego fue cuestión de que la escena se repitió. Me reí por lo bajo y acallé un bostezo.

—Dime, algo —pedí con suavidad—. ¿Estás despidiéndote de mí, Shinno-kun?

— _¿Despidiendome? No, Akane, vengo a ver que estés bien_ —ante mi mirada confusa, procedió a explicar—. _Cuando te seguí hasta aquí, sentí una presencia oscura que les quiere hacer daño_ —se incorporó, para luego dejar un helado beso en mi mejilla—. _No temas, Acchan, ahora yo soy tu protector._

Me removí incómoda al no entender que quería decir mi amigo con ello, ¿acaso…? ¿Acaso había sido él al que vi cuando nos atacaron a Ranma y a mí esa noche? ¿Acaso eran suyos esos ojos azules que resplandecieron en la oscuridad?

—T-tendrás que coordinar con Kodachi —comenté, ciertamente descolocada—. Cuando venga, ve con ella, ¿vale?

— _¿Quién es Kodachi?_

— _Creo que he llegado en el momento justo._

Y allí estaba, la única hija mujer de la familia Kuno, con su elegante kimono negro que contrastaba contra su pálida piel. Sus labios rojos se separaron levemente para dejar ver una hilera de perfectas perlas blancas. Le pedí que tratara bien a Shinnosuke, mientras ambos, se desvanecían de mi vista. Deseé suerte a la habitación vacía, aunque sabía que ambos podían oírme.

— _No te preocupes, Akane-chan, cuidaré_ muy bien _de tu apuesto amigo_ —se dejó oír la voz de Kodachi, seguida de aquella risa suya, que, cuando estuvo viva, debía de escucharse a calles de distancia.

Me volví a acostar, sin entender las palabras de Shinnosuke e ignorando las de Kodachi, ¿cómo sabía que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba en peligro esa noche? ¿Acaso él había hecho desaparecer a aquella presencia de los ojos rojos que me miraba con malas intenciones?

Resoplé, dejando que mi cuerpo se hundiese en las sábanas y preguntándome si, alguna vez, podría llegar a obtener respuestas sin que éstas generasen más preguntas.

—

 **Bueno, este capítulo es más para cerrar la parte de la historia de Shinnosuke, pero, como verán, el chico de la mala memoria llegó para quedarse.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

— **Primero, en el capítulo anterior olvidé aclarar que una "Methadone Clinic" es básicamente un lugar donde los adictos van a comprarle drogas a los dealers. Va en alusión al laboratorio de drogas que encuentran en el hospital abandonado y la probada accidental de heroína que tuvo Ryoga.**

—" **Orochi" es el japonés para "Serpiente" y sale de "Yamata no Orochi" que es el monstruo que sale en la OVA sobre Ryugenzawa, o sea, la de Shinnosuke.**

— **Harvard está en Massachusetts y Todai en el centro de Tokio.**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **MaatSejmet:** ¿Satisfecha tu curiosidad? ;). Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **PaulayJoaqui:** En realidad, lo que le pasó a Ryoga es que tomó drogas por accidente (?), nada más, lo que describe Leroy como "la peor parte" y que sucede cuando Ukyo lo está cuidando no es otra cosa que el Síndrome de Abstinencia, que sucede cuando la droga deja el cuerpo de la persona que la consumió. Es parecido a lo que le pasó a Akane en el capítulo 5, cuando el chico de los ojos verdes la atacó cuando volvía a su casa por la noche antes de que Ranma la salvase. Para Ryoga fue peor porque aspiró heroína, que, además de ser una droga fuerte, cuando sale del sistema, produce síntomas parecidos a los de una fiebre o una gripe estomacal. Bueno, ya paró porque, sino, voy a terminar escribiendo un testamento (?). Rayos, ahora quiero escribir lo que pasó en ese momento desde el punto de vista de Ukyo o Ryoga :'v. Besos y, como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar.

 **BUBU30:** Tu comentario me dejó así de *-*, ¡muchas gracias! Traté de buscar el grupo de FB, pero no lo encontré, no sé qué sucedió… a su vez, te invito a checar mi página de FB: "Dreamland Inc.", tengo allí algunas ilustraciones que hice para esta historia y para otra de Ranma llamada "Verano de 1983" que se puede encontrar aquí en FF. Sobre Kodachi, si, pensé lo mismo, siempre es "la loca del pueblo" pero no se busca un desarrollo en el personaje o una profundización del mismo. Lo que sí, no pude evitar mantener su risa maniática, es algo muy ella que no puedo quitarle, jeje. Yo… lamento lo de Copito (?) No sabía que a los lectores les caía tan bien el pobre minino… Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, ¡y por recomendar! (Nunca me habían recomendado antes, ¡qué emoción!)

 **Dee-DeeZednem**

 **02/09/17**

 **04:49 p.m.**


	12. Mi noche favorita

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **Party Tonight** (Sean Szeles) **, Do I wanna know?** (Arctic Monkeys) **, Party Junkie** (Vocaloid/Rockleetist cover) **, Ode to the bouncer** (Studio Killers) **, Hasta el amanecer** (Nicky Jam) **.**

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 12:** **Mi noche favorita.**

— **Muy** bien —aprobó Nabiki, aplicando un poco de labial rojo mate a mis labios, al acabar, lo cerró y lo guardó—. Con eso estamos.

Kasumi pronto volvió con dos de los abrigos que le pertenecieron a Mamá uno era un simple tapado púrpura con cinturón y el otro un abrigo de piel. Los dejó sobre la cama de Nabiki, para luego soltarse el cabello, que había recogido en un improvisado moño. Le cedí mi silla y tomé un cepillo del boudoir.

Mis hermanas y yo nos estábamos arreglando para salir. Finalmente había llegado el ansiado sábado del Freak-Fest. Yo iría con mis amigos, pero Ranma pasaría por mí para que nos encontrásemos todos en la puerta del Neko-Hanten. Nabiki, por su parte, consiguió boletos V.I.P. y Ryu la llevaría a ella para encontrarse con sus amigos en la puerta. Kasumi no iba, se estaba arreglando para salir a cenar con el doctor Tofú.

Cepillé despacio su cabello mientras Nabiki sacaba algunos artículos de maquillaje de su neceser para nuestra hermana. A mí no me había puesto demasiado, sólo un poco de máscara y labial.

—Lo bueno es que a ustedes no hay que maquillarlas mucho —comentó—. Un poco y ya se ven bien.

Sonreí ante el cumplido involuntario. Levanté el cabello de Kasumi y comencé a peinarlo para hacerle una coleta. No conozco tanto de estética como otras chicas de mi edad, pero, después de tener mi cabello largo tanto tiempo, me las sé arreglar bastante bien.

—¿Y adónde irán tú y Tofú, Kasumi? —pregunté.

—Oh, no lo sé, prometió que sería una sorpresa —expresó con la mano sobre la mejilla.

Continuamos hablando de cosas sin importancia. Noté que mis dos hermanas se habían vestido muy elegantes. No me llamó la atención que Kasumi lo hiciera porque probablemente Tofú la llevara a algún fino restaurante. Pero, ¿y Nabiki? Íbamos a un festival, no a la ópera, bajé la vista, mirando mi atuendo simple. Una camiseta, un sweater, una chaqueta y unos jeans rasgados.

—Deja eso —me regañó dulcemente Kasumi, haciéndome levantar la vista. Nabiki ya había terminado con su maquillaje—. Luces bien, hermanita. ¡Oh! Espera tengo algo para ti —salió de la habitación y volvió momentos después—. Puedes darle un toque a tu atuendo —opinó, sacando un pequeño collar del alhajero que traía consigo.

Lo tomé con cuidado, era plateado, con un pequeño dije de estrella, era realmente muy bonito. Kasumi me ayudó a colocármelo mientras que la puerta se abría, revelando a mi padre con su uniforme de policía y su arma puestos.

—¡Papá! —se quejó Nabiki mientras se ponía el abrigo—. No entres a mi cuarto sin tocar.

Fruncí el ceño al notar que Papá estaba haciendo pucheros, oh, no… En menos de lo que esperaba, se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo y comenzó a llorar.

—¡Mis niñas ya son todas unas mujercitas! —lloriqueó.

—Ay, Papá… —resopló Nabiki con fastidio, rodando los ojos.

—Siempre seremos tus pequeñas, Papá —aprobó Kasumi.

—Es cierto, Papá, ya no llores…

Papá sorbió por la nariz mientras se apartaba las lágrimas, no tuvo problemas cuando le dijimos que saldríamos el sábado, hasta que supo que había pasado en el Freak-Fest del año anterior, fruncí los labios cuando supuse que tal vez eso se lo debíamos a Tío Genma, sugirió que no fuéramos, pero ninguna quería saber nada.

—Más te vale que no te comportes así cuando llegue Ryu —le dijo Nabiki.

—De hecho —admitió con la mano tras la nuca—, Ranma, Ryu y Tofú ya están aquí —un brillo apareció en sus ojos castaños, para que luego desapareciese por la puerta.

—¡Deténgalo! —chilló Nabiki.

—¿Papá, qué vas a hacer? —quiso saber Kasumi, asomándose por la puerta.

Crucé como rayo a su lado, tratando de atrapar a Papá, no sabía muy bien que iba a hacer, pero podía imaginármelo. Tal vez jugar al padre estricto o al policía malo, ¡tal vez hasta les mostraría su arma o el tazer a los chicos! Llegué a tomarle del brazo antes y con mi mejor carita de perrito mojado, logré que suspirase cansinamente y asintiese en dirección a mis hermanas. Ellas bajaron primero las escaleras, y yo las seguí, con mi padre detrás de nosotros.

En el piso de abajo, estaban los chicos, tal y cómo Papá dijo. Tofú lucía muy elegante con el traje que portaba, Ryu no llevaba traje, pero si una camisa y pantalones de vestir, luego Ranma, vestido con sus usuales ropas de "chico malo". El contraste que había entre él y los novios de mis hermanas era muy fuerte. No me importa. Quiero a Ranma como es. Aún así, no era mi novio, nunca lo será, porque yo no le gusto.

El Tío Genma también estaba parado en el genkan, junto a los chicos. Avisó que le llamaron de la comisaría, porque tienen que ir allí antes de salir a patrullar. Papá nos dio una última mirada preocupada, para luego suspirar y pedirles encarecidamente a los chicos que, _por favor_ , nos cuiden y nos traten bien. Todos sabíamos que el "por favor" no era más que una formalidad, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

Salimos. Kasumi se subió al Ford Fiesta verde militar de Tofú y Nabiki al deportivo rojo de Ryu, yo me monté detrás de Ranma en la Harley y me aferré a su cintura, apoyando la mejilla contra su ancha espalda como acostumbro hacer. Llegué a ver que se encendía la camioneta de Genma, daba marcha atrás y salía detrás de todos nosotros.

En el trayecto, la camioneta dejó de seguirnos, al igual que el Ford Fiesta y el deportivo rojo. Es cuando llegamos al Neko-Hanten que noto algo más. Cuando bajamos de la Harley y Ranma la deja junto a una Ducati amarilla que conozco muy bien, noté que traía una expresión juguetona en su rostro, no supe a qué se debía y no me la explique en el momento, pero pierde importancia para mí cuando voltea a decirme algo.

—Oye, por cierto, me gusta cómo luces hoy, te ves candente —aprobó con una sonrisa ladina e incluso seductora, una que no había visto antes.

Me sonrojé y no pude sino agradecerle. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, esperanzado de que, tal vez, Ranma no veía cómo yo creía, de que, tal vez, podía ser más que su amiga, de que, tal vez, el me quería. Él voltea y abre la puerta, dejándome pasar. Me sentí tonta cuando me lo recordé, que a Ranma yo no le gustaba, que a él no le gustan las chicas como yo.

A sus ojos, yo no era más que su amiga, la marimacho. Eso me dolía un poco, pero no dije nada, no lo dejé ver. Saludé a todos, alegre y sonriente, pero no les dejé ver cómo realmente me sentía. Ukyo y Shampoo parecieron darse cuenta, porque la chica de negro acusó de olvidarse el bolso en el piso superior, pese a las quejas de los chicos, las tres subimos. Cuando me tuvieron a solas comenzaron a interrogarme, a preguntarme si estaba bien.

Ukyo y Shampoo siempre lo supieron, sabían que me gustaba Ranma, pero jamás decían nada fuera de las ocasionales bromas. Les dije que se quedaran tranquilas, que estaba bien. Que no era nada del otro mundo. Volvimos a bajar, Ranma preguntó si ya teníamos todo.

—Sí, ya encontré mi bolso —expresó Ucchan, rodando los ojos.

Nos despedimos del señor Tzao y de la abuela Cologne, para luego subirnos a las motocicletas y, finalmente, emprender rumbo al tan esperado Freak-Fest. Me aferré con un poco más de fuerza a la cintura de Ranma, como si le estuviese abrazando, debió notarlo porque colocó una de sus manos sobre las mías, dándoles un apretón cariñoso. Luego las devolvió al manubrio. Sentí las manos frías.

No sé qué esperaba exactamente al llegar al Freak-Fest, pero cuando Ranma detuvo la motocicleta, nos encontramos frente a un predio al aire libre, lleno de gente.

—¿Es aquí? —inquirió tan sorprendido como yo.

—Síp —firmó Mousse—. El lugar del año pasado como que… fue clausurado.

Le miramos como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, pronto nos explicó que, el año anterior, alguien hizo una llamada a la policía, acusando que habían entrado con drogas al lugar. Fueron policías, paramédicos, en síntesis, un completo desastre. Mousse contó que él y Shampoo justo iban saliendo así que fueron de los primeros en irse. Los detuvo la policía, pero, por suerte, se encontraron con el papá de Ranma, que estaba dirigiendo el operativo. Los dejó irse, con la condición de que se fueran directitos a su casa, ellos obedecieron.

—Como sea, vamos adentro —expresó Ranma encogiéndose de hombros, sacando su entrada del bolsillo.

—

 **Me** sentí estafada. El Freak-Fest era un bodrio. Era todo lo que podía pensar, allí sentada con mis amigos en una de las muchas mesas dispuestas. Champagne y vino blanco era todo lo que servían en la improvisada barra de tragos, ¡ni siquiera había cerveza! Música tenue de reggaetón se escuchaba en el lugar, pero nadie bailaba. Mousse y Shampoo habían desaparecido minutos atrás, Ryoga y Ukyo, sentados frente a nosotros, estaban a los besos. Con lo tímido que es mi amigo del colmillo, pensé que notaría que estaban poniéndome un poco incómoda, pero parecían que ambos estaban encerrados en una burbuja de romance que no les permitía registrar la existencia del resto. Decidí ignorarlos.

Ranma colocó un brazo sobre mis hombros y me preguntó si quería tomar algo. Me negué, mientras veía a una chica de cabello castaño, que se estaba aproximando hacia nosotros, girar sobre sus talones y regresar por donde había venido. Fruncí el ceño.

—Parece que le gustaste a esa —comenté mirando la dirección en que la chica se había ido y tratando de sonar neutral.

—Ciertamente soy irresistible —aprobó, cuando volteé a verlo, pude notar que sólo bromeaba.

Ranma nunca coquetea con otras chicas. A la única a la que le hace chistes es a mí.

—Te haré una pregunta… —quise decir, pero fui prontamente interrumpida cuando noté a alguien entre la multitud—. Oye, mira, ¿no son Hiroshi y Daisuke esos de allá? Parece que estuvieran discutiendo —quise levantarme, pero Ranma me retuvo a su lado—. ¿…Ranma?

Aquello pareció llamar la atención de la acaramelada parejita frente a nosotros, que miraron en esa dirección.

—¿No le dijiste? —le espetó Ukyo, clavándole la mirada a Ranma de mala manera.

—Lo había olvidado —admitió el de ojos azules, frunciendo los labios—. Akane, ¿te dijo alguien por qué los expulsaron?

Ah, eso. Hiroshi y Daisuke fueron expulsados de la escuela. Nadie dio explicaciones, pero el director vino a nuestra aula, dando un discurso de que esa era una institución prestigiosa que no iba a tolerar semejante comportamiento y _blah, blah, blah_. Siendo honesta, en determinado momento mi cerebro anuló la función de mis oídos y ya no escuché. Ellos faltaban mucho, así que pensé que habían superado el límite de inasistencias permitidas y, como nunca fueron estudiosos, la escuela se cansó y los expulsó. Me satisfizo esa respuesta así que no pregunté.

—Los encontraron fumando marihuana en el baño de varones —acusó Ukyo con voz venenosa.

—¿…Marihuana? —repetí incrédula.

—María, Marihuana, Mary Jean, _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_ , ¡cómo diablos la llames! —chilló molesta, con una expresión de pocos amigos.

—De hecho, Uky, creo que ese último es LSD… —opinó su novio.

—¡No me importa! —se levantó con ímpetu del improvisado sillón en el que se hallaba sentada y se cruzó de brazos—. Me quiero ir —dijo impaciente—. Ryoga, vamos afuera.

—Estamos afuera —bromeó Ranma, pero mi amiga lo ignoró.

Ukyo empezó a alejarse y Ryoga pronto la siguió, avisándonos que estarían cerca de las motos. No entendía esa actitud, ¿qué le pasaba a la castaña? Ranma y yo nos quedamos callados unos momentos. Noté a mi hermana mayor, riendo y bebiendo de una elegante copa mientras charlaba con su novio y sus amigos. Al menos ella sí se estaba divirtiendo.

—Parece que terminamos aquí —comentó, separándose de mí—. Vamos a por Shampoo y Mousse —al levantarse, timbró su celular—. ¿Hm? Je, hablando del diablo —contestó la llamada—. Dime, Mousse. Ajá. Sí, ya te vi. Vamos para allá —cortó y volteó a mirarme—. Ya sé dónde están, vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar entre la multitud, compuesta por chicos con trajes de vestir y chicas con vestidos elegantes. Me encogí en mí misma, ¡estaba tan fuera de lugar! Nabiki podría encajar allí, pero yo no. Insegura, tomé la mano de la Ranma, causando que él me mirase sobre su hombro y me sonriese. Pronto vi el cabello fantasía de Shampoo, que estaba sentada junto a Mousse en una banca de cemento, con cara de aburrida.

—¿Y Ryoga y Ukyo? —preguntó Shampoo con una paletita de caramelo en la boca.

Ranma les explicó la situación mientras me sentaba junto a mi amiga y él sacaba un cigarrillo. Mousse frunció el ceño.

—Vaya, sí que está molesta.

El de la trenza se encogió de hombros.

—Es su manera de cuidarlo, supongo.

—¿Y si explicar por qué Ukyo enojar así? —sugirió Shampoo a lo que asentí, también quería saber.

Ranma se removió incómodo, dio una rápida calada al cigarro y nos explicó que él y Ryoga habían ido a fumar un cigarrillo al baño, pero se encontraron con que Hiroshi y Daisuke ya se hallaban allí, fumando marihuana como me había dicho Ukyo. La cosa es que les habían ofrecido, aunque ambos dijeron que no y se fueron.

—…luego, mencioné cerca de una profesora que había olor a humo en el baño, fue cuestión de que le picase la curiosidad y fuese a revisar.

Ahora entendía todo. Ryoga se había recuperado apenas unos días antes del síndrome de abstinencia producido por la heroína. Fumar marihuana cerca de él sería cómo darle caramelos a un diabético o hacer fumar a un asmático. Con razón Ukyo se había enardecido así, Ranma tenía razón, esa era su manera de cuidarlo.

—Espera… ¿dijiste que fueron a fumar al baño? —pregunté.

—Sí, ¿por?

—¿Desde cuándo fuman en la escuela? —inquirió Mousse.

—No sé, se le ocurrió a Ryoga —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tratar de no hacer —opinó Shampoo—. O ustedes terminar como Hiroshi y Daisuke.

—Los cigarrillos no son lo mismo que la marihuana —la contradijo el de la trenza—, pero tal vez tengas razón. Fue una tontería.

No dije nada, pero supe que había algo que Ranma no nos estaba diciendo, lo dejé pasar. Nos levantamos y decidimos ir a ver qué hacían nuestros amigos. Los encontramos cerca de las motos, donde dijeron que estarían, Ryoga estaba recargado contra su Ducati, devolviéndole un cigarrillo a Ukyo. Quien lo tomó, dando una profunda calada.

—…es sólo que esos imbéciles me sacan de mis casillas —completó la chica.

—Ellos eran nuestros amigos, Ukyo —le recordó el chico.

—Bien dijiste, _eran_. Y qué bueno que los hayan expulsado, no quiero volver a siquiera saber de ellos. ¡Qué bien que nos vamos del distrito para estudiar en Todai porque no quiero ni encontrármelos por la calle!

—Tranquila, Leona —la apaciguó Ranma, acercándose a su amiga y colocando una mano en su hombro, que ella apartó de un sacudón—. Demonios, Ukyo, ¡tranquilízate! Ellos ya no van a la escuela y es nuestro último año aquí, ¡ya no nos los vamos a cruzar!

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, mirando al suelo—. Es sólo que… es que yo… —la voz se le quebró y ya no siguió.

Ryoga la tomó entre sus brazos, para luego besarle el cabello.

—Es lindo que cuides así de mí —le ronroneó.

—Todos estamos mal —le dije yo—. ¡Y yo ni siquiera sabía por qué habían expulsado a Hiroshi y a Daisuke o por qué ya no nos hablaban! Pero ahora lo entiendo, supongo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer, pero bueno… es lo que hay. Aunque podríamos hablar con Yuka y Sayuri, lo deben estar pasando fatal.

—Poder hablar con ellas —aprobó Shampoo—, pero yo no querer tener que ver más con Hiroshi y Daisuke. Ellos cosechar lo que sembrar, como decir abuela. Si ellos hacer mal no ser culpa nuestra.

—Esto se puso s _ad_ —opinó Mousse.

Asentimos, mas ninguno dijo nada.

—Oigan, me pareció ver un bar unas calles atrás cuando veníamos para aquí —nos orientó Ukyo—. Yo quiero tomar un trago, ¿y ustedes?

—

— **¡Salud!** —exclamamos al entrechocar las botellitas de cerveza entre sí.

Di un gran sorbo, agradeciendo que el frío de la bebida calmase un poco la sequedad de mi garganta. Nos habíamos sentado en uno de esos sillones esquineros, mullidos y cómodos, Ranma, junto a mí, tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. A su lado, estaban Shampoo y Mousse, seguidos por Ryoga y Ukyo. Me gustó más ese lugar. Sonaba música electrónica y, de hecho, había gente en la pista. La barra tenía una sana variedad de tragos, aunque todos habíamos optado por tomar una cerveza. Ey, Ranma, Shampoo y Ryoga tenían que conducir, responsabilidad ante todo.

—Parece que van a hacer una ronda de karaoke —comentó Ryoga.

—¿Y qué? ¿Tú ir? —se mofó Shampoo.

—Obvio, no, Shampoo —se quejó nuestro amigo sonrojado.

—¿Por qué no? —soltó Ranma, levantándose—. ¿Vienes Mousse?

—Nope, alguien tiene grabar tus pendejadas para la posteridad —se negó, mostrando su celular.

—Así cuando Mousse y mí tener niños, nosotros decirles: ¡Mirar! Este ser el pendejo de Tío Ranma —aprobó su novia con una risa.

Eso nos hizo estallar en carcajadas a todos, Ranma trataba de contener las suyas.

—Si seguimos así, ¡ustedes nos harán tíos muy pronto! —opinó Ukyo.

—¿Quién dice que no te vas a embarazar tú primero? —contraataqué.

—¿Y tú? —se defendió.

—¿Pues con quién? —me mordí la lengua, dándome cuenta de que le había servido el chiste a Ranma en bandeja de plata.

—¿Qué hay de ese chico del bar? —se apresuró a añadir mi amiga—. ¿Lo volviste a ver?

—¿¡Qué chico de cuál bar!? —se enardeció Ranma.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ya está borracha, no le hagas caso! ¿No ibas a ir a cantar? ¡Yo quiero escucharte!

Ranma pareció tranquilizarse con eso, por lo que se dirigió a la tarima que tenía el local preparada para ese propósito. Miré mal a Ukyo, ¿cómo se atrevía a siquiera mencionar a Herb? La vez que nos vimos sólo había seguido la conversación porque nos invito unas cervezas, ¡sólo quería ser amable con él, joder! ¿Dónde decía que eso era un delito? ¡Ella lo decía como si lo hubiera besado o algo así! Los chicos preguntaron de que hablamos pero dije que de nada y que ya no le hicieran caso.

Volteamos a ver a la tarima, esperando que nuestro trenzudo terminase de elegir la canción que quería cantar, se había vaciado la pista de baile, todos lo oirían. No pude evitar preguntarme si estaba nervioso o cohibido, pero pronto tomó el micrófono.

—¡Esta es para ti, Akane! —exclamó, señalándome.

Mis mejillas se incendiaron, mi reflejo no fue otro llevarme las manos frías a la cara para aliviar un poco el calor y que nadie notase mi sonrojo. Comenzó a sonar un solo de guitarra, mientras mis amigos reían por la situación, ¿cómo se atrevían? Me acomodé mejor y le presté toda mi atención a Ranma.

 _«Tus ojos mirando a mis ojos, ¿quién soy? Sólo un chico con la mirada en el premio, que es diez veces mejor, la sorpresa en tus ojos si esta noche te llego a besar»._

No estaba mal, en absoluto. Ranma comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y me encontré hipnotizada por sus movimientos.

 _«Tu sonrisa es el fuego que incendia mi alma, hasta que esté viejo recordaré. Porque la vida es muy corta, hagámoslo bien, nena, esta noche se sale de fiesta»._

Que me haya dedicado la canción no quería decir que aquello que cantaba significase algo, ¿verdad? ¿No es cierto? Me removí incómoda.

 _«Llegamos a la cima, a la línea frontal, estamos para rockear y pasarla genial, porque el pasado pisado y el futuro es brillante… Así que, nena esta noche se sale de fiesta. ¡Nena esta noche se sale de fiesta!»._

El local entero estalló en aplausos cuando Ranma acabó con la canción, hizo una reverencia exagerada, devolvió el micrófono y volvió con nosotros.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal? —me preguntó—. ¿Te gusto la canción que te cante?

Sólo pude asentir.

—

Estuvimos un rato bailando todos juntos, hasta que nos separamos. No sé dónde se habrían metido los chicos, pero Ranma y yo salimos a fumar. Le devolví el cigarrillo, soltando el humo, y nos hallamos en un cómodo silencio. Afuera hacia mucho más frío de lo que esperaba, cosa que, supuse, se debía al hecho de que adentro hacía un calor _casi_ agradable, y digo _casi_ , porque el ambiente rozaba lo pegajoso.

—Te preguntaré algo —me dijo él, dándole una calada al cigarrillo—, pero me tienes que responder con la verdad.

Me encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba mi turno de dar una calada. ¿Qué daño podría haber?

—Seguro.

—¿Te gusta alguien, Akane?

Sentí como si mi corazón se detuviese por un segundo, sólo para golpetear contra mis costillas ante aquella pregunta. Tomé aire. Le había prometido responder con la verdad, bueno, no lo había realmente _prometido,_ pero aún así.

—…S-sí.

—¿Por qué no contestaste enseguida?

—¡Qué sé yo! —espeté, poniéndome a la defensiva y dándole vuelta la cara—. ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

—Sí —contestó automáticamente.

Me esforcé en no mostrar lo mucho que eso me dolía. A Ranma le gustaba alguien, hum, debí suponerlo. ¿Por qué siquiera me dolía? ¡A mí no tenía porque importarme! Sólo éramos amigos, nada más. Me pidió que le mirase y, aunque a regañadientes, le hice caso. Quería concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa. Lo que fuese, excepto en la penetrante manera en que me miraban esos ojos azules o en lo cerca que estaban nuestros rostros.

Aún podía escucharse, algo atenuada, claro está, la música del bar. La reconocí como una de mis canciones favoritas.

 _«¿Quiero yo saber si este sentimiento va en ambas direcciones?»_

 _«No lo sé»,_ pensé, tomando el frente de la chaqueta de Ranma.

 _«Es triste verte ir»._

 _«Mucho»._

 _«Esperaba que te quedases»._

—¿A-Akane? —inquirió él, sin dejar de mirarme.

 _«Cariño, los dos sabemos que la noche hecha está para decir cosas que por la mañana no podrás decir»._

Al encontrarnos sentados sobre una valla de concreto fue cuestión de inclinarme hacia adelante y capturar sus labios con los míos. Me separé cuando él dejó escapar una sorprendida exclamación. Sus ojos estaban un poco más abiertos de lo usual y chispeaban con una emoción que no llegué a reconocer, pues me distrajo la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en su boca.

—¿Fue…? —carraspeó—. ¿Fue tu primer beso también? —asentí sin poder formular palabra—. Supongo que no necesito esto —opinó, emocionado como un niño al que han dejado encerrado en la dulcería, dejando caer el cigarrillo de su mano, pisándolo luego para que se apagase.

Me tocó ser la sorprendida, ¿en qué mundo loco y raro desperdiciaba Ranma un cigarrillo? Cuando fue él quien me besó, no pude sino corresponderle. La cabeza me daba vueltas, sin saber cómo habíamos llegado a eso, ¿la cerveza? ¿Las hormonas? ¿La urgente necesidad de calor en el frío nocturno? No dejé que me importase, al menos no en ese momento. Mis manos soltaron su chaqueta, para luego subir por su duro pecho, sus hombros anchos, hasta que mis brazos estuvieron alrededor de su cuello. Cuando nos separamos, sonreímos.

—Iba a preguntar quién te gusta, pero creo que ya me quedó claro —sonrió él—. Espero que también tú lo hayas entendido.

—¿Entonces soy yo la que te gusta? —no pude evitar preguntar.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Desde-…? —aclaré mi garganta—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que casi me rompiste la nariz.

—Pero… eso pasó el día que nos volvimos a encontrar.

Él sonrió de lado y yo me sonrojé. ¡Eso parecía haber pasado hace tanto! No podía creer que Ranma llevase tanto tiempo gustando de mí. Satisfecha, sonreí, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Sin embargo, una duda pronto me asaltó, ¿qué sucedería? Porque que nos hayamos besado no nos hacía novios, ¿o sí? Cuando se lo pregunté, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé… no creí que llegaríamos tan lejos —giró el cuello para verme—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Bueno —atiné a contestar.

Colocó su brazo en torno a mí y me atrajo más hacia él. Nuestra burbuja personal se reventó cuando la puerta del bar se abrió y salieron Shampoo y Mousse. Ella se sentó junto a mí en la valla de concreto y su novio, a su lado. Nos "informaron", como expresó la chica, que habían perdido a Ryoga y Ukyo y no los encontraban.

—¡No podemos dejarlos solos ni cinco minutos! —se quejó Ranma—. Oh, espera, creo que ya sé dónde están —lo miramos sin entender—. Ucchan dijo que quería otra ronda de cerveza y yo le dije que ya no pidiera porque habíamos dicho que una, le sugerí que hiciese otra cosa. Puede que le haya dicho " _¿por qué mejor no vas a meter la lengua en la garganta de Ryoga?_ ".

—¡RANMA! —lo regañamos.

—¿Qué? No es como si no lo estuvieran haciendo allá en el Freak-Fest —rebatió, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada.

—…

—…

—¿Entonces ellos están-…? —preguntó Mousse.

—Es lo más probable, sí —le contestó el de la trenza, sin dejarlo terminar.

—¿Por qué sorprender, Mousse? Ser lo que Ranma y Akane estar haciendo antes de que nosotros llegar.

—¡No digo que no pero tampoco digo que sí! —se quejó, haciéndome preguntar por un momento si, acaso, le daba vergüenza que se enteraran que estuvimos a los besos—. ¡Y qué si Akane y yo nos estábamos besando! Ustedes lo hacen todos los días.

Antes de que la discusión pasase a mayores, Ucchan nos mandó un mensaje para que volviésemos a entrar porque nos tenía una sorpresa. Que no resultó ser otra que una nueva ronda de cerveza. Ranma quiso protestar, pero mi amiga castaña le dio una palmadita en la mejilla y le entregó una cajita de jugo de naranja. Nos sentamos a beber tranquilos.

—¡Oh! ¡Encantar mí esa canción! —chilló de repente Shampoo—. ¡Vamos, Mousse!

Todos nos encontramos en la pista bailando algunas canciones más, juntos y separados. No soy la mejor en ello, pero me las arreglo bastante bien, sin contar que estaba con Ranma, que adora bailar y lo hace muy bien.

— _Cómo tú te llamas, yo no sé, de dónde llegaste, ni pregunté. Lo único que sé es que quiero con usted, quedarme contigo hasta el amanecer…_ —me cantó Ranma al oído.

Lo encontré muy gracioso, por lo que solté una carcajada. Sentía la cabeza algo liviana y todo me parecía divertido, supongo que el alcohol que había consumido ya me estaba haciendo efecto. No era como si hubiese tomado una cantidad irresponsable, así que tampoco era como si estuviese ebria o algo así. Digo, me acuerdo de todo y, la verdad, me la estaba pasando genial. Entre el calor de la pista, la música fuerte, las luces de colores y los brazos de Ranma alrededor de mi cintura, no podía sino pensar que esa era la mejor noche de mi vida, mi noche favorita.

—

— **¡Ugh!** No puedo creer que realmente lo grabaras, Mousse —se quejó Ranma con un obvio deje de diversión en la voz.

Ya no estábamos en el bar, habíamos salido y, convenientemente, había un local de comida rápida de veinticuatro horas cruzando la calle. No éramos los únicos allí, había también una pareja en una esquina y un grupo de cuatro personas dos mesas lejos de la nuestra. Comíamos entre risas y chistes. Definitivamente aquella era mi noche favorita.

—Oye, Ryoga —llamó Ranma—. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Sí que sí —aprobó, dejando un manojo de llaves no muy diferente al de Ranma encima de la mesa.

—¿De qué ir esto? —preguntó Shampoo curiosa, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta antes de beber un poco de su Coca-Cola.

—Mi papá tiene una casa aquí en Japón para cuando viene a visitarme —explicó—. Tres pisos, múltiples habitaciones, piscina y sala de juegos con Play Station 4 y televisor de plasma. ¿Quieren ir?

Aceptamos al instante, emocionados. Él nos explicó que, aunque seguía molesto con su papá, éste le había dejado en claro que aquella casa era también suya y que podía ir cuando quisiera. Ultimábamos detalles cuando timbró el celular de Ranma. No pudimos sino mirar divertidos como sacaba todas las cosas que traía en los bolsillos hasta sacar su teléfono.

—¿Papá? —inquirió confundido al atender—. ¿Cómo qué _dónde estoy_? Sí, estoy bien, pero no entiendo qué-… ¿Tío? ¿Qué? —me miró—Sí, está aquí conmigo —me alcanzó el teléfono—. Tu papá.

—¿Hola?

— _¡AKANE! ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS? —_ tuve que apartarme el celular del oído, nunca lo había oído tan furioso.

—Yo-… —no atiné a contestar cuando el teléfono cambió nuevamente de manos.

— _Akane, pásame con Ranma, por favor._

La diversión terminó antes de empezar, recogimos nuestras cosas. Tío Genma llamaba para avisarnos que fuéramos a la comisaría, porque había sucedido malo algo en el Freak-Fest y necesitaba vernos, preocupados como estábamos, no se nos ocurrió preguntar más. Me abracé fuerte a Ranma al ir en la motocicleta, con mi cabeza convirtiéndose en una maraña de pensamientos con los peores escenarios posibles.

Está demás decir, me parece, que la velada había sido arruinada.

Cuando llegamos a la comisaría, Ranma logró que entrásemos enseguida, pues, como su papá es policía desde que él es pequeño, conoce a todo el mundo y todo el mundo le conoce. La recepcionista, con la que hizo una pequeña charla, comentó que había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vio y preguntó por su madre. Intercambiaron unas cuantas formalidades más, para que luego la mujer, que debía tener entre cuarenta y muchos y cincuenta y pocos, llamase a una joven oficial que nos escoltó hasta la oficina del tío, donde ya nos esperaban él y mi papá.

Nuestros amigos esperaron en el pasillo mientras nosotros dos éramos regañados. El tío Genma estaba furioso, prácticamente gruñéndole a Ranma por haberse ido sin avisar a nadie. Por su parte, Papá me abrazaba lloroso, feliz de que estuviera bien que se había asustado tanto, que se disculpaba por gritarme, que no quiso hacerlo. Lo perdoné y lo consolé, para después preguntar por Nabiki. Ella se había ido, Ryu la había llevado. Me contó que ella había querido quedarse y esperar para verme, pero no se lo permitió y la mandó a casa.

Después de eso, se les permitió entrar a nuestros amigos, quienes bombardearon a mi papá con preguntas.

—¿Qué pasó en el Freak-Fest? —quiso saber Ryoga.

—¿Nos van a arrestar, Señor Tendo? —inquirió Ukyo—. Porque, si es así, le voy avisando que mi suegro es abogado.

—Tener derecho a llamada, ¿sí? —le recordó Shampoo.

—¿Le van a decir a nuestros padres? —siguió Mousse.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, todos —los apaciguó, levantando las palmas para calmarlos—. No necesitan una llamada ni un abogado —se apresuró explicar, antes de que se reanudara el interrogatorio—. No vamos a arrestarlos, no han hecho nada malo. Se podrán ir a sus casas pronto, cuando acabemos con el papeleo, ¿vale? No hará falta que vengan sus padres por ustedes, pero sería bueno que los llamen para que sepan que están bien.

—Mi papá aún está en Hokkaido —intervino Ukyo—. Probablemente no se ha enterado de nada.

—Mi mamá salió de la ciudad hoy por la tarde —siguió Ryoga—, aún no ha vuelto, y Leroy está en el hospital, ya saben… salvando vidas.

—Creo que yo llamaré a mi mamá… —opinó Mousse, sacando su teléfono.

—Y yo llamar Bá —combinó Shampoo sacando el suyo.

Mientras mis amigos llamaban a sus respectivos padres, Papá le dijo a Ryoga que lo más seguro era que Leroy ya se hubiera enterado, pues, de hecho, lo sucedido fue tan grave que varios chicos terminaron en el hospital. Cuando todos estuvimos oyendo, tío Genma prosiguió a contarnos con lujo de detalles. No hubo una supuesta infiltración de drogas como el año anterior, sino algo mucho peor.

Alguien había entrado con un arma y abrió fuego contra los presentes.

Histérica, volví a preguntar por Nabiki, a lo que Papá me asegurase que ella estaba lejos cuando comenzaron los disparos y estaba perfecta, sólo algo asustada. Igual que Ryu.

Por suerte, ya tenían al culpable. Nos pidieron que nos quedásemos cerca para terminar con unos trámites y luego podríamos irnos. Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo y Shampoo fueron afuera a asegurarse de que estuviese bien atadas las motos, y Mousse me pidió que le acompañase a buscar un café a la sala de descanso de la comisaría. Era completamente de cristal y podías ver a los oficiales ir y venir, haciendo sus labores, vimos uno que otro de los chicos de la escuela, vaya, parecía que todos habían ido al Freak-Fest.

Me senté en una de las cómodas banquetas forradas en cuero, más levanté la vista cuando Mousse dejó un vaso descartable, con una sana cantidad de café en él, frente a mí.

—Tienes pinta de que te hace falta un poco de cafeína —me dijo, cuando la miré curiosa.

—Gracias —musité aceptándolo.

—De nada, ¿azúcar? —me preguntó.

—Tres, por favor —pedí, haciendo que me mirase divertido.

—Tres cucharadas de azúcar —afirmó, tomando una azucarera cercana y vertiendo tres generosas cucharadas en el vaso descartable—. Todo tuyo.

—Gracias.

Nos quedamos callados unos momentos, bebiendo nuestros cafés. Tenía que admitir que el sabor agridulce y caliente estaba haciendo maravillas contra mis nervios y mi susto por lo sucedido esa noche.

—Shampoo se dio cuenta, ¿sabías?

Eso me descolocó y arrugué la nariz, tratando de entender.

—¿De qué?

—De que algo malo pasaría. Me dijo allá en el Freak-Fest que tenía un mal presentimiento.

—No me digas que resulta que Shampoo también puede ver el futuro.

Ni siquiera fue necesario que me respondiese. Shampoo es mejor que cualquier vidente que haya existido, siendo sincera.

—Hay algo que nunca te he preguntado, Akane… ¿cómo se llama tu fantasma?

—¿Mi… _qué_?

El chico de cabello largo me miró confundido unos momentos. Me tomó unos momentos recuperarme del desconcierto para explicarle que no tenía idea de qué estábamos hablando. Me preguntó entonces cuándo comencé exactamente a ver y escuchar a los espíritus y yo le dije que desde siempre. Eso pareció sorprenderle aún más, por lo que comenzó a explicarme.

—Es más común de los crees, el hecho de poder ver lo que otros no, Akane. Lo que no es común es mantener ese "don"—dibujó comillas en el aire con los dedos— más allá de la infancia sin un… creo que podemos llamarlo catalizador. Por lo general, los que son como nosotros, conservan sus poderes siempre y cuando algo los haya "marcado", ¿me estás entendiendo?

—La verdad que no —admitió—. ¿Cuándo empezaste a ver tú?

—Ver, lo que se dice ver, nunca —bromeó, para luego ponerse serio—. Supongo que desde que tenía como tres o cuatro años, no lo recuerdo bien, era muy pequeño, ¿sabes? Cuando tenía cinco, sin embargo, una epidemia azotó la aldea en la que vivíamos Shampoo y yo con nuestras familias allá en China. Fue cuando perdí parte de la vista y empezó el asma de Shampoo, consecuencia de la enfermedad —frunció los labios—. Allí empecé a percibir cosas con mayor claridad, después de conocer a _Plaga_.

—¿Plaga?

—Así se llama mi fantasma —se rascó la nuca incómodo—. Bueno, en realidad, es el nombre que yo le puse. Es como… hum —se dio ligeros golpecitos en la barbilla pensando—. ¿Ranma te habló sobre la bestia?

—Lo hizo.

—Muy bien, entonces ahí tienes una comparación, Plaga es como La Bestia. Todos tenemos un fantasma que nos permitió quedarnos con nuestros dones e incluso acentuarlos. Shampoo comenzó a tener visiones después de Plaga, también. Aunque siempre viene con un precio —arqueé las cejas—. Mi papá y la mamá de Shampoo murieron en la epidemia.

—Lo siento —le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, por lo que proseguí—. ¿Y los demás?

—No es mi lugar contarte eso, pero, si se los preguntas, Ryoga y Ukyo no tendrán problema en decirte.

—¿Decir qué? —dijo mi amiga la punkette, entrando a la sala con nuestros amigos.

—Mira, monstruo de los dulces —le dijo Mousse a Shampoo, señalándole una bandeja con algunos dulces frescos.

—¡Oh, pero mí ser TU monstruo de los dulces! —le replicó su novia con los ojitos brillantes, para luego tomar una rosquilla con glaseado rosa y chispas de colores, dándole una mordida—. ¡Yummy! —aprobó.

—Por supuesto, mi monstruito come dulces —sonrió él.

Ukyo, por su parte, sirvió más café en dos vasos descartables, entregándole uno a Ryoga. Sugirió que si él, Ranma y Shampoo iban a conducir, les vendría bien un poco de cafeína para despertarse y llegar bien. Estuvimos todos de acuerdo, más que nada porque a Mousse y a mí nos tenían que llevar a casa. La chica del cabello fantasía se sirvió un café tan lleno de azúcar que, según Ranma, tenía sabor a veneno. Luego comentó con la boca llena que si Ucchan no había dicho que estaba a dieta al verla tomar unas cuantas rosquillas y una magdalena, ella le respondió mostrándole el dedo medio.

—Con esos modales nunca vas a conseguir novia —se burló Ryoga, para luego agradecerle a Ukyo por la magdalena que dejó junto a su vaso de café—. Gracias, Uky, eres un encanto —ella sonrió—. Dios, Ranma, pareces un cerdo —agregó.

—Mira quién habla, Piglet —le respondió rodando los ojos—. Y, nada más para que sepas, yo tengo una novia —se sentó a mi lado y colocó el brazo alrededor de mis hombros—. ¿Verdad, preciosa?

Se me arrebolaron las mejillas mientras Ryoga y Mousse nos miraban como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza o algo así. Shampoo nos sonrió feliz, como si ya lo supiese, y Ukyo soltó una risotada.

—Joder, ¡lo sabía! —exclamó.

—Yo también —aprobó la chica china con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Por mucho que me gustaría burlarme de estos dos —interrumpió Mousse, antes de que cualquier chiste o broma puede ser pronunciado—. Le he hablado a Akane sobre Plaga, ella quería conocer a sus fantasmas, Ryoga, Ukyo.

Mi amiga castaña se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla junto a Ryoga, quien entrelazó una de sus manos con la suya encima de la mesa, haciéndola sonreír levemente. Traté de decir que no era necesario, pero ella me insistió en que estaba bien.

—Empezaré yo —dio un sorbo a su café y prosiguió—. Mi fantasma se llama Desgracia, le conocí cuando mi mamá y yo estuvimos en un accidente de auto, tenía cinco años. Mi madre no lo logró, yo estuve clínicamente muerta por cinco minutos —Ryoga le dejó un beso en el cuello, que pareció relajarla considerablemente—. Ahí fue cuando comencé a ver y a sentir las intenciones de los del otro plano. Me daba miedo al principio, pero me fui acostumbrando, no fue tan difícil una vez que vine a vivir a Nerima, ya conocía a Ranma, pero, la última vez que nos vimos, él aún no podía ver a los espíritus. Él y Ryoga me ayudaron mucho —miró a ambos muchachos con cariño y prosiguió—. Entes como Desgracia y Plaga sólo se ven una vez, Akane. Está bien si no has vuelto a ver al tuyo —concluyó, dando un sorbo a su café.

Mousse les explicó rápidamente que yo no tenía fantasma, ahorrándome de hacerlo yo.

—Somos más parecidos de lo que creí, Akane —me dijo Ryoga con su característica sonrisa colmilluda—. Yo tampoco tengo fantasma, siempre oí y sentí las emociones de lo que no se supusiese que estaba ahí. Creo… —Ukyo le dio un apretón cariñoso a su mano, aún enlazada con la de ella—. Creo que es por mi papá.

—¿Tu papá? —inquirí.

—Le diagnosticaron esquizofrenia desde antes de que yo naciera —me explicó con una sonrisa triste—. Lo que nos deja dos opciones, o estamos todos esquizofrénicos, o yo heredé mi don de parte de mi papá.

—Me inclino por la segunda —opinó Mousse—. No todas las personas que sufren esquizofrenia la sufren de la misma manera.

—Hum —Ryoga se removió incómodo—. También está esto que pasó cuando yo tenía doce años… —Ucchan apretó cariñosamente su mano, aún enlazada con la de ella—. Fui a acampar con mi Papá y algunos de sus amigos a un parque nacional en Estados Unidos. Todo iba bien… hasta que hicimos una caminata para conocer el lugar —Ryoga se detuvo abruptamente ahí, mordiéndose el labio.

Al ver su incomodidad, su novia apoyó la mano libre en su mejilla y él, apartando la mirada de nosotros, asintió. Tengo que admitir, que me da un poco de envidia esa manera que tienen de conversar sólo con gestos y miradas, sin decirse nada. No podía evitar preguntarme si Ranma y yo podríamos tener eso también. ¡Él ni siquiera hubiera mencionado el hecho de nuestro muy reciente noviazgo si no fuese porque Ryoga le dijo que jamás conseguiría novia!

Ukyo apartó la mano del rostro del chico y volvió a fijarse en mí.

—Esta parte te la contaré yo, no te preocupes, me la sé tan bien como él —me guiñó un ojo—. Supongo que estás familiarizada con las leyendas urbanas, ¿no, Akane? Como la del _teke-teke_ , por ejemplo —asentí—. Allá en Estados Unidos tienen muchísimas también y de muchos años de antigüedad, pero la que te contaré es algo reciente. En algunos parques de allá, aparecen escaleras en medio de la nada.

—¿Escaleras? —repetí incrédula.

—¡Sip! Escaleras. Es como… no sé, a ver… ¡ah! Es como en el juego de _Los Sims_ , ¿has visto esa pequeña sección dónde compras muebles y puedes comprar una escalera? —asentí, sin entender muy bien de qué iba el ejemplo—. Muy bien, imagínate moviendo una de esas escaleras al medio de un patio. Es como eso, pero en el medio de un profundo bosque.

—¿Escaleras completas?

—Sí… —afirmó Ryoga, Ukyo lo miró y él volvió a asentir—. La que yo vi era muy nueva, pero tendría diez escalones, no más. El guardabosque que nos acompañaba nos advirtió que no la tocásemos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Le dije a mi papá que no me gustaba ese lugar y que me quería ir, que tenía miedo. A él tampoco pareció agradarle mucho, así que nos íbamos a dirigir devuelta al campamento… entonces uno de sus amigos tocó la escalera, yo no lo vi, pero escuché cuando gritó y me di la vuelta. Fue cuando lo vi desplomarse muerto en el piso.

—¿…Muerto? —repetí.

—Muerto —me aseguró—. Los paramédicos dijeron que sufrió un paro cardíaco, pero yo sé mejor. El tocar esa escalera lo mató. Yo… nunca me pude olvidar de su mirada, murió con los ojos abiertos.

—¡Qué horror! —musitó Shampoo, que, hasta el momento, se había mantenido callada.

Un silencio se instaló en la mesa en la que nos hallábamos sentados. Me habían dejado mucho en qué pensar. Papá y el Tío vinieron a avisarnos que ya era hora de irnos, que, por favor, fuéramos directo a nuestras casas.

Tuve que rodar los ojos cuando Papá le encargó encarecidamente a Ranma que me cuidara camino a casa. No estaba de ánimo para discutir, así que no dije nada. Nos despidieron mientras me montaba detrás de Ranma en la Harley y abrazaba su cintura. Ni siquiera noté cuando la Zongshen y la Ducati dejaron de seguirnos. Tenía muchas cosas en mi mente, ¿cuántas cosas había en nuestro mundo que aún no conocía? ¿Era realmente tan peligroso tener este don? Eso último me remitió a la presencia que nos seguía, ¿sería peligrosa como las escaleras que Ryoga se encontró acampando en Estados Unidos? ¿Tendría yo, sin saberlo, un fantasma como los demás? ¿O, a lo mejor, algún pariente no muy lejano con el mismo don que yo?

Mis padres eran bastante normales, dentro de lo que mi vida consideraba "normal". Diablos, pensar en mis padres juntos me hacía extrañar a mi madre…

Ranma estacionó la motocicleta frente al portón de mi casa, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos. Me bajé lentamente, pues todo lo sucedido había comenzado a pasarme factura. Él sólo me observó mientras me estiraba.

—¿Qué hora es, Ranma?

—Dos y media de la madrugada.

—Vaya, podría jurar que eran como las cuatro.

Él rió, sacando sus llaves.

—Me la he pasado genial —aprobó con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo igual —le devolví el gesto y, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y otra sobre su mejilla, le besé en los labios.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —aprobó, atrayéndome de la cintura. Me dio un último beso y me soltó, luego sacó sus llaves—. Bueno, ahora-… ¿pero qué? Ay, carajo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tengo las llaves de Ryoga —me explicó en un gruñido—. Él debe tener las mías.

Le puse la mano en el hombro nuevamente.

—Yo… aún estoy algo tensa por lo que pasó hoy, Ranma, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato conmigo? Cuando vuelva tu papá podemos pedirle que te abra. Ryoga y Ukyo ya se deben haber ido a dormir —le expliqué, esperando no sonar muy desesperada por continuar en su compañía.

La verdad no quería quedarme sola, no después de todo lo que había pasado, Nabiki probablemente hubiera hecho a Ryu pasar por la farmacia para comprar calmantes o pastillas para dormir, así que no podía contar con ella hoy.

—Vale, sólo déjame guardar la Harley—aprobó.

Nos sentamos a mirar la tele, encontrando que no había más que películas viejas y noticieros hablando sobre lo que ocurrió en el Freak-Fest. La verdad ya eran como las tres de la mañana y estaba que me caía del sueño.

—Oye —me llamó Ranma, por lo que le miré tras mis párpados entrecerrados, también parecía cansado—. ¿Dormimos juntos?

Esa pregunta me hizo despertar de mi sopor inducido por falta de sueño, ¿él quería que nosotros hiciéramos _qué_ juntos? Ranma nunca había sido tan directo sobre eso cuando me hacía bromas, así que sólo pude sonrojarme.

—A-ah… —titubeé, odiando no poder aunque fuese mascullar una palabra de verdad.

Colocó su mano sobre la mía, que estaba apoyada en la mesa, y me sonrió tranquilizador.

—Tranquila, muñeca. Esta vez realmente me refería a dormir, tengo mucho sueño, ¿tú no? —asentí—. Bueno, vayamos a dormir, te prometo que me iré antes de que vuelva tu papá, ¿vale?

—Vale —dije levantándome, aún con el rostro colorado—. Te tomo la palabra.

—

 **-Fin primera parte-**

—

 **Aclaraciones:**

— **La leyenda urbana que cuenta Ukyo sobre las escaleras en el bosque, no la inventé yo, tengo que admitir. Es, de hecho, un creepypasta que se ha hecho muy popular entre la comunidad de habla inglesa. La única fuente sobre el tema es un usuario de Reddit en el sub-foro de NoSleep, que es una comunidad dedicada a las ficciones de horror bajo la regla: "En NoSleep, todo es real, incluso si no lo es". Es increíble la gran cantidad de buenas historias que pueden hallarse allí. Si las escaleras son o no reales, lo dejo a su consideración ;).**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **(¡Cuántas reviews! ¡YAY!)**

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Lamento haberte asustado :'v. Me gusta mezclar varios géneros, mantiene la historia interesante. ¡Y estoy completamente de acuerdo! Estas son las parejas que Rumiko debió haber hecho canon, ¿Akari? ¿Konatsu? ¿Quién te conoce personaje de relleno innecesario? xD. (No tengo nada contra esos dos personajes, pero la relación de Ryoga y Akari me pareció muy forzada, aunque ella tiene un diseño muy tierno. Y Konatsu es como un Tsubasa 2.0, jeje.) Siempre me pareció que fueron agregados para poder "atar los cabos sueltos" que quedaban en el final abierto. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer.

 **Monsss:** No podría abandonarla, me gusta mucho escribirla :). Gracias por leer y comentar, chérie.

 **BUBU30:** Nadie había comentado sobre la "banda sonora" antes, – **se emociona** -, pensé que nadie le prestaba atención :'v. Sí, me gusta darles papeles inesperados a los personajes, es divertido ver las reacciones de los lectores. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **PaulayJoaqui:** Sé que este capítulo no puede resolver muchas de tus dudas, porque Shinnosuke ni siquiera sale aquí, pero espero que igual te haya gustado, linda. Como siempre, gracias por tu lectura y tu bello review :3

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **09/09/17**

 **07:19 p.m.**


	13. Mi mañana favorita

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **Será** (Las pelotas) **, I wanna be yours** (Arctic Monkeys) **, Long shot** (Kelly Clarkson) **, Carousel** (Melanie Martinez).

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 13:** **Mi amanecer favorito.**

 **Ryoga** podía quedarse con mis malditas llaves.

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando me desperté al lado de Akane, con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella llevaba puesta mi camisa favorita, roja, que le presté cuando la noche anterior no pudo encontrar su pijama en la oscura habitación. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su regular respiración, su corto y rebelde cabello azul apuntaba en todas las direcciones, mientras que sus dos mechones largos serpenteaban hasta acabar sobre sus hombros. Su rostro parecía el de un ángel, con los párpados cerrados, los labios entreabiertos… recordé con satisfacción que yo había besado esos mismos labios más de una vez la noche anterior, sonreí de lado. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas y algunos mechones de su flequillo caían sobre su rostro.

Ahí noté algo más, no exactamente relacionado a mi durmiente novia.

Entraba una pálida luz azulada por entre las persianas de la ventana.

—¿…Ranma? —musitó mi ángel con voz de dormida, removiéndose entre mis brazos. Me incorporé sobre mi codo para poder mirarla y ella sonrió cuando sus ojos avellana me hallaron—. Buenos días, Ranma.

—Buen día, muñeca.

Ella me tomó de las mejillas para hacerme bajar a su nivel y me besó. Al separarnos, soltó una risita y me tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

—¿Qué hora es? —miró el reloj en la mesita de noche—. Ah, son casi las seis.

—¿¡LAS SEIS!? —grité.

Aparté la ropa de cama de cama de una patada, haciéndome sentir un frío horrible porque estaba en bóxers bajo las mantas. Lo ignoré y agarré mis jeans del piso, teniendo también que ignorar que estaban más congelados que la chingada mientras soltaba una maldición tras otra.

—¿Ranma? —inquirió mi ángel con la preocupación evidente en la voz—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tenía que haber vuelto a casa hace como una hora, mi viejo me va a castrar —expliqué atropelladamente mientras trataba de colocarme bien el estúpido cinturón.

Me traía sin cuidado cualquier castigo que el viejo pudiera darme, y, de hecho, de haber sido cualquier otro día me hubiera acurrucado con Akane y hubiera vuelto a mi casa cuando me viniese en gana. Aquel día, sin embargo, mi mamá volvía de visitar a mi tía abuela, por lo que no había excusa para no estar en mi cama cuándo llegase ella. Para colmo, Papá no me especifico a qué hora llegaba, todo lo que me había dicho la noche anterior, –antes del desastre del Freak-Fest, claro está-, era que tratara de estar a las cinco de la mañana o antes, era un horario bastante generoso si te lo ponías a pensar.

Y ahí estaba yo _haciendo un Ranma_ , como dirían mis amigos, la única vez que mi viejo me pedía algo.

Me dio _no-sé-qué_ decirle a Akane que se quitara mi camisa, así que simplemente me puse el sweater y la chaqueta sobre mi torso descubierto. Ella me miró con carita de que le estaban quitando su caramelo favorito. Volteé el rostro, mi chica no lo sabe, pero esa miradita suya tiene un extraño poder sobre mí, y estaba seguro de que, de no dejar de mirarla, iba a estar nuevamente entre las sábanas con ella en menos de lo que me toma parpadear.

Me senté en la cama para ponerme las botas.

—¿En serio te tienes que ir? —me rezongó.

—Te prometí que me iría antes de que llegara tu papá —le recordé—, ¿o ya te olvidaste?

—¿Y si lo _des-_ prometes? —me sugirió.

La miré por sobre mi hombro. Ella se mordía el labio, mirando las sábanas y evitando mis ojos. Bonita.

La idea de quedarme se volvía tentadora. Muy tentadora.

Noté lo grande que le iba mi camisa, y también el lindo contraste del rojo contra su piel pálida. Con cierta lentitud, llevé mi mano hasta su mejilla y le hice un pequeño cariño, que la hizo cerrar los ojos, reclinándose en mí. Tal vez no haría daño si me quedase un poco más… ¡NO! _«Vamos, Ranma»,_ pensé con un suspiro cansino. _«Aunque sea una vez, hay que hacerlo por el viejo»._

—Lo siento, preciosa —musité antes de dejarle un beso en los labios, estaba tan desesperado por quedarme como ella porque yo lo hiciera.

Hizo pucheritos en tanto yo acababa de atarme las botas.

—¿Akane? ¿Estás des-…? ¡Cielos!

Me quedé congelado en mi lugar cuando vi que entraban Nabiki y Kasumi a la habitación, la primera no se molestó en lo más mínimo en esconder su sonrisa de suficiencia, como si ya supiese que yo estaba ahí. Su hermana mayor, por el contrario, me miraba con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo usual y una mano sobre la mejilla.

—Emm… ¡buen día, cuñadas! —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, poniéndome la mano atrás de la cabeza.

Una pausa se arremolinó a nuestro alrededor, ocupándolo todo.

—Te lo dije —le renegó Nabiki.

Gruñí y me levanté, sin olvidarme de dejar un último beso en los labios de mi nena.

—¿Y ahora qué haces? —inquirió la castaña con acritud.

—Me voy a la chingada de aquí —expliqué con tono de que era obvio, para después dirigirme a la ventana y abrirla, temblando cuando el aire frío de la mañana me rozó la piel—. Que tengan buen día, señoritas —me despedí guiñándoles un ojo.

La casa de Akane tiene techos altos, o sea que sería directamente estúpido tratar de bajar por la ventana hasta el suelo, pero junto a la ventana de mi chica hay un árbol con ramas gruesas y fuertes, con el que pude bajarme y llegar al piso. Luego sólo fue cuestión de trepar la pared que divide el patio de los Tendo del nuestro y listo, ya estaba en casa. La duda ahora era, ¿cómo entro sin la llave?

Noté, a la par que me frotaba los brazos por el frío, que la camioneta de Papá no estaba en la entrada frente al garaje, lo que me daba un poco más de tiempo para aparecer mágicamente en mi cama como el niño bueno que supuestamente era, al menos para mis padres. Miré la ventana de mi cuarto, no era como si pudiese subir hasta allí arriba, ¿o sí?

Sonreí con todos los dientes, ¡claro que podía! La pared dónde estaba mi ventana estaba cubierta por una malla de madera que albergaba una copiosa enredadera. No sabía que tan podrida podía estar la madera, digo, la enredadera venía con la casa, que fue comprada mucho antes de que yo naciera, cuando mis padres se casaron. Aún así, el que no arriesga no gana.

Comencé a subir por la malla de madera.

Me concentré en cada paso que daba, no sea cosa que me fuese a caer. Sería una dolorosa caída de unos cuantos metros, pero la madera parecía más estable de lo que pensaba, así que aumenté el ritmo de escalada. Suspiré con alivio una vez que llegué a la ventana y la abrí.

Mi habitación estaba justo como la había dejado anterior, aún en penumbras, aunque tampoco era como si no pudiera ver nada, digo entraba algo de luz de un aún incompleto amanecer por la ventana, a diferencia de Akane, la mía no tiene persianas. Ay, esta pobreza… ¡pero bueno! Me quité la chaqueta, feliz de estar en la calidez y familiaridad de mi habitación. No que dormir con Akane fuera malo, todo lo contrario, ¡fue fantástico! Sonreí ante el recuerdo.

Ahí noté algo fuera de lugar. Había un bulto en el medio de mi cama, como si alguien hubiera metido una almohada para que pareciese que yo seguía ahí. ¿Qué carajos? No recordaba haber hecho eso, además, ¿por qué? Pronto me ocupé de destaparlo y darme cuenta de que no era exactamente una almohada…

—¿Ryoga? —pregunté—. Amigo, ¿qué mierda?

—¿…Ranma? —inquirió aún en el mundo de los sueños, con los ojos entreabiertos.

Se refregó la cara con las manos y volvió a mirarme, preguntándome qué hora era. Le respondí que las seis y algo, poniéndome a buscar algo cómodo para cambiarme de ropa. No era un misterio el por qué de la presencia de Ryoga allí, o sea, él tenía mis llaves, duh. Un momento, ¿por qué no se quedó con Ukyo? Digo, no me molestaba que estuviese allí, pero, ¿y mi amiga dónde estaba? Bien podían haberse quedado ambos en su departamento, ¿por qué no?

—No busques tu camiseta de dormir porque la tengo yo —me advirtió.

Lo miré, descubriendo que realmente llevaba puesta mi remera negra con la leyenda _«Me desperté así»_ que usaba para dormir, pues le daba un toque de ironía al emblema de la tela. Me puse unos pantalones de chándal y me senté al borde de mi cama para desatarme la trenza, dejándome el cabello suelto.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ucchan te sacó a patadas o qué? —cuestioné sin mirarlo, peinándome el cabello con los dedos—. No quiero detalles, sólo un panorama general —aclaré rápidamente.

—Bueno, sin llave Uky y yo no podíamos entrar a mi casa y nadie estaba para abrirnos. Entonces ella sugirió que fuésemos a su casa, por lo menos para pasar la noche. Todo bien hasta ahí, llegamos y como que se abre la puerta.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—El papá de Ukyo llegó antes… —me explicó, dio un bostezo y prosiguió—. Así que obvio no me podía quedar a dormir.

—¿Acaso Ukyo no tiene sillón? —bromeé, arropándome con las mantas tibias.

—Sí, pero… Es que… —tartamudeó.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! —solté con una enorme sonrisa burlesca—. Tú lo que querías era meterte en su cama, ¡cerdo!

—¡Es que ya me acostumbré! —se excusó, con un sonrojo que debía de poder verse de acá a la China.

—O sea, ¿cómo? ¿A poco te metías en su cama mientras ella se quedaba en tu casa? Lo digo y lo repito, ¡cerdo!

Ryoga se removió incómodo mientras yo me ponía de costado para verlo mejor.

—M-mi mamá dijo que estaba bien si compartíamos habitación mientras ella se quedaba —alegó en un hilo de voz.

Maldito cerdo con suerte, pude ver, por el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el temblor de su voz, que no me mentía. Mi madre me hubiera montado un escándalo de haberse enterado que Akane y yo habíamos dormido en su cuarto esa vez que me quedé con ella, incluso sabiendo que yo dormí en un futón y ella en su cama. ¡Y qué diría de saber lo de la noche anterior! Bueno, hay que darle crédito, Ryoga puede ser un cerdo, ¡pero es el chico más tímido que conozco!

—Oh, ya entendí qué pasa aquí, ¿a poco el cerdito no puede dormir sin su chica? —me burlé.

—Desgraciado… —masculló dándose la vuelta para darme la espalda.

Tomé mi celular, que había dejado en mi mesa de noche cuando me quité los jeans, y saqué un par de auriculares del cajón. Tras conectarlos, le ofrecí uno a Ryoga, en señal de paz, y encendí la música.

 _«Yo no sé todavía lo que me hiciste sentir, es como la fiebre cuando quema. Si la nube que arrastras llegara a un sitio final, ¿cuánto tiempo guardas un secreto? Será por ti, será por mí, será por todo lo que fuimos hasta el amanecer…»._

Por alguna razón, esa canción me hizo sonreír.

 _«A ver por cuánto guardamos el secreto, muñeca»._

—

 **Mamá** no puede quedarse quieta. Kasumi me recuerda mucho a ella en ese aspecto. Con Ryoga nos levantamos alrededor del mediodía, encontrándonos con que ya se estaba preparando el almuerzo. En cuanto nos vio, Mamá nos saludó a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla, para después subir a prepararnos el furo. Se la notaba muy enérgica y animada. Durante el almuerzo pude descubrir que era porque la tía abuela se había puesto mejor.

Tras terminar de almorzar, Ryoga y yo nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala de estar con nuestros teléfonos.

—Buen día, pichoncito, ¿durmió bien el amor de mi vida? —saludó Ryoga, de una manera asquerosamente dulce, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Ukyo.

¡Y ahí va! Me hubiera puesto los auriculares, pero estaban arriba y Mamá estaba ordenando el cuarto de Ranko, así que no quería subir. No pude evitar preguntarme cuando les tomaría a Ryoga y Ukyo empezar con…

—¡No! Yo te amo más, mi hermosa florecita…

Ah, ahí estaba.

 _«Esos me van a dejar diabético un día de estos...»,_ pensé _._

Gracias a dios, alguien tocó la puerta. Me puse más que feliz cuando vi que no era otra que mi nena. La saludé con un rápido beso en los labios y la hice pasar a dónde estábamos con Ryoga, que la saludó con la mano. Mi amigo y yo estábamos desparramados por el sillón, así que, al no querer abandonar mi posición anterior, en la que, permíteme agregar, estaba muy cómodo, senté a Akane en mi regazo. Ella se coloreó de un adorable rojo y le besé la mejilla, haciendo pronto un camino de besos desde allí hasta su boca.

—¡Oh, vamos, chicos! —se quejó Ryoga, tapándose la cara con su celular.

Gracioso, había olvidado que él estaba allí.

—Ahora sabes lo que sienten todos a tu alrededor cuando tu y Ukyo entran a comerse la boca a lo wey —le dije, dándole una patadita.

—Le dije que venga, no hay problema, ¿no?

—Me ofendería si no lo hicieras, ¿es temprano para joder a Mousse?

—Diría que es el momento justo —aprobó con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos.

Llamamos a Mousse, que estaba en casa de Shampoo, sólo para molestarlo y lo invitamos a venir a mi casa. Akane trató de apelar para que no lo fastidiásemos, ¿no es así como súper-tierna? Ukyo llegó poco después de cortar la llamada.

—¡Amorcito! —chilló ella cuando entró en la sala, corriendo hacia su novio.

—¡Caramelito! —le respondió él, levantándose y tendiendo los brazos para recibirla.

Cayeron sentados en el sillón y, ¿cómo no?, a los besos, para rematar. Estaba por ir a buscar la manguera del patio que debía de estar congelada y con minúsculos pedazos de hielo dentro para bajarles un poco la calentura a esos dos, pero Akane me tomó de las mejillas y me besó, diciéndome que los dejara ser, que, eventualmente, necesitarían algo de oxígeno.

Lo dudaba, verán, Ukyo es algo… ¿cómo decirlo de manera amable? Hm, "empalagosa" para mi gusto. Recuerdo cuando, teniendo ya trece años –ella vino a Nerima cuando teníamos doce, pese a que la conozco de los seis- ella me pidió que la acompañase a su casa porque tenía algo importante. Casi me da un ataque de pánico pensando que me iba a confesar que estaba enamorada de mí, ¿cómo romper el corazón de la chica a la que quiero como si fuese mi hermanita?

¡El alivio que sentí cuando me contó que, en realidad, el que le gustaba era Ryoga! Cuatro veranos después, finalmente se hicieron novios. Es gracioso todo el tiempo que tardaron en darse cuenta de lo mucho que se querían, ¡diablos! Llegué a pensar que terminaríamos la secundaria sin que ellos se hubiesen declarado, o hasta que empezarían a salir con otras personas. Me ponía contento el hecho de finalmente estuvieran juntos, yo los shippeaba, ¿saben?

No fue necesario esperar tanto, escuchamos ruido en las escaleras y Mamá preguntó si habían golpeado la puerta o si le había parecido. Nos acomodamos a velocidad rayo para estar sentados de manera _apropiada_ sobre el sillón y, para cuando ella entró, parecíamos unos niñitos buenos que, en definitivamente, NO habían estado a los besos minutos atrás. ¿Genial, no?

Sólo entonces Shampoo y Mousse llegaron y, los seis juntos, subimos a conversar a mi habitación.

—

 **Unas** cuantas noches más tarde, me desperté sobresaltado y bañado en sudor frío. Me senté, secando mi frente y tratando de regularizar mi acelerada respiración con unos ejercicios básicos. ¿Una pesadilla me había dejado así, tal vez?

Cuando me hube calmado, pude sentir que algo no estaba bien. Era como si alguien hubiese apagado la calefacción, dejando el cuarto más helado que la maldita Antártida. Había ojos en mí, podía sentirlo, por muy paranoico que sonase. Si era Ranko, entonces no era jodidamente gracioso, ¿o sería Kodachi acosándome? ¿Shinnosuke siendo un fastidio?

Aparté las cobijas y apoyé los pies en el suelo alfombrado, sinceramente esperando que salieran un par de manos desde debajo de la cama o alguna mierda así, pero nada. Mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, así que escaneé el cuarto con la esperanza de hallar algo fuera de lugar para encargarme de ello, o no encontrar nada y quedarme tranquilo. Todo parecía normal, maldije al pensar que podría estar realmente volviéndome paranoico. No me había sentido así desde el accidente en motocicleta.

Se me escapó un jadeo cuando mi mirada cruzó con otra, que me observaba desde la esquina de mi habitación. El aire se me atoró en la garganta y mis párpados se abrieron a más no poder.

 _«¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE!»._

Cielos…yo conocía esos ojos rojos como la sangre. Eran los mismos que habías protagonizado mis pesadillas infantiles desde la muerte de mi hermanita.

— _Hola, Ranma…_ —ronroneó esa cosa con un tono meloso que me hizo sentir escalofríos.

—Puta madre —fue todo lo que logré decir.

—

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Naggy:** Gracias por leer y comentar, hay un fic dando vueltas por ahí que se llama "Corazón de Cristal", ¿será ese?

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Me encanta escribirlos así de unidos, ni idea por qué xD. Ojalá en el manga/anime fuese así :'v. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **BUBU30:** La inseguridad es parte de la personalidad de Akane y eso me encanta de ella porque la hace tan humana y bonita, es que, siendo sincera, no me gustan mucho las heroínas perfectas. Akane es mi tipo de chica protagonista, en definitiva. Amo escribir a Ryoga y Ukyo, especialmente así, ya que ambos, por lo que se ve en el manga/anime, son muy apasionados, por lo que no sería extraño pensar que se llevarían así de ser pareja.

 **PaulayJoaqui:** Bueno, no tengo nada en contra de que Ranma se encele y, de hecho, es una idea que suena divertido de explorar. Sin embargo, hay que ver cómo manejar eso. En el manga/anime si bien Ranma se halla en más de una situación en la que siente celos, estos salen básicamente de la inseguridad que tiene de que Akane no lo elija a él, aquí ellos ya son novios, pero podría haber un poco de celos ya que es el primer amor y todo eso.

 **Ka-chan:** Por supuesto que todo se irá develando pero a cuentagotas, claro está xD.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **14/09/17**

 **09:41 p.m.**


	14. Bestia

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **Bombs on Monday** (Melanie Martínez) **,**

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 14:** **Bestia.**

**Conocía** perfectamente esos ojos rojos como la sangre.

¡Era La Bestia! Ese espíritu de dudosas intenciones que me salvó aquella vez, había pasado tanto tiempo que me parecía como si eso no hubiese sido más que un sueño. Recuerdo mucho más de lo que la gente cree sobre el accidente del tren, sólo que aprendí de muy chico que había ciertas cosas que no tenía que decir.

Al notar que yo le había encontrado con la mirada, sonrió con esa deformada boca suya que me recordaba a la de aquel payaso que se escondía en las alcantarillas en esa vieja película americana. Se deslizó con la elegancia de una bailarina por la habitación, creí que pararía al pie de mi cama, pero aquel engendro tenía otros planes. Acabó sentándose en un costado de mi cama a una distancia prudente de mí.

Tengo que admitirlo, me sentí vulnerable. Criaturas como esa no se presentaban dos veces como había dicho Ukyo cuando le explicamos a Akane ciertas cosas que no entendía aún. Me quedé rígido, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento. Sabía que esa cosa podía hacerme daño físico si se lo proponía, ¿acaso no me había sacado del tren en aquel accidente?

Sentí húmedas la nuca y la frente, debido a que sudaba de los nervios pese al frío de la habitación.

—¿Q-qué-…? —me aclaré la garganta, demonios, aquello había sonado muy tembloroso. Me miró con diversión—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué vienes?

—¿No es obvio? —contestó con voz melosa—. Vengo por ti, mi niño perfecto, es tiempo de que vuelvas a donde perteneces.

—Yo no me voy a ningún lado contigo —discutí tras los dientes apretados.

Una de sus increíblemente largas garras se elevó, para acariciar mi mejilla. Fue como si un metal oxidado que estuvo durante horas en la nieve me hubiese rozado la cara.

—Por supuesto que no —aclaró con dulzura, como si me regañase—. Aún no estás listo, mi Ranma, pero lo estarás más pronto de lo que crees. Estaremos juntos de nuevo, me aseguraré personalmente de ello.

Y, como si nada, desapareció. Me dejé caer contra el respaldo de la cama y solté todo el aire que ni siquiera noté que aguantaba. Cuando me hube calmado, me senté con la espalda recta estudié la habitación con desconfianza, ¿seguiría La Bestia allí? No pude hallar nada fuera de lo usual así que volví a recostarme contra el cabecero y me tallé los ojos, resoplando. Aquello no podía haber sido un sueño.

Eran como las cinco de la mañana, sin dejar que eso me importara, me levanté y busqué algo de ropa para bañarme. Sabía que a mis padres les parecería extrañísimo ese comportamiento, pero la verdad no soportaba sentir todo ese sudor, ya seco, sobre mi piel. Camino al furo, vi unos curiosos ojos azules, tan iguales a los míos, mirándome desde la puerta entreabierta más alejada del pasillo. Suspiré cansinamente, estaba junto frente a la habitación de mis padres, así que sólo sacudí la cabeza de manera negativa y gesticulé con los labios: _«Hoy no»_.

Ranko puso una adorable carita de enojo y cerró silenciosamente la puerta.

Ya en la tina, me puse a pensar en qué quería decir La Bestia con todo aquello, ¿a dónde quería llevarme? Recosté mis brazos contra el borde de mármol liso y eché levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo. ¿Acaso La Bestia quería matarme? Cerré los ojos, suspirando.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba sacando la cabeza del agua y con dificultad para respirar. Me sentí el jodido Rey de Los Pendejos cuando noté que me había quedado dormido y, al hacerlo, mi cuerpo se relajó, deslizándose hasta quedar bajo el agua. Tosí hasta que mi tráquea estuvo libre de agua. Era un imbécil.

Salí de la bañera, atándome una toalla a la cintura. Seguro no me había dormido por mucho tiempo, pero recuerdo haber tenido un sueño, más que nada me acuerdo porque fue muy extraño. Ahora sé que era un presagio.

En mi sueño, estaba en la escuela, sentado al pie del árbol bajo el que siempre almorzaba con mis amigos, con una lonchera vacía en mis manos. Entonces, Shampoo y Ukyo, aparecían junto a mí, con sus uniformes de trabajo de sus respectivos restaurantes, ofreciéndome comida deliciosa y peleando por quién me daba de comer primero. Akane también estaba allí, frente a nosotros con _esa_ expresión y sosteniendo un mazo gigante en sus manos. Algo en su mirada me alerta que algo no está bien, pero no pude hacer nada, pues Ryoga me tomó del cuello y me alejó de las chicas, mostrando los colmillos, visiblemente molesto. Ahí es cuando llegaba Mousse, atacando –supongo que a mí- con unas armas ridículas como cadenas, ganchos, patos de juguete, a la par que me gritaba algo sobre "su Shampoo", eso es tan malditamente propio de él que ni siquiera me sorprendí.

Parecía un estrafalario universo paralelo, ya sabes, como en los cómics, dónde los protagonistas son los mismos pero las circunstancias son diferentes y sus relaciones no son las mismas. Sacudí la cabeza, ciertamente divertido con aquél pensamiento, ¡cómo si eso fuera a pasar! ¿Shampoo y Ukyo persiguiéndome con segundas intenciones? ¿Ryoga y Mousse atacándome tratando de hacerme un daño _real_? ¿Yo metiéndome con sus chicas en primer lugar? Se me escapó una sonrisa. ¡Ni que mi vida fuera un anime!

Ya vestido, salí del baño y decidí, viendo que en mi reloj de muñeca se marcaban las seis de la mañana, bajar a desayunar. Usualmente, mi mamá es quién me hace el desayuno, pero, cuando ella no puede, recurro a la vieja confiable: té y tostadas.

Iba como por mi cuarta tostada y apenas un poco de mi té cuando mi viejo bajó a la cocina.

—¿Qué haces levantado? —me cuestionó con sólo verme.

—No pude volver a dormirme —expliqué simplemente, encogiendo mis hombros.

—Bueno, esto lo hace más sencillo —suspiró, pasándose una mano por la bandana que siempre lleva en la cabeza bajo su gorra de policía—. Termina de desayunar y sube a la camioneta, Ranma.

—

 **Akane** estaba en el hospital. _Mi Akane_ estaba en el hospital. Me hallaba junto a la cama en la que la habían dejado los doctores luego de revisarla. Acaricié su mejilla con extremo cuidado, temiendo lastimarla más. No pude evitar echarle una mala mirada a la venda que envolvía sus sienes y dejaba ver una pequeña mancha sangrienta sobre su frente, producto de su caída. Kasumi la había encontrado al pie de las escaleras, inconsciente. Supusieron que, como aún estaba con el pijama, se encontraba medio dormida y se resbaló.

Personalmente, creí que tuvo un desmayo, con los reflejos que tiene no le hubiera sido muy difícil atajarse y tomar la barandilla o, al menos, haberse preparado mejor para la caída.

Recordé esa vez en que pasamos la noche juntos y, al despertar, pensé que lucía pacífica. Acostada allí, no se veía así, en absoluto. Su rostro carecía de cualquier emoción, las ojeras y el leve brillo de su piel bajo las brillantes luces de la habitación debido a una fina capa de sudor la hacían ver muy poco saludable. Le dejé un beso en la mejilla y salí.

El Tío Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki hablaban con un médico, por lo que yo me senté junto a mis padres. Ninguno de ellos sabía de lo mío con Akane, porque lo habíamos decidido así. Nuestras familias eran tan metiches que lo más probable era que comenzaran a presionarnos y era lo último que queríamos. Además de que mantenerlo en secreto era una apuesta segura si las cosas no funcionaban. No necesitaba ser Shampoo para saber que, al final y sin importar qué, lo harían.

No diré algo cliché como que antes de Akane no creía en el amor, porque sí lo hacía. Y, aunque mi nena tienda a decir que no hay un solo hueso romántico en todo mi cuerpo, estuve algo de tiempo esperando a que llegara Señorita Correcta y llegué a pensar que no la conocería hasta que estuviera viejo y hubiera perdido todo el atractivo físico.

Ucchan solía decir que era demasiado caprichoso con lo que quería y Mousse le dio la razón. ¡No era mi culpa! No quería un romance empalagoso como el que ella tenía con Ryoga o lleno de celos, aunque fuesen fingidos, como el que tenía Mousse con Shampoo. ¿Entonces qué carajo quería? Miré de reojo a mis padres, aún sentados junto a mí. Estaban tomados de las manos y el viejo le murmuraba palabras de consuelo. Ellos también querían a Akane.

Me di cuenta de que eso quería.

Por muy cursi que sonara, yo quería un amor como el que se tenían mis papás. Sutil, invisible, pero omnipresente y siempre perceptible. Han estado juntos contra viento y marea por más de veinte años. Miré la pared blanca frente a mí. Mamá ama al viejo con todas la idioteces que ha hecho y le quedan por hacer, él, por su parte, la ama pese a lo enojona que puede llegar a ser. Mordí mi labio para no soltar una sonrisa.

 _«—Te jodes, Akane —le regañé una vez que se quejó de una taradez que hice, no recuerdo cuál así que debió algo de todos los días—. Cuando aceptaste ser mi chica, me aceptaste con todo y pendejadas. ¡Ni que tuvieras la peor parte! A mí es al que le toca amar tu carácter de mierda…_

— _¡No tengo carácter de mierda! —me reclamó en respuesta, haciéndome rodar los ojos_ _—_ _. Además, para que lo sepas, no acepté eso cuando me pediste ser tu novia —bajó la mirada y se sonrojó de manera completamente adorable, yo arqueé la ceja donde tengo el piercing—. Lo tengo aceptado desde que me di cuenta de que me gustas…»._

Al parecer, finalmente había conseguido lo que tanto quería.

Volví a mirar a todos, la familia de Akane se había vuelto a sentar y lucían cansados. Le murmuré a Mamá que si quería algo de la cafetería, porque iba para allá.

—Sólo algo de té, cariño —me respondió con la misma suavidad.

Me levanté y enfilé hacia las escaleras, pero no pude dar más de dos pasos cuando vi que, donde el pasillo se perdía, la bestia me observaba con atención. Nadie más le veía, sólo yo.

—¿Todo bien, Ranma? —me preguntó Nabiki suspicaz, ella siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

—Eh… sí —me recompuse—. Es que siento que me olvido de algo, no sé —inventé, revisándome los bolsillos.

—Cariño —me llamó Mamá, levantando mi celular, que había quedado en la silla—. Ten más cuidado, es costoso.

—Y si lo pierdes no te vamos a comprar otro —me amenazó Papá en un gruñido.

—Mala mía, lo siento —me apresuré a agregar.

Al bajar a la cafetería, que estaba en la planta baja y el cuarto de Akane en el segundo, llevé una bolsa de galletas de paquete de una máquina expendedora, supuse que a nadie le importaría comer eso mientras estábamos aquí. Mientras esperaba que preparasen los cafés y el té de Mamá -¡qué bueno que tengo memoria para recordar ese tipo de cosas!-, revisé mi teléfono. ¿Debería avisarles a los chicos del estado de Akane? Ellos, por supuesto, correrían aquí a verla. Supongo que le preguntaría primero al Tío o a Kasumi si eso estaba bien con ellos, nuestros amigos también tenían derecho a saberlo.

Me congelé. Tenía un mensaje nuevo, de un número que sólo figuraba como _«Desconocido»._

 _«Pronto estaremos juntos, mi niño perfecto»._

Con un escalofrío que no pude reprimir, borré el mensaje y apagué el teléfono.

—

 **Empezaron** a pasar los días y la condición de Akane no mejoraba. Se había despertado, sí, pero más débil cada vez. Escuché a mi viejo mencionar que Tío Soun había dicho que los síntomas eran muy similares a los que tuvo la mamá de Akane cuando se enfermó. Nadie quería pensar en ello, pues la madre de Akane tuvo una enfermedad terminal. Los chicos y yo la visitábamos diario.

Era yo quién más tiempo se quedaba.

A veces, durante mis visitas, me parecía ver a La Bestia por el rabillo del ojo, pero supuse que eran espíritus cualquiera, digo estábamos en un hospital, es en estos lugares dónde más fantasmas hay. No fue sino hasta que los demás lo notaron que entendí lo que estaba pasando realmente.

—¿Qué era eso? —siseó Ukyo, volteando cuando salíamos de ver a mi chica.

—¿Qué cosa, bizcochito? —quiso saber Ryoga, siguiendo la trayectoria de la mirada de mi amiga.

—Vi algo por allá.

—Sentir presencia —corroboró Shampoo preocupada.

Mousse no dijo nada, pero se frotó los brazos por encima de su chaqueta. Supongo que están familiarizados con el hecho de que los fantasmas hacen bajar la temperatura de una habitación cuando se manifiestan, Mousse lo siente más que cualquiera de nosotros. Y, de hecho, a veces también siente ciertos aromas que dejan los fantasmas al pasar. Recuerdo que, cuando fuimos a la Mansión Kuno él mencionó que olía a rosas podridas, ¡hasta se embarcó en una explicación de por qué dijo _rosas_ en lugar de _flores_. Aparentemente, las rosas desprenden un olor muy particular tanto como cuando florecen como cuando se marchitan o algo así…

—No puedo oler nada —se quejó—. El olor a hospital me está quemando la nariz.

—Tal vez no sea realmente nada —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Estamos en un hospital, ya saben —les recordé.

Lo pasamos por alto y seguimos nuestro camino. Ya en la entrada, les dije a los chicos que se adelantasen y volví al cuarto de Akane, resoplando con fastidio. Había olvidado las llaves de mi Harley. Maldije entre dientes, mejor dicho, ¡no me las había olvidado! Sólo que, desde que mi nena y yo somos novios, Shinnosuke se la pasa molestándome, me hace tropezar poniendo objetos en mi camino, me quita mis cosas y luego las esconde, ¡lo peor es que después no sabe dónde las puso porque no lo recuerda! Estúpido Shinnosuke.

Me congelé cuando faltaban un par de metros para llegar. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al sentir una presencia detrás de mí que susurraba _«¡Akane!»_ con urgencia y preocupación. Miré discretamente sobre mi hombro, causando que el fastidio se convirtiese en estupefacción.

Era Shinnosuke.

— _¡Akane!_ —susurró de nuevo.

Era la primera vez que lo había escuchado hablar. Su rostro se había contorsionado en una mezcla de miedo y enojo. Volví la vista al frente y me apresuré, no corría claro, pero iba a un ritmo veloz. Me acerqué con cada vez más prisa, hasta que pude distinguir esa horrible escena que me va a perseguir hasta el día que me muera.

Estaban sacando a Akane de la habitación en camilla y con mucha prisa.

Kasumi, de quién me había despedido antes de partir con mis amigos, se hallaba allí con rostro compungido. Prácticamente volé a su lado y le pregunté qué sucedía. Me explicó como pudo, parecía que le costaba hablar, que una enfermera entró con ella cuando salimos y fue a ver a Akane. La mujer le hizo algunos chequeos de rutina y llamó a los doctores. Nadie le explicó por qué. Me dio mis llaves y decidí quedarme con ella hasta que llegaran tío Soun y Nabiki.

Jamás he visto a Kasumi llorar, pero la tristeza en sus ojos fue todo lo que necesite para que sintiese que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Recordé un detalle crucial. Akane y yo jamás nos dijimos _«te amo»_ o _«te quiero»_ , siempre pensé que no era necesario. Sin embargo, si se la estaban llevando a dónde yo creía, entonces iba a arrepentirme mucho de no haberlo hecho.

En la puerta del cuarto que ocupaba Akane, La Bestia sonreía complacida.

—

 **Estacioné** la Harley tras atravesar el cruce de tren. La dejé tras unos arbustos, no sea cosa que la fueran a robar o algo. Finalmente, me interné en el bosque. Iba apartando con más fuerza de la necesaria las ramas que se me cruzaban. Cuando me pareció que me había metido lo suficiente entre la vegetación, asentí para mí mismo y grité.

—¡BESTIA! ¡Ya sé lo que estás haciendo! ¡Aparece! —estaba que temblaba de la rabia, mis puños se abrían y se cerraban—. ¡VAMOS, MALNACIDO! ¡QUIERO VERTE!

La figura negra se deslizó con gracia en aquel claro del bosque, sonriéndome de una manera tan tranquila y complacida que quise ser capaz de hacerle daño. Sin embargo, a los espíritus no se los puede tocar, no a menos que ellos así lo quieran.

—Hola, mi niño… ¿qué dices que sabes?

Apreté los dientes, ¡lo decía con una tranquilidad! Le recriminé a los gritos que sabía que era él quién enfermaba a mi Akane, que él la hizo caer por esas jodidas escaleras –ella estuvo consciente por unas escasas horas cuando los chicos y yo la visitamos y nos dijo que le pareció que algo la empujó-. Le exigí que me explicara que tenía contra ella, que por qué lastimarla si el problema era conmigo.

—¡…y me vas a explicar cómo putas arreglo lo que le hiciste! —demandé, pisando con fuerza para poner énfasis—. ¡Tú me devolverás a mi Akane, ¿te quedó claro?!

No pareció inmutarse ante mis gritos, cosa que me enfureció todavía más, así que seguí gritando, una y otra vez, empecé a patear lo que se hallase en el suelo, a darle puñetazos a los árboles cercanos, a recriminarle cosas que no tenían un carajo que ver, lo acusé de haber arruinado a mi familia, porque por su culpa mi hermana murió, mi viejo empezó a beber y Mamá… mi pobre madre, ¡ella sufrió muchísimo cuando Ranko falleció!

Cuando quise saberlo, me encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos severamente lastimadas y las palmas apoyadas en la tierra, húmeda por una lluvia pasajera que azotó Nerima por la mañana. Respiraba pesado, sintiendo que el cabello se me pegaba a la nuca y a la frente por el sudor, sentí húmedo la espalda y debajo de los brazos. La fuerza me fallaba y se me estaba nublando la vista del ojo izquierdo.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi mejilla hasta impactar en el suelo.

O eso pensé, hasta que noté que era una lágrima. Estaba llorando. Es casi gracioso, no lloré cuando murió Kochan, mi dulce hermanita, o cuando vi a mi madre hacerlo tras su funeral. Así como tampoco lloré la primera vez que el viejo me dio una paliza mientras estaba ebrio.

Por Akane, sí. Por Akane lo que sea, por ella mi vida, mi alma. Lo que haga falta.

Casi no registré cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca.

—Por favor… por favor, ayúdame a sanarla… Haré lo que sea, sólo quiero que se ponga bien, por favor…

 _«Síndrome Saotome de la boca floja»_ lo llama Mamá, una vez que yo o mi viejo empezamos a hablar, no nos es posible parar. Yo apenas si decía por favor, y ahí estaba. Rogándole a un ente sobrenatural que me ayudase a salvar a mi muñeca.

— _Levántate, Ranma —_ me ordenó.

Obedecí cual manso corderito. La Bestia estaba justo frente a mí, recién ahí me di cuenta que debía de medir fijo poco más de dos metros y medio, se inclinaba para que estuviéramos cara a cara. Literalmente.

—Haré lo que sea —repetí, haciendo que ladease la cabeza.

— _¿Lo que sea?_

Asentí frenéticamente, lo que fuera para ver a mi muñeca bien y saludable, otra vez.

— _Muy bien, Ranma, has tomado la decisión correcta_ —me sonrió—. _Akane se pondrá bien por la mañana, luego harás algo por mí, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Haré lo que sea —dije una vez más—. Lo que sea por Akane…

—

 **Respuestas a reviews:**

 **LunaSaotome Tendo:** Concuerdo contigo, eso es algo que no me gusta ver en los fanfics, que los separen por un tercero, o sea, ¿qué carajos? Perdona mi vocabulario, jeje. ¡Mousse también es mi tercer personaje favorito! Aunque en mi caso, él viene después de Ryoga y Ukyo xD. El pato necesita más amor :'v. ¡Gracias por leer y dejar review, tesoro!

 **Naggy:** Me gusta que se lleven bien, es divertido escribir ese tipo de dinámica entre ellos x3. ¡Gracias por comentar y leer, corazón!

 **Maat Sejmet:** ¡No, no te mueras! –la revive- ¡Aún queda historia por leer! ¡Gracias por el review y la lectura, corazón!

 **PaulayJoaqui:** Ahora lo sabes, ¿a qué no te lo esperabas? Y pues, estoy muy segura de que así sería la relación entre Ryoga y Ukyo tomando en cuenta lo apasionados que son los dos y me encanta eso xD. ¡Gracias por la lectura y el review, diosa!

 **Camiliny08:** Haces bien cariño, nunca se sabe cuando puedo atacar con un giro de trama 7-7 (?) ¡Gracias por el review, divina!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo :** Fue corto apropósito Bv. Pues creo que los nombre oficiales de las aprejas son RanKane (Ranma x Akane) y RyoKyo (Ryoga x Ukyo), no sé si Shampoo y Mousse tienen nombre, pero deberían, propongo solemnemente "el pato y la gatita" (?). ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, linda!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **25/09/17**

 **09:02 p.m.**


	15. Realidad

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **SOUNDTRACK:505** (Arctic Monkeys) **, Knee Socks** (Arctic Monkeys) **, Tomorrow comes day** (Gorillaz) **.**

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 15:** **Realidad**

 **Odiaba** despertar. Despertar era descubrir que todo había sucedido, que no tuve opción. Mi nena estaba mejor y eso era lo único que importaba. Incluso aunque ya no fuese "mi" nena. Ella había mejorado a la mañana siguiente, tal y cómo se me prometió.

La Bestia sólo pidió una cosa a cambio de la salud de Akane.

A mí.

Y acepté.

La Bestia dice que algo en mí es muy especial y lo quiere. No me especificó qué es, ni tampoco me interesa. Todo lo que me podía llegar a importar está fuera de mi alcance.

Me levanté y me vestí para irme a la escuela, o algo parecido. Hacía una semana que no asistía a clases. Hacía dos semanas que hice el trato con el diablo. Cuando me despido de mis padres y salgo a la calle, siempre trato de caminar lo más rápido posible. No quería cruzarme con Akane, o con cualquiera de los chicos. Si había algo especial en mí, esa cosa podía tenerlo, pero no soportaría que viera lo mismo en mis amigos y los quisiera también. No, yo debía protegerlos.

Por eso ya no me aparecía por la escuela, ya no les respondía los mensajes, no hablaba con ellos. Me vi obligado a, incluso, conseguir nuevos amigos… juntarse con Hiroshi y Daisuke es igual a estar solo como un perro. Sin embargo, era mucho más seguro, ellos no eran nada especiales y se la pasaban todo el día drogados, nunca notarían mi actitud extraña.

Los veía al doblar la esquina, donde me esperaban, todos los días, se volvió una rutina. Luego de saludarlos sin mucho compromiso o entusiasmo íbamos a un bar que estaba cerca de allí, a que ellos le compraran a su _dealer_ su dosis diaria.

Caminar detrás de ellos y escucharlos decir una idiotez tras otra me recordaba porque nunca fuimos tan unidos.

Porque eran un par de imbéciles.

Hiroshi parloteó sobre su nueva novia, que era mucho mejor que Sayuri, según él, le comentó a Daisuke que su novia tiene una hermana gemela y, a mí, me dijo que tiene una prima con bonito cabello azul. Lo mandé al diablo.

Extraño tantas cosas… cuando me sentía así de mierda, iba al restaurante del padre de Ukyo a hablar con ella, que siempre supo cómo hacerme sentir mejor. Adivinen quién ya no puede hacer eso porque se está juntando con los que le ofrecieron droga a su novio en rehabilitación. Ella es algo rencorosa, por si no lo han notado.

No quiero justificarlos, pero, en su defensa, Hiroshi y Daisuke no tenían ni idea de que Ryoga tuvo síndrome de abstinencia por la heroína que aspiró por accidente. Aun así, era normal que Ucchan se pusiese así, después de todo, ella estuvo toda la noche cuidándolo cuando eso sucedió, ella vio lo que la droga le causó. El resto no lo hicimos.

Se puede decir que mi relación con mis "amigos", era casi estrictamente profesional. Verán, desde el trato sentía como si una parte de mí se hubiera muerto, como si me estuviese pudriendo de adentro hacia afuera. Más aun estando alejado de los que más quería. Sin embargo, había algo que siempre me hizo sentir vivo.

Había vuelto a correr en las carreras clandestinas.

Hiroshi y Daisuke eran los, digamos, "representantes" del Dragón Escarlata, me rehusaba a referirme a mi alias de corredor de otra manera que no fuese en tercera persona, cosa que a ellos los hacía partirse de la risa, al punto de pensar que ya había perdido la cabeza.

Como todos los días, ese día no fue diferente, ¿por qué lo sería? Fuimos a un lote baldío a que esos dos se fumaran todo lo que habían comprado, mientras yo me recostaba lejos de ellos, mirando el cielo y sacando un cigarrillo del interior de mi chaqueta. Me sorprendí no muy gratamente al notar que sólo quedaba un cigarrillo en la cajetilla. ¿Qué mierda? ¡La había comprado el lunes! Usualmente esas cajitas me duraban tres o hasta cuatro semanas.

Estábamos a jueves.

¿Acaso estaba fumando de más? ¿Cómo me fumé lo de cuatro semanas en cuatro días? Esto tenía que ser cosa de La Bestia. Y joder que no estoy echándole la culpa sólo porque sí. Cuando volví al bosque desde la casi milagrosa recuperación de Akane, La Bestia me informó que cumpliría mi parte del trato cuando me durmiese en la noche. Sí, lo sé. Rarísimo.

De haber sabido lo que me esperaba, hubiera aprovechado el día para despedirme.

La Bestia me acompañaba a todos lados. No importaba a dónde fuera, estaría ahí, vigilándome, observando. Le di una calada al cigarrillo, pensando en todo lo que había perdido. Extrañaba hablar con Ukyo, como ya había dicho, extrañaba sentarme a fumar con Ryoga, ayudar a Mousse a componer música, comer mantecados y chatarra con Shampoo, besar a Akane.

El ente que representaba, para mí, un infierno personal hecho realidad, sonrió desde las sombras, como si supiese en qué estaba pensando.

—

 **Maldije** entre dientes mientras trepaba apresurado por la reja de madera que daba a mi habitación. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y yo recién volvía de las carreras. ¡Era el maldito colmo! Si lo que La Bestia quería era joder mi existencia pues estaba haciendo un trabajo jodidamente fantástico.

Me quise morir. La ventana estaba cerrada desde adentro. Tironeé con fuerza, pensando que, a lo mejor, el clima me jugaba una mala pasada y el frío se había metido entre el metal que hace corrediza la ventana, trabándola. Aunque sabía que eso no era posible. Un rostro se materializó frente a la ventana.

—¡Ranko! —siseé suplicante—. ¡Abre la ventana!

Sacudió la cabeza, negando y logrando que su cabello rojo se sacudiese por el movimiento. ¿Cómo de que no? Golpeé el vidrio, con fuerza suficiente como para asustarla, pero no para romper el cristal, sólo hacerlo temblar. Odiaba tratarla así, pero era una maldita emergencia.

La policía encontró el circuito dónde yo estaba corriendo y comenzaron a hacer arrestos. Me olvidé de todo y salí disparado. ¡Hasta olvidé que se suponía que estaba siendo bueno con Hiroshi y Daisuke! Una de las patrullas me persiguió, pero yo fui más rápido y más inteligente. Llevaba una de esas sudaderas con capucha en lugar de mis habituales chaquetas de cuero rojo y, como todas veces, me había tapado la cara con un pañuelo. Nunca vieron mi rostro, ni la matrícula de Harley-Baby, pues la tapé con una calcomanía que le saqué no más llegar a casa.

Además, ¿quién sospecharía? Yo soy el hijo de Genma Saotome, sargento de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokyo en el distrito de Nerima. Los compañeros de Papá que me conocen creen que soy buen muchacho. Nada más lejos de la verdad, tomando en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos.

Ranko no cedió a abrirme la puerta, esfumándose en el aire, pero La Bestia –siempre detrás de mí como una sombra- se coló por entre los huecos que halló en la ventana como si no fuese más que una espesa neblina negra y quitó el seguro. De no haber odiado tanto al desgraciado, le hubiera dado las gracias.

En su lugar, me desvestí lo más rápido que pude y me solté el cabello, maldiciendo al sentir el frío de mi ropa de dormir cuando me la puse. Me metí entre las sábanas y fingí que dormía. Pronto escuché la camioneta del viejo estacionando frente a la casa, pero, para ese momento, ya se me estaban cerrando los ojos.

—

 **Al** día siguiente, no había clases por una reunión de profesores o algo así, de modo que no tuve que fingir que iba a la escuela y todo eso. ¡Incluso pude dormir hasta tarde! Comí una barra de cereal mientras miraba televisión en el comedor y bebía algo de jugo. No era el mejor desayuno, pero, ¡ey! Para mí, era un manjar digno de un rey, tomando en cuenta que podría haber sido arrestado la noche anterior por estar participando en una carrera ilegal, ¡si supieran los policías la cantidad de dinero que mueven esos eventos POR NOCHE!

Alguien me apagó las caricaturas.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo estaba viendo eso, viejo fósil! —le dije a mi padre.

—Ranma, hijo, ¿podemos hablar? —me preguntó, con un rostro tan serio que daba miedo, sentándose en la silla a mi lado.

—Uh… ¿de acuerdo?

Él tendría turno nocturno también esa noche, así que vestía de civil. Tuve suerte, porque estuvo en la persecución de la carrera y arrestó a unos cuantos. Agradecí a todos los dioses que conocía de que no se le ocurriera perseguir a la Harley rojo brillante, porque él hubiera notado y reconocido todas y cada una de las abolladuras, de las refacciones y, más importante, hubiera reconocido al motociclista.

—Dime, ¿supiste lo que pasó anoche?

Me hice el desentendido.

—NI idea.

—Hubo una carrera clandestina…

—¿Aquí? ¿En Nerima? ¿Qué tontería es esa? —seguí, sin poder evitar una sonrisa por lo bien que me estaba saliendo la actuación—. No me hagas reír, viejo —agregué para que mi cara no me delatase.

Le di un buen mordisco a mi barra de cereal para mantener mi boca ocupada y tener más tiempo de pensar. ¡Aquello era tan repentino! De haber sabido, hubiera ensayado algunas líneas.

—Dos de mis chicos dijeron que había una Harley rojo brillante en la carrera —me explicó

—Órale, como la mía.

Parecía que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, vi de reojo como sus dedos comenzaban a tamborilear sobre la mesa.

—Dijeron que tenía una calcomanía pegada en la matrícula, ¿adivina lo que encontré tirado en el patio? —me preguntó de forma retórica.

Me encogí de hombros, él levantó la mano, que hasta ese momento había mantenido bajo la mesa, y estampó la palma con más fuerza de la necesaria contra la superficie de madera. Los ojos se me abrieron a más no poder. Puta madre. Allí en la mesa, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que una arrugada versión de la calcomanía que le había pegado a Harley-Baby sobre la matrícula.

—Veo que la reconoces —dijo con frialdad.

—¡No! ¡No había visto esa cosa en mi vi-…! —quise decir.

—¡Basta! —gruñó, golpeando los puños contra la mesa, haciéndome encoger en mi lugar, él viejo nunca me había tratado así—. Deja de mentirme, ¡sé que estuviste ahí! ¿Te parece que es común tener una Harley Davidson roja brillante? La lista que tenemos en la estación sólo muestra seis propietarios, tres están fuera del distrito, dos están bajo custodia porque los dueños están presos y la que falta está en venta desde hace meses en una subasta de usados, ¡la única que pudo estar en la carrera era la tuya! ¡Tu madre y yo te criamos mejor que eso! ¡Te dimos todo! ¡Y tú haciendo esas idioteces!

Agaché la mirada. ¿Qué carajo decía? No veía una salida a todo aquello. Nunca creí que me atraparían, yo… ¡tenía que ser cosa de…! No, no, no podía culpar a La Bestia por eso, que no era más que el resultado de mi propio descuido. Aunque estaba seguro de que había arrojado la calcomanía al bote de basura…

—Yo…

—Te quitaré la motocicleta.

Eso me hizo mirarle incrédulo.

—Puedo soportar muchas cosas. Que fumes, que traigas malas notas, pero eso se acabó. Esta vez, te has pasado de la raya, Ranma.

No podía creerle a mis oídos, ¿qué mierda? ¿Él sabía que fumaba? Hice lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. Me paré con ímpetu, golpeando las palmas sobre la mesa, del mismo modo que lo hizo él antes, listo para defender lo que era mío.

—¡No puedes!

—¡Sí puedo y lo haré! ¡Y no me hables en ese tono, que soy tu padre! Yo te conseguí esa carcacha y ahora te la quitaré.

—¡NO! —insistí—. Podrás haberla conseguido, pero es MÍA. **Yo** la mantengo, **yo** la reparo cuando se rompe, **yo** pago por la gasolina, ¡estuve todo un maldito verano trabajando de sol a sol para poder pagar los repuestos! ¡Es una motocicleta de modelo extranjero! ¡Tuve que hacer traer los repuestos porque aquí no los tenían! Lo que te hayan cobrado por llevártela no se compara con lo que me costaron.

—Dame las llaves.

—¡QUE NO! —le grité.

Ahí fue cuando perdió la paciencia y lo próximo que supe fue que me había dado un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. Al principio no sentí nada, pero luego el familiar hormigueo del golpe se hizo presente en todo mi pómulo. Parpadeé, mi padre no me había golpeado desde aquella vez en la que estaba ebrio. Apreté los puños y volteé lentamente a verlo. Recién ahí pude ver su expresión, como si estuviese sorprendido por lo que había hecho. En sus ojos brillaba un profundo resentimiento.

Hoy en día, me doy cuenta de que pude haber reaccionado de dos maneras diferentes. Podría haberme comportado como el pequeño bastardo que yo sabía que, muy en el fondo, era o, podía reaccionar como un adolescente encaprichado.

Por suerte, fue la segunda.

—¡Deja de meterte en mi maldita vida! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO MEJOR TE MUERES!?

Créanme o no, pude haber dicho algo mucho peor.

Acto seguido, me fui. No supe muy bien a dónde iba, sólo tomé la motocicleta y salí disparado.

—

 **Y** ahí estaba yo, sentado en el barandal del puente, meciendo las piernas mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Me había agarrado la lluvia, pero bueno, ese era el menor de mis problemas. Al fin me daba cuenta de lo que La Bestia me hacía, de lo que me estaba convirtiendo. La Bestia me hacía alejarme de los que quería, quería dejarme solo, que sólo pudiera recurrir a su presencia.

Sentía que, al darme cuenta, tenía algo de ventaja.

— _¿Por qué sonríes, mi niño?_

No respondí, sólo incliné mi cuerpo levemente hacia adelante, para mirar la corriente del canal, agitada y creciente tras las recientes lluvias. Una caída desde allí me mataría…

— _Ni lo pienses_ —me reprochó el espíritu, con una emoción casi humana en su voz: _pánico_.

¡Finalmente lo tenía donde lo quería! Eso me daba información extra para trabajar, porque me quería vivo para lo que sea que planease hacerme. _«Mala suerte, compañero»_ , pensé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me bajaba de la valla.

—No lo haré, _no es la única manera_.

Ya sé, ya sé, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? O mejor dicho, ¿estaba pensando siquiera? Estaba hablando de _suicidarme_ , de _quitarme la vida_. No debería estar contento, pero yo nunca pierdo y me era más sencillo verlo como una especie de retorcido desafío que otra cosa.

— _No te suicidarás, Ranma._

—¿Por qué no? A que sí lo hago.

Regla número uno de juntarte con Ranma Saotome: **NUNCA** retes a Ranma Saotome. Comencé a empujar la Harley para sacarla del puente y seguir mi camino.

— _Te salvé del descarrilamiento de un tren, fácilmente puedo volverlo a hacer si te tiras de un puente_ —explicó.

—Y yo te dije que no es la única manera. Sólo debo ser creativo.

— _¿Y la gente que te quiere?_ —me recordó.

—Ya no está, ya no le importo a nadie, gracias a ti. ¿O se te olvida que la única compañía que tengo son dos drogadictos a los que sólo les importa el dinero que gano para ellos? —eso no era del todo mentira, pues ese era el arreglo que tenía con esos dos. La Bestia me miró con preocupación—. Aún no he decidido, pero el reto está en encontrar una manera en la que no me puedas salvar, ¿qué tal si tomo el revólver de Papá y me vuelo los sesos? ¿Y si tengo un accidente en motocicleta que me deja irreconocible? Tal vez puedas salvarme de caer de un puente, pero no de la terraza de un edifico de diez pisos…

Al recordar todas las estupideces que sugerí, no puedo creerlo, era como si realmente no fuera yo quién hablaba. El de la depresión era Ryoga, no yo. Aunque claro, él nunca llegó a desarrollar ese tipo de pensamientos, quiero pensar. Igualmente, no era yo quien hablaba, era lo que eso quería que fuera. Era el monstruito que había creado La Bestia.

Me subí a la Harley y eché a andar. Pensado en todo y en nada a la vez, extraño, ¿verdad? Pensé en mis padres, mis amigos, _mis verdaderos amigos_ , no aquellos substitutos que servían nada más que como mediadores para mis carreras. Pensé en la bella sonrisa de Akane y suspiré, acabará todo pronto.

No pude evitar preguntarme qué estaba haciendo mi muñeca. La imaginé acostada sobre su cama, de costado y con mi camisa puesta, ¿estaría pensando en mí? Cuando lo hace, ¿sonríe o se pone triste? ¿Piensa en mí como yo en ella? La extrañaba tanto… pero, con La Bestia retorciendo mi personalidad y lastimando a los que quería, no era seguro verla. A no ser que… no. Sólo estar a metros de ella ya me parecía peligroso, así que deseché la idea de ir a verla, aunque fuese de lejos. Siempre me salía con la mía, sin embargo, parece que no podría cumplir mi último deseo.

—

Sentado bajo el puente, con la espalda contra el concreto, empecé a dudar de si esa era la mejor opción. Le compré una bolsa de pastillas al _dealer_ de Hiroshi y Daisuke, eran como diez anfetaminas. Lo poco que sabía de drogas se lo debía a películas, policiales americanos y lo que decían Ryoga y Ukyo de los músicos que les gustaban.

Sabía lo básico, que el cuerpo de la gente que es adicta crea una resistencia a la droga que hace que necesiten cada vez más, porque esa debe ser una de las pocas clases en la escuela en la que presté atención. Yo nunca había tomado drogas, así que no tenía esa resistencia. No debería ser tan difícil, sólo había que imaginar que las pastillas eran caramelos.

—

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Camiliny08:** Bueno, La Bestia quiere, de hecho, lo contrario, necesita a Ranma vivo para un propósito que no conocemos… todavía. ¡Gracias por comentar y leer, hermosa!

 **PaulayJoaqui:** Pues… sufrir, lo que se dice sufrir, no creo. Sé que hay muchos fanfics donde Shampoo y Ukyo se interponen entre Ranma y Akane, como en la serie original, pero eso no funcionaría aquí porque las chicas sólo lo ven como una especie de mejor amigo que también es un hermano mayor. En el sueño creo que quedó muy sutil, pero la línea importante sería esta: _«Akane también estaba allí, frente a nosotros con_ esa _expresión y sosteniendo un mazo gigante en sus manos. Algo en su mirada me alerta que algo no está bien, pero no pude hacer nada (…)»,_ a lo mejor, se entendió que ella estaba enojada, pero lo que quise dar a entender es que ella estaba triste y Ranma quería consolarla. En el medio de todo eso, quise hacer un paralelismo con la serie original, jeje. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, diosa!

 **Maat Sejmet:** Se ha metido en un juego peligroso, sin lugar a dudas, pronto descubriremos los motivos de La Bestia. ¡Gracias por comentar y leer, divina!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** La Bestia cumplió su palabra. Con lo de "La Bestia me sonó gay" me entré a reír y mis amigos me preguntaron qué rayos me pasaba ::v porque justo lo estaba leyendo mientras estaba sentada con ellos xD. No hay cual, ellos ya saben que estoy loca :vr. Bueno, La Bestia, en realidad, no puede ser gay porque, aunque Ranma se refiera a veces a La Bestia con pronombres masculinos, es un ente que no tiene género. Tu review me hizo acordar a "Él", el villano de "Las Chicas Superpoderosas". ¡Gracias por leer, dejar el review y las risas, divina! xD

 **Dee-Dee Zednem.**

 **07/10/17**

 **12:49 p.m.**


	16. Ángel

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **SOUNDTRACK: Fluorecescent Adolescent** (Arctic Monkeys) **, Eyes on Fire** (Blue Foundation) **.**

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 16:** **Ángel.**

 **Tenía** que ser una maldita broma.

Miré de reojo a La Bestia y arqueé una ceja, como preguntándole si era cosa suya. Todo lo que sé es que en un momento tenía las pastillas en la mano y al otro éstas flotaban en el canal, pero no porque yo las hubiera tirado, sino porque cierta marimacho de cabello azul, salida de vaya-uno-a-saber-dónde, me las tiró de un manotazo. El ente, sentado del lado opuesto del cuerpo acuático, se encogió de hombros…, si es que tenía hombros, joder, casi parecía disfrutar de la situación.

—¿¡PERO QUÉ TRATABAS DE HACER!? ¡RESPÓNDEME DE UNA VEZ, RANMA!

Akane estaba histérica, como pueden apreciar, y no sabía cómo calmarla. Empezó a golpearme el pecho con los puños, no me dolía… tanto. Iba a amanecer con moretones, lo sabía.

Volví a mirar de reojo a La Bestia, que miraba la escena con diversión, porque al bastardo desgraciado le estaba saliendo todo de maravilla.

 _«Fuera»_ , gesticulé con los labios.

Sorprendentemente, la criatura obedeció.

Akane ya no me golpeaba, en su lugar, lloraba contra mi pecho y no pude sino abrazarla, murmurando vacías palabras de consuelo. Pude ver que algunas pastillas no llegaron a caer al agua, pero, ¡bah! Eran como tres, no más. No iban a servir para nada, pinches porquerías costosas. Momentos después, Akane levantó su rostro, hinchado y empapado de lágrimas, para verme.

—Ranma…

—Akane…

—Por favor, dime que no es lo que creo. Dime…, dime que no te drogas, por favor. Ranma, no podría soportarlo.

—Ojalá fuese eso —musité, para luego tomarla de los hombros y separarla levemente de mí. Esos ojos avellana me desarmaron por completo—. Siéntate, te lo explicaré todo.

Así fue como, más o menos, media hora después, Akane ya estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido en la última semana y media. Fui egoísta y la hice arriesgarse, pero ya no toleraba estar solo. Nos hallábamos en silencio, mirando el agua correr por el canal. Esas lágrimas me hubieran convencido de lo que fuera y, a lo mejor, fueron esas misma lágrimas que quise detener las que me obligaron a volver a meter a Akane en el embrollo que tenía por vida.

—No tenías que hacerlo —murmuró luego de un rato, giré el cuello para verla, arqueando una ceja—. Alejarte de nosotros, me refiero —aclaró—, no tienes que pasar por esto solo, Ranma. Todos estamos preocupados y queremos ayudarte… especialmente yo —lo último fue susurrado tan suavemente que temí habérmelo imaginado.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa… —murmuré.

—Me dolió cuando te pusiste todo distante, cuando, ya sabes, dejaste de responderme a los mensajes y de ir a la escuela.

—Entiendo —contesté entre dientes, mirando nuevamente el agua correr.

Su mano se entrelazó con la mía.

—Eso no significa que he dejado de quererte.

Sonreí.

—Entonces, ¿somos novios otra vez?

—No —mi sonrisa decayó—. Ahora entiendo que me protegías, Ranma, pero no puedes decidir así por mí. Me vale mandarina lo que creas que La Bestia hubiera podido hacerme, quiero estar a tu lado y apoyarte, no puedo si me apartas. Imagina si yo me hubiera puesto así con… no sé, ¿las notas que me llegaban? ¿Te hubiera gustado que te apartara? ¿Aunque fuese por protegerte?

—Entiendo —repetí.

—Por ahora seremos amigos, después… después veremos.

Bueno, me lo merecía. Realmente la había cagado con Akane. Con todo el mundo, de hecho. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, a mí lado cuidándome como un bello ángel de la guarda. Me dio algunos consejos para arreglar lo que estaba pasando, empezando por el problema con mi viejo. No era como si no me sintiera mal por lo que dije, o sea, ¡prácticamente le dije que estaba mejor muerto! Era un imbécil.

Akane se despidió de mí con un casto beso en la mejilla cuando paré la motocicleta frente a mi casa. Esperaba que ella me perdonase pronto, pero era obvio que tendría que esforzarme mucho. Por el momento, había algo que resolver primero. Mientras me acercaba a la puerta de entrada, sonó mi teléfono celular. Era Hiroshi. Recordando lo hablado con Akane, no contesté. En su lugar, apagué mi celular y entré.

Papá estaba en el genkan, poniéndose las botas del uniforme. Levantó la vista para mirarme al entrar y yo me congelé, si saber qué decir. Él se paró y se cruzó de brazos, como esperando a que yo dijese algo. Frunciendo los labios, hice algo que no hacía desde que era pequeño. Lo abracé. Mi padre, obviamente tomado por sorpresa, se congeló también ante mi toque, pero pronto correspondió.

—Lo siento, Papá…—musité, tan bajito que no supe si llegó a escucharme—. Sabes que te quiero.

Él me apartó y acarició mi cabello, sonriendo. Hasta parecía tener los ojos vidriosos. No me merecía esa mirada, era el peor hijo del mundo. Merecía que me desheredara, que me quitara la Harley, que me echara de la casa. Le tomé la mano, dejando algo en su palma y luego la cerré. Me miró confundido.

—Consérvalas.

Mamá eligió ese momento para aparecer, cargando una ligera maleta. Me explicaron que la tía abuela estaba nuevamente enferma y ella iría unos días a verla. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y me dijo, como si aún fuese pequeño, que me portase bien con Papá. El viejo me dijo que cuando volviera del trabajo hablaríamos.

Horas más tarde, me hallaba aovillado en el sillón de la sala de estar, envuelto en una manta y mirando la televisión, sin poder concentrarme realmente en lo que miraba, pues tenía los ojos demasiado atiborrados de lágrimas como para ver bien. Sorbí por la nariz, me sentía patético. ¡Yo nunca lloraba, maldita sea! Y llevaba media hora, sentado ahí, derrochando agua como grifo mal cerrado. No sabía qué demonios me pasaba, sólo empecé a llorar de la nada. Cuando vi que no podía parar, no hice más que dejar que las lágrimas corrieran.

Odio llorar, porque, aparte de que es poco varonil, se me hincha toda la cara y me escurre la nariz. Quedaba hecho un asco.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y me tallé rápido los ojos, sin lograr que se detuvieran mis estúpidas lágrimas.

—¡Ranma, ya llegué!

—Estoy aquí —le dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

Ugh, parecía que me habían pasado un rallador de queso por las cuerdas vocales. Papá entró y dejó una bolsa en la mesita de café, para luego mirarme de modo que la alegre sonrisa que traía fuese remplazada por una mueca. Me encogí en mí mismo, mientras Papá subía al piso de arriba. Cuando volvió, estaba vestido de entrecasa. Se sentó a mi lado, haciendo de cuenta como si nada pasara. No es muy bueno lidiando con los sentimientos ajenos, como pueden ver.

—Tu madre notó que no te sentías bien, así que me dio una lista de compras, ¿ya cenaste? —me explicó revolviendo en la bolsa.

—Sí estaba.

Volteó a verme, arqueando una ceja.

—En la carrera. Sí estaba.

—Hijo...—musitó con tono lastimero, aparte la mirada para no ver la decepción en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué? Tu madre y yo tratamos de darte todo… ¿por qué te arriesgas así por un par de mugrosos billetes?

Vaya, el viejo menospreciando el dinero, eso era nuevo en verdad. Me encogí de hombros mientras trataba de hallar una respuesta, ¿por qué corría en las carreras? ¿Por qué me arriesgaba? Papá tenía razón, nunca me había faltado nada ni material, ni emocionalmente. Ellos realmente me dieron cuanto pudieron, incluso más.

—Porque es divertido —murmuré, dándome cuenta enseguida de que era la excusa más estúpida que se me pudo ocurrir.

—Así que te gusta romper las reglas sabiendo que puedes tener un accidente —su voz no tenía ni una pizca de reproche—. Estoy tratando de entenderlo, Ranma, pero no lo comprendo en absoluto —sonó confundido al agregar—. ¿Qué tiene de divertido?

Me encogí de hombros. Me gustaban muchas cosas de correr, me gustaba sentir el viento en la cara, me gustaba ganar. Me gustaba el dinero que recibía de los apostadores cuando jugaban por mí, me gustaba el respeto que me tenían los otros corredores. Recordé la bella y extasiada sonrisa de Akane cuando me vio ganar aquella vez que fue conmigo.

En las carreras me sentía intocable, invencible. Era como si no fuese más que un fantasma. Sólo una motocicleta y un seudónimo: _Dragón escarlata_. Más de una vez se me ocurrió, ¿qué pasa si me atrapan? Dios, sólo entonces podía darme cuenta de lo engreído que fui, ¡pensaba que por ser hijo de mi padre no me iba a pasar nada! Soy un inútil.

Una mano se posó sobre mi cabello, en la cima de mi cabeza, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Papá me tendió un tazón con una cremosa sustancia dentro.

—Chocolate a la crema, tu preferido —murmuró con una sonrisa.

Acepté el tazón y me llevé una cucharada a la boca, sintiéndome un poco mejor cuando me llené la boca con el helado postre. Los mantecados siempre mejoran mi humor. Papá comenzó con su propio tazón y se puso cómodo, acomodándose en el sillón, con los pies sobre la mesita de café –cosa por la que Mamá lo habría asesinado- y cambiando la televisión. Puso uno de nuestros programas favoritos, un policial americano.

Cuando me acabé el postre, Papá me sonrió y sirvió más.

Algo andaba mal…

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Mejor…

La última vez que fue así de bueno conmigo fue cuando… tragué una cucharada de chocolate con dificultad. La última vez fue después de que peleáramos cuando él estuvo ebrio. Esa fue definitivamente la peor pelea que tuvimos, aún tengo la cicatriz de cuando me partió una botella en la espalda. Agradecí tanto que Mamá no estuviera en casa esa vez, ella nunca parecía estar presente cuando sucedían estas cosas, cosa que me alegraba inmensamente.

Tenía que admitir que la noche de la pelea nuestra relación se quebró de manera definitiva, sin embargo, comenzó a arreglarse con ese tazón de mantecado de chocolate.

—Sé que no estás bien… pero tendré que pedirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quiero que dejes de correr en las carreras, que dejes de fumar, que vuelvas a la escuela y, sobre todo, quiero que dejes de ver a esos dos amigos tuyos.

—¿Hiroshi y Daisuke?

Asintió.

—Los estuve investigando, tienen antecedentes, Ranma. Y unos bastantes graves, robo, posesión de drogas, ¿quieres hacer eso también? ¿También suena divertido? ¿Quieres terminar expulsado de tu escuela también? ¿Ser un drogadicto sin hogar y sin estudios?

—No, Papá. No quiero eso.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Quiero… —batallé para encontrar una respuesta—, quiero terminar la secundaria —asintió, instándome a continuar—. No me falta mucho, así que… uh, también quiero ir a la universidad. Tú… uh, ¿cómo sabes que ya no estoy asistiendo a clases?

—Soy policía, hijo, sé cosas. Eso y que una de tus maestras envió una nota preguntando por tus ausencias, pero hablaremos de eso luego. Cuéntame sobre eso de la universidad —sonrió con orgullo, instándome nuevamente a continuar.

Le expliqué qué quería estudiar y por qué, le conté sobre los planes que teníamos con los chicos, pese a que no creía poder realizarlos pues ya no los frecuentaba. Papá me animó a hablarles, a recuperarlos, porque él que no arriesga no gana. Él estaba seguro de que me extrañaban tanto como yo a ellos. Eventualmente, me sentí cansado y me quedé dormido.

Cuando quise saberlo, era nuevamente de día y yo me encontraba en mi propia cama. Era sábado, así que sólo tenía clases por la mañana, sin embargo, un rápido vistazo a mi reloj despertador me hizo saltar de la cama. ¡Eran las ocho y media!

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —mascullé bajo mi aliento mientras trataba de hacer entrar los pantalones.

Mi papá se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, comiendo cereal a cucharadas, directo de la caja.

—¿Qué haces, Ranma?

—Me visto para la escuela, ¿no ves?

—Hoy no irás a la escuela.

Me detuve con el pantalón y la camisa a medio poner, arqueando una ceja al mirarlo. ¿No era él quién me pidió, entre otras cosas, que volviese a la escuela?

—No me pongas esa cara de borrego menso —reprochó—.El lunes volverás a la escuela, ¿vale? Así que ten todo arreglado para entonces.

—¿Arreglado?

—Quiero que hables con tus amigos —arqueé las cejas y quise replicar, pero me detuvo llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio—. Tus amigos _de verdad_ , Ranma, no los otros dos delincuentes. Vístete y baja a desayunar.

Tiré por ahí mi uniforme, sin poder evitarme una sonrisa. Eso hacia todo más fácil, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía cercano con mi padre. Era un lindo sentimiento. Me coloqué una camiseta blanca, jeans rasgados en las rodillas y una de mis chaquetas de cuero negras.

Cuando bajé, Papá seguía comiendo cereal de la caja con una taza de café mientras leía el periódico.

—¿Y el desayuno?

—¿Acaso dije que te lo prepararía? Ya estás grandecito, venga.

Rodé los ojos, todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Puse a calentar un poco de agua y saqué unas cuantas galletas de arroz, no tenía ganas de preparar nada elaborado. La televisión de la cocina-comedor estaba apagada. Usualmente comemos allí en la cocina, el comedor principal es para cuando vienen visitas. Cada tanto escuchaba a Papá cambiar de página y como sorbía el café. Cuando comenzó a silbar la tetera, me hice el té y me senté con mis galletas de arroz junto a él.

Noté que había un papel blanco puesto bocabajo sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté a Papá tomando el papel.

Él bajó su periódico para ver qué era, luego lo dejó a un lado y bebió más café.

—Tu castigo.

—Oh.

No me sorprendía, es más, me habría sorprendido no tener un castigo después de toda la mierda que había hecho. El papel estaba doblado a la mitad, era una hoja bastante grande. Era una lista.

—Como sabes, Ranma, cuando tu madre no está, esta casa se va al diablo porque ella es la que la mantiene en pie. Así que tú te encargarás de todas y cada una de las tareas que hace a diario hasta que ella regrese, ¿entendido?

—¿No te la pasas diciendo que los quehaceres son trabajo de mujer? —le recriminé, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, pero tu madre me pegó un escobazo en la cabeza la última vez, así que, hijo mío, ¡debes aprender que también los hombres pueden limpiar!

—Déjame adivinar, tú NO limpiarás —mascullé, rodando los ojos.

—Obvio, no. El castigado eres tú. Empezarás por servirme otra taza de café —explicó, levantando su taza vacía, la tomé y me acerqué a la mesada para rellenarla—. Luego prepararás el almuerzo, quiero comer arroz al curry.

—No hay con qué —me quejé, devolviéndole la taza llena.

—Irás a hacer los mandados, pues —se quitó algo del bolsillo y lo dejó en la mesa, mis llaves tintinearon sobre la mesa—. Tendrás las llaves de la Harley y tu teléfono celular, me mandarás mensaje cada media hora para decirme dónde y con quién estás.

Asentí en tanto abría la lista. Estaba bien, era un castigo adecuado, lo padecería de buena gana. La lista era enorme, tenía un montón de cosas, ¿en serio Mamá hacía eso todos los días o el viejo sólo jodía conmigo?

Rato más tarde, me hallaba la tienda comprando algunas cosas para la comida. Recordando la regla de la media hora, le envíe un mensaje al viejo.

 _«Sigo en el súper, en el pasillo de la verdura, por si te interesa»._

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que obtuviese una respuesta.

 _«Trae fruta, tu madre cree que sigo a dieta»._

Rápidamente agregué:

 _«Como sea»._

Recordando que debía reconciliarme con los chicos, me fijé si me habían dejado algún mensaje, habían aceptado mi alejamiento _demasiado_ bien, me preocupaba un poco. Ni un mensaje. Hasta que recordé que los había bloqueado de whatsapp y de todas mis redes sociales para no tener que dar explicaciones. Duh, qué pendejo. Empecé a buscar entre mis contactos.

« _Cegatón_ ». Desbloquear.

« _Cerdito_ _Distraído_ ». Desbloquear.

« _Gatita_ ». Desbloquear.

« _Marimacho_ _Gruñona_ ». Desbloquear.

« _Pendeja_ _Fav_.» Desbloquear.

Tuve que poner el celular en silencio porque empezó a sonar a lo pendejo. ¡Tenía más de cien mensajes! ¿¡Qué demonios!? Suspiré y seguí con las compras mientras mi teléfono continuaba vibrando en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, tal vez no se lo tomaron _tan_ bien como había pensado.

Me mordí el labio, esa tarde iría a verlos, mierda, ¿qué dirían? Akane no me mencionó nada cuando nos encontramos bajo el puente, pero yo tampoco pregunté. Dijo que todos me extrañaban y querían ayudarme, ¿les habría dicho lo que yo le conté? ¿Les habrá contado que me encontró con las anfetaminas? No sabría como mirarles a la cara.

—

 **Los** estudiantes salían del edificio y traté de distinguir entre ellos a mis amigos. Yo estaba recostado contra la pared de la salida, junto a la reja abierta. Algunos de mis compañeros de clase me miraban como si de un fantasma se tratase, pero no se acercaron a saludarme, ni a preguntarme cómo estaba. Los únicos que llegaron a reconocer mi presencia fueron los del grupo de Tsubasa, que asintió en mi dirección, Konatsu me hizo una breve reverencia, para luego seguir su camino y Akari me saludó con la mano y me sonrió. Asentí en su dirección, luego se fueron juntos por la calle.

Sólo entonces salieron mis amigos. Venían los cinco juntos, riéndose de algo, maldición, ¡los había extrañado tanto! Akane fue la primera en notarme, por lo que paró en seco, traté de sonreírle, pero los labios me temblaban. Los demás la imitaron, sin decir nada.

Me pasaron de largo y siguieron caminando. Fue como una maldita patada en el estómago. Quería entenderlo, ¡joder que sí! Pero, ¿no era que estaban preocupados por mí? ¿Qué? ¿No me extrañaban? Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, quería gritar, decirles algo, lo que fuese…Que hicieran lo que quisieran, incluso, excepto dejarme solo.

—Ranchan, ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? —me llamó Ukyo—. Ya déjate de estar parado ahí como pendejo porque te dejamos.

Rápidamente me les uní. Malditos idiotas. Cuando, finalmente, estuve frente a ellos, no supe qué decir, me sentía más perdido que Ryoga.

—¡Yay! —chilló Shampoo, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Ranma, tú volver!

—No seas un extraño, venga, dame un abrazo —me instó Ucchan, sumándose al abrazo.

—Si vuelves a hacer algo como esto, te haré daño, Saotome —amenazó Ryoga mostrando amenazadoramente los colmillos.

—Oh, no le hagas caso —dijo Ukyo rodando sus ojos, y haciendo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia—. Después de Akane, él es quién más te ha extrañado.

—¡No es cierto!

—Claro que lo es —discutió su novia—. Como sea, ahora vamos a ir a mi casa, Papá prometió prepararnos el almuerzo.

—

—¿Por qué?

Suspiré, ya me veía venir esa pregunta de Akane en cuanto nos despedimos de Ryoga y Ukyo y caminábamos juntos a casa. Les conté todo a los chicos, o, bueno, _casi_ todo. Omití la parte de las anfetaminas y de que había tratado de matarme. Akane no me delató al respecto. Sin embargo, tuve que confesar por qué hice el trato con La Bestia, cosa que a mi muñeca no le gustó para nada.

—Ya te dije por qué, la cosa era conmigo, no tenías porque salir lastimada.

—¡Tú no simplemente haces un trato como ese por alguien! —me espetó.

—¡Lo haces si ese alguien te importa, maldición! —contraataqué, apretando los puños.

Ella se quedó callada y muy, muy quieta. Casi como si no respirase. Sus ojos avellana parecían… no sé, parecían los de un jodido venado atropellado. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que yo haría lo que sea por ella? ¿De que me importaba un carajo todo lo demás con tal de que ella estuviese bien? O, tal vez, tal vez lo entendiese y ella no sentía lo mismo. Habíamos sido novios sí, pero, ¿y eso qué? No por ser novios significaba que sintiéramos las mismas cosas.

Ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, así que decidí no seguir discutiendo. Giré sobre mis talones.

—Te veré el lunes, muñeca.

—Ranma, espera-…

— _Te veré el lunes_ —repetí con acritud, haciendo énfasis en el día.

—Esto no ha terminado, Saotome.

—Hace rato que se terminó, Tendo —le contesté apenas si echando una mirada sobre mi hombro antes de entrar.

Ni pasé por la cocina, se me había apagado el apetito. En su lugar, fui directo a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama, ¿podía ser que siempre terminara cagándola con Akane?

—

 **Escuché** la puerta cerrarse por debajo del sonido de mi música mientras Papá salía a trabajar. Me hallaba limpiando las ventanas de la cocina, algo que se hallaba en mi lista de tareas, obviamente. Lo estaba haciendo de lo más tranquilo cuando alguien me tocó el hombro. Está demás decir que pegué un salto que casi toco el techo. Me quité los auriculares y me di la vuelta.

—¿¡Qué demonios, viejo!? —le recriminé.

Sin embargo, mi ira se disipó, sólo para ser reemplazada por estupefacción, cuando vi que mi padre no estaba solo. Akane estaba dejando sus carpetas y libros en la mesa de la cocina, como si nada.

—Akane me dijo que te iba a ayudar con las cosas de la escuela, porque estás atrasado. Así que ya deja en paz a esa pobre ventana y saca los libros. Y ya deja esos malditos audífonos.

Acto seguido, Papá se fue a trabajar. Me quedé quieto hasta que escuché el motor de la camioneta encenderse y partir. Sólo entonces pude relajarme un poco, pero apenas un poco, pues Akane seguía allí. Me crucé de brazos y evité el contacto visual.

—Mis libros están arriba, en mi habitación —expliqué.

No quería estar cerca de Akane luego de la pelea del día anterior, pero realmente necesitaba ponerme al día con las clases si quería graduarme.

—No hay problema, llevaré los míos —indicó con su linda y amable sonrisa.

Cuestión de que terminamos los dos acostados en mi cama hojeando libros de cálculo y biología. Akane era una maestra estricta y sabía que no iba a parar hasta que terminase todos los trabajos prácticos y las tareas pendientes.

—Wow, Ranma, me sorprendiste, ¡te has puesto al día con tus tareas y hasta adelantaste las lecturas de la próxima semana! ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti! —me felicitó ella tras un rato.

Apenas sí pude sonreírle. Haría toda la tarea del maldito semestre con tal de no tener que iniciar conversación. Así que le agradecí y encendí la laptop que estaba sobre el escritorio.

—Escuchemos algo de música —sugerí, con la voz temblándome de los nervios.

 _«Tranquilo, respira, respira. Es súper normal que estemos solos en mi habitación, ¡cosa de todos los días! Aún si no hemos estado así de solos desde antes de que nos hiciéramos novios y de que supiera lo que sentía por ella. Tranquilo, respira, ¡respira, carajo!»_.Puse una canción cualquiera y volví a sentarme sobre mi cama, esta vez en el borde, Akane pronto se sentó junto a mí.

—Puedes poner toda la música que quieras, pero igual vamos hablar —me previno, cruzándose de brazos—. Hacer el trato con La Bestia fue estúpido, yo… yo no valgo lo que sea que te haya pedido.

—Tú vales eso y mucho más.

—Dame una razón, Ranma, solo UNA, que respalde lo que dices.

La miré estupefacto, ¿una razón que respalde lo que digo? ¿Pero qué re carajos? Ella hizo esa cosa. Esa que sabe que me pone los nervios de punta, mierda, me conoce tan bien… Simplemente me miró y esperó a que yo dijese algo. Y esperó, y esperó, y esperó, hasta que…

—¡Muy bien, lo admito! —chillé como mariposa incendiándose, haciéndola pegar un salto del susto—. Te amo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Te amo, Akane! No pude soportar la idea de perderte y así fue como hice el trato, si tú salías ilesa lo demás ya no importaba…—bajé el tono de voz al agregar algo más—, todo lo que me importa eres tú.

Aparté la mirada, preparándome mentalmente para su rechazo, en su lugar y sorprendiéndome como siempre, Akane me tomó de las mejillas y me besó. Fue un beso breve, pero apasionado. No tuve tiempo de siquiera cerrar mis ojos.

—¿Cómo lo soportaste? —preguntó bajito, mirándome a los ojos.

—Tú —respondí simplemente, devolviéndole intensamente la mirada—. Saber que era por ti era suficiente para hacerme aguantar. Ahora que volviste a mi lado, me será mucho más fácil.

Una de mis manos le sostuvo la mejilla y la otra la tomó de la cintura para atraerla más hacia mí.

—No, Ranma —me corrigió, rozando nuestros labios—. Aunque me quede a tu lado, no aliviaré tu dolor, no haré más fácil tu pesar, me esperaste en vano, no tengo nada para ofrecerte.

—No necesitas ofrecerme nada, Akane… —murmuré mientras mis labios recorrían su mejilla y bajaban lentamente por su cuello.

—¿Ra-Ranma…? —suspiró descolocada, aferrándose a mis hombros.

La sentí estremecer ante mis siguientes palabras.

—No necesitas ofrecerme nada —repetí con voz ronca contra su yugular—, porque tú eres todo para mí, Akane. Eres todo lo que necesito…

—

 **¡Woah! Terminamos ahí por esta semana, parece que entre Ranma y Akane ha subido ligeramente la temperatura. Originalmente pensaba no incluir el último fragmento, pero creo que ya he sido muy cruel con lo del intento de suicido de Ranma del capítulo pasado. Sean felices con RanmaxAkane (?).**

 **Lo que dice Akane viene de la letra de la canción "Eyes On Fire" (Veáse Soundtrack xD): "I won't soothe your pain, I won't ease your strain, you've been waiting in vain, I've nothing for you to gain".**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Lily Tendo 89:** Yo también quisiera una camiseta así, pero ya sabes, la pobreza :'u. ¡Como sea! Podrás ver que nadie se quedó tan conforme como a Ranma le pareció, él no fue capaz de ver lo que pasaban sus amigos porque los estaba evitando. ¡Gracias por leer y dejar review, divina!

 **Guest:** ¡Qué bien que logré que te cayese bien Shampoo, jeje! ¡Y buena elección! ¡Gracias por el review, cariño!

 **Hana Acevedo:** He aquí la actualización Bv. ¡Gracias por la lectura y el review, linda!

 **Maat Sejmet:** Y se pondrá más interesante aún –inserte emoji de diablito que sonríe y risa malvada aquí-. ¡Gracias por comentar y leer, tesoro!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** ¡Me alegra mucho que lo hayas disfrutado, cariño! ¡Espero que con este sea lo mismo! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa!

 **PaulayJoaqui:** No puedo permitir que nuestro apuesto protagonista se muera, ¿o sí? Ranma está reconstruyendo ladrillo a ladrillo la relación con su papá, sin poder realmente confesarle lo que realmente le está pasando. ¡Gracias por comentar y leer, diosa!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **12/10/17**

 **08:54 p.m.**


	17. Invitación

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **Hot Wings** (Jamie Foxx ft. Will. )

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 17:** **Invitación.**

 **Estacioné** la Harley frente a Residencia Hibiki, apagando el motor. El auto de Amaya no estaba, así que asumí que estaba trabajando y abrí la reja que resguardaba el frente de la propiedad para dejar mi motocicleta frente al garaje, no sea cosa que me la robasen por dejarla fuera tanto tiempo, pues no sabía cuánto me tomaría en la casa de mi amigo. Ucchan había mencionado tener antojo de algo dulce, así que tal vez querría ir a por algo en lugar de quedarnos.

Cuando no obtuve respuesta tras varios timbrazos, me colé por el pasillito que tiene un costado de la casa y da al patio. El aire frío se arremolinaba con un vendaval que me hacía tiritar, pero supuse que Ryoga y Ukyo debían de estar en el patio trasero, pues más de una vez los habíamos pillado allí a los besos. Así que, preparándome mentalmente para lo que venía, seguí caminando, esperando el peor escenario.

Claro que, de pillarlos haciendo algo indebido, no se las dejaría pasar.

Ahí fue cuando lo escuché.

—¡NO! ¡Joder, no lo entiendes! ¡Sí lo estoy! —una pausa—. ¡Te hablaré en el maldito tono que se me antoje!

Era Ryoga, casi a los gritos en tono iracundo y Ukyo le hablaba suave tratando de calmarlo. Un mal habido pensamiento cruzó mi mente, el chico era todo un terremoto cuando estaba enojado y temí por la seguridad de mi amiga. Digo, yo sabía que él se cortaría la mano antes de ponérsela encima a Ucchan…

Sin embargo, Ryoga tenía peor temperamento del que Akane jamás tendrá. Una vez, incluso tuvimos una discusión y acabó por romperme la nariz de un puñetazo. No me molestó, pues tenía la firme creencia de que muchos se hacían hombres a los golpes, culpa de mi viejo, por suerte ahora que soy más grande me doy cuenta de que eso es una reverenda pendejada. El problema radicó en que la discusión fue en el patio trasero de la vieja escuela de varones a la que asistíamos, por lo que ya éramos amigos de la castaña. Ella me encontró cuando aún me hallaba en el suelo, recobrándome del golpe y con una fuente roja por nariz. La mirada de odio que le dedicó, fue suficiente para hacerlo encoger en su lugar. Él ama a Ukyo desde el primer día, por lo que, ver lo que había causado hizo que se llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Al día siguiente, Ryoga se disculpó llorando y me dio un regalo, un juego de Play Station que era muy caro y no me podía comprar. ¡Se suponía que hasta estaba agotado en tiendas! También hizo lo mismo cuando cortamos el cabello de mi muñeca por accidente, optando por regalarle una caja de bombones y una vez en que tuvo una discusión con Ukyo, según mi amiga, terminó con él apareciendo en su puerta a la mañana siguiente con flores y chocolates, rogando su perdón.

—Es culpa de su padre que haga esas cosas —me contó en una oportunidad al compartir un cigarrillo, pero no se explayó mucho más así que tampoco acabé de entender.

Ryoga nunca habló mucho de su padre. Así que siempre era una sorpresa saber cuándo viajara a verle. Comenzaba pensar que no le gustaba en absoluto pasar tiempo con él.

Me acerqué a ellos con cautela, asomándome para ver que sucedía. La chica de ojos azules parecía haberse rendido en tratar de apaciguarlo, en su lugar, estaba sentada en los escalones que dan a la puerta fumando y mirándolo con tristeza. Quise golpearme cuando me encontré buscando algún moratón o rasguño en su rostro, ¡Ryoga no era así, joder! Por su parte, él caminaba de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—¡Ella me ama! No, maldición, no tiene nada que ver con eso, ¿cómo…? —otra pausa— ¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Ella me ama más de lo que tú jamás lo hiciste! ¡Vete al diablo! ¡TE ODIO!

No pude evitar sentir que era un intruso en la escena cuando, al colgar, Ryoga se dejó caer sentado al lado de su novia, que le ofreció lo poco que quedaba de un cigarrillo. Él, en su lugar, se echó a llorar en sus brazos. La vi dar una última calada, porque los cigarrillos no se desperdician, no, señor, y, luego, envolverlo en un abrazo.

—¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! ¡Quiero que se muera! —sollozaba mi amigo.

Odiaba cuando se ponía así, más que nada porque no sabía cómo ayudarlo y eso me hacía sentir impotente y mal amigo. Y, si se refería a quién yo creía, estaría tan arrepentido como yo después de aquella vez cuando esas misma palabras salieron de mis labios.

—Lo sé, bebé, pero es tu papá. Eso no lo podemos cambiar.

—Ojalá Leroy fuese mi papá, al menos a él si le preocupo.

—Pienso lo mismo, Leroy me cae mejor. Sería mejor padre y mejor suegro, pero ni modo, hay que conformarnos con tu excusa de progenitor.

—Me vale si durmió con mi mamá, él NO es mi padre. Mamá me crío ella sola y nunca lo necesitamos.

—Espera, ¿cuándo se divorciaron tus papás? —inquirió desconcertada.

—Cuando tenía doce, poco antes de conocerlos a ti y a Ranma, pero vive lejos de nosotros desde que tengo ocho años —se dejó caer contra la pared aún con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos miel.

—Mira, te seré sincera. Tu padre es un bastardo desgraciado —esa era la Ukyo que yo conocía, siempre honesta y directa—. La verdad me cae horrible, especialmente desde que se le ocurrió que te vayas a vivir con él para alejarte de nosotros. Me contaste la conversación y, joder, tú no sabrás leer entre líneas, Ryoga, ¡pero carajo que yo sí sé! Tu papá se ha de creer que realmente somos _Sid y Nancy_ porque me tiene por zorra…

—No, amor, él no-… —quiso interrumpir, pero fue prontamente silenciado.

—¡Cree que yo te di la heroína, Ryoga! ¡Me tiene por drogadicta! ¡Y no trates de defenderlo! En el fondo lo amas, lo sé. Por esa misma razón me abstuve de arrebatarte el teléfono y decirle sus verdades, tú…—ella miró el suelo—, debes hacer las paces con él. Sé que me amas, Ryoga, pero no puedo arrebatarte la oportunidad de tener a tu padre, ¿entiendes? —le acarició la mejilla—. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Incluso si eso significa vestirme como una monja y actuar como niña buena para agradarle al estirado ese.

—¿Harías eso por mí, Ukyo?

—Eso y mucho más, bebé.

Él la abrazó.

—Te amo.

—Aww, y yo a ti.

Carraspeé, llamando la atención de ambos. Ryoga me rehuyó la mirada, apartando el rostro, fruncí los labios, pensado qué hacer. Me decidí por acuclillarme frente a él y envolverle en un abrazo. No era lo más varonil del mundo, pero podía dejar pasar ese tipo de cosas cuando se trataba de mis amigos. A Ryoga le gusta hacerse el fuerte, le molesta mucho que lo vean llorar. Sin embargo, es más blandito que un malvavisco a medio derretir y es extremadamente sensible, por si no lo han notado.

—Su padre llamó —me explicó Ukyo con voz venenosa—. Ryoga quería contarle las buenas noticias… —agregó en un susurro tan bajito que casi no lo oí.

—Quiero…

—Si dices "morir", te pego —amenazó mi amiga. Su voz se quebró en la última palabra y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas listas para caer.

—Morir no —aclaró separándose de mí—. Sólo quiero no existir por un ratito. Perdón, chicos —añadió con la voz cansada—. Creo que voy a ir a descansar un rato, no me siento bien.

Ryoga se levantó y entró a la casa por la puerta corrediza de cristal. Una vez que esta se cerró, Ucchan se largó a llorar, murmurando que odiaba al padre de Ryoga y que ojalá se muriera. Hice una mueca, a la pobre le temblaban las manos y hacía todo lo posible por acallar sus sollozos. Admiraba su fortaleza, pues había que tener una muy grande para poder ayudar a alguien como Ryoga cuando le daban esos bajones depresivos, los cuales eran, por cierto, muy graves. Nunca llegó a autolesionarse, por suerte. La verdad admiro mucho a Ukyo, yo no creo ser capaz de hacer por alguien lo que ella hace por Ryoga.

—Oye, ey —le dije, atrayéndola hacia mí en un abrazo—, ven acá. No eres una roca sin sentimientos, ¿vale? Llora si lo necesitas, no voy a juzgarte.

Ella se apoyó en mi hombro y echó a llorar con ganas. No era bueno con la gente que llora, pero podía hacer un esfuerzo por mi amiga.

—¿Ra-Ranma?

Levanté la vista, logrando que todo mi cuerpo se congelase. _«La que me parió»_ , pensé con pánico. Akane estaba allí, mirándonos sorprendida y sosteniendo una bolsa de papel con el logo de una panadería cercana. Ella no había venido conmigo porque tenía que acompañar a Kasumi a _no-sé-dónde-demonios_ y su hermana la traería luego. No pude evitar ponerme nervioso, pues, antes de que nos hiciéramos novios, podía notar que era bastante celosa. No voy a mentir, también yo lo era. Aun así, como éramos novios, ella ya no tenía por qué estar celosa. Digo, había hecho el trato con La Bestia, a quién hace mucho no veía, por cierto, para salvarla, eso debía ser suficiente para probarle mi amor, ¿verdad? Además, yo no estaba haciendo nada malo… creo.

Se acercó a nosotros, pero no lucía _enojada_ como yo creía, sino que su rostro era más como una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Ukyo, haciendo que ella saltase en su lugar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mi nena con una sonrisa ante la reacción de la castaña, su rostro se puso serio—. ¿Qué sucede, Ukyo?

—Lamento la tardanza, se nos hizo tarde —se disculpó Mousse, entrando de la mano de Shampoo, paró en seco—. ¿Ukyo, qué tienes?

Mi amiga del cabello color fantasía se soltó de la mano de su novio y se abalanzó a abrazarla, ella suspiró de modo cansino y, secándose las lágrimas, se dirigió a todos nosotros.

—Les explicaré todo adentro, vamos —nos instó, mientras se tallaba los ojos para apartar las lágrimas y luego se levantó para abrirnos la puerta corrediza.

—

—¡¿Comprometidos?! —chillamos todos.

—Ryoga duerme —se quejó—, cállense. Y, sí, Ryoga me pidió matrimonio hace un par de noches —contó mostrándonos el anillo que portaba en la mano izquierda. Era un zafiro de tamaño considerable, tomando en cuenta que me hacía doler los ojos de sólo mirarlo—. Antes de que Ranchan pregunte, NO. No estoy embarazada —me echó una mala mirada y yo le regalé una sonrisa de disculpa—, a no ser que el espíritu santo haya hecho de las suyas, cosa que no creo. Obviamente, no vamos a ir corriendo al registro civil, porque ya va a ser suficiente estrés con la universidad como para planear una boda. Pensamos esperar y quisimos comenzar por decirles a nuestros padres.

—¿Y cómo reaccionaron? —quiso saber Akane, yo asentí con la cabeza, era una buena pregunta.

—Amaya se mostró muy feliz al respecto —nos contó con una sonrisa, su rostro se iluminó de manera considerable—. Sólo nos ha pedido que no la hagamos abuela tan pronto, dijo que aún está muy joven para nietos y nosotros muy jóvenes para ser padres. Papá también se puso contento, claro que primero tuve que aclararle que NO estaba embarazada y que esperaremos a tener una carrera. Luego… —su sonrisa se esfumó y su expresión ensombreció, soltó un suspiro cansino—, Ryoga supuso que su padre también tenía derecho a saberlo. Lo llamó y enseguida atendió. No sé qué diablos le sucede, pero le dijo que no puede estar comprometido porque no tiene edad para siquiera saber lo que es eso, así como que no puede entender el compromiso que eso significa. Creo que también le dijo algo sobre mí, pero no sé qué fue.

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó Mousse.

—Sí, sólo quiero golpear al padre de Ryoga hasta que deje de moverse y respirar.

—¡Ukyo! —soltó Akane llevándose la mano al pecho.

—¿Qué? Ryoga siempre se pone mal por culpa de ese bastardo, la cosa es que no lo había visto así de mal en mucho tiempo, pensé que ya no tendría estos bajones.

—Al menos le regaló una Ducati —comenté, aunque la verdad no sé por qué se me ocurrió que era buena idea jugarle al abogado del diablo.

Todos voltearon a mirarme con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ranma, ese fue un comentario muy insensible! —me regañó Akane—. ¡Al menos tú ves a tu papá todos los días! ¡Discúlpate!

—Déjalo, Akane —interrumpió Ukyo.

—Pero…

—Ranchan habla por experiencia —le volvió a interrumpir, haciéndome tensar—, ¿o me equivoco? —me removí incómodo, esperando que Ucchan no estuviese hablando de lo que yo _creía_ que estaba hablando—. El papá de Ryoga le regaló una Ducati digamos que como "compensación" por no poder venir a su fiesta de cumpleaños el año pasado, o sea, que fue por culpa. ¡Es la misma historia con la Harley!

—No entiendo —masculló mi ángel poniendo una adorable expresión de confusión, prefería centrarme en ella que en las palabras de Ukyo—. ¿Qué tiene que ver la Harley de Ranma con el cumpleaños de Ryoga?

—¡No se lo dijiste! —acusó Mousse.

Ukyo frunció el ceño y, pese a que le negué con la cabeza para que se detuviera, volteó a Akane y continuó hablando.

—El padre de Ranma se embriagó tanto una vez que le dio una paliza sin motivo.

—Fue hace mucho —traté de interrumpir.

—Todavía tener cicatriz en espalda—aportó Shampoo, pese a la mala mirada que le eché e incluso me devolvió el gesto—. Tú no ver porque Ranma tener tatuaje ahí.

Apreté los dientes, Akane miraba a nuestros amigos con carita de susto. Mierda, ella sabía que ellos simplemente no inventarían algo tan grave como eso. Sus ojos avellana me miraron con temor y sus labios sonrosados temblaban levemente. Tuve que mirar al piso para recuperarme un poco de lo mal que me dejó verla así.

—Ranma, ¿es eso cierto? — preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Solté un suspiro de cansancio y volví a mirarla, listo para confesar. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento bajó Ryoga. Se venía tallando los ojos, recién levantado de la siesta. Toda la atención se dirigió hacia él, dándome algo de tiempo, pero simplemente dejaron el tema.

—

Akane echó a correr en cuanto paré la Harley. Maldición, ¡sabía que no debía haberle dicho nada! En la entrada de la casa, estaban mis padres y el Tío Soun conversando. Akane apenas si saludó a mi mamá y a su papá antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba. Yo batallé por quitarme las botas en el genkan bajo la curiosa mirada de los tres adultos y mientras el viejo preguntaba si Akane estaba molesta con él. Me tropecé con mis propios pies, saludé a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla y enfilé como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras arriba.

—¡Nena, espera!

—¿Por qué tu hijo llama _nena_ a mi pequeña, Genma? —escuché al Tío Soun cuestionar en el piso de abajo.

—Emm… creo que escuchaste mal —trató de arreglarla mi papá.

Me había detenido un momento para ajustarme la chaqueta y el cabello, tampoco era un desesperado. Así que, sin más, me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí. Fue una mala idea, puesto que, al parecer, Akane se estaba cambiando y no me había escuchado llamarla. De hecho, aún se estaba cambiando. Se estaba por quitar el jean cuando me vio a mí en la puerta por el reflejo de su tocador. AY, MIERDA.

—¡¿QUÉ HACES?! —me chilló, antes de plantarme una cachetada en la mejilla.

—¡Perdón, no sabía que te estabas cambiando!

—¡Tú nunca sabes nada! ¡Largo!

Bajé con la marca de la mano de Akane impresa en la mejilla izquierda. Mi viejo reía de mi estado mientras Mamá daba una mirada reprobatoria a ambos. Kasumi me trajo hielo y me sirvió té. Momentos después, mi muñeca, ya cambiada, bajó y me pidió si podíamos hablar. Subimos nuevamente a su habitación. Ella se sentó en la cama y yo me recargué sobre la puerta.

—Lo siento, no debí golpearte.

—Lo siento, no debí entrar sin tocar.

Sonreímos. Era más sencillo cuando simplemente admitíamos que ambos estábamos equivocados. Sentí que la puerta era levemente empujada, como si alguien se estuviese recargando contra ella de la misma manera que yo, sólo que del lado opuesto. Fruncí el ceño y me aparté de la puerta, alguien nos estaba escuchando. Bueno, sólo bastaría que quién fuera quisiera pasar. No se me ocurrió mejor idea que darle un motivo. Sonreí de lado.

—Akane, ¿cuándo le diremos a nuestros padres de tu embarazo?

El tío Soun entró prácticamente pateando la puerta, me pareció gracioso, hasta que vi su mirada asesina y lo que parecía ser espuma en su boca, como la que le sale a los animales con rabia. Mi viejo venía justo atrás.

—¡¿Cómo que embarazo?! —gruñó.

—¡Ese es mi hijo! ¡Salió al padre! —me felicitó mi viejo, palmeándome el hombro, cuando el tío volteó a verlo tipo "El Exorcista", se rectificó—. Ehh… digo, digo, ¡Ranma, ¿qué hiciste?! ¡Eso no se hace!

—¡No estoy embarazada! —se quejó Akane.

Mamá, Kasumi y Nabiki ya se habían acercado a ver de qué venía el alboroto y soltaron un jadeo con la exclamación de mi muñeca y la primera y la última demandaron explicaciones. Les expliqué lo qué había pasado y todos, excepto mi dulce y angelical cuñada, les lanzaron miradas de completa reprobación. Fruncí los labios, probablemente ya estuviésemos levantando sospechas sobre nuestra relación. No quería decir nada, pero tampoco mentiría. O sea, ¿cómo me sentiría si ella me negara frente a su familia? Oh, mierda, no abramos esa puerta.

—¿De qué tanto hablaban, entonces?

 _«Al demonio, voy a hacerlo»_ , pensé, esperando que Akane no se enojase demasiado.

—Bueno, tío, has arruinado mi sorpresa —fingí estar ofendido y rodé los ojos—. Estaba por contarle a Akane que iba a traer a mi novia para que Mamá y el viejo la conozcan.

Miré disimuladamente a Akane, que me miraba sorprendida, como todos.

—¿Tan pronto, Ranma? —inquirió.

—Sí, será un sorpresa para ella cuando le diga también —comenté con la mano tras la nuca.

—Eso no lo discuto —cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Una novia! —soltó mi viejo llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. ¡Vaya! Espero que sea una chica linda.

No se me pasó por alto que le echó una mirada a Akane.

—Es muy linda.

—Sí, yo la conozco —dijo Akane, dándole más validez a mis dichos—. Cocina bien.

—Akane, no digas mentiras —la reproché—. No, mi novia no sabe cocinar —aclaré a mis padres—, pero lo intenta.

Nuestros padres se vieron visiblemente desilusionados ante la noticia por lo que se fueron a trabajar, Nabiki se fue a su cuarto a hacer una llamada o algo así y Mamá bajó con Kasumi a guardar unas cosas antes de que nos fuéramos. Cerré la puerta cuando todos hubieron desaparecido.

—¡Por favor, no te enojes! —rogué en un siseo, arrodillándome frente a ella, que se había vuelto a sentar sobre la cama.

—¿Esto es realmente lo que quieres? —preguntó con las mejillas coloradas.

—¡Bueno, duh! —le contesté—. ¿Crees que me gusta no poder decir que eres mía? ¡Tengo ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo que te quiero!

—Oh, Ranma… —suspiró sonriente antes de abrazarme y besar mi mejilla—. Hay que hacerlo. Aunque…, todo esto me pone un poco nerviosa.

—Podemos posponerlo —ofrecí—. No quiero que te sientas obligada.

—Está bien, Ranma —me tranquilizó acariciando mi mejilla—. Creo que ya es tiempo. Es sólo que me preocupa la opinión de tus padres.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, muñeca? Podemos relajarnos hoy, ya sabes hay una fiesta a la que quería invitarte.

Ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó, para luego preguntar que si nuestros amigos irían. Negué, Ryoga no estaría de humor para fiestas y Ukyo ni loca se apartaría de su lado, o, como dice ella _«ni pendeja»_. A Shampoo y Mousse les tocaba estar en el Neko Hanten.

—Seremos sólo tú y yo.

—

Todo iba bien, ya habíamos decidido día y fecha de la reunión, ¡eso suena tan técnico y formal! Dejé que Akane eligiese el restaurante donde se llevaría a cabo el almuerzo entre nuestras familias. La verdad no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea, pero me parecía conveniente. Estaba cansado de que Akane y yo nos escondiésemos. Mis padres y yo esperábamos afuera del lugar. Mamá se había puesto su mejor kimono, fue a arreglarse el cabello e incluso estaba usando un collar de perlas que Papá le regaló para un aniversario.

Yo tenía resaca. Akane y yo habíamos salido la noche anterior a una fiesta estilo carnaval de Brasil y habíamos bebido un solo trago cada uno, el único que servían: _caipirinha_. No me sentía mal la noche anterior y hasta puede conducir perfectamente. Eso y todo tenía resaca, maldita sea. Tal vez tenía que ver con la cerveza que robé del refrigerador cuando volví a casa a eso de la medianoche.

Mamá fue a buscar algo a la camioneta, dejándonos solos al viejo y a mí.

—Más te vale que no sea resaca eso que te trae de mal humor —me advirtió, no hice más que mirarle por sobre los anteojos de sol con marco rojo que me había puesto para que el sol del mediodía no me fritara las retinas—. ¡Ranma! —reclamó—. Pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para no beber y conducir, ¿qué bebiste?

—Una cerveza y una _caipirinha_.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Una cosa brasileña con ron, supongo —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡¿Supones?! ¿O sea que, además, bebiste sin saber lo que era? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Dios, estoy criando un idiota.

Ese fue el momento en que Mamá decidió volver a aparecer. Así como también apareció un auto negro que reconocía bastante bien.

—¡Ranma!

Y allí estaba mi ángel personal, bajándose del auto de su padre y corriendo a atraparme en un fuerte abrazo. Traía un recatado vestido y un ligero maquillaje, definitivamente el tipo de chica que le presentarías a Mamá. Muy diferente a la Akane de la noche anterior, con ese vestido que me había hecho tener escalofríos de pies a cabeza con tan sólo mirarla. Akane podía ser dulce y tierna o atrevida y traviesa, me encantaba eso de ella. Le dejé un beso en la mejilla y le entregué un clavel rojo que Mamá insistió en que comprase. Una vez hecho eso, coloqué un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y volteé a ver a mis atónitos padres.

—Mamá, viejo, les presentó a mi novia.

—

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Saritanimelove:** Pues sí 7u7, ¡gracias por leer y comentar linda! Y un agradecimiento extra por dejar un comentario en mi historia "Medicina", se agradece mucho uwu.

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Muchas gracias a ti, si algún día quieres un dibujo, por favor házmelo saber, ya sabes, a modo de agradecimiento ;). ¡Gracias por leer y comentar y por la oportunidad de publicidad gratuita, jeje!

 **Silvia PB:** He aquí el siguiente, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, divina!

 **LilyTendo83:** Así como son ellos :v, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Y sí, Ukyo es la pendeja favorita de Ranma xD. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar divina!

 **Ka-chan:** La timidez de Akane es un rasgo muy presente tanto en el manga como en el anime, quise que se viera también aquí ;). ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Maat Sejmet:** Pronto lo sabremos 7u7

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **28/10/17**

 **20:11 p.m.**


	18. Visita

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK: Wolf** (First Aid Kit) **, Momentz** (Gorillaz)

* * *

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 18** **: Visita.**

 **Sería** la última mentira.

Me hice esa promesa mientras corría, arrastrando a Akane conmigo escaleras arriba de aquella casucha en mal estado. Mi corazón latía a diez mil por hora y la adrenalina me inundaba las venas. Acababa de terminar de correr mi última carrera como el Dragón Escarlata y, obviamente, había ganado. Después de esa noche, ya no volvería a competir.

Esa noche el Dragón Escarlata moriría o desaparecería, lo que pasará primero.

Giré en la esquina del pasillo y metí a Akane a la habitación conmigo de un tirón, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Ella trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero yo no podía detenerme, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que ellos me encontraran a mí, pero debía tener cuidado, el cuarto simplemente no podía parecer diferente. Sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto, ¿sino por qué diablos estaría la puerta cubierta de papel tapiz en el lado exterior? A simple vista no parecía diferenciarse de la pared, pero, gracias a que unos rayos de luz se colaron por los resquicios me di cuenta.

Akane me miró temerosa y le regalé una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Yo llevaba guantes, así que sólo bastó correr el colchón para encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Un maletín metálico de color plateado que se hallaba escondido entre los barrotes de madera que sostenían el colchón de aquella cama de estilo occidental.

—Akane, ven un momento, necesito tu ayuda —le pedí sobre mi hombro.

Me lamí los labios con anticipación mientras ingresaba la contraseña y abría el maletín. Mi nena soltó un jadeó al ver el interior. Filas y filas de fajos de billetes. Sonreí con todos los dientes mientras me quitaba mis guantes de cuero y empezaba a llenar los bolsillos interiores de mi chaqueta de cuero.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Ranma? —me chilló estupefacta, deteniendo mis manos—. ¡Ese dinero no es tuyo!

Maldición, comenzaba a lamentar no haberle explicado todo antes, ¡simplemente no teníamos tiempo para detenernos!

—Por supuesto que NO es mío —le dije rodando los ojos, luego sostuve su mejilla—. Es nuestro, muñeca.

—Pero…

—Shh… —la acallé, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—. No te preocupes, no estamos haciendo nada malo. Te prometo que te explicaré todo más tarde, pero ahora debemos ser rápidos, ¿vale? No me alcanzan los bolsillos, necesito que metas algunos en tu bolso, ¿sí?

Akane me hizo caso, pero pude notar que le temblaban las manos. Puta madre, realmente debí haberle explicado qué mierda pasaba. Se podía decir que estábamos en una misión encubierta o algo así.

Papá me había propuesto algo, él quería asegurarse de que nunca más me arriesgaría corriendo en las carreras clandestinas, así que hicimos un trato. Jugaría al policía encubierto. Gracias a mí, ahora estaban arrestando a corredores y apostantes por igual, estaban terminando con todo ese circo. Yo hice mi tarea y me preparé. Ese maletín era el premio para los corredores, yo sólo me estaba llevando mi parte. No quería ser un bastardo ambicioso, si me llevaba todo, se darían cuenta, así que sólo me llevaría una parte. La mía.

Akane se cerró su bolso con dificultad y se lo colgó al hombro. Yo me guardé un último fajo de billetes y me coloqué los guantes una vez más. Procedí a cerrar el maletín y volver a esconderlo, debía acomodar el lugar para que nada se viese sospechoso. Al acabar le di un beso en los labios a Akane y le prometí que pronto nos iríamos a casa.

Entreabrí la puerta, el golpe de adrenalina se me había bajado un poco, haciéndome temblar. Estaba libre. Tomé la mano de mi ángel y emprendimos la corrida a la puerta trasera. Nuestros padres ya debían estar por ahí, esperándonos. Me reconfortaba saberlo, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de ver al Tío Soun, pues no había estado demasiado contento de saber de mis andanzas. Tendría que ganarme su confianza nuevamente y sólo había una manera: llevándome a Akane a salvo y sin un solo rasguño.

En cuanto le conté lo del trabajo encubierto, fue imposible convencerla de no acompañarme. Era peligroso y ella lo sabía, pero, según ella, no soportaría estar en casa mientras yo me arriesgaba. ¿No es acaso la mejor novia que pueda existir?

Cuando llegamos a la puerta trasera, paré en seco. Pude oír a alguien que subía muy rápido las escaleras, luego el portazo de _esa_ habitación, ¿alguien más iba a por el dinero? Me di una palmadita mental en la espalda, había sido buena idea no llevármelo todo. Akane me abrazó, enterrando el rostro en mi pecho, pude sentir su delicado cuerpo temblar contra el mío.

—Akane —dije con firmeza, cuando levantó el rostro para mirarme, al ver sus labios temblorosos y sus bellos ojitos avellana llenos de lágrimas, me desarmé—. Shh, está bien, bebé. Ya pasó, ahora tenemos que dejar que nos atrapen, pero no te preocupes no nos harán nada.

Ella asintió y sorbió por la nariz. Sé que sólo fingía ser valiente, que le asustaba de sobremanera la idea de que nos atraparan. Era una orgullosa sin remedio. Aún se podían oír los ruidos de coches y motos arrancando, policías gritando órdenes y sirenas de patrulla.

—N-no e-entiendo —se aclaró la garganta—. No entiendo —repitió—. ¿Para qué tomamos el dinero?

—Para gastarlo, ahorrarlo, luego podemos decidir qué hacer con él, ¿vale? Ahora necesito que estés tranquila. En cualquier momento va a entrar un escuadrón armado y no quiero que te asustes.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del frente se abrió con brusquedad. Hubo ladridos en forma de órdenes y me apresuré a indicarle a Akane que se arrodillase en el piso. Pronto nos vimos rodeados de cinco hombres armados.

Grité una serie de números de seis dígitos, haciéndolos detenerse.

—¡Bajen las armas! —ordenó el que parecía ir a la cabeza—. ¡Qué las bajen, joder!—le miré a través de mi flequillo—. ¡Tú, chico! ¿Qué dijiste?

Repetí los seis números que el viejo me había hecho memorizar y le ordenó al resto que se fuese, que él se encargaría desde allí. Pronto quedamos solos nosotros tres.

—Vaya, vaya, Ranma, ¡pequeño delincuente! —me saludó tras una carcajada—. Tiempo sin verte, has crecido mucho y, por suerte, te pareces a tu madre. Anda, levántate. ¿Quién es esta linda señorita?

—Es bueno verlo otra vez, oficial Yokohama. Ella es Akane, mi novia —contesté con orgullo, ella también se había levantado, por lo que le puse un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Diablos, aún temblaba.

—¿Akane? Ah, debes ser la hija del oficial Tendo, ¿verdad? Tu papá está afuera buscándote —la tranquilizó sonriente al verla tan alterada y con carita de susto, luego se dirigió a mí—. ¡Y deja esa mierda de _Oficial Yokohama,_ chico! O juro que te arrestaré por hacerme sentir viejo.

—Vale, vale, Toshiro. ¿Cómo está tu hija Kaori? —pregunté recordando a la chica castaña.

—Oh, muy bien. Consiguió un novio hace poco, ya sabes, un chico que no anda de carrera en carrera.

Fingí hacerme el ofendido, pero no llegué a decir nada, pues un ruido arriba se hizo presente, haciendo que mirásemos al techo. Era en _esa_ habitación.

—Tal vez será mejor salir —sugerí.

Toshiro asintió.

—Los llevaré afuera, para que vayan con sus padres —nos instó, sosteniendo el arma sobre su hombro de modo extrañamente causal.

Dicho y hecho, salimos por la puerta trasera y nos dirigimos a donde estaban los policías. Me había vuelto a tapar la cara con el pañuelo, sólo por si acaso, mientras avanzaba de la mano de Akane.

—Así que… ¿quién es esa tal Kaori? —preguntó una vez que el oficial nos indicó qué dirección seguir y dejó saber a otros oficiales quiénes éramos.

—Um, ¿celosa? —inquirí con una sonrisa socarrona, que ella no la podía ver, obviamente, gracias a mi cara cubierta.

—¿De ella? —me respondió estupefacta—. ¡Bah, ni siquiera la conozco! ¿En serio crees que estaría celosa de…?

—Mi niñera —completé.

Ella parpadeó descolocada.

—Lo siento, ¿tú qué?

Me reí a carcajada limpia.

—Kaori fue mi niñera un par de veces cuando era pequeño, cuidaba de mí y de Ranko… —me rasqué la nuca y aparté la mirada con incomodidad al mencionar a mi hermanita—, ya sabes, em, antes del accidente. Como sea —le devolví mi atención—. En esa época ella estaba por terminar la secundaria, siempre me contaba que quería ser médica. Después de lo que pasó en el tren, Mamá y el viejo acomodaron sus horarios, digamos. Empezaron a quedarse más tiempo conmigo y todo eso, ella dejó de ser mi niñera —la verdad el tema me incomodaba, pues, de pequeño, siempre deseaba que mis padres pasasen más tiempo conmigo. Nunca quise que fuera de ese modo—. No tienes que ponerte celosa, nena. No es como si me gustasen las mujeres mayores… —-me llevé la mano a la barbilla de modo pensativo al agregar—. Hmm, bueno, aunque me gustas tú.

—¡Sólo soy mayor que tú por un día! —me reclamó, tratando de mostrarse enojada, pero pude ver la sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios.

—¡Akane! —exclamó aliviado el Tío Soun abrazándola, la separó levemente de sí—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron?

—No, Papá, estoy bien —contestó con simpleza, causando que volviese a abrazarla con fuerza, parecía algo más relajada tras nuestra pequeña charla. El tío me miró por sobre el hombro de ella.

—¿Y tú, Ranma? —me preguntó—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy entero —contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, hijo —me felicitó mi padre poniéndome una mano en el hombro—-. Ahora tú y Akane pueden ir a hacerle compañía a Nabiki…

Akane y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

* * *

—Y eso fue lo que pasó… —terminé mi relato.

—De ninguna jodida manera puede ser eso cierto, Ranchan —se quejó Ucchan, sentada a mi lado en la banca del parque.

—Embustero —acusó Shampoo, a mi otro lado comiendo un pomposo algodón de azúcar.

Fruncí el ceño y le robé un poco. Ella me golpeó mientras me llevaba el dulce a la boca. Saqué despreocupadamente el celular del bolsillo de mis jeans mientras me llevaba los dedos a la boca para quitar los restos de azúcar.

—Sabía que no me creerían, muñecas —dije, fingiendo estar dolido—. Así que tengo fotos.

—¿Qué? —chilló Ukyo—. ¡Tengo que ver eso, joder!

Acto seguido, les mostré unas selfies que saqué esa noche. En la primera, estábamos Akane y yo, de fondo se veía todo el operativo policial, en una segunda, se veían nuestros padres conversando seriamente y nosotros riéndonos en el primer plano, en la última aparecían también Nabiki y su novio Ryu. Cuando acabé la improvisada presentación, apagué la pantalla del teléfono y lo guardé.

—¿Qué hicieron ustedes?

—Mousse y yo ver una película —aportó Shampoo, ante nuestras sonrisas socarronas, frunció el ceño—. Ver "El viaje de Chihiro" y "El castillo ambulante".

—¡Viejo, "El castillo ambulante"! —aprobé—. Amo esa película —volteé a ver a la castaña—. ¿Qué hiciste tú, Ucchan?

—Muchas cosas, ¡wuu! —bromeó—. Bueno, ya, fuera de juego. El padre de Ryoga está de visita en Japón.

—¿Y qué tal? —cuestionó Shampoo, llevándose otro poco de algodón a la boca.

—Es más bastardo cuando lo conoces en persona —declaró ella antes de cruzarse de brazos y resoplar.

—¿Tanto así, Ucchan? Creo que exageras —sugerí.

—Mira, déjame contarte y cambiarás de opinión. ¿Te acuerdas de Koga?

Me tomé un momento para pensarlo y luego asentí.

—El primo de Ryoga, ¿cierto? El que tiene una banda, creo.

—Ese mismo —me dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pues resulta que a su banda le faltaba un bajista para una de sus recitales e invitó a Ryoga —Shampoo y yo la miramos sorprendidos—. Sí, Ryo-kun aceptó en un parpadeo, ¡estaba de contento que no se lo creerían! Fue en un barcito de allá de Shinjuku, fue muy divertido. ¡Ryoga hasta me llevó al _backstage_! —suspiró juntando las manos como quinceañera enamorada.

Bueno, siempre pensé que Ukyo tendría futuro como _groupie_ de Ryoga, tan equivocado no estaba, al parecer. Ella siguió relatando lo _maravilloso_ y lo _jodidamente genial_ que había sido ese momento para ella. Pasó a embarcarse en un relato lleno de nombres que me nombraba como si yo también los conociera, un tal _Inuyasha_ que era guitarrista de la banda y un tal _Miroku_ que era baterista, luego sus novias Sango y Kagome que enseguida le cayeron bien. Seguí el hilo de la historia lo mejor que pude, pero no tenía idea de qué carajos tenía que ver todo eso con el padre del cerdo. Aún así no me atreví a interrumpirla.

—Suena divertido —aprobé sin mucho compromiso.

La verdad, afuera hacía un frío de los cojones, así que les sugerí a las chicas que fuésemos a tomar un café o algo caliente. _«Algo de pastel tampoco me vendría mal»_ , pensé mientras abría la puerta de la tienda. Era un ambiente muy acogedor y cálido, perfecto como para quedarse allí a tomar algo. Shampoo, como era de esperarse, pidió un té de leche y unas galletitas de azúcar, yo un café y un pedazo de pastel y Ukyo pidió un té de menta con unas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

—¡A qué no adivinas quién estaba allí, Ranchan!

—No, Ucchan, ¿quién?

—¡Akari!

—¿Akari? —repitió Shampoo estupefacta—. ¿Akari Unryuu?

—La misma —confirmó.

—¿Qué hacía Akari Unryuu en un concierto punk-rock en Shinjuku? —cuestioné con el tenedor detenido, a medio clavar en el pastel—. ¡Justo dónde estaban ustedes!

Nos contó que ella misma había increpado a Akari para preguntarle qué carajos hacía allí, sus palabras no las mías. ¡Pobre chica! No puedo evitar pensar que seguro se llevó el susto de su vida al enterarse que estaba en el mismo concierto que Ukyo y que, para colmo, Ryoga iba tocar en una de las bandas.

Puede no parecerlo, ya que están cubiertas por los celos, pero Ukyo tiene MUCHAS inseguridades con lo que a Akari respecta. Cuando volvimos a la escuela tras la vacaciones de verano, me confesó que tenía miedo de que Ryoga la dejara por Unryuu, ¡pff! Supongo que ustedes también se dan cuenta de lo estúpido que se oye eso, ¿Ryoga? ¿Dejarla? ¿A ELLA? ¡JA! Ni drogado haría eso, y, tomando en cuenta que he visto a Ryoga aferrarse a Ukyo incluso con un subidón de heroína, pues ahí tienes tu respuesta.

 _«—Ella es el tipo de chica que Ryoga le podría presentar a su mamá— me dijo una vez con un deje de tristeza—, ya sabes, toda prolija y correcta. Y aquí estoy yo, toda tan… no sé, qué sé yo… ¿políticamente incorrecta?_

— _Tan tú…— la había corregido yo—, tan Ukyo Kuonji. Esa eres tú y sabes que a Ryoga le fascina, además no olvides que su madre te adora…»._

—¿Y qué decir ella? —quiso saber Shampoo curiosa, devolviéndome al momento.

Rodé mis ojos, Shampoo es tierna y todo lo que quieras, pero la verdad tiene una debilidad por los chismes que me pone nervioso.

—Estaba esperando a su novio —contestó con una sonrisa astuta—. ¡A qué no sabes quién es! —ante un exasperado suspiro mío, ella rodó los ojos y se volvió a cruzar de brazos, acercándose levemente a Shampoo que estaba sentada a su lado—. Dime, Shamps, ¿te acuerdas de _Lime_?

—¡Oh, dios! —chilló emocionada—. ¿Ukyo no bromear? ¿Lime y Akari?

—¡Síp! ¿Sabes, Shampoo? —agregó tras unos momentos con una sonrisa socarrona—. El amigo de Lime me preguntó por ti.

Mi amiga del cabello de color fantasía se puso seria, cruzando los brazos.

—Ukyo no decir nada, ¿verdad?

—No, tontita, ¿cómo crees? —la corrigió—. Nunca haría eso. Lime se disculpó, aparentemente, él y Mint tenían una apuesta.

—¿Ser lo que creo? —preguntó Shampoo con voz cansina.

Ucchan asintió con mala cara. Y yo hice una mueca, lamentablemente, podía hacerme una idea de qué clase de apuesta era esa. Decidí que era momento de regresar a la conversación.

—¿Quién es Lime? —se voltearon a verme de golpe, como si hubiesen olvidado que estaba allí. Se removieron en sus asientos, visiblemente incómodas. Miré a mi mejor amiga, ella no sería capaz de engañar a Ryoga—. Ucchan —dije con seriedad—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada por lo que Ryoga podría odiarme —me aclaró con el ceño fruncido, como si leyese mi mente. Diablos, ella puede leerme como un libro—. Cómo sea —apartó el cabello sobre su hombro y siguió el relato—. Akari y Lime se fueron con los amigos de él y empezó a tocar la banda de Koga, estuvo asombroso, como ya te dije —rodé los ojos—. En fin, mientras estábamos en el _backstage_ , el celular de Ryoga empieza a sonar y resulta que es el bastardo de su padre diciendo que tiene cinco minutos para salir o lo saca de las orejas.

—¿Qué mierda? —solté.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Ryoga, obviamente, lo mandó al diablo y al rato cayó la policía.

—¿La policía? —repitió Shampoo con preocupación, sus ojitos rojos estaban muy abiertos y miraban a mi amiga con temor.

La verdad, yo también me preocupé, puede que mis amigos y yo nos hayamos metido en más de una situación que haya involucrado a la policía. Sin embargo, como siempre fueron problemillas menores y dentro del distrito, mi viejo siempre nos pudo dar una mano. Si eso lo convertía en un policía corrupto, pues ¡joder! Entonces estaba bien por mí. No obstante, Ryoga y Ukyo se encontraban en Shinjuku en ese momento según el relato de mi amiga, puede que Papá tuviese algún contacto allá, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer desde Nerima.

—Tranquilos, chicos —intervino batiendo ambas manos, con gesto de restarle importancia—. Este chico, Inuyasha, conocía una salida alternativa desde dónde estábamos, así que sólo salimos y nos montamos a las motos. Seguimos andando hasta que entramos de nuevo a Nerima y fuimos a un bar que Sango recomendó, ¿saben? Deberíamos ir algún día.

Terminamos nuestra merienda y salimos, yo aún estaba algo sorprendido por la historia de Ucchan, ¿el padre de Ryoga llamó a la policía sólo porque él no le había hecho caso? Empezaba a entender porque Ukyo lo detestaba. Estuvimos un rato caminando, hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse. Me ofrecí a acompañar a mis amigas a su casa, pero no me querían hacer caso. Imaginarlas caminando solas por la calle en plena oscuridad me daba escalofríos, aunque me daba más escalofríos pensar en la misma situación con mi ángel como protagonista de la misma.

Distraídamente me pregunté si ya había llegado a su casa, pues había ido a hacer unos trámites con sus hermanas a otro distrito y me dijo que volvería tarde. Igual que Mousse y Ryoga, el primero se había quedado con su madre, que había atrapado un resfriado, y el cerdo estaba con también con su madre en su empresa, pues mi amigo del colmillo nos contó que algún día va a heredar la empresa familiar Hibiki y Amaya lo está preparando para ello.

Insistí tanto que, al final, Shampoo llamó a su padre para que viniese a recogerlas. Yo no las acompañé porque tenía un pequeño mandado que hacer.

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando llegué a mi parada, el lugar a dónde tuve que ir quedaba lejos, así que tuve que tomar el tren de ida y vuelta, pero, por suerte, ya estaba a unas calles de mi casa. El aire del arrasador invierno me rozaba las mejillas y los labios, podía ver mi aliento frente a mí cara cada vez que soltaba un soplo o un suspiro. Las farolas de la calle estaban encendidas, tiñendo la calle con una luz amarillenta.

Tenía este mal presentimiento, como una especie de nudo en el estómago, y yo lo ignoré. Vale, sé que usualmente ignorar tus instintos es MUY peligroso, mas estaba a unas cuantas calles de mi casa, como dije. Estaba seguro de que, una vez que hubiese pasado el porche y me encontrase en la calidez de la casa y oliese la cena que Mamá debía de estar preparando, me sentiría mejor. Seguí caminando.

Unos metros más adelante, me puse en completa alerta. Era una especie de reflejo que había desarrollado cuando me entrené en artes marciales de pequeño. Algo me observaba, podía sentirlo.

Viviendo en un mundo como el mío, donde estoy acostumbrado a ver cosas que otros no, hay pocas cosas que me asusten. En esa calle solitaria sólo iluminada por farolas, algo me incomodaba, lo que más me molestaba era no saber qué era. Me quedé quieto, escuché mis alrededores, hasta que una lata de refresco rodó a mis pies y en cuanto bajé la vista para mirarla, fui totalmente tomado por sorpresa con un puñetazo directo a la boca. Trastabillé hacia atrás, sintiendo el gusto a metal en mi lengua.

Dos brazos me tomaron por detrás, impidiéndome mover los míos y no pude sacármelos de encima. Alguien estaba frente a mí, parado entre las farolas de modo que ninguna de las dos llegaba a iluminarle la cara. No paraba de retorcerme buscando cómo deshacerme de mi captor, mi mente corría a mil por hora tratando de recordar viejos entrenamientos a ver si algo podía ayudarme. La persona frente a mí se posicionó bajo la luz, dejándome ver su verdadera identidad.

—¿Hiroshi? —solté sorprendido.

—Hola, Saotome —saludó él con una maniaca sonrisa.

Ese no era él, algo me lo decía. O al menos eso quería creer.

Primero pensé que a lo mejor era una especie de broma pesada por parte de ellos, porque, hasta donde yo sabía, estábamos en buenos términos. No los había visto desde la carrera. Los vi a lo lejos y enseguida le pedí a mi viejo que fingiese que me estaba regañando por estar allí, no entendió mucho al principio pero me hizo caso. Tengo que admitir que, más tarde, me quejé con él por zamarrearme con más fuerza de la necesaria, mientras me decía lo decepcionado que estaba. Hiroshi y Daisuke vieron todo, me aseguré de ello. Si iban a verme con la policía, pues que entonces pensaran que yo no estaba con ellos.

Hiroshi siempre tuvo un buen gancho derecho, pude comprobar que seguía siendo de ese modo cuando me volvió a golpear, esta vez en la barbilla, logrando tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás. No me dio tiempo a recomponerme, dándome con ambos puños en el estómago. Me retorcí todo lo que pude, tratando de zafarme de quién, por el sonido de su estúpida risa, identifiqué como Daisuke. Eso simplemente no podía estar pasando, yo era más fuerte que ellos, ¿cómo era posible que me inmovilizaran y me golpearan así?

En los ojos de Hiroshi brillaba una diversión macabra que me hizo darme cuenta de que era lo que estaba mal. Incluso en ese momento, cuando me trataban tan mal, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera lo que yo creía, pero sabía que no había manera de que fuese otra cosa. Estaban drogados, y no exactamente con marihuana, sino no estarían tan agresivos. Maldición, ya habían pasado a las drogas duras.

Daisuke dejó de rodear uno de mis brazos para tomarme el rostro con fuerza, haciéndome emitir un quejido.

—¿Qué pasa, _niñito de papi_? ¿Tu amado papito no te ha enseñado a defenderte? Pensé que eras el mejor, Ranma…

Gracias a su pequeño teatrito, logré recuperarme y apoyarme bien el suelo, en cuanto recuperé mi balance bastó con impulsarme hacia atrás para plantarle la suela de mis botas en el estómago a Hiroshi, tirándolo hacia atrás y dejándolo sin aire, para luego aterrizar sobre Daisuke, que cayó al tener que soportar mi peso cuando pateé a su amigo y me fui hacia atrás. Logré asestarle un puñetazo en el medio del hocico al chico castaño frente a mí, el que estaba detrás me puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, tratando de asfixiarme, pero enterré mis codos justo bajos sus costillas dos o tres veces y me soltó.

En cuanto estuve libre, me alejé lo más posible de ellos. No obstante, volvieron a la carga entre los dos. Había oído que, cuando estás drogado, no sientes los golpes, lo cual explicó cómo se recuperaron tan rápido.

Llegó un punto en que quede en el piso mientras ellos me pateaban, me cubrí la cabeza como reflejo, aunque no fue de mucha ayuda, pues sentía todos y cada uno de sus golpes. ¡Y me odié! Odié ser tan débil como para que esos dos me emboscasen y me golpeasen del modo que lo hacían. Todo se oía como si estuviese bajo el agua, pero pude distinguir unas cuantas burlas. No sabía qué carajos pasaba, ¿por qué, de repente, me sentía tan débil? ¡Eran sólo unos cuantos golpes! ¿Por qué me costaba tanto mantenerme consciente?

Tuve miedo. Como dije había pocas cosas que lograban asustarme, pero el hecho de que sentía cada vez más como un extraño adormecimiento se adueñaba de mi cuerpo, tuve miedo de cerrar los ojos, de pensar que iba a terminar siendo el encabezado del diario de mañana, que mis papás iban a perder otro hijo, de no poderme defender, simplemente tenía miedo de _morir_.

Se detuvo.

Logré abrir los ojos apenas. Hiroshi y Daisuke miraban algo detrás de mí con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y se alejaban despacio hacia atrás. A duras penas pude distinguir que una sombra enorme se cernía sobre mí, ¿alguien había detenido la pelea? Mis dos atacantes dieron media vuelta y salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

 _«Bastardos hijos de puta»_ , pensé con odio. _«¿Qué mierda me hicieron?»._

Empecé a sentir el frío del asfalto contra mi cuerpo y algo húmedo y caliente empapaba mi ropa, ¿acaso me había caído en algún charco?

 _«Levántate, Ranma»_ me ordenó la Bestia.

Como pude, me arrodillé y luego logré pararme, agarrándome el vientre, dónde tenía un dolor infernal. No me importaba de dónde demonios había salido la Bestia o por qué mierda estaba allí, sólo me pude preocupar por mí. No sé cómo, sólo sé que por alguna clase de milagro extraño pude llegar a mi casa. En cuánto entré, me recosté en la puerta, tratando de recobrar el aliento, la vista se me nublaba de a momentos y todo me daba vueltas. ¿Estaba en mi casa o en una jodida montaña rusa?

—¿Ranma, cariño? —preguntó mi madre, asomándose al recibidor, sacudí la cabeza, no podía verla bien—. ¡Dios mío, Ranma!

—No…no me siento bien… —fue todo lo que llegué a decir, luego ya no recuerdo más.

* * *

Cuando volví al mundo de los vivos, me hallé acostado en una incómoda cama de una plaza que enseguida reconocí como ajena. Parpadeé, gruñendo con fastidio cuando las luces del techo se me hicieron demasiado brillantes. Mierda, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Me había desmayado, acaso? Carajo, ¿qué tan fuerte me habían golpeado esos dos desgraciados?

—Ah, ya despertaste.

—¿Leroy? —pregunté con la voz pastosa, para luego aclarar mi garganta.

El padrastro de Ryoga estaba al pie de mi cama, anotando algo en una tablilla sin mirarme. Cuando acabó, dejó la tablilla al pie de mi cama y se me acercó. Me revisó las pupilas, preguntándome si estaba mareado o sentía algún malestar, advirtiéndome la más pequeña molestia contaba y que, por favor, no minimizase nada.

—La verdad no me duele nada, doc, pero algo debe estar mal —admití y, ante su preocupada mirada, me explayé más—. Soy bastante resistente a los golpes, no entiendo cómo una paliza fue capaz de mandarme al hospital —me acomodé un poco más, sentándome contra las almohadas, que la verdad eran la única parte cómoda de la cama, y eso disparó un doloroso pinchazo en mi costado, haciéndome soltar un gruñido.

—Con cuidado, Ranma, no queremos que se salten las suturas.

—¿Suturas? —solté estupefacto—. ¿Por qué me hicieron eso?

Los puntos no eran nuevos para mí, una vez me había partido la barbilla y me cosieron en el hospital con mi madre gritando que su _pequeñin especial_ se desangraba, bah, no fue tan malo, luego me llevaron a comer mantecados. Sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía suturas en mi costado? No creí que los golpes pudieran haber abierto ninguna herida… yo era más fuerte que esos dos idiotas. Un sentimiento comenzó a arder con fuerza en mi pecho: odio. YO era el más fuerte, YO tendría que haber ganado la pelea, ¡la puta madre! ¡Ellos tendrían que estar acostados en esa cama, no yo! ¡Tendrían que haber usado pala y escoba para recogerlos!

—¿…te pasó, Ranma?

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —le dije al inglés, dándome cuenta de que me había hecho una pregunta.

—Dije: ¿en serio no recuerdas qué fue lo que te pasó, Ranma? —repitió.

—Pues sí —me quejé—, un par de desgraciados me dieron una paliza y me fui a mi casa. Después me desmayé, bah, supongo que me desmayé, porque no recuerdo nada más.

— _Good Lord_ —musitó en inglés, antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello castaño y volver a pasar al japonés—. Eres más afortunado de lo que creí —me apoyó una mano en el hombro—. Los chicos que te golpearon te dieron una puñalada, Ranma. Por suerte, no fue una herida muy profunda, tus papás se dieron cuenta enseguida y te trajeron al hospital.

—Vaya, demonios… —solté, sin saber qué más agregar. Definitivamente era mucho que asimilar.

Leroy se retiró, diciendo que les avisaría a mis padres que ya estaba bien. Por mi parte, me recosté contra las almohadas, teniendo cuidado de no moverme demasiado. Mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿tan cobardes habían sido esos dos? No podía creerlo, además, ¿por qué golpearme? ¿Por qué la puñalada? ¡Yo no les había hecho nada! Excepto arruinar su negocito de las carreras clandestinas, en el cual no hubieran podido seguir sin mi ayuda de todas formas.

Una puñalada.

 _Una puñalada._

 **Una maldita puñalada.**

La verdad, eso explicaba algunas cosas, como el adormecimiento que sentí, esa humedad cálida que confundí con un charco contra mi ropa, los mareos antes del desmayo…

Me removí, impotente, enojado conmigo mismo al recordar ese miedo de que me fuera morir, ¿qué demonios me pasó? ¡Yo no le tenía miedo a nada, maldición! Excepto a _esos_ animales que Shampoo tanto adora, pero es la única excepción.

En cuanto mis padres entraron, me abrazaron fuerte, trayéndome una no muy agradable memoria de cuando tenía ocho años y me reunieron con ellos tras encontrarme en el bosque luego del accidente. Mamá lloraba contra mi hombro, igual que aquella vez.

—L-lo siento —alcancé a decir con un nudo en la garganta.

Mamá se separó lentamente de mí, colocando una mano en mi mejilla.

—No hay nada que sentir, Ranma — aseveró mi madre en un tono que no le había escuchado jamás, era sombrío y ronco—. Mamá y Papá se encargarán de todo —miró sobre su hombro—. ¿Verdad, querido?

El viejo, que se había recostado contra la pared contraria tras abrazarme y acariciarme el cabello, se acercó y, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de mi madre, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo dime quién fue el desgraciado, hijo —me instó con la voz igual de ronca.

Agaché la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos. Sentí que el nudo en mi garganta volvía con total intensidad, me encogí en mí mismo. Mis padres no tendrían que preocuparse de ese modo. Era todo culpa mía, si me hubiese defendido mejor, si me hubiese dado cuenta de la puñalada que recibí, ¡si me hubiese dado cuenta de que estaban armados siquiera!

—Lo lamento… traté de defenderme, se los juro, en serio lo intenté —balbuceé como inútil—. Yo no me di cuenta de ellos estaban armados, si lo hubiera sabido ni siquiera me hubiera detenido. Lo lamento, Mamá. Lo lamento, Papá. Les juro que-… —un sollozo me interrumpió, al levantar levemente la cabeza, noté que mi mamá se había cubierto la boca con ambas manos.

—¿E-ellos? —repitió temblorosa—. Ay, por dios, ¿cuántos eran, Ranma?

—No tienes que lamentar nada, hijo —continuó el viejo—. Una cosa es una pelea de puños, otra muy diferente es estar armado y traer compañía. ¿Quién fue?

Ni siquiera me atreví a despegar la mirada de las sábanas, ni mucho menos me atreví a mirar a mi padre cuando pronuncie bajito y lleno de vergüenza los nombres de esos dos desgraciados.

—¡Ja! ¿Esos dos? —se jactó el viejo, haciéndome encoger en mi lugar—. Pan comido.

—¿Puedes hacer algo? —inquirió Mamá curiosa.

—Ya los han fichado en la comisaría por posesión de estupefacientes y robo —contestó triunfante—. Nunca los han encerrado por mucho tiempo porque son menores de edad, pero se les acabó la suerte.

—Todo se va a arreglar, _mi caballito salvaje_ —me dijo mi madre haciéndome un cariño en la mejilla.

Rato más tarde, me estaba poniendo mi propio pijama, la cual mis padres habían traído después de que me ingresaran, en el pequeño baño del cuarto. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esa fea bata de hospital. Mamá también había traído un pequeño neceser con cosas de mi cuarto, así que pude cepillarme los dientes y arreglar un poco mi cabello. No tenía ligas así que lo tuve que dejar suelto. Cuando salí del baño, mi papá levantó la mirada de la revista que hojeaba para centrarla en mí. Mamá le había pedido que se quedase conmigo en caso de que necesitase ayuda. Obviamente, no pedí ayuda, me las arreglé solo, mis padres ya tenían suficiente de que preocuparse como para sumarle el hecho de tener que hacer algo tan básico como ayudarme a vestirme.

-¿Ranma? —me llamó Mamá entrando a la habitación, ella había salido a buscarme algo de comer a la máquina expendedora del pasillo—. Hay alguien que quiere verte.

-¿Tío? —pregunté al ver al padre de mi ángel asomarse a la puerta.

—Hola, Ranma —me sonrió, para luego adentrarse en la habitación—. Tu papá me explicó lo que pasaba y, bueno, digamos que tengo alguien que se preocupó mucho y vino a verte —volteó a la puerta entreabierta—. Ven, cariño, pasa.

La puerta se abrió del todo, igual que mis ojos, no pude decir ni "a" que Akane se lanzó a mis brazos. Me quedé paralizado mientras ella sollozaba contra mi pecho. Lamentablemente, me recordaba demasiado a aquel momento bajo el puente, donde nos reunimos luego de mi aislamiento de los demás. Eso y que nuestros padres estaban allí. Sentí que se me calentaba el rostro.

—Aww —murmuraron Mamá y el tío.

El viejo, que era el que más cerca estaba, me agarró de las muñecas y puso mis brazos alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo de mi novia. Luego me levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Como si la cosa no pudiese ponerse peor, golpearon la puerta y la abrieron sin esperar respuesta.

—¿T-tía?

—¿Se-Señora Fang-Yi? —inquirió a su vez Akane, despegando su carita llena de lágrimas de mi pecho.

—Bueno, bueno, qué lindo —aprobó sonriendo—. Ranma, querido, si no estás muy ocupado, traje a alguien que quiere verte.

La Tía dejó pasar a Mousse y a Shampoo tras de ella. Papá le preguntó a Mamá si ella le había avisado a Fang-Yi, pero lo negó. Ella aclaró que le había dicho Mousse, ¿y quién le dijo a Mousse? Shampoo, ¿y a Shampoo? Akane. Mi ángel nos miró con un adorable y avergonzado sonrojo, antes de volver a ocultar el rostro en mi pecho.

—Akaaaneee —se quejó mi amiga del cabello fantasía, alargando las vocales y tironeando de la espalda de su suéter—. ¡Mí querer abrazar Ranma también!

—Por favor, déjala, me viene volviendo loco desde que salimos de casa—rogó Mousse.

Todos reímos, cosa que aligeró bastante el ambiente y mi nena le dejó lugar a nuestra amiga.

—¡A callar! —se quejó Shampoo mientras me abrazaba—. Yo querer abrazar Ranma, antes de que-…

—¡Ranchaaaaan! —chilló Ukyo entrando a la habitación e interrumpiendo a Shampoo.

—¿Ranma, qué te pasó? —me cuestionó Ryoga preocupado.

—Oh, vaya, parece que ya están todos aquí —comentó Leroy, entrando a la habitación.

Amaya lo seguía tan de cerca como Ryoga a Ukyo y me preguntó cómo estaba. Me dio mucha vergüenza que todos estuviesen ahí por mí. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se llenó la habitación, se vació. Papá y el Tío fueron a hacer el arresto, cosa que emocionó mucho al padre de mi ángel, aunque tratase de ocultarlo, la verdad le gusta mucho esa parte de su oficio. La Tía Fang-Yi mencionó querer un café y le pedí que se llevara a Mamá con ella para que pudiera descansar.

—Oh, no es necesario… —quiso insistir ella.

—De hecho, sería bueno que comieses algo, Nodoka —le instó gentilmente Leroy—. No has comido desde que trajeron a Ranma. Han sido muchas horas —volteó a vernos—. Tal vez también deberían comer, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

Mis amigos pronto se arreglaron para ir a una pastelería que quedaba a media calle del hospital para traer el desayuno. Viendo que yo estaba bien y mis amigos tenían todo bajo control, Mamá cedió a ir con la Tía Fang-Yi, mientras que Amaya y Leroy fueron a desayunar a una cafetería cercana. Shampoo se quedó conmigo, tenía su mochilita del bicho de "Alicia en el país de la maravillas", del cual había sacado un paquete de ligas y un cepillo, para poder peinarme.

—Así que Akane te dijo —comenté, queriendo hacer conversación mientras el resto volvía con el desayuno.

—Yo preguntar —excusó—. Tener pesadilla de que algo pasarte, así que yo llamar Akane y ella explicar, aunque muy alterada.

* * *

Días después de que me diesen el alta, Akane y yo caminábamos por las frías y pobladas calles de Nerima. Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y nuestras familias celebrarían juntas la festividad. Mi ángel estaba radiante al respecto y la verdad también me alegré bastante. Mousse y Shampoo, por lo que yo sabría, saldrían en Nochebuena. Ryoga, por su parte, estaba entre las nubes cuando me contó que en su casa tendrían una mesa llena para la fecha, cabe aclarar que la familia de mi amigo es católica, así que no es opcional para ellos la celebración; el punto era que no cabía en sí de alegría porque tanto su padre como Ukyo estaría allí. Me dijo que, siendo sincero, le valía madres la presencia de su padre, que otra navidad sin él no era la gran cosa. No, lo que lo tenía tan emocionado era que Ukyo y su padre habían aceptado la invitación de Amaya. Si eso lo ponía feliz, pues bien por él.

—¿Qué tienes, Akane? —pregunté de súbito.

Sus ojitos avellana me miraron curiosos, como si hubiese descubierto algo que ella quería ocultar. Agachó la mirada, entrelazando las manos, al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un adorable rojo. La notaba algo distante, como distraída, la verdad no me agradaba en absoluto que algo la molestase.

—N-no es nada.

—Nena… —dije, levantando su mentón—. Anda y dime qué tienes, sabes que puedes contarme lo que te pasa.

—Es algo tonto… —insistió, pero yo estaba más que dispuesto a llegar al fondo del problema. La miré, arqueando las cejas y acercando mi rostro al suyo.

—Cuéntame.

—Hm… B-bueno, es tonto, como te dije, pero faltan pocos días para Nochebuena y aún no ha nevado, me pone algo triste… Yo siempre miraba la primer nevada con mi mamá —lamentó bajito, rehuyendo mis ojos.

Fruncí los labios, separándome levemente de ella. Claro, torpe de mí. Había olvidado que sería una navidad de primeras veces, para la familia de mi ángel la primera sin Kimiko Tendo y, para la mía, era la primera que no pasaríamos en casa desde la muerte de mi hermana. Recordar a mi dulce Kochan me recordaba a la Bestia, hacía mucho que no lo veía. Obviamente, no le reprocharía en absoluto que me diese unas vacaciones de su asquerosa presencia, es más, ¡agradezco ese milagro navideño!

—Akane, preciosa —murmuré, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos y viendo como sus orbes pardos temblaban con lágrimas sin derramar—. Te prometo que veré la primera nevada contigo, ¿vale?

Ella sólo asintió y se secó las lágrimas.

—Vayamos a comer —sonrió y le devolví el gesto—. Ya tengo hambre.

* * *

Coloqué los brazos detrás de la cabeza, la fiesta de Navidad había terminado unas horas atrás. Mis padres y yo estábamos compartiendo el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa Tendo, estaba un poco cansado, pero algo me mantenía despierto y no eran exactamente los ronquidos interminables del viejo. ¿Cómo se lo aguantaba Mamá? Era algo más y no podía descifrar qué. Había dormido algo, pero no pude volver a conciliar el sueño tras un abrupto despertar. Me pregunté si, tal vez, La Bestia anduviese cerca y a eso se debiese mi desvelo. Lo descarté enseguida. Conforme habían pasado los días tras mi trato con la Bestia, desarrollé una especie de séptimo sentido, el sexto era mi habilidad de ver entes, para detectar la presencia de la misma. Desde la puñalada, no la había sentido para nada.

Rodeé hacia mi costado sano con cuidado, aún no me había quitado los puntos, pero tal vez lo hicieran antes de año nuevo, la herida estaba sanando antes de lo que los doctores esperaban, afortunadamente. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré concentrándome en el ruido que producía la ventisca invernal afuera, al estamparse de lleno contra las ventanas y las puertas cerradas de la casa. Luego me concentré en la sensación de las cálidas mantas alrededor de mi cuerpo. Ahora sí, comenzó a ganarme el sueño.

Detrás de mí, oí abrirse la puerta de papel, por lo que miré sobre mi hombro, encontrándome a Akane. Me coloqué cuidadosamente de espaldas y la observé. Llevaba su pijama de mangas largas amarillo y estaba descalza, mirándome tras la puerta entre abierta. Me tendió la mano. Sonreí y, tras un último vistazo a mis padres, me levanté y la seguí.

Ya en su habitación, cuya calidez me hizo temblar debido a lo frío que había estado el pasillo, le hablé.

—¿Qué ocurre, Akane? —susurré.

Ella sonrió, acariciando su durmiente regalo, que no era otra cosa que un lindo cachorrito negro de naricita rosa al que llamó "P-Chan". La idea vino de aquella vez en la que ella estuvo triste cuando tuvo que devolver un perrito que encontró durante una tormenta. Resultó ser la mascota de una chica de otro distrito, que estaba de viaje y su amiga, nuestra vecina, se lo estaba cuidando.

Parece que no soy tan malo eligiendo regalos, ¿verdad? Al menos acerté con ese y con el de Mamá, que era un costoso collar que, supuestamente, "gané" en una rifa. Sabiendo que el viejo lo notaría, le dije que me había gastado lo último de las carreras en el regalo. ¿Era lavado de dinero? Bueno, sí. Sin embargo, ¿hacía a Mamá feliz? Por supuesto. Entonces, lo demás no importaba. ¿Necesitaba ella saber de dónde había salido el dinero para tan bello collar de oro con su nombre en él? Nope, no lo creo.

Le hice una caricia a P-Chan, despertándolo. Cuando lloriqueó, lo levanté en brazos y se acomodó en mí para seguir durmiendo. Akane, entre tanto, me señaló la ventana, por lo que, tras arquear una ceja, me asomé. Finos copos blancos caían del cielo a montones, cubriendo el suelo, los tejados y todo lo que pudiesen alcanzar con un manto inmaculado.

—Es la primera nevada —murmuré sin más, entendiendo.

—Lo prometiste —me recordó ella, rehuyendo mi mirada, sentada en la cama—. Prometiste verla conmigo.

— Lo sé.

Sin decir más, la hice levantar, tomándola de la mano. Dejé a P-Chan en la cama, dónde pronto ocupó el lugar de su dueña que probablemente era el más caliente de la cama. Empujé la silla de rueditas del escritorio para que quedase justo frente a la ventana. Sólo había una silla.

Mi ángel se sonrojó profusamente al darse cuenta, pero sólo le sonreí tranquilizador y la senté sobre mi regazo. Me abrazó por los hombros y suspiró.

—Feliz navidad, Ranma.

—Feliz navidad, ángel.

* * *

 **¡Aquí el tan esperado capítulo! Antes que nada quiero desearles una MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD y un PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO a todos mis hermosos lectores, ¡espero que disfruten este capítulo!**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Akane Tendo 2610:** Suena di-vi-no, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa!

 **Guest:** Gracias a ti por leer y comentar :3.

 **Guest:** A Ranma también le encanta eso xD. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Lily Tendo89:** Claro que eso sería muy triste :'v. Por eso no sucedió :). Todos parecen tomarse bien la relación de Ranma y Akane, lo que es bueno para ellos xD. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, divina!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** ¡Gracias! Sí, ya volví xD. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, diosa!

 **Saritanimelove:** Así es XD. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, linda!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **23/12/17**

 **03:43 p.m.**


	19. Encuentros

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **Come, wayward souls** (Over the garden wall Soundtrack)

* * *

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 19:** **Encuentros.**

 **Pasé** la página del manga que leía mientras cambiaba de lado mi celular, mediante el cual mantenía una conversación con Ukyo. Ya habían pasado las festividades, por lo que, de a poco, todo volvía a la normalidad. De la Bestia, ni noticias. Miré ausente por sobre mi hombro el reloj de la mesa de noche, preguntándome cuánto tomaría la cena. Devolví la vista a mi lectura y enseguida tuve que volver a mirar el reloj, porque no había prestado atención a la posición de las manecillas.

— _Ranchan, ¿me estás escuchando?_ —me reclamó mi amiga del otro lado de la línea con tono de fastidio.

—Uh, sí, perdón. Repíteme lo último, princesa.

Le puse un separador a mi manga y lo cerré. Luego me levanté de mi cama para guardarlo en el estante que le correspondía, sin apartar mi oído del teléfono.

— _Te decía que revisé el bolso de Yuka y-…_

—¡¿Qué hiciste _QUÉ_?!

De los dos, Ukyo era la del sentido común, ¿cómo pudo haber hecho algo tan descuidado y tonto? Bueno, podía entender que ella estuviese molesta, tomando en cuenta que Yuka y Sayuri habían estado esparciendo algunos… em… _rumores_ no muy gratos. ¡Conste que yo le advertí que eso pasaría! No fue nada extraño que se expandiese como chispa por reguero de pólvora la noticia de que Ryoga y Ukyo estaban comprometidos. Maldición, debió escucharme cuando le dije que no llevase el anillo puesto a la escuela, ¡esa brillante porquería debe poder verse desde el jodido espacio!

— _¡No me grites, imbécil!_

—¡Si el director se entera van a expulsarte! ¡Si te expulsan ningún colegio te va a aceptar y no te graduarás!

— _Bájale a tu drama, reinita, no me atraparán. Y, con lo que encontré, esa estúpida no se atreverá a volver a meterse conmigo._

—Estás llevándolo demasiado lejos —la regañé, dejándome caer bocabajo sobre mi cama.

— _¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Le dijo a todo el mundo que me embaracé de Ryoga para que se case conmigo sólo por dinero! ¡Es una perra! ¡LA ODIO!_

—Preciosa, deja de estresarte, todos saben que Yuka es una mentirosa compulsiva. Parece que ella y Daisuke son tal para cual —apreté los dientes al recordar a ese idiota—. O eran.

— _¿Y quién corno vienen a ser "todos", Ranma?_ —me preguntó un poco más calmada.

Lo tomé como un buen indicio y continúe.

—Toda la escuela, muñeca. Nadie le cree una sola palabra. Tiene lengua de serpiente. Ahora, ¿qué tal si tomas algo de aire, tal vez fumes un poco, para calmarte y me cuentas qué idiotez hiciste? —aconsejé.

Me encaramé sobre mis codos, volviendo a cambiar de mano el celular y con la mano libre jugué con mi trenza que caía sobre mi hombro.

— _Vale, dame un momentito, cariño_ —contesté con un gruñido no muy comprometido mientras seguía jugando con mi trenza. Esperé pacientemente, escuchaba el ruido, ya tan familiar para mí, que hacía un encendedor y la sentí dar una calada cerca de teléfono. Suspiró—. _Joder, realmente necesitaba eso… Debo escucharte más seguido, muñeco._

—Por supuesto, nena. Ahora, suelta la sopa.

— _Bueno, hoy fui a llevar unos papeles al colegio me habían pedido, ya sabes, cuando regresemos a clases está esa competencia de talentos, para participar por las becas a Todai._

—Lo sé, ya me inscribí.

— _¿…qué? ¿También participarás? ¡¿Cómo no me dijiste, Ranchan?!_

—¿De qué otra manera te parece que entraré? ¿O qué? ¿Crees que mis viejos tienen para pagar una colegiatura? ¡Una de Todai, para colmo! Además, ¡te estoy hablando de otra cosa, Kuonji!

— _Bueno, bueno, no te encabrones. La cosa es que la bruja y su amiga estaban ahí. Ella dejó su bolso y… no sé, la verdad no lo pensé mucho, ¿sabes? Sólo quería ensuciarla como ella me ensució a mí._

—Repasemos el punto dónde nadie le creyó…

— _Ya, ya. Bueno, la cosa es que estaba buscando "evidencia incriminatoria" y la escuché volver, entonces volví a meter todo en su bolso y me escondí. Cuando se fue, se le cayó un anotador y lo agarré. Tiene anotado todos los chicos con los que se ha acostado… ¡es una lista enorme y ella es una zorra!_

—Por lo general, eres la primera en defender la libertad sexual de la mujer —le recordé, molesto por su repentina hipocresía. La Ukyo Kuonji que yo conocía no era así, ¿es que acaso hablaba con una extraña?

— _Lo sé, lo sé, pero… Ugh, tienes razón, no puedo juzgarla por lo que hace con su cuerpo. Guácala, me siento mal…_

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque no pudiese verme, estaba por agregar algo más cuando la escuché reír.

—¿Ahora qué?

— _¡El profesor de gimnasia y el de historia están en la lista!_ —volvió a reír—. _¡No me lo esperaba! También están todos nuestros compañeros y-…_

—¿Hola? —dije, pensando que se había cortado la comunicación—. ¿Ucchan? ¿Linda, qué pasó?

— _Zorra desgraciada…_ —masculló con odio y la voz quebrada.

—¿Ucchan?

— _¡La perra puso a Ryoga en su lista!_ —siseó venenosa—. _Al lado de cada nombre, hay un casillero con una fecha y una dirección. Hay una fecha medio borroneada al lado del nombre de Ryoga_ —me extrañó que no sonase molesta, más bien sonaba confundida.

—Ryoga… él no lo haría… —solté estupefacto y sin podérmelo creer.

— _Pfft, Ranchan, no seas pendejo_ —me reprochó _—. Mi bizcochito francés tiene mejor gusto que eso, es decir, está_ conmigo —hizo énfasis en la última palabra y tuve que rodar los ojos. La escuché reír—. _¡Ajá! Aquí veo el problema, la fecha borroneada es la misma que la del casillero de abajo, se ve que se confundió. ¡Además Ryoga no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez!_

—Ah, ¿estaba contigo? —pregunté.

— _Pues sí, estuve con fiebre, me acuerdo porque anoté en el libro del restaurante que no habíamos abierto. Ryoga se quedó cuidándome. Todo el día, todo la noche._

—Qué dulce —me burlé.

— _Ay, sí, ¿verdad?_ —me contestó soñadora, obviamente pasando por alto mi tono de voz—. _Uh… ¿Ranchan, cariño? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Algún pecado que confesar? ¿Hay algo que Akane no deba saber?_ —agregó burlona.

—Uhh… no. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —sentí como si me cayese un balde de agua fría—. No me digas que-…

— _Sí_ —me interrumpió—. _Yuka te puso en su lista, el casillero está vacío, pero igual te pregunto._

—Tú me conoces, te lo hubiera contado —me quejé. Yo a ella le contaba todo, ¿o qué? ¿No se acordaba? Estaba por enojarme, ¡eso era el colmo! Aunque bueno… la tarde antes de que me apuñalaran yo la había acusado de haber hecho _algo_ con ese tal Lime. Supongo que estábamos a mano. Aún así, respondí a la defensiva—. Incluso si hubiera pasado algo, que NO pasó, Akane lo sabría, yo mismo le hubiera dicho —rodé para recostarme sobre mi espalda.

Nunca estuve con Yuka, porque, uno, No es mi tipo y NO me gusta, y dos, ella es… bueno, era la chica de Daisuke, yo no me metía con las chicas de mis amigos. Joder, ¡no me metía con ninguna chica! Akane fue mi primer todo, mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primera novia. ¡Y eso no era de ahora, era desde siempre! Desde chico que vengo chingando que ella va a ser mi esposa, ¿qué no es eso suficiente?

Bueno, hubo una fiesta… antes de que mi ángel volviese a Nerima. Yuka se embriagó y me quiso besar, por suerte, yo había tomado poco y estaba en mis cabales. Ella no, y, para colmo, a Daisuke le pareció extremadamente gracioso que no pudiese quitarme a su noviecita de encima. Ucchan, que había sido la única de mis amigos que había ido a la fiesta, se dio cuenta del estado de Yuka y me la quitó de encima, sólo pude agradecérselo. La verdad, siendo sincero, me dio hasta asco que ella se me tirase así porque tenía un aliento a vodka insoportable.

— _Vale, vale, te creo… Um, me parece que Mousse también está en la lista, pero, no sé… ella no escribió su nombre bien, no estoy segura._

—¿Mousse? —solté una carcajada—. ¡A que prefiere cortársela antes que estar con una chica que no sea Shampoo!

Ella igualó mis risas.

— _Lo sé, lo sé, en fin… ¿qué harás esta noche?_

—Tengo una cita con una hermosa dama —presumí—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— _Mi nene está cenando con sus papás en Shinjuku, así que yo veré películas de terror, wuu, qué miedo. ¿Entonces sales con Akane?_

—No, no saldré con Akane, me quedaré en casa a cenar con mi Mamá.

— _Aww, qué dulce…_ —se burló, devolviéndome la broma, ¡y yo pensando que ella no lo había notado!—. _Entonces, no te retengo más, Ranchan, ¡buenas noches!_

—Buenas noches, Ucchan. Que tengas dulces pesadillas —le deseé y, antes de que ella pudiese contestar, colgué.

Iba a bajar a preguntarle a mi mamá cuánto falta para que estuviese la cena, pero no fue necesario, pues ese fue el momento que ella eligió para llamarme desde escaleras abajo. Cuando llegué a la cocina, nuestras porciones ya estaban servidas en la mesa y Mamá separaba una tercera que, al preguntarle, me aclaró que era para el viejo.

—Tu padre tiene el turno largo hoy —explicó—. Vendrá con hambre.

—Si es que no come allá —comenté sentándome a la mesa y acomodando mi trenza para que cayera sobre mi espalda.

—No, Ranma, él no haría eso —dictaminó sonriente y con un leve tono de reproche en la voz.

—Me conseguiré una chica que confíe en mí como tú en el viejo —decidí.

Mi excusa de padre debía de estar atiborrándose la boca de comida mientras hablábamos, internamente me pregunté si debía decírselo a Mamá. Enseguida decidí no hacerlo, después de todo, el viejo me había cubierto la espalda con lo de las carreras clandestinas. Podía hacer lo mismo por él, sólo era un poco de comida, ni que le estuviese ayudando a esconder un amante, de ser así yo mismo lo hubiera echado a patadas de la casa.

—¿Qué Akane no lo hace? —inquirió Mamá como si nada, mientras me alcanzaba un tazón de arroz. Mis mejillas se calentaron en tanto agarraba los palitos.

—Bueno, sí —admití bajito y queriendo terminar allí la conversación.

Ella, intuitiva como siempre, notó mi incomodidad, por lo que se río y pasó a contarme sobre una amiga suya cuyo hijo estudiaba profesorado de educación física en Todai y que aún tenía varios de sus manuales. No pude evitar sonreír, mi Mamá fue la más orgullosa al descubrir que yo iba a alistarme en la universidad, ¡en Todai para colmo! Yo les había dejado más que claro a mis padres que no quería que me regalasen nada para ir a estudiar, yo trabajaría para pagarme la colegiatura y el alquiler del lugar que iba a vivir, porque Todai era lejos de Nerima. Confiaba en que iba a poder ganar una de las becas en la competencia de talento de la escuela porque yo me desempeñaba en una actividad física. No era como si no tuviera un plan, originalmente iba a hacer una demostración de artes marciales pero eso era tan tradicional y común… quería algo nuevo y fresco. Iba a hacer una coreografía.

Tengo que admitir que esa es otra de las razones por las que no les dije a mis padres, el viejo insistiría en que hiciera lo de artes marciales y estaría más ocupado estando enojado por no poder expresarme que por entrenar. Además, así los salvaba a él y a Mamá de la decepción si no conseguía la beca.

Al terminar de comer, ayudé a Mamá a levantar la mesa y a lavar los platos. Después apagamos las luces y nos fuimos a acostar.

Dormí bien, sin embargo, a eso de las tantas de la madrugada, me desperté y ya no pude volver a dormirme. Daba vueltas en la cama, me tapaba, me destapaba y llegó un punto tipo a las cuatro que no soporté más y me levanté. Sólo tenía puestos unos pantalones de chándal, así que me froté los brazos tratando de mantener el calor mientras me aproximaba a la ventana. Limpié lo empañado con la mano y noté que estaba nevando. Fruncí los labios, no me preocupaba mucho, dos días después de navidad el viejo y yo le pusimos cadenas para nieve a la camioneta y a la Harley, una carretera congelada no sería un problema.

El cuarto estaba más frío de lo normal, pero no podía hacer nada desde mi cuarto porque el panel de control del termostato de la casa se hallaba en la cocina.

En lo que decidía si volver a meterme entre la comodidad de mis sábanas y quedarme calentito, o congelarme al bajar a la cocina para ver qué chingada le pasaba al termostato, lo escuché.

Al principio sonó distante y extraño, mas pronto fui capaz de distinguir la tonada profunda y sombría de aquella canción cuyo volumen aumentaba hasta parecer que venía justo desde detrás del cristal de mi ventana. Me llevé una mano a la sien cuando una puntada se hizo presente.

Estaba seguro de que conocía esa tenebrosa melodía. Podía sentirlo, la grave voz que la entonaba era la de La Bestia, en eso no me podía equivocar. Llegados a ese punto, yo ya me estaba agarrando la cabeza con ambas manos, ¿de dónde conocía esa canción? ¿Por qué mi mente no me permitía recordarlo? Como pude, me senté en el suelo y apoyé la espalda contra la fría pared más cercana, que, desgraciadamente era en la que estaba la ventana.

Me sentí enfermo, no sólo empeoraron las puntadas, sino que empecé a tener arcadas y me envolvía un calor infernal. La voz de La Bestia dejó de escucharse, sólo para dejar que lo que parecía ser un coro de niños terminase su canción.

No llegué hasta el final de la canción, pues me hallé a mí mismo, tendido de lado sobre el piso, aún con la espalda contra la pared cuando ya había amanecido. El exterior era puro silencio, más allá de los usuales ruidos de la ciudad. Ya no tenía calor, ni náuseas, ni puntadas. Sólo frío y un leve desconcierto. Me levanté lo más despacio posible, por si acaso, y me senté en mi cama. Hice una mueca al recordar el malestar y sentí algo extraño sobre y bajo mis labios. Al tocarme, descubrí que tenía una especie de costra que iba desde debajo de la nariz hasta el mentón. Con el mismo cuidado que antes, pero con un poco más de urgencia, me estiré para encender la luz de la mesita de noche y fui hasta el armario, para abrir la puerta que tenía el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Maldije bajo mi aliento. Esa "costra" que sentí, no era otra cosa que una cáscara de sangre seca. Parece que me había sangrado la nariz, como si alguien me hubiese pegado un puñetazo. No había duda, todo era culpa de esa maldita canción, no sabía cómo, ni por qué, pero no importaba. Aprovechando la puerta abierta del armario, tomé una muda de ropa y, revisando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, salí disparado hasta el baño para sacar unas cosas del botiquín. Me lavé la cara con mucho cuidado hasta que no quedó ni rastro de la sangre. En mi casa, el baño principal tiene una puerta que conecta con el furo, así que fue allí donde me dirigí.

Cuando bajé a desayunar, me encontré con, muchas, muchas ganas de salir afuera. No sabía bien por qué. Supuse que esa urgencia se debió a la repentina claustrofobia producida por ese momento en que sentí que se me quemaban las entrañas. Tras acabar el desayuno, me asomé a la ventana del living y todo mi cuerpo se congeló.

La Bestia me miraba desde la calle. No había amanecido del todo aún, así que su figura se recortaba contra las farolas y la luz roja propia de sus ojos incandescentes. Levantó uno de sus brazos en mi dirección y curvó sus garras un par de veces. Me invitaba a seguirle.

Pues yo aceptaba la invitación.

Dejé una nota a mis padres de que había tenido que salir temprano, luego inventaría una excusa. Saqué la Harley, tras seguir con la mirada como la sombra de La Bestia desaparecía por la calle, supe a dónde debía ir. Al cruce de tren.

— _Bienvenido, Ranma_ —dijo la Bestia a modo de saludo cuando llegué, abriendo ambos brazos para abarcar lo mayor posible—. _Te estaba esperando…_

* * *

 **¡Primera actualización del año para esta historia! ¡Wujú! Sé que es más corto que el capítulo anterior… pero eso es porque es como un "puente" para lo que se viene, no desesperen.**

 **¡Ahora la Bestia atrajo a Ranma a su territorio! ¿Se imaginan qué es lo que querrá?**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Saritanimelove:** ¡He aquí el capítulo! ¡Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que tu navidad y fin de año hayan sido lo más! :3 ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa!

 **Lily Tendo89:** ¡Estuviste bien en no bajar la guardia! ¡Y me encanta que te haya gustado el final del capítulo pasado! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, divina!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **12/01/18**

 **09:42 p.m.**


	20. Verdades

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **Rhinestone eyes** (Gorillaz)

* * *

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 20:** **Verdades.**

 **En** un estado extrañamente tranquilo, analicé la figura de La Bestia mientras decidía que hacer con mi motocicleta, me preocupaba más el hecho de que me la pudieran robar que el tema que quisiese tratar ese engendro conmigo para traerme hasta aquí.

— _Acércate, Ranma_ —medio ordenó, medio solicitó, curvando nuevamente sus garras.

Aún subido a la Harley, crucé por sobre los viejos rieles, que nadie se había molestado en cambiar desde aquel trágico día, y paré junto al ente, dedicándole mi mejor mirada de odio. Pareció dolido y, más tomado por sorpresa que otra cosa, volteé con brusquedad el rostro, centrándome en el muro de mármol erguido en memoria de las víctimas. Muchos no lo saben, pero en ese accidente también murieron muchas personas adultas, pero claro, todos se centraron en los dieciocho niños desaparecidos. Aún recuerdo a una mujer… tuvo un ataque de histeria cuando le informaron a los padres quién era el niño que habían encontrado. Tuvieron que sedarla porque empezó a gritar como desquiciada, acusando a mi papá de corrupto y de haber usado sus contactos policiales para poderme encontrar.

Fruncí el ceño ante el mal recuerdo y volví a ver a La Bestia, quien mantenía ese aire triste y apagado.

— _No soy tu enemigo, Ranma_ —alegó en tono cansino, como si lo hubiera repetido muchas veces ya, sin lograr transmitir el mensaje. Obviamente lo ignoré, prefiriendo ocuparme de esconder la motocicleta entre los arbustos a la entrada del bosque—. _Sé que no me crees, mi niño…_ —insistió en ese tono depresivo —, es por eso que te traje aquí.

Arqueé una ceja con escepticismo, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Ah, en serio? ¿Cómo así?

— _Hoy sabrás toda la verdad, Ranma, cada pregunta, cada duda, cada inquietud que ronde tu cabeza, te será concedida la respuesta_ —explicó, y parecía algo prometedor—, _sin embargo, primero tienes que acompañarme_ —agregó, tendiendo una garra a dónde comenzaba el bosque.

Vale, llámenme loco, demente, desquiciado, lo que quieran, pero asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí. Tenía la extraña sensación de que, aunque me internase en el bosque, aquel ser no me dañaría. Había aprendido a escuchar mejor a mi instinto tras _esa_ noche. Me llevé la mano a dónde ahora descansaba una cicatriz, como único testigo de mi imprudencia al no hacer caso a lo que sentí.

Nos internábamos cada vez más en el bosque. Los árboles opacaban un poco la brisa matutina, no hacían más cálido el lugar, pero me sentía más resguardado del frío de ese modo. Recuerdo que, en tanto seguía a La Bestia, pensaba en que realmente no tenía razones para desconfiar. ¿Acaso no había curado a Akane como me lo prometió?

En cuanto quise darme cuenta, un rayo de sol me pegó en el rostro y saqué la mano del bolsillo de mi chaqueta para resguardarme los ojos. Joder, ya estábamos kilómetro y medio dentro del bosque. En el territorio de La Bestia. Insisto, realmente no estaba asustado. Sabía que no tenía por qué estarlo.

— _Aquí es, ponte cómodo, Ranma_ —me instó, como si fuese su invitado.

En un sentido medio retorcido, lo era.

El lugar que eso había elegido para nuestro encuentro era un pequeño prado, con árboles altos que te resguardaban de la brisa y dónde brillaba el sol. Arqueé una ceja, pero me quedé callado. No podía evitar pensar que era un lugar que a mi ángel le gustaría. Me senté en un tronco caído, sintiendo que agradables escalofríos me recorrían de pies a cabeza al estar bajo el sol. La verdad estaba muy cómodo allí.

Me sentía tan a gusto que me tomé el atrevimiento de encenderme un cigarrillo.

—Muy bien, Bestia, ¿qué tienes para mí? —pregunté de buena gana, sorprendiéndome. Miré el cilindro blanco que tenía entre los dedos de la mano derecha, estaba seguro, pero chequeé dos veces por si las dudas, que era uno de mis cigarrillos _normales_ , los de siempre, ¿por qué de repente me portaba tan amable con ese ser? _«Debe ser el ambiente»_ supuse, volviendo a estremecerme por el calor. _«Sí, eso debe ser…»_.

Pude ver como el sol sacaba pequeños destellos de la escarcha y la nieve que se acumulaban en las ramas de los árboles y en el suelo. Realmente era muy bonito, ¡casi que me dan ganas de llevar a Akane! Sacudí la cabeza, dándome cuenta de lo que pensaba. ¡Estaba en el territorio de La Bestia, por todos los cielos! ¿Pero qué mierda me pasaba? Di otra calada a mi cigarrillo, con cierto nerviosismo. La Bestia me miraba paciente, desde las sombras. Recién ahí me di cuenta que nunca, jamás, había visto a ese ente a plena luz, siempre era la proyección de su silueta y sus brillantes ojos rojos. Eso me hizo preguntarme cómo se veía en realidad, ¿era una pregunta que me quería responder?

— _¿Estás cómodo ya, Ranma?_ —inquirió y yo asentí con la cabeza nuevamente—. _De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo primero que te gustaría saber?_

—¿Por qué haces esto?

— _Ah, una buena pregunta para comenzar_ —aprobó—. _Tiene una buena respuesta, también. Quiero seguir protegiéndote._

—¿Protegiéndome? —repetí con tono de burla. De un segundo a otro fue como si todo el bosque se callase debido a mi respuesta. Ladeé la cabeza, ¿acaso lo había ofendido? Me azotó una brisa helada y el cielo se nubló. El mágico lugar se había convertido en una tenebrosa sombra de lo que solía ser. Vale, sí lo encabroné. Me aclaré la garganta y di otra calada a mi cigarrillo—. ¿Qué decías de protegerme?

El sol volvió a salir, la brisa desapareció y los animales resumieron sus actividades diarias, fueran cuales fueran. ¿Tenían actividades diarias los animales? Vaya, Ryoga hubiera puesto eso en la categoría: _Cosas que sólo piensa Ranma_ , de eso estaba seguro.

— _Ranma…_ —dijo la Bestia con frialdad, haciéndome saber en ese instante que me había metido en problemas—. _¿Alguna vez te he lastimado? ¿Alguna vez te he hecho_ daño?

Hice fuerza para tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. De nuevo, no estaba asustado.

Se sentía más como cuando sabes que heriste los sentimientos de alguien. Mierda, odiaba sentir eso.

—Bueno, no… ¿directamente? —rebusqué en mi cerebro alguna contestación y me mordí el labio. _«Esto se va a poner feo…»_. Fruncí el ceño—. No hay que olvidar que tú enfermaste a Akane, ¡ah!, y, probablemente, también fuiste quién atacó a Ukyo la noche que Kodachi la salvó —se me ocurrió agregar al final.

— _Estás equivocado_ —sentenció—. _¿Quién dice que fui yo quien enfermó a tu novia y atacó a tu amiga?_

—¿Quién dice que no? —retruqué—. Después de todo, fue contigo con quien hice el trato para sanarla y a Ukyo la atacó una sombra —le miré de arriba abajo—. Diría que concuerda contigo.

— _Yo no soy el villano que pintas_ —acusó, nuevamente con tono dolido.

—Me estás dando más preguntas que respuestas —me quejé con fastidio—. ¡Dices que sabré toda la verdad pero parecen unos pinches acertijos! ¿Me viste cara de detective o qué carajos?

Como pueden notar, había perdido la paciencia.

— _¿Cómo puedo explicarte cualquier cosa si no me haces preguntas? La única que me has hecho la he contestado, Ranma_ —me replicó calmado.

Di un par de caladas más a mi cigarrillo para calmarme y luego volví a hablar.

—Entiendo, me limitaré a preguntar, ¡aun así no te creas que no comentaré! Eso viene conmigo, no lo puedo evitar —le aclaré, ante lo que pareció asentir con la cabeza—. ¿De qué quieres protegerme? ¿Por qué a mí?

—Existen unas criaturas en mi mundo, ustedes los humanos no tienen idea de que existen, por lo que no tienen un nombre para ellas.

—¿Tienes tú un nombre para ellas? —interrumpí.

— _Me gusta llamarlas "depredadores", verás, se debe a que son un tipo de ser que se basa de las desgracias humanas como fuente de alimento._

—Entonces, Desgracia, Plaga y tú… ¿son cómo ellos? —quise saber, para luego fruncir los labios, ¿sabría de quién le hablaba?

— _No sé quiénes sean estos "Plaga" y "Desgracia", mi niño, pero déjame asegurarte que no soy como ellos._

—Nunca me pregunté qué eres —admití—. ¿Podrías decírmelo?

— _Sólo soy un espíritu del bosque, Ranma. Existo desde que este bosque existe, desde que la primera semilla del que sería el primer árbol cayó a la tierra y necesitó protección._

Vale, era una información interesante y podía usarla para algo. La naturaleza de la Bestia fue lo que más me sorprendió, ¿¡yo había hecho un trato con una maldita _ninfa_?! Justo como él dijo, lo pinté como un villano, un diablo, un demonio… y sólo quería protegerme. Di una última calada a mi cigarrillo y lo apagué contra la nieve. La Bestia, vaya… ese nombre dejaba de ser adecuado, me pidió que, por favor, no dejará la colilla tirada porque una de sus ardillas podría confundirla con un fruto o algo así.

—No puedo creer que llevo tanto tiempo creyéndote malo —le hice saber, sin salir de mi estupor—. Aunque tu apariencia no ayuda mucho.

Se río.

— _Las sombras vuelven todo tenebroso para ustedes los humanos, ¿verdad, mi niño perfecto?_ —me explicó—. _¿Te gustaría ver cómo luzco en realidad?_

—De acuerdo.

La Bestia salió de entre la línea de los árboles y puede verle en toda claridad. Solté un jadeo y me tallé los ojos, ¿¡qué mierda!? Donde una vez hubo una acechante y sobrecogedora presencia, ahora se hallaba… él… no tenía forma de describirlo. Era alto, sí, superaba por bastante mi metro setenta, no era muy delgado ni muy fornido, su tez era blanca y su cabello plateado. Esos ojos rojos seguían siendo tan brillantes como el primer día. Llevaba lo que parecía ser una túnica blanca con algunos detalles en plata, una rama adornaba sus sienes, recordándome a los laureles de los emperadores romanos e iba descalzo. Se me pasó por la cabeza que lucía bastante familiar para mí.

—No podré volver a llamarte Bestia, eso seguro —decidí como primera reacción, haciendo que volviese a reír. Mis ojos se abrieron más al recordar exactamente de _dónde_ es que se me hacía familiar—. Yo… yo te conozco —tartamudeé como imbécil.

— _¡Claro que me conoces! Esta es la forma en la que me viste aquel día cuando te saqué del tren, Ranma…_

Parpadeé perplejo, tratando de asimilar todo. Me tuvo paciencia, avanzando hacia mí con movimientos lentos, para luego sentarse a mi lado en el tronco, aunque a una distancia prudente. Mi mente no podía articular palabra, lo que sí atiné a hacer fue sacar otro cigarrillo mientras arreglaba mi lío mental. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé ahí sentado fumando, luego mirando a la nada cuando el cilindro se acabó.

Sólo tenía una pregunta.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

— _Sentí que podía ayudar, ustedes los humanos me gustan mucho, son un curioso objeto de estudio para mí y me encanta observarlos. Antes de que preguntes, sí, el cruce de tren forma parte de mi territorio, por eso pude salvarte_ —su voz se tornó un lamento—. _Aunque me gustaría haber podido salvar a los otros diecisiete pequeños, los niños son, en definitiva, mis humanos favoritos. Son inocentes y carecen de prejuicio alguno, me respetan y respetan mi bosque. Es una pena que sean tan frágiles…_ _—_ su voz se tornó triste nuevamente—. _Los otros niños no fueron fuertes como tú, Ranma_ —me dijo mirándome con dolor— _. No soportaron sus heridas y no pude sanarlos… algunos estaban tan asustados. Tú y tu hermana en definitiva fueron una excepción. Mi niño, fuiste muy afortunado, por favor, recuérdalo siempre._

—Si mi hermana y yo éramos los más fuertes, ¿por qué sólo sobreviví yo?

— _Ranma… esta parte será difícil, pero tu hermana me rogó que te salvara. Incluso si eso significaba perecer con los otros niños…_

—¿Qué? —solté.

— _¿Recuerdas cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que tu hermana te dijo?_

—No —mentí—. No me has dicho cuál es el motivo por el que esas cosas nos persiguen a mí y a mis amigos… —dije desviando el tema.

No quería recordar eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— _Esa te la sabes_ —sonrió—. _Ustedes son unos niños_ muy _especiales y para los depredadores eso es algo muy apetitoso. Que les ocurra una desgracia a uno de ustedes es como si los hubiesen invitado a una cena gourmet._

—¿No quieren matarnos?

— _Muertos no pueden sufrir y si no sufren, ellos no pueden comer. ¿Sabes cuáles son las maneras de que un espíritu no descanse en paz?_

—Que hayan tenido una muerte muy trágica o que les quedasen asuntos sin resolver —contesté casi automáticamente sin entender del todo porque venía eso a cuento.

— _Hay una más: que un depredador los haya atacado en vida, de tal manera que le provocase la muerte. Tus amigos, Kodachi y Shinnosuke, lamentablemente tuvieron que pasar por eso._

Aquello me descolocó, ¿cómo que esos dos habían sido víctimas de depredadores? Eso no era posible, es decir, ¡acababa de darme a entender que los depredadores sólo atacaban adrede a los que eran como yo!

—No es cierto, ninguno de los dos fue atacado. Kodachi se rajó un tiro cuando su hermano Tatewaki se suicidó, tras matar a su padre y a Shinnosuke lo mataron los yakuzas.

— _Nunca dije que fueron atacados, Ranma, pero, ¿no te parece que fueron muertes muy trágicas y muy violentas? Ellos eran especiales como tú y algún depredador los encontró, produciéndoles una desgracia que los llevó a la muerte._

Ahora que lo recordaba, me parece que Akane mencionó algo sobre que lo sucedido en el hospital. Según ella, la extraña enfermera que vimos en el pasillo era quién le dijo a Shinnosuke sobre la situación del lugar. ¿Acaso esa enfermera no estaba viva al momento de emitir el mensaje? ¿Por qué Akane no mencionó que su amigo era como nosotros? ¿Tal vez lo hizo pero no me di cuenta o no presté atención?

¿Y Kodachi, ella también? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

—No entiendo —dije finalmente—. Tú estás básicamente diciendo que se alimentan de las desgracias humanas, pero que sólo de los que son como yo. ¿Y si no encuentran a alguien como yo o mis amigos?

— _Estos seres comen cualquier desgracia, las que más les gustan las que les pasan a ustedes o las "grandes" comto desastres naturales o genocidios._

—¿Cuándo comen hacen daño?

— _No, no son peligrosos para los humanos, pues sólo se nutren de los sentimientos que estas situaciones generan. Sin embargo, para ti y para tus amigos, sí lo son, porque están dispuestos a hacerles daño para que ustedes se sientan mal y ellos puedan nutrirse._

—¿Entonces ellos enfermaron a mi Akane? —pregunté, queriendo sacarme esa duda de una vez por todas. Él hizo un gesto de afirmación—. ¿Y para qué fue el trato que hice contigo? Me dijiste que ella mejoraría a la mañana siguiente, que cumpliría mi parte mientras dormía. Explícamelo todo, por favor.

— _Soy más poderoso que ellos, cuando aceptaste el trato todo lo que hice fue ir al cuarto de hospital de Akane cada noche para ahuyentar a los depredadores que quisieron hacerle daño. En cuanto a ti, soy un espíritu que necesita permiso para convivir con los humanos, todo lo que hiciste fue permitirme cuidar a tu novia y vigilar tu sueño, que es cuando eres más vulnerable a un ataque. Yo te salvé, Ranma, fuiste el único al que logré salvar ese día. Me siento responsable de ti._

Me quedé callado, realmente era mucha información. Todo este tiempo buscando una manera de deshacerme de quién, en realidad, me estaba protegiendo. Ante mi silencio, procedió a explicarme que Shinnosuke y Kodachi habían seguido protegiéndonos y que, inclusive, se hallaban bajo su tutela. Luego mencioné que, como dije, ya no podía llamarle Bestia.

—…y no sé cómo llamarte, ¿tienes algún nombre?

— _No, la verdad no tengo ningún nombre, nunca necesite uno, pero puedes llamarme como me llaman los niños: Guardián._

Arqueé las cejas con sorpresa al darme cuenta de que nunca me pregunté si tenía contacto con los fantasmas de los niños que habitaban en el bosque. Ranko nunca mencionó nada.

* * *

 **Paré** la motocicleta y abrí el garaje. Hacía mucho frío como para dejarla afuera. Entré en la cocina-comedor, sólo para que mis padres levantaran la mirada para verme entrar. La acusación estaba pintada por todo el rostro de mi padre y mi madre me miraba preocupada.

—Umm… tenía que salir, ¡pero traje el postre! —alegué, levantando una caja con un pequeño pastel.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío con todo lo que había hablado con Guardián. Casi ni comí, más como revolver la comida con los palitos. Mamá me preguntó si me sentía mal, pero negué con la cabeza. No me sentí _mal_ , sólo tenía un nudo terrible en el estómago y no podía ni comer. Ni siquiera probé el pastel que traje.

Ayudé a Mamá a levantar la mesa y a lavar los platos. El viejo volvió a preguntarme si me sentía mal, le dije que estaba bien, que me encargaría. Ellos decidieron salir a hacer unas compras, dejándome solo en casa. Terminé de secar los platos y los acomodé, para luego secarme las manos. Al acabar, subí a mi cuarto y me tiré bocabajo en la cama, abrazando la almohada. Me quedé mirando la ventana donde caía una leve nevada.

Estaba quedándome dormido cuando mi celular vibró sobre la mesita de noche. Lo agarré a tientas y contesté, cuando no recibí respuesta, miré de reojo la pantalla. Era un mensaje, no una llamada. _«Ugh, qué pendejo que soy cuando tengo sueño»_ , pensé con fastidio. Me congelé al leer el nombre.

 **Akane te ha enviado un mensaje:** _«¿Dónde estás?»_.

Había olvidado que hoy iba a verme con mi ángel. En un parpadeo me había levantado de la cama y me había vuelto a poner la chaqueta. Salí de casa, encontrándome con una muy molesta chica de cabello azul cruzada de brazos y mirándome feo. Maldición. Simplemente, me miró arqueando una ceja, para luego darse media vuelta y enfilar para su casa. La seguí.

Una vez que estuvimos en la puerta del dojo, ella se detuvo, pero no se dio vuelta.

—Akane… —dije, haciéndola voltear.

Ella arqueó una ceja al mirarme. Por fin me miraba bien, su expresión se relajó. Me preguntó si algo me pasaba. Por mi parte, no sabía qué hacer o cómo empezar a explicarme así que simplemente la tomé en brazos y la atraje hacia mí con cuidado. Dándose cuenta de mi estado, me devolvió el abrazo y acarició mi nuca con un roce que parecía de pluma.

—¿Estás borracho? —preguntó apartándose de mí, no mucho sólo lo suficiente como para poder verme a la cara.

—No.

—¿Hiciste una pendejada?

—No. Bueno, algo así.

—Dime qué sucede —me instó en un murmullo, acariciando mi mejilla.

—No estoy bien, Akane… —admití.

Entramos al dojo, lugar donde me pidió que esperase unos minutos mientras yo me acomodaba en la esquina con las rodillas contra el pecho, después de los que me trajo una taza de té caliente y se sentó conmigo. Esperó hasta que estuve listo para contarle lo que ocurrió. Tras acabar me miró perpleja.

—¿Qué tanto crees que deban saber los demás?

—Por lo que dices, estamos en peligro, Ranma, todos nuestros amigos deberían saber a qué nos exponemos.

—Entiendo… —dije desanimado.

—Ey, tranquilo, estaré allí contigo. Siempre estaré contigo.

* * *

 **Con este capítulo ya entramos en la recta final de la historia, ¿alguien aparte de mí está emocionado?**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Silvia PB:** Yo tampoco lo sé (¿?) Nah, mentira, aun así, no es necesario deshacerse de la Bestia, aunque, de hecho, deshacerse de este ente no sería la mejor de las ideas en este punto xD. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** La Bestia era como una sombra, ahora vemos que no era lo que parecía y es en realidad un ente bondadoso. ¡Gracias por dejar review y leer, divina!

 **VeronicaDestroyer09:** ¡Me encanta que te encante! Y pues, no le pasará nada malo a Ranma, por ahora 7u7. ¡Gracias por leer y dejar comentario, preciosa!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **16/01/18**

 **11:34 p.m.**


	21. Panorama

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **Dust** (The Neighbourhood)

* * *

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 21:** **Panorama.**

 **No** sabía dónde estaba.

Todo lo que hice fue abrir los ojos y me desperté allí. Era una habitación, extrañamente parecida a la mía, pero algo no estaba bien. Me senté despacio en la cama en la que me hallé acostado y observé a mí alrededor. Una extraña luz rojiza entraba por la ventana, tiñéndolo todo y proyectando sombras de manera espeluznante. Me levanté con cuidado y me aproximé a la estantería, examinándola. Volví a mirar en torno a mí y de nuevo a los estantes. Todo era igual.

Sí, definitivamente el lugar era una copia exacta de mi cuarto, pero sabía que no era _mi_ cuarto.

Seguía sin poder hallar qué era lo que estaba mal.

—¡Ajá! —murmuré bajo mi aliento al tomar uno de mis mangas.

Era uno de mis mangas más viejos, de la colección de primeros _tankobon_ de _Dragon Ball_ que cuidaba como si fuese de oro. La portada estaba mal. Las letras se veían al revés, como si hubiesen sido puestas contra un espejo. Revisé otros y estaban en el mismo estado. Busqué otro indicio, dándome cuenta que la mesa de luz estaba del lado opuesto al que está todos los días.

Me senté a los pies de mi cama, tratando de prestar más atención esta vez. La puerta estaba del lado equivocado, igual que la ventana. Me sorprendió no darme cuenta enseguida, ¡era tan obvio! ¿Cómo podía ser tan pendejo? Era como si alguien hubiese fotocopiado una foto de mi habitación, volteándola. Una parte de mí estaba segura de que todo el lugar estaba igual.

Salí del cuarto, encontrándome con que mis sospechas eran correctas, pues, al abrir la puerta, me hallé al lado contrario del pasillo. Toda la casa estaba al revés.

Había ruido al final del pasillo, dónde estaba el cuarto de Ranko. Sin pensarlo, me acerqué, aunque, con cada paso, sentía cada vez más la sensación en la boca del estómago de que tenía que darme vuelta y correr. Eso me tenía más confundido que asustado. La puerta estaba entreabierta, lo cual me permitió ver algo de movimiento del otro lado. El ruido se hizo más fuerte, parecía alguien que masticaba algo… Lo primero que pensé fue, ¿qué rayos hace el viejo comiendo en el cuarto de Kochan?

Abrí lentamente la puerta para ver qué sucedía.

Fue mala idea.

Dentro de la habitación, una criatura completamente negra estaba allí, comiendo algo que no podía ver y, dada la peste presente tampoco tenía ganas de saber. Al estar de espaldas a mí, podría haber cerrado con cuidado y seguir con lo mío, pero no, me la quedé mirando. Tenía una complexión extraña, como la de un animal enfermo, sólo que tenía forma de persona, si es que eso tiene sentido.

Mis ojos pasearon por la habitación, dándome cuenta que todo estaba al revés allí también.

Cuando volví a mirarla, los ojos de la criatura estaban puestos en mí.

Eran como dos luminosas rendijas blancas y horizontales, tenía también una gran boca llena de filosos dientes que no creía que se pudiese cerrar.

No sé cómo pasó, pero en un momento nuestras miradas estaban entrecruzadas y al otro esa criatura chilló estrepitosamente lanzándose sobre mí, abriendo y cerrando la mandíbula, sin lograrlo del todo, para morderme. Batallé como pude para quitármelo de encima, hasta que logré incrustarle una patada en la cara con mis botas de combate, dejándolo atontado.

Me arrastré hacia atrás y le encajé un segundo golpe bastante parecido al primero. Me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo, abalanzándome contra la puerta del cuarto de mis padres, donde sabía que mi papá guardaba su arma de servicio. ¿Podría realmente jalar el gatillo? Preocuparme por eso no sirvió de mucho porque, en cuanto abrí la puerta, una segunda criatura apareció, con las mismas intenciones de lanzarse sobre mí. Cerré de un portazo, escuchando sus gruñidos y chillidos, pidiendo ser liberada.

Desgraciadamente, esa pequeña distracción fue suficiente como para que la primera criatura se volviese a abalanzar sobre mí por la espalda. Sentí sus garras en mi mejilla cuando sus brazos trataron de abrazarse a algo más que mis hombros. No sé cómo, pero me la quité de encima y empecé a correr escaleras abajo.

No paré hasta que la puerta de entrada estuvo cerrada tras de mí.

Suspiré aliviado al recargarme contra la misma cuando la criatura dejó de golpearla e insistir. Afuera, el cielo era de ese mismo color rojizo que vi por la ventana cuando desperté. La calle estaba silenciosa y solitaria. Ya no sentía esa extraña aprensión en la boca del estómago, así que decidí que era seguro explorar el lugar. No busqué a nadie, sabía que estaba solo, que no encontraría a ninguna persona. También supe que debía evitar las casas o encontraría más criaturas.

Paré en seco, ¿cómo sabía eso? ¿Acaso era un sueño? Miré nuevamente alrededor, ya había caminado dos calles y lo único fuera de lugar era la soledad del paisaje, el cielo rojo y el hecho de que todo estuviera al revés. Saqué una mano del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, para luego llevármela a la mejilla. No, no era un sueño. Aún podía sentir el escozor y la leve hinchazón que produjo el arañazo de esa cosa. Esperaba que no quedase marca.

Retomé la marcha hasta que llegué hasta mi escuela, eso no era raro, no vivo muy lejos de ella. Lo que si era extraño era que ahora la calle que pasaba frente al portón de reja se bifurcaba en dos en la esquina. Seguí el camino nuevo, curioso de a dónde podría llevarme. Tuve que caminar, por lo menos, media hora, -que conste que aún podía ver la torre de la escuela desde allí-, así que pensé que tal vez era menos tiempo.

El final del camino era abrupto y un completo desastre. La escena era la de un choque de autos, el problema era que eran todos autos que yo reconocía. La camioneta de Papá, el auto de Kasumi, la Ducati de Ryoga, el Masseratti de su mamá, la Zongshen de Shampoo, el Ford Fiesta de Tofú, el deportivo rojo de Ryu, entre otros. No pude mirar mucho, pues empezaron a aparecer más criaturas entre el desastre. Hice lo más lógico. Di media vuelta y eché a correr.

¿No se suponía que, apenas minutos atrás era capaz de ver la torre de la escuela? Pues ya no. De hecho, tampoco podía ver el camino por el cual había venido. Lo que sí podía era escuchar los chillidos de las criaturas detrás de mí. Al frente, sólo un desierto.

Corrí y corrí, deseando estar equivocado y que realmente fuese un sueño, una alucinación demasiado realista, parálisis de sueño, lo que fuera. Se me empezaron a acalambrar las pantorrillas y a arder el pecho de tanto correr. En un momento dado, me tropecé con _vaya-uno-a-saber-qué_ y me fui de cara al suelo. Estaba jadeando y sentía húmeda la nuca y la espalda debido al sudor y el ajetreo de la carrera. Todo era silencio a mi alrededor.

—¿Estás bien, querido?

Levanté la vista ante la repentina y dulce voz que se dirigió a mí, perteneciente a una mujer que ni siquiera había escuchado llegar. Tenía la piel pálida, su oscuro cabello era corto y rizado, y, al verla bien, me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran de color avellana. Sólo podía pensar que debió haber sido muy bonita de joven.

—S-sí, eso creo —alcancé a decir.

—Ven, deja que te ayude.

No sé por qué, pero confíe en ella y acepté la mano que me tendía.

—Qué muchacho tan apuesto —comentó—. Bueno, dime, ¿te has perdido, Ranma?

—Sí, yo-… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —reaccioné estupefacto al darme cuenta de que había llamado por mi nombre.

—¡Oops! —soltó una risita—. Detalles, querido, pero, ¡ven! El camino es por aquí.

La seguí, había una nota maternal en su voz que me recordaba a mi propia madre y me hacía confiar. ¿Tendría esa mujer hijos? ¿A dónde me llevaba? ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

Conforme continuábamos, comencé a ver más gente alrededor, pasando junto a nosotros como si nada. Algunos me miraban, pero pronto seguían su camino. Nuestro entorno pasó a convertirse en un pequeño vecindario con modestas casas, aunque el cielo seguía siendo de color rojo.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —atiné a preguntar.

—Los vivos le llaman "limbo".

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

—¿Limbo? ¿Entonces usted está…? —dejé la pregunta inconclusa, sin saber cómo decirlo de manera amable.

—Muerta, sí —contestó con naturalidad.

Paré en seco al darme cuenta de cierto "detalle".

—S-si estoy aquí…—me aclaré la garganta, esperando que mi cara no fuera un poema al pánico—, ¿yo también estoy-…?

Me dieron nauseas de sólo pensarlo, recuerdo que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que había chocado la Harley, por la imagen del accidente que vi antes. _«Oh, dios… Akane, Mamá, ¿qué hice? Perdónenme…»._ La mujer me miró con preocupación.

—No estoy segura, pero creo que no. A veces, los niños especiales como tú pueden llegar hasta aquí.

Su dubitación no era de mucha ayuda.

La amable señora me llevó hasta una especie de glorieta rodeada de claveles rojos y rosas amarillas, en el centro de la misma se hallaba una mesa con otras dos personas. Una mujer y un hombre.

Al hombre no pude verlo bien, más allá de que tenía los ojos azules y el cabello negro, pues se levantó, saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a las señoras y me sonrió, para luego retirarse. Algo en él me era familiar… pero no pude pensarlo mucho, pues la mujer que me trajo me tomó suavemente del brazo, instándome a ocupar el lugar que había quedado vacante. La otra mujer, de largo cabello castaño y ojos azules, se había puesto a escribir con rapidez en una hoja de papel, arqueé una ceja, ¡ni la había visto cuando la sacó! El bolígrafo hacía movimientos borrosos sobre lo blanco del papel.

—A veces, los espíritus con el mismo objetivo nos reunimos —me explicó la primera—. Nosotros tenemos el objetivo de proteger a nuestras familias —volteó a nuestra acompañante—. Risa, apresúrate.

—Ya voy, ya voy —contestó malhumorada. Dobló el papel y lo metió a un sobre, acto seguido, me lo entregó que casi me lo da en el ojo—. ¡Dale esto, por favor! ¡Dile que me pone muy feliz la noticia y que me gusta su elección!

No entendía nada, pero obedecí y guardé el sobre en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta de cuero roja. La primera mujer, comenzaba a molestarme no saber su nombre, se sirvió una taza de té. Tenía tantas preguntas, empezando por: si no estoy muerto, ¿qué carajo hago aquí? Ella dijo algo sobre "niños especiales como tú" sonaba a algo que Guardián diría. Mis nervios estaban alcanzando punto crítico. Vale, iniciemos con una pregunta sencilla para romper el hielo…

—Aún no me dijo cómo es que sabe mi nombre —le dije, mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla con anticipación.

—¿Oh? Ah, eso. No es gran cosa, mi hija me habla mucho de ti cuando viene a visitarme —entrecerró los ojos al mirarme—. Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, Ranma, pero es hora de que te vayas…

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que me sentaba de golpe, jadeando y cubierto en sudor frío. Akane me colocó una mano en el hombro y me preguntó si estaba bien, que me despertó porque parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Me dejé caer en el colchón, tratando de regularizar mi agitada respiración. Mi ángel se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó, murmurando palabras de consuelo como _«Es sólo un sueño»_ y _«Estoy aquí, estás bien»_. Lamentablemente, no fue de mucha ayuda. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que acababa de suceder? Estaba tan seguro de que NO fue una simple pesadilla, que aquello había sido REAL.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó cuándo saqué las mantas y me levanté—. ¿A dónde vas?

Entreabrí la puerta del cuarto de Akane, asegurándome de que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo, porque nadie sabía que yo estaba ahí. Mejor que ni se enterara mi madre, que dormía pacíficamente en el cuarto de invitados, como pude comprobar cuando pase por allí. Continué mi camino, con Akane siguiéndome de cerca. Abrí de par en par la puerta de papel y allí estaba.

La mujer de mi sueño, que sólo era un rostro y una voz, ahora era un rostro con nombre y apellido.

Kimiko Tendo.

Había soñado con la madre muerta de Akane.

* * *

 **Tal** parece que no fue un sueño. Akane y yo estábamos sentados en la mesita del comedor, con el botiquín frente a ella mientras me colocaba algodón empapado en desinfectante sobre la mejilla. Los sueños no dejan marca. Sin embargo, yo tenía un severo arañazo en el costado de mi rostro. No tenía otra opción que contarle lo que supuestamente "soñé".

—¿No te habrás lastimado sin querer? —me preguntó mientras seguía limpiándome el rostro.

Admito que tuve que pensarlo, pues la verdad no sería nada extraño. Cuando apenas si me había hecho el piercing en la ceja, vivía despertando con una cáscara de sangre seca encima porque, por las noches, me molestaba y trataba de quitarlo, lastimándome en el proceso. Lo mismo cuando me hice el de la lengua, más de una vez desperté con la boca adolorida por haber mordido lo que no debía.

Al mirarme las manos pude comprobar que no tenía sangre debajo de las uñas, ¡ni siquiera las tenía suficientemente largas como para lastimarme! Akane hizo un tierno pucherito mientras trazaba suavemente los rasguños con la yema de los dedos.

—¿Quieres oír algo muy, muy loco? —pregunté.

Media hora después, estábamos sentados en silencio. Ella me abrazó y correspondí, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Eran ya las cinco de la mañana, fue cuando escuchamos la camioneta de mi viejo estacionarse en frente. Nos separamos. No estábamos muy acostumbrados a mostrarnos muy cariñosos frente a nuestros padres. La única vez que Akane me abrazó frente a su papá, él me miró con una cara que parecía que en cualquier momento sacaba su pistola y jalaba el gatillo, directito en mi frente.

En cuanto llegaron nos dimos cuenta de que aún no habían apagado el modo policía, porque empezaron con sus _«¿Qué rayos hacen levantados?»_ y sus _«¿Qué es esa marca en tu cara, Ranma?»_. Akane enseguida se inventó una muy creíble historia de que escuchamos un ruido, nos levantamos y abrimos la puerta del engawa, encontrándonos con un gato perdido que, al quererlo echar, se desquitó conmigo y me lastimó. Admito que estaba tan sorprendido como ellos al oírla. Por mi parte, supuse que lo mejor era hacerme el avergonzado y mirar para otro lado.

—Ya estamos muy despiertos para volver a dormir —concluyó ella, luego volteó a verme sonriente—. Ranma, ¿qué te parece si te ayudo con la tarea que no entendías?

—Ay, no —me quejé arrugando la nariz—. Mejor veamos una película o… no sé, ¿tienes cartas? —ella frunció el ceño y colocó las manos sobre sus caderas—. ¡Ay, vamos, Akane! Ni siquiera habrá escuela esta semana o la que viene.

Viendo que estábamos entretenidos, y, obviamente, sin querer presenciar otra discusión marca _Ranma y Akane_ , nuestros padres se retiraron a dormir. Alcancé a decirle al viejo que podía usar mi futón, que estaba preparado arriba. El tío volvió a recordarnos que no abriéramos ninguna puerta y que, de oír algún otro ruido "extraño", los llamásemos.

—Deben estar muy estresados —comentó Akane cuando escuchamos pasos en las escaleras.

Nerima era un caos y todas las miradas estaban puestas en el trabajo del departamento policial. Las escuelas estaban cerradas, durante las noches la ciudad era un pueblo fantasma, sólo teníamos permitido salir a plena luz del día.

Tres semanas antes, una estudiante de la Escuela Secundaria Kolhotz llamada Azusa Shiratori desapareció después de clases. Una semana más tarde, la desaparecida fue una chica del Instituto Saint Hebereke para señoritas de nombre Asuka Saginomiya, seguida por la desaparición de Mariko Konjo de la Secundaria Seisyun. Y, tan sólo unos días antes, la propia Escuela Secundaria Furinkan había sufrido una baja cuando Yuka Toshima no llegó a su casa después de la práctica del equipo femenil de voleibol.

Al principio, Yuka no estaba ligada con los otros tres casos, ya que "alguien", las chicas creen que fue Sayuri, pero yo no estoy seguro, mencionó que la desaparecida no estaba en buenos términos con cierta compañera castaña. Todos sabíamos que Ucchan podía patearle el trasero cualquier día y que era cuestión de tiempo para que se enardeciera y hartase de los rumores que circulaban sobre ella. Sin embargo, ella se estaba guardando y ninguno sabía por qué. Ni siquiera se lo dijo a Ryoga. Le advertí que, si iba a investigarla la policía, que les entregara la maldita libreta y ya.

—Ranma —dijo mi papá volviendo a entrar—, antes de que lo olvide, ¿puedo hablarte un momento?

Oh, mierda. Justo esa tarde habían ido a hablar con Ukyo, así que ya sabía de qué iba todo eso. Iba a preguntarme por qué rayos estaba mi nombre en la libreta de revolcones de Yuka. Akane se levantó para irse, pero la tomé de la mano y la mantuve a mi lado. Procedí a decirle al viejo que, lo que fuera, lo podía decir en frente de ella, que no yo no le ocultaba nada. Por suerte, yo ya le había aclarado ese asunto a mi ángel.

—Ukyo nos dio cierta… información —frunció el ceño—. Después en casa vamos a discutir el hecho de que no se te ocurriese decirme que ese cuaderno existía.

—¿Y qué querías? —me quejé—. ¿Qué incriminase a mi amiga, Papá?

—Tu nombre está en esa libreta —explicó calmado, sentí que Akane apretaba mi mano—. ¿Te das cuenta que eso te vuelve sospechoso?

—Sí, lo sé. Mira, no tengo forma de probarlo, pero vas a tener que confiar en mi palabra con esto. Yo no estuve con ella, Ucchan me mostró las páginas porque no le creía que mi nombre estuviese anotado, ¿vale? —me aseguré de mirarle directo a los ojos cuando repetí las siguientes palabras—. Yo no estuve con ella, te lo juro. Deberías empezar… no sé, ¿por su ex novio tal vez? Quién déjame recordarte es el que apuñaló a tu hijo —no sé muy bien que esperaba pero sus ojos se abrieron levemente y sabía perfectamente que no se debía a mi tono ácido.

—¿Ella era novia de uno de esos chicos? —preguntó con lentitud.

—De Daisuke Koyasu —afirmé, asegurándome de darle el apellido de ese desgraciado.

—Ya veo. Empezaremos por él. Gracias, Ranma.

Akane y yo fuimos a la cocina a hacernos de desayunar. Ella puso la tetera, preguntándome si quería té o café, mientras yo encendía la estufa. Le dije que café y que si quería comer desayuno americano. Obviamente, si no quería morir por intoxicación alimenticia tendría que prepararlo yo. Por suerte, le había pedido a Mamá que me enseñase a cocinar porque pronto me iba a mudar y tenía que, como mínimo, saber hacer _algo_ , Mamá fue muy atenta al respecto y una de las comidas que aprendí eran huevos revueltos.

Mi nena me abrazó por la espalda y estaba por hacerle un chiste sobre si le gustaba verme cocinar hasta que la sentí temblar. Apagué la estufa y me di la vuelta, levantando su mentón para que me mirase al preguntarle qué sucedía.

—Es que tengo miedo —confesó.

—¿Miedo de _qué_ , muñeca? Tú sabes que yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, ¿o no me crees?

—¡Claro que te creo! —insistió—, pero… ¿nunca la viste en las carreras?

—Nope. Mira, Akane, soy tan sospechoso como los otros cincuenta tipos en la lista de Yuka, la diferencia es que mi nombre no tiene una fecha y una dirección como los otros, entonces no pasa nada. Vas a ver cómo se olvidan de mí en cuanto lean los nombres de tipos de más de cuarenta que andaban acostándose con una chica menor de edad.

Arrugó la nariz y sus labios se entreabrieron.

—¿Tipos de más de cuarenta…? ¡Ay, qué asco! —se quejó.

—Lo sé —dije, dando por terminada la conversación y volviendo a la sartén—, ¿qué tal si me pasas unos platos antes de que esto se enfríe, um?

Mientras servía la comida, no pude evitar preguntarme si sería así cuando viviésemos juntos para estudiar en la universidad. Aparté la mirada al sonrojarme, para que ella no se diera cuenta. Ella ya había elegido qué carrera iba a seguir: enfermería, igual que Kasumi. Habíamos estado viendo algunas casas para mudarnos, el presupuesto era bastante bueno debido a que éramos seis, e incluso yo tenía un trabajo asegurado porque la madre de Ryoga tenía un contrato para empezar una construcción cerca y mi amigo y yo nos ofrecimos de voluntarios para trabajar ahí.

Sólo teníamos que esperar a que pasase toda esa locura y, con suerte, los depredadores se quedarían también en Nerima, de modo que podríamos olvidar todo.

Más tarde, alrededor del mediodía, estaba preparando la Harley para salir mientras esperaba a Akane. Al llegar, la vi algo pálida y parecía medio ida. Una de sus manos estaba tras su espalda y la otra acomodaba el cuello de su aparatoso suéter de lana azul claro. Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se quedó a mi lado, pasando su peso de un pie al otro.

—Vale, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Recuerdas esta mañana… cuando me dijiste que soñaste con mi mamá? —preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Y recuerdas que dijiste que viste una mujer que te dio un sobre? —arqueé una ceja y repetí el movimiento, preguntándome de qué iba todo eso. Ella me miró directo a los ojos—. Ranma, encontré el sobre.

—¿Qué?

—Kasumi quería mis sábanas para meterlas a la lavadora, cuando las saqué de la cama —reveló un sobre en la mano que escondía tras su espalda—, encontré esto —hice amago de agarrar el sobre, sólo para que ella lo alejase de mi alcance—. Ranma, aquí dice que es una carta para Ukyo.

Estaba por decirle algo más a Akane, sabiendo que el hecho de que había "soñado" con su madre la había puesto MUY incómoda, sin embargo, de reojo vi movimiento y, al voltear, ¿quién lo diría?, la metiche de la vecina haciendo que definitivamente NO nos miraba mientras "regaba" la calle. Gruñí con fastidio y tomé a mi nena de la muñeca, sólo para llevarla hasta el patio trasero conmigo, donde había una banca.

—Nena, yo-…

No llegué a decir nada, porque ella se lanzó contra mi pecho y echó a llorar. La abracé, sin saber qué más hacer.

—Akane —llamé suavemente y la hice mirarme, cuando recuperé la compostura—. Oye, Akane, ¿sabes algo? Tu mamá me dijo que te está cuidando desde donde está…

Eso pareció calmarla. ¿Resultado? Ukyo se preocupó mucho cuando llegamos un poco más tarde de lo acordado a su casa. Lo cual no estuvo tan mal, Mousse y Shampoo no habían llegado tampoco, después de todo. Procedí a repetir el relato de mi "sueño" para ellos y recordé que Kimiko había llamado a la otra mujer "Risa". Vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa, la madre de Ukyo se llamaba Risa Kuonji y, al mostrarme una foto, su descripción concordaba con la de la mujer que me dio el sobre.

Sus últimas palabras dirigidas hacia mí cobraron sentido y obviamente las compartí con ellos: _«¡Dile que me pone muy feliz la noticia y que me gusta su elección!»_ , obviamente se refería a que estaba feliz por el compromiso de Ukyo y que le agradaba Ryoga. Él pareció enorgullecerse bastante por eso.

—¿Y el tipo que viste quién será? —inquirió él.

—Ni idea —contesté enseguida.

La verdad eso me dejó pensando, ¿quién sería el hombre misterioso? No era como si conociese a alguien que-…

Fue como si una lamparita se hubiese prendido sobre mi cabeza.

Mousse. Había perdido a su papá cuando él y Shampoo eran muy pequeños, por lo que yo sabía, una especie de plaga o algo así, que fue donde perdió parte de la vista y ella empezó con el asma. ¿Era posible que el hombre que vi fuese el padre de Mousse? Ojos azules, cabello negro… si le dejabas el cabello más largo y le ponías un par de anteojos, era idéntico. Maldición… tenía que serlo.

—¡Amigos, amigos! —chilló Shampoo, entrando al restaurante sosteniendo un papel en la mano—. ¡Mirar!

—Maldición, Shampoo, no traigas esos horribles pósteres a mi restaurante —se quejó.

Estaba por preguntar a qué se refería con eso cuando Mousse entró, visiblemente agitado.

—¿Cómo demonios… puedes… correr así… con tacones…? —preguntó entrecortado entre jadeos—. ¡Se supone que tienes asma!

Nuestro amigo de lentes se sentó en la barra, junto a nosotros y trató de regular su respiración. Reímos mientras Ucchan tenía la decencia de darle un vaso de agua. Shampoo procedió a prácticamente estampar los pósteres en mi rostro. Eran de esos que decían "DESAPARECIDO" y abajo el nombre de la persona en cuestión con algo de información sobre ellos. Un póster decía: _Daisuke Koyasu_ , y el otro rezaba: _Hiroshi Tsujitani_.

Todos quedamos en silencio. Mi amiga del cabello fantasía nos miraba frunciendo el ceño, esperando que dijéramos algo.

—¿Creen que tengan que ver con las desapariciones de esas chicas? —soltó de repente Ryoga.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Mousse.

—Porque si es así, entonces todos estamos en peligro, no sólo las chicas cuando salen solas.

Nadie dijo nada.

En la noche, estaba sentado en mi cama, arropado y en pijama, sólo mirando a la oscuridad de la habitación. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, empezaba a ponerme nervioso. De un momento a otro aparecieron esos ojos rojos que estaba esperando.

Ya no le tenía miedo a Guardián, ya no me sentía incómodo a su alrededor. Es más, me sentía más seguro con él cerca y más aún cuando no lo estaba, porque sabía que, por las noches, cuando no vigilaba mi sueño, estaba cuidando de Akane. Eso me ayudaba a dormir tranquilo.

—Guardián… —murmuré.

— _Hola, Ranma, ¿qué sucede?_

Supongo que le sorprendió que le llamara, usualmente sólo reconocía su presencia con algún gesto o movimiento de la cabeza.

Le pregunté sobre lo que pasaba en Nerima, si había depredadores cerca, le conté sobre mi sueño. Guardián me escuchó atentamente y no me interrumpió ni una vez. Me dijo que revisaría y desapareció, no sin antes mencionar que lo mejor sería ir mañana temprano a verle al bosque.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, me dormí con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

* * *

 **¡Después de hacerlos esperar tanto, aquí el capítulo!**

 **En otras noticias, esta historia estaba cumpliendo un año el día de ayer, ¡wiii! ¡No saben cuánto agradezco el saber que hay tanta gente leyendo esta historia!**

 **Este capítulo debió ser publicado ayer, pero estamos en la época de tormentas, así que hubo un apagón anoche…**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

— **Un tankobon es un volumen de alguna serie de mangas.**

—" **Risa" por más que sea una palabra que para nosotros tiene otra connotación, es un nombre japonés que significa "crecen flores en el hogar".**

— **Ni Yuka, ni Sayuri, así como tampoco Hiroshi o Daisuke tienen apellidos en el anime, ¡en el manga ni siquiera tienen nombre! Así que los apellidos usados en este capítulo son los de sus seiyuus.**

— **¿Reconocieron a todas las chicas que se mencionan desaparecidas? Azusa Shiratori es la patinadora que "roba" a Ryoga en su forma maldita y lo renombra "Charlotte" en los primeros capítulos del anime y el manga; Asuka Saginomiya es un personaje exclusivo del manga que se hace llamar "El lirio blanco" y se presenta como la rival de "La rosa negra"; y Mariko Konjo es la animadora que se enamora de Kuno en los últimos capítulos del anime.**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Saritanimelove:** ¡Me encanta que estés emocionada! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, bonita!

 **NichegomezNova:** Me encanta que te encante, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa!

 **Gustavo gg:** Puede ser, puede ser, ¡todo es posible! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, querido!

 **Silvia PB:** Ahora lo sabes ;). ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, cielo!

 **VeronicaDestroyer09:** Sólo quería que Akane le dijera algo lindo TuT xD. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, linda!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Me alegra que la Bestia (O Guardián, como se llama ahora) te haya gustado tanto. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, divina!

 **Lily Tendo89:** De hecho, esa es una buena pregunta, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, cariño!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **28/01/17**

 **02:11 p.m.**


	22. Sin salida

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **Hearing damage** (Thom Yorke) **, Garage Palace** (Gorillaz ft. Little Simz)

* * *

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 22:** **Sin salida.**

— **Por** millonésima vez, Akane, no pasa nada, ya entiende —supliqué harto, bajándome de la Harley, enfrente del Neko-Hanten.

Mi ángel estaba a mi lado, mordiéndose el labio y entrelazando las manos. Ella estaba más que preocupada por las recientes desapariciones, pensando que tenía que ver con los depredadores, pero Guardián nos aseguró que, aunque había más de lo normal, no estaban pululando ni alrededor de Akane, ni mío.

—Pero-…

—Shhh… —la interrumpí, levantándome a prisa de donde había estado poniendo la cadena y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios—. Basta de preocuparte, ¿no te dijo tu papá que aún no ha encontrado nada? No es un maldito asesino serial, ¿vale? No quiero verte más con esa carita de susto, quiero que sonrías, ¿a ver?

—Ranma —se quejó, apartando mi mano—, esto es serio. Papá no habla del caso con nosotras, pero mira lo que me dio —contó, sacando algo de su bolsillo.

—¿Eso es…?

—Una lata de gas pimienta, sí.

—Tch, yo iba a conseguirte una —me quejé, chasqueando la lengua—. Se me adelantó. Bueno, con lo que está pasando es comprensible —razoné, poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Me preocupa que no tengas algo para defenderte —admitió, ante lo que yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

—Tengo un cuchillo. ¿Quieres verlo? —pregunté sugerente, moviendo las cejas y sin poder dejar esa oportunidad para un chiste marca Ranma Saotome.

—¡RANMA! —me chilló, alzando la mano para golpearme.

Usualmente la dejaría, porque me encanta hacerla rabiar, más la detuve, sosteniendo su muñeca. Con la mano libre, revisé el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta y saqué la navaja que mi viejo me había dado, la cual le había pertenecido cuando tenía mi edad, se la había regalado mi abuelo. Ella la miró, ladeando la cabeza de ese modo tan adorable que tiene de demostrar curiosidad. Y sonreí enternecido, ¡es tan linda cuando quiere!

La puerta del local se abrió, revelando a Mousse con una humeante taza en la mano.

—Buen día, ya me pareció que estaban aquí cuando escuché el grito indignado de Akane, aunque no escuché ruido a golpe —comentó, gesticulando hacia ella para luego darle un sorbo a su taza—. ¿Vienen? —agregó apartándose levemente de la puerta para dejarnos pasar.

Akane aprovechó la distracción para encajarme un cachetazo en la mejilla.

—Por atrevido —reprochó, ante mi perpleja mirada.

—¿Atrevido, yo? ¡Tú eres la malpensada! —me defendí.

—Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo —se quejó Mousse, rodando los ojos.

Le gritamos que se callase, pero nos ignoró y volvió a sentarse a tratar de disfrutar su taza de café, mientras yo continuaba discutiendo con mi ángel. Shampoo seguía arriba, esperaba que no durmiendo, cuando escuché el sonido más horrible que puede existir en el mundo allí mismo, en la entrada de la cocina.

Un maullido.

Detuve abruptamente mi entredicho con Akane y volteé a ver a la alimaña que había entrado a la cocina. Era gris y tenía los ojos pardos. De un momento a otro, yo estaba parado arriba de una silla, para alejarme de ese bicho. Mi nena se golpeó la frente con frustración y Mousse sostuvo al gatito con una mano mientras arqueaba una ceja. Demandé saber qué rayos era esa cosa, sin poder evitar que me temblase la voz.

—¿Estás ciego o qué? —reclamó de manera hipócrita, ¡o sea!, no soy yo el que usa lentes de botella—. Es sólo un gatito, y tu actitud idiota lo está asustando.

—Aww, es tan lindo —comentó mi ángel acercándose a él—. ¿Puedo? —Mousse asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó en sus brazos—. Aww, es mimoso. Qué ternura, ¿cómo se llama?

—Ceniza —respondió simplemente Shampoo entrando a la cocina, saludó a Mousse con un beso en los labios y a mí con uno en la mejilla, a Akane le dio un abrazo—. Él incluso saber subir a la mesada, ¿Akane querer ver?

Sin esperar respuesta, Mousse dejó un platito con lo que parecía ser leche en la mesada. El animalejo se valió del tacho de basura y de sus patas para subirse y comenzar a beber del recipiente. A Akane le pareció tiernísimo. Por mi parte, yo sabía que ese bicharraco planeaba algo. Los gatos siempre planean algo, son malvados. Mientras mis amigos desayunaban y yo comía unos bollos que me habían convidado, mi amigo de lentes pasó a contarle a Akane que la alimaña –aunque él no usó esa palabra- lo había seguido desde el trabajo hacía unos días antes y su mamá lo había llevado al veterinario, como el apartamento en el que viven es muy pequeño, no podía tenerlo y él se lo regaló a su novia.

El padre de Shampoo llegó de hacer los mandados poco después y ella le encargó que, por favor, cuidase del gatito. Él aceptó y nos pidió que tuviéramos cuidado a la ida y a la vuelta cuando nos despidió. Supuestamente, en lo que nuestros padres concernían, sólo íbamos a pasar la tarde en la casa de Ryoga. Nada más. En realidad, íbamos a ir al bosque a ver a Guardián. El bosque era territorio prohibido por la policía cuando descubrieron que Hiroshi y Daisuke desaparecieron tras internarse entre los árboles. No nos importó mucho, digo, la porción de terreno en la que estaríamos era el territorio de Guardián, por lo que estábamos a salvo. Subimos a las motos y emprendimos el camino a la casa de mi amigo de colmillos, donde habíamos decidido reunirnos.

La que nos abrió la puerta cuando llegamos fue Ukyo con cara de que nos iba a gritar y a decir de todo. Al ver que sólo éramos nosotros pareció tranquilizarse y nos hizo pasar. Masculló que Ryoga estaba en el living y que tenía que terminar algo en la cocina. Bastó con mirar a Shampoo para que ella entendiese y asintiera con la cabeza. Seguimos a Ukyo a la cocina. Ella se estaba arremangando la camiseta de mangas largas que llevaba, estando de espaldas a nosotros. Abrió el grifo y un gran chorro de agua salió de la misma. Chasqueó la lengua y lo cerró, para luego voltear.

—¿Hum? ¿Pasó algo? —nos preguntó al empezar a meter los platos en el fregadero, sólo para acabar mirando con tristeza uno que estaba aún tenía un omelette y unas manchas de mermelada—. Ay, sólo se comió las tostadas —murmuró, tan bajito que casi no le entendí. Levantó la vista hacia mí y forzó una sonrisa—. Ranchan, ¿quieres omelette? Aún está caliente.

—Uh… claro.

—Tú no tener fondo —se quejó Shampoo a la par tomaba los vasos y los metía en el fregadero con los otros.

Ucchan me dio un tenedor limpio y me senté a comer. Discutió unos momentos con Shampoo sobre que era ella quién debía lavar los platos, sólo para aceptar que mi amiga del cabello color fantasía los fuera secando conforme ella terminaba. Nos quedamos en silencio, esperando que alguien dijera algo. Podía notar que mi amiga castaña estaba inquieta y algo fastidiada.

—Contar qué pasa —instó finalmente Shampoo con suavidad.

—El padre de Ryoga se fue —espetó, refregando un plato con más fuerza de la necesaria, diablos, nunca vi un plato tan limpio—. Incluso le ha dicho que se olvidé que tiene padre.

Me detuve con el tenedor cargado a medio camino de mi boca. Shampoo dejó de secar.

—¿Qué? —atiné a indagar.

—Pelearon —explicó—, yo había salido a comprar unas cosas para hacer de desayunar y cuando volví Ryoga estaba sentado en el sillón llorando y el desgraciado se estaba por ir.

—¿Qué hacer? —interrogó Shampoo, tan curiosa como yo.

Dejé el tenedor en el plato y le presté atención a mi amiga. Aquello era muy serio, ¿qué haría yo si mi papá me dijese que ya no tengo padre? Hice una mueca.

—Le pegué una patada en las bolas y le rompí la nariz —relató con odio.

—Esa es mi Ucchan —aprobé con una media sonrisa.

—¿Saber por qué pelear?

—Ni idea, Ryoga no me dijo —se sentó frente a mí y apoyó las mejillas sobre sus puños—. Aunque creo saber el por qué… —masculló.

Ni Shampoo ni yo dijimos nada, pero nos hacíamos una idea que podía ser. Desde el primer día tuvimos claro que el padre de Ryoga NO quiere ni ver a Ukyo, a diferencia de su madre, que la adora. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera por eso… debía haber algo más. Supuse que no era momento de preguntarlo. Le dije a Ucchan que me parecía más que bien lo que hizo y que le dieran a su suegro. Acto seguido, fuimos al living, donde estaba sentado en el sofá todavía en pijama y envuelto en una manta. Akane estaba sentada a su lado, con una mano en su hombro y tratando de consolarlo. Fruncí el ceño, pero se me pasó enseguida cuando la vi sonreír. Mousse los miraba desde el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado.

—Ey, deberíamos prepararnos, Guardián nos espera —les recordé.

Amaya y Leroy habían salido unos días de la ciudad para permitirle a Ryoga que pasase tiempo con su padre, cosa que no salió muy bien, como pueden apreciar. ¿Volverían a la ciudad ahora que Ryoga y Ukyo estaban solos? Digo, se había quedado tranquila porque había un adultos con ellos, ¿y ahora?

—Amaya estaba muy emocionada por estar fuera toda la semana con Leroy —comentó Ucchan en tanto preparaba una mochila, casi como si leyera mis pensamientos—. No sé si llamarlos para que vuelvan —dudó, mordiéndose el labio con aprensión.

Ryoga se levantó y subió las escaleras, arrastrando los pies.

—Diré algo estúpido —advertí, haciendo que mis amigos pusieran cara de exasperación—. Bueno, ya, no me miren así —me quejé—. Tal vez sea mejor si no la llamas hoy, para que no tengamos que poner ninguna excusa al respecto de dónde estuvimos todo el día.

—¿Y si la mamá de Ryoga pregunta por qué no la llamaron antes? —sugirió mi ángel.

—Al fin alguien con sentido común —aprobó Mousse, cruzando los brazos.

—Puedo decirle que Ryoga y yo estuvimos en la cama todo el día —sugirió Ukyo.

La miramos unos momentos, luego Shampoo y yo nos echamos a reír.

—¡NO así! —chilló con las mejillas coloradas y haciendo énfasis en el "no". Huh, hacía mucho que no la veía así de sonrojada—. Puedo decirle que nos quedamos viendo una película o algo, después de lo de hoy no será difícil inventar una excusa —opinó, con las mejillas de un leve tono rosa.

Golpearon la puerta y me ofrecí a ir a ver quién era y qué rayos quería. Abrí la puerta con toda normalidad, hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los de la persona del otro lado.

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? —demandé saber de mala manera.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó a su vez Sayuri sorprendida—. Huh… —dudó, mordiéndose el labio—, yo… no sabía que estabas aquí, sólo vine a hablar con Ukyo, ella… se está quedando con Ryoga, ¿no?

—No hablarás con ella —dictaminé calmado.

Ella me miró perpleja, parpadeó descolocada al tiempo que yo me cruzaba de brazos. Ucchan y Ryoga no estaban teniendo un buen día como para que viniera Sayuri nada más para empeorarlo. La chica castaña frunció el ceño.

—Mira, Ranma, sé que Ukyo es tu amiga, pero esto no te incumbe. Por favor, déjame hablar con ella —me tocó fruncir el ceño ante el tono que utilizó, ¿acaso ella trataba de seducirme para que la dejase pasar? Pues joder que eso no iba a funcionar.

—No, Sayuri, mira tú cómo es la cosa-… —quise decir, listo para ser un maleducado si era necesario, pero me interrumpieron.

—Lo que le concierne a mí, le concierne a mis amigos —expresó Ukyo, cruzándose los brazos. Me miró—. Gracias, Ranchan, pero ella puede dar su discursito ridículo frente a todos ustedes.

Asentí, viendo que todos los demás estaban en el genkan, poniéndose los zapatos. Tomé el lugar entre Akane y Shampoo para poder atarme las botas mientras Ryoga adquiría el papel de novio encelado y se paraba justo detrás de Ukyo, mirando mal a Sayuri.

—Ho-hola, Ukyo —titubeó con un nerviosismo obviamente fingido.

Hice una mueca fastidiada, pero la oculté tras mi flequillo, concentrándome en ajustar bien fuerte las agujetas de mis botas.

—Es Kuonji para ti —la corrigió mi amiga con frialdad.

—Entiendo —tomó aire—. Venía a disculparme contigo.

—¡Disculparte! —repitió sorprendida, para luego voltear a vernos—. ¿Escucharon eso? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta, volvió a verla—. ¿Y qué hago? ¿Te aplaudo? —me quise reír, al menos no le había sugerido por dónde meterse sus disculpas. Mordí mi labio inferior para acallar mis risitas—. ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué porque disculpaste iba a estar todo bien y ahora ibas a ser mi mejor amiga? —ahí levanté la vista y fruncí el ceño, a mi lado, Shampoo se tensó también. El mejor amigo de Ukyo era yo, eso no se podía discutir—. Pues no, Sayuri, ya ves que no, lo que hicieron no se arregla tan fácil.

—Lo siento —atinó a decir—. Supongo que al menos puedo decirte por qué, Uk-… Kuonji —se corrigió, al recordar la corrección que le había hecho ella antes—. Yuka está… algo celosa de ti, Daisuke, bueno, no fue el mejor novio. En cuanto se enteró que Ryoga y tú se comprometieron, ella no la pasó muy bien que digamos.

Eso sonaba muy falso. Así como _mucho_ muy falso. A mí lado, Akane miraba mal a Sayuri, apretando los puños. Coloqué una mano sobre la de ella para calmarla, me miró con fastidio al principio, pero, al sonreírle, se relajó y me devolvió el gesto. Mousse se había sentado junto a Shampoo, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. No me costó mucho darme cuenta de que era para que no se le tirara encima a nuestra "invitada".

—Deja el teatrito —le instó Ukyo—. Si lo que quieres es que te dé es el anotador de Yuka, pues vete sabiendo que se lo di a la policía.

Casi se me escapa una risa cuando Sayuri palideció de manera considerable. ¡Así que de eso se trataba todo!

—Sólo quería mantener la reputación de mi amiga —se excusó patéticamente.

—Eso es hipócrita —comentó Ryoga, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado—, tomando en cuenta que ustedes siempre arruinan la de los demás.

—Supongo que también te debo una-…

—Ahórratela, no la quiero —le cortó—. Si no convenciste a Ukyo, a mí menos.

Me sentí orgulloso de mi amigo, fuera otra la situación el hecho de que una chica bonita le hablase así ya lo hubiera hecho derretir y darle hasta la clave de su tarjeta de crédito. Todos lo sabíamos, por más bonitas que fueran Sayuri y Yuka ambas eran una porquería de personas.

—Y no te preocupes por la reputación de Yuka, ya todos sabían lo zorra que era —dijo Ukyo como al pasar, restándole importancia con la mano.

—¡Ella no-…!

—Mira —saltó Akane, levantándose de golpe—. Nos importa un cuerno lo que hiciese Yuka con su cuerpo, eso es asunto suyo, ¡pero se vuelve asunto nuestro cuando lo que quiere es meterse con nuestros novios!

Mordí mi labio inferior, técnicamente yo no era novio de Akane cuando Yuka me conoció y no teníamos manera de saber _cuándo_ anotó mi nombre en su libretita de porquería, me preocupaba que Sayuri usase ese argumento contra mi ángel. Supuse que lo mejor era no decir nada, pero estuve atento por si tenía que saltar en su defensa.

—¡Exacto! —siguió Ukyo—. Vale, entiendo que Ryoga y yo no estuvimos juntos hasta el verano pasado y que Ranma y Akane no se conocían, ¡pero ustedes eran nuestras "amigas" —dibujó comillas en el aire—, y sabían cómo iban las cosas! ¡Yuka sabía que Ryoga me gustaba y que Ranma NO estaba interesado! ¡Sabían que Mousse y Shampoo estaban juntos! —Mousse arqueó una ceja cuando lo mencionaron, Shampoo me miró a mí, como preguntando a qué se refería nuestra mejor amiga. Ups, había olvidado decirle que probablemente el nombre de Mousse estaba en la libreta—. ¿Qué diablos es todo esto? ¿Un jueguito de "vamos a acaparar a todos los chicos de la escuela antes de que las demás lo hagan"? ¡Ni que estuvieras en una estúpida película de _Chicas Pesadas_!

—Te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás diciendo —declaró Sayuri, frunciéndole el ceño.

—¿Oh? ¿Me estás amenazando, mosquita muerta?

Ella no contestó, sólo entrecerró los ojos, para después dar media vuelta e irse por dónde vino. Ukyo cerró de un portazo y se recostó contra la madera barnizada, dejándose caer lentamente. Ryoga se arrodilló a su lado y Shampoo y yo nos acercamos.

—¿Estás bien, _amour_? —preguntó Ryoga.

—¿Justo ahora? Para nada, pero lo estaré…—aseguró con una sonrisa triste.

—Esa es mi chica —aprobó él.

Shampoo se asomó a la ventana, para luego informarle a Ukyo que, si quería, todavía podían alcanzar a Sayuri para darle su merecido. Es ahí cuando Mousse nos increpó respecto a los dichos de mi amiga, desviando la atención, porque le habíamos dicho que él no estaba en la lista. Mi amiga castaña le mostró una foto en su teléfono celular –había guardado copias de las páginas de la libreta- donde figuraba un nombre _parecido_ al de Mousse, porque Yuka no lo había escrito bien. Él asintió y pareció pensativo al colocarse la mano en la barbilla.

—Yuka está… —murmuró.

—¿Loca? —sugerí, pero él negó.

—Sayuri dijo _Yuka está_ , en presente, no en pasado.

—Por muy malas personas que sean esas dos —sopesó Ukyo—, siguen siendo amigas. Supongo que está esperando que Yuka aparezca sana y salva. Si fuera cualquiera de ustedes yo estaría igual.

—Pero… si tuvieras una lista como esa y tu amiga está desaparecida, ¿no se la darías a la policía para que pudieran encontrarla? —preguntó.

—Bueno… sí —admitió.

—Aquí hay algo más —sopesó él.

—¿Podemos pensar en eso luego? —inquirí—. Guardián nos espera.

* * *

Paré en seco y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo detrás de mí. Jadeé, sintiendo que me ardía el pecho y se me acalambraban las pantorrillas de tanto correr. Miré en todas las direcciones, ¿¡por qué carajo me seguían a mí!? ¡Estaba tan perdido como ellos!

— _¡Se están acercando!_ —chilló Shampoo en mandarín para que sólo Mousse y yo pudiéramos entenderla.

Si su idea era no preocupar al resto, pues iba a necesitarse más que eso. Puede que los demás no entendiesen sus palabras, pero podían ver su cara de pánico y oír la urgencia en su voz.

Algo de un rojo brillante entre los árboles me llamó repentina y poderosamente la atención.

—¡Es por aquí! —anuncié, tomando la mano de Akane para que me siguiera.

Aún sin haberme recuperado de la corrida, empecé de nuevo, con mis amigos pronto tras de mí. Había que apurarnos, no sabíamos que tan rápido se movían esas criaturas, ni cuánto tiempo podría detenerlas Guardián. En menos de lo que esperaba, llegamos a un claro. Allí estaban todos los niños, los mayores trataban de calmar a los más pequeños, que lucían bastante asustados. Fruncí el ceño cuando los conté, _«…nueve…diez, y… ¿once?»_.

Ryoga y Mousse soltaron un jadeo, estaba por preguntarles qué carajo les pasaba, pero Ranko se me adelantó.

— _Hermano, ¿qué les pasa a tus amigos? ¡Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma!_

—¿Por qué podemos verte? —interrogó Mousse.

—Nosotros estar en territorio de Guardián —ofreció Shampoo—. Vemos niños como hacer él.

Esa explicación pareció satisfacer a todos, por lo que nos sentamos al pie de un árbol todos juntos. Me llamó la atención un árbol en el centro del claro, era extraño, parecía haber crecido de manera torcida, como si alguien hubiera colocado una silla y la madera hubiese crecido a su alrededor. Luego vi a los niños, ¿por qué había tan pocos? Ranko se nos acercó tímidamente y le preguntó a Akane si se podía sentar en su regazo. Sonreí al verlas, realmente se veían muy lindas juntas. Mi hermanita se acurrucó contra mi ángel, sólo para que ésta le acariciase los mechoncitos pelirrojos.

Guardián llegó un poco después, con el cuerpo cubierto de cortes y moratones, también lo que parecían ser marcas de mordidas a lo largo de sus brazos. Los niños se abalanzaron hacia él, preguntándole si estaba bien y si estaba lastimado.

—No estaré así por mucho tiempo, no se asusten, mis niños —les aseguró, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su nivel—. Estaré bien en un momento. Les prometo que los monstruos malos ya se fueron. ¿Qué tal si juegan en el arroyo aquí cerca? Por favor, no se alejen demasiado.

En cuánto los niños, ya más calmados, se dispersaron tras los árboles, Guardián se sentó en ese tronco que mencioné antes.

Y lo increíble sucedió. Pequeñas ramas, hojas e incluso finas enredaderas comenzaron a envolverse alrededor de sus piernas, brazos y torso. Las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que se desvanecieron por completo. Miró nuestras expresiones y se río.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso han visto un fantasma?

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, y, la verdad, creo que todos estábamos preguntándonos eso.

—Es mi territorio —contestó simplemente—. Todo es posible para mí aquí, por eso les dije que se internasen en el bosque, mientras más profundo llegaran, más poder perderían esas cosas. Están seguros aquí.

—¿Eran muchos? —inquirió Ryoga.

—Sólo diez, era un grupo pequeño. Tal vez exploradores. No veremos más depredadores por un tiempo.

—¿Esos eran depredadores? —soltó Akane, luego hizo un tierno pucherito—. Ay, casi ni los vi.

—Es lo mejor —supuse yo, volteé a ver a Guardián—. ¿Pudiste con ellos tú solo? Wow.

—De hecho, no —admitió—. He tenido un poco de ayuda. No estoy muy seguro de quiénes eran, pero tuvieron las mejores intenciones, y eso es lo que cuenta. Esto se está poniendo peligroso para ustedes, niños, veré si hay alguna manera de que los depredadores los dejen tranquilos de forma definitiva. El camino está libre ahora, si quieren pueden volver a casa. Honestamente, creo que ahora es lo mejor.

Nos preparamos para irnos, veríamos cómo trabajar con esa información. Sin embargo, llamé aparte a Guardián.

—¿Por qué hay tan pocos niños?—cuestioné, más curioso que otra cosa.

—Ya no están aquí —me confió en tono triste.

—Lo noté, ¿a qué se debe?

—Ahora descansan en paz —me aclaró—. Sus familias están de a poco superando la pérdida.

Aquello me dejó preocupado, tengo que admitirlo. ¿Y mi hermana? Si superábamos su pérdida, ¿ella también se iría? Sé que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar en paz, pero no podía evitar pensar que eso era como perderla otra vez. Terminé con la cabeza hecha un lío al reunirme con mis amigos y me aseguré de prestar extra atención en lo que hacía de camino a casa. La familia no necesitaba otra tragedia.

Esa noche no dormí muy bien que digamos.

* * *

Días después, Akane y yo estábamos en su habitación, terminando unas tareas escolares. La paranoia por las repentinas desapariciones parecía haber disminuido un poco, por lo que las clases comenzaron y todo volvía de a poco a la normalidad. Seguíamos sin poder salir de noche, claro, pero, fuera de eso, todo parecía ir bien. Tomé una galleta del paquete que había traído, sabiendo que eran sus favoritas. Si era sincero, había estado más preocupado porque había visto muchos anuncios sobre el día de los enamorados en la tienda. La verdad, no sabía qué regalarle a mi ángel. ¿Qué regalas en San Valentín? No quería caer en el estúpido cliché de rosas, chocolates y osos de peluche, eso era más cosa de Ryoga o Mousse, no mía.

—Akane, ¿qué quieres para el Día de San Valentín? —le había preguntado un par de días antes de la fecha.

Nada mejor que preguntar directamente, ¿verdad? Sí, hubiera estado mejor si no hubiésemos discutido por el hecho de que ella sabía que usaría el dinero de las carreras para comprarle algo. Para ella, no era más que dinero sucio. Cuando la convencí de que yo me había ganado ese dinero digamos que _limpiamente_ , me dijo que la verdad no había nada en especial que pudiese querer y que no hacía falta, pero que, si quería, me daba algo.

—Quiero hacerlo —le insistí.

—¿Ha-hacer _qué_? —me farfulló, tiernamente sonrojada.

—Regalarte algo, malpensada —me reí por lo bajo ante su expresión de fastidio—. Ya, nena, deja que te regale algo, ¿qué quieres? ¿Ropa? ¿Joyas? ¿Ese par de zapatos que mirabas con cariño el otro día cuando salimos de paseo?

—No, Ranma, nada.

Allí acabó la conversación, y yo le regalé un collar de plata con un relicario en forma de corazón que decía _Akane_ y tenía una foto que nos tomamos juntos durante las vacaciones de verano. Ella me regaló una caja de chocolates, ¡me conoce tan bien! Y ese día salimos juntos a almorzar, íbamos a ir cenar, pero el tío no quería que ni ella ni sus hermanas salieran por la noche, pues aún era peligroso. Fuera de eso, la vida era buena.

—Oye, Ranma… ¿no crees que está todo muy tranquilo? —me preguntó, llamando mi atención, dejando su cuaderno a un lado.

—Sí, la verdad no lo había pensado, la verdad no creo que sea tan malo —contesté.

—Hum, bueno, como sea, tengo hambre —comentó ella para cambiar de tema, dando por terminada esa conversación, y yo sonreí al tiempo que ella fruncía el ceño—. Que no se te ocurra decirme cómet-…

—Cómete esta.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que me yo me eché a reír a carcajadas. Akane apretó los puños y gritó mi nombre. Cuando quise saberlo, ella me perseguía, seguida por el pequeño P-Chan que ladraba inquieto ante nuestro alboroto. Salimos por la puerta de enfrente y corrí a refugiarme en mi casa, en mi habitación. Ella estuvo justo detrás de mí, se me abalanzó encima, pero me aparté y ella cayó sobre mi cama, para luego sentarse en el borde, cruzada de brazos. Me senté a su lado, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, y la besé.

—Luces bonita enojada —comenté como al pasar.

—Sáquese —se quejó con las mejillas adorablemente coloreadas—. Sigo enojada.

—Lo noté —ella apartó el rostro—. Aw, vamos, ya perdóname…

Enredé mis brazos en torno a ella por la espalda y la tiré a la cama conmigo. Ella se río y me dijo que me perdonaba. No hay nada más bonito que escucharla reír después de que la hice enojar. Ella volteó y se acurrucó contra mi pecho. Creo que fue poco después fue que nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando desperté, Akane ya no estaba a mi lado. El cuarto estaba nuevamente al revés y una luz rojiza entraba, por lo que supe que estaba nuevamente en _ese_ lugar. Me levanté.

Esta vez, sabía a dónde ir.

Evité entrar a los dormitorios, salí directamente por la puerta de enfrente. Fui en dirección contraria a la que usé la primera vez. Comenzaba a molestarme el hecho de que el paisaje no parecía cambiar como la última vez. Algo llamó mi atención cuando pasé junto a un árbol, era algo brillante que colgaba de una de las ramas del mismo.

Cuando levanté la vista del collar, una arboleda atravesada por un camino empedrado, apareció enfrente. De un segundo a otro, no es como si lo hubiera visto aparecer o algo.

—Hasta que llegas, Ranma, querido —dijeron detrás de mí.

Era Kodachi, a quién hace bastante no veía. Enseguida me tomó de la mano y me guío por la arboleda. En determinado momento, Shinnosuke comenzó a caminar con nosotros, junto a ella.

—¡Casi no me lo creo cuando nos dijo que vendrías! —me contó ella.

—¿Alguien sabía que yo vendría?

—¡Ajá! ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame! ¿Cómo están los demás? ¡Guardián no nos cuenta muchas cosas! ¿Cómo están las cosas en Nerima? ¿Es verdad que Ryoga y Ukyo se comprometieron? ¡Las bodas siempre me parecieron tan lindas! ¿Y cómo están Mousse y Shampoo?

—¿Y Akane? —preguntó Shinnosuke.

Conversé con ellos, hacía realmente mucho tiempo que no los veía, es decir, ¡ni sabían lo del compromiso de Ryoga y Ukyo! Comencé a ver, a lo lejos, la ciudad de la última vez. Me di cuenta que nunca le habíamos preguntado a Kodachi sobre su muerte, digo, sabíamos que se había suicidado, sí, pero no sabíamos _cómo_. No tenía marcas en el cuello como si se hubiera ahorcado, no tenía marcas de disparos, nada. Miré a Shinnosuke, a quién sí se le notaba las quemaduras en el costado del rostro.

Llegamos a la glorieta, donde esta vez nos esperaban cuatro personas. Las madres de Ukyo y Akane eran acompañadas por dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era el mismo de la última vez. La mujer tenía el cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros y los ojos marrones. Shinnosuke y Kodachi me dejaron con ellos y quién ahora sabía era la Señora Tendo. Me senté junto a ella, pues era el único lugar disponible.

—Bienvenido, Ranma.

El saber que ella era mi suegra me hacía poner algo incómodo, ahora tenía sentido lo que ella me dijo sobre que sabía mi nombre porque su hija le hablaba mucho de mí cuando la visitaba. Admito que me hizo sentir halagado el hecho de que mi ángel me considerase lo suficientemente importante para ella como para hablarle de mí a su madre cuando va a visitarla. También el hecho de que cuando me "conoció", me dijo que era apuesto.

—Tengo entendido que a mi hija le gustó la carta —dijo la madre de Ukyo.

—Así es —atiné a decir.

—Qué bueno.

—Ustedes… ¿ustedes ayudaron a Guardián?

—Así es, cariño —me dijo la mamá de Akane—. Risa y yo ayudamos a los niños a llegar al claro, ellos ayudaron a Guardián con esas bestias —contó, gesticulando a la mamá de Ukyo y luego a las dos personas que no conocía.

Miré al hombre que estaba parado a mi lado. Quería saber si él era realmente el padre de Mousse, ¿cómo preguntarlo? Claro, la manera más fácil hubiera sido pedirle a mi amigo de lentes una foto de su papá para comparar con quién veía cuando visitaba esa "realidad roja", pero, siendo honesto, me había olvidado por completo.

—¿Qué pasa? —me dijo, haciéndome dar cuenta de que me lo había quedado mirando—. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

—De hecho, sí…

—Pues qué mal, chico, porque no tienes tiempo.

Luego me desperté junto a Akane, de vuelta en mi cuarto y con mi celular timbrando a todo lo que daba en la mesita de noche. Maldición. Mi ángel se dio media vuelta, murmurando dormida y dándome la espalda. Contesté.

— _Hola, Ranma, soy Mousse… Oye, um, mi mamá estuvo limpiando un poco y encontró unas fotos viejas. Tú… dijiste que el tipo que viste en tu sueño podría ser mi papá, ¿te parece si te mando una foto y me dices?_

—Uh… claro.

Vaya, realmente fue una agradable coincidencia. Estaba seguro de que se me habría vuelto a olvidar antes de poder verlo para decirle. Apenas minutos después, me llegó un mensaje de whatsapp con una foto seguida de un mensaje que decía _«¿Y bien?»_. En ella, el hombre que había visto estaba en primer plano con un niño que sólo pude adivinar era Mousse de pequeño. Parecía una fiesta de cumpleaños, con decoraciones y niños correteando por ahí. En una esquina de la imagen, estaba la tercera mujer que vi, mirando jugar a los niños mientras tenía de la mano a un pequeña con los ojos casi rojos.

 _«¿Quién es la mujer de la esquina? La que tiene a una niña de la mano»._

 _«¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la viste?»._

Diablos, hablando de ponerse a la defensiva. Mousse la conocía, de eso estaba seguro. Insistí, pero mi amigo no quería ceder. Acordamos que vendría a mi casa el día siguiente por la tarde, porque no tenía que trabajar y no teníamos escuela, así que me pareció bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, estaba en mi cuarto, tecleando en mi laptop mientras esperaba al cegatón. Había pasado la foto que me había enviado de mi teléfono a mi computadora para verla mejor. Sí, definitivamente esos dos habían estado en mi sueño. Todo se ponía más confuso, ¿por qué los padres muertos de mis amigos y la mujer misteriosa aparecían en mis sueños? ¿Trataban de advertirme de algo? ¿O sólo querían hacerle saber a mis amigos que los seguían cuidando de dónde quiera que estuviesen?

Además, no entendía la urgencia de Mousse por ver conmigo la foto. Si hubiese algo raro en ella, seguro que él ya lo habría notado, siempre ha sido bueno para los detalles.

Un golpe en la puerta me llamó la atención, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos. La puerta se abrió, revelando a mi madre, quién, con cierta reprobación en la voz y la mirada me dijo que me estaba hablando. Agregó con prisa que teníamos visitas y que bajase a saludar. Honestamente, eso me confundió, sólo esperaba a Mousse, no sabía que vendría alguien más. Me arreglé un poco la chaqueta y el cabello, tengo reputación de galán entre las amigas de Mamá, y bajé las escaleras.

—¿Tía Fang-Yi? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Hola, querido, Mousse me dijo que venía para acá, así que decidí pasar por aquí, espero no sea molestia.

—Ustedes siempre son bienvenidos, Fang-Yi —aseguró mi mamá—. Justo estaba haciendo té.

Subimos a mi cuarto, mientras nuestras madres se perdían en la cocina. Nos sentamos frente a la laptop y le mostré la foto. Él la miró pensativo unos instantes y asintió.

—¿La viste?

—Sí, ¿ya vas a decirme quién es? —pregunté, realmente exasperado de tanto misterio.

—Se llamaba Chun Bao… era la madre de Shampoo. ¿No ves que la tiene de la mano?

Miré de nuevo a la mujer de la fotografía, encontrándome con que si tenía cierto parecido con ella.

—Vaya —murmuré, sin saber cómo responder a eso—. Así que el color natural del cabello de Shampoo es negro…

—¿Por qué tú-…? —sacudió la cabeza—. Olvídalo, es típico de ti decir una pendejada en un momento así.

Bueno, ¿pueden culparme? Cuando la conocí, Shampoo ya había comenzado a teñirse el cabello de extravagantes colores. Por eso ni siquiera sabía cuál era su color natural.

—En fin, tú eres el listo —le dije—. ¿Qué sugieres?

—Que todos deberían saber de esto, pero, uh, me gustaría que me dejaras ser yo el que le diga a Shampoo. Creo que es lo mejor.

—Me parece bien —concordé.

Si Shampoo se iba a poner histérica por esto, que lo hiciera cerca de Mousse, que bien sabría cómo consolarla. No por nada la conoce desde bebés.

—No sé, todo esto es muy raro —comentó él, cruzando los brazos, mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo de la silla y fruncía la boca. Arqueé las cejas para que elaborase un poco más—. Digo, ponte a pensar, llevamos _años_ con estos dones, ¿por qué ahora se está poniendo problemático? ¿Por qué ahora esos depredadores quieren dañarnos? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué mierda ves a nuestros padres muertos en tus sueños? —tengo que admitir que su manera de hablar me sorprendió, Mousse nunca dice groserías, Tía Fang-Yi es tan estricta como Mamá con esas cosas. Yo por lo menos puedo culpar al viejo por la boca de alcantarilla que tengo—. Más lo pienso más confuso se pone.

—La verdad no lo había pensado mucho, ¿qué tal si los depredadores siempre han estado al acecho y simplemente no lo notamos? —me sorprendí a mí mismo. Joder… ¡soy un puto genio!

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, visiblemente interesado con mi teoría.

—Bueno… —hice trabajar mi cerebro para poder expandir mi idea—. ¿Qué tal…? ¿Qué tal si el día que nos marcó fue el día que los depredadores nos eligieron? ¡Piénsalo! Siempre nos burlamos de la mala suerte de Ryoga, ¿no? —frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza, tratando de seguirme—. ¿Y si no es mala suerte? Podrían ser los depredadores. Guardián me dijo que somos el único tipo de humanos a los que están dispuestos a atacar para alimentarse.

—Vale, eso tiene sentido, ¿dónde entran nuestros padres en todo esto? Entiendo que la madre de Ukyo aparezca, ella y Ryoga se acaban de comprometer y la mamá de Akane falleció hace, ¿cuánto?

—Dos años —contesté.

—Es relativamente poco tiempo, esto también explica su aparición y además parece que quería conocerte o algo. Pero Papá y la señora Chun Bao han estado muertos por casi trece años, ¿por qué aparecer ahora?

—No sé… —admití—. ¿Ha pasado algo en tu casa? ¿O en el restaurante? ¿O en casa de Shampoo? —me puse serio—. Ustedes no se comprometieron también, ¿verdad? Porque si es así, voy a sentirme MUY presionado.

—No, nada —rio, meneando la cabeza, se colocó un mechón que había escapado de su coleta tras la oreja—. Y no te preocupes, ya es suficiente con tratar de criar a un gato para nosotros.

—Deberíamos hacer una lista, ya sabes, con cosas que nos han pasado y ver si podemos ligarlas a los depredadores.

—¿No será obsesionarnos demasiado?

Mi teléfono timbró desde la mesita de noche, llamándonos la atención. Mi amigo me dijo que atendiera, que no había problema y que debía de ser importante. Sacó su propio celular y empezó a teclear, probablemente a Shampoo. En la pantalla del mío se leía _Llamada entrante: Pendeja Fav_. ¿Ukyo? ¿Por qué me llamaba? Vale, ella es mi mejor amiga, pero no entendía qué podía ser tan grave como para que me llamase, cuando se sentía mal o sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien me mandaba un mensaje, porque cuando no se siente bien se le hace un nudo en la garganta que no se le entiende lo que dice.

—¿Hola? —contesté—. ¿Ucchan? ¿Qué pasa, muñeca? —me tensé ante el tono de su voz—. ¿Qué están _dónde_? —Mousse levantó la vista, arqueando una ceja, supongo que mi tono lo sorprendió, me volví a sentar—. Vale, ¿por qué están allí? ¿Pasó algo? —me detuve a escuchar—. ¿QUÉ? No, no, tú tranquila. Estoy aquí con Mousse, iremos por Shampoo y Akane y vamos para allá, ¿vale? Bien. Tú tranquila, cariño, ya estoy en camino.

Ukyo se despidió de mí y corté la llamada. Mousse, por su parte, me miraba expectante.

—¿Están bien Ryoga y Ukyo?

—Arrestaron a Ryoga.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Arrojó basura en una calle pública? —soltó con sarcasmo y desconcierto.

—Lo ligaron a la desaparición de Yuka —me levanté para ponerme la chaqueta—. Llama a Shampoo para que venga, mientras voy por Akane, salimos en diez.

* * *

 **¡CHAN-CHAN-CHAN! Ryoga fue arrestado y Risa y Kimiko no son las únicas "protegiendo" al grupo. ¿Será correcta la teoría de Ranma? Estamos en la recta final de la historia, ¿qué creen que pasará? ¡Dejen sus ideas en los comentarios!**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

—" **Chun Bao" es un nombre chino que significa "Gema (Bao) nacida en primavera (Chun)", como verán este concuerda con el nombre de su hija (conste que por mero accidente) porque "Xian-Pú" significa "Coral/Gema sin pulir o cortar".**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Saritanimelove:** Bueno, sí tardé, pero traje un capítulo largo (+6000 palabras) para compensar, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, linda!

 **Akane Tendo 2610:** Aww, gracias por leerme y comentar, hermosa.

 **Nichegomeznova:** Gracias, cariño, me alegra que te encante, y sí tardamos un poco pero aquí está, jaja, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Frankie Marin San:** Hey, gracias, querido :D

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Nunca vi Sakura Card Captor, así que busqué como luce este tal Yue y quedé: "Oh, por dios, es guardián con cabello largo y alas ::v". Gracias por la felicitación y por leer y dejarme un comentario, divina :).

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **18/02/18**

 **04:35 p.m.**


	23. Crescendo

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **Love kills** (Joe Strummer), **Jet Black** (5 Seconds of Summer) , **I will follow you into the dark** (Death Cab for Cutie).

* * *

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 23:** **Crescendo.**

— **¿Entonces** de qué va todo esto? —interrogué, una vez que mis amigos y yo estuvimos en la oficina de mi viejo.

Él le dijo a Ukyo que esperase afuera, cosa que me pareció rarísima, pero no hice comentario. Entró el papá de Akane y, sin decir nada, le dio una carpeta al viejo, para luego quedarse parado a su lado, mirándonos con preocupación. Tanto misterio me hartaba, para colmo, como acabábamos de llegar, Mousse no había hablado con Shampoo sobre nuestro último descubrimiento.

—Ryoga está arrestado porque una testigo lo ubica en la escena del crimen a la hora de la desaparición de Yuka.…

—¡Papá, no puede creer lo que sea que Sayuri-…! —quise interrumpir, pero él me acalló con un gesto severo y me callé la boca. Crucé los brazos, haciendo una mueca.

—La declaración la prestó una amiga de Yuka —explicó el tío—, pero no, no Sayuri. Ella estuvo un poco nerviosa así que le prometimos que su identidad sería anónima por el momento.

—¿Y qué decir ella? —demandó saber Shampoo.

—Simple. Que, antes de desaparecer, Yuka estuvo hablando con un chico en motocicleta y luego con una chica. Parece que ambas muchachas se pelearon por el chico o algo porque se gritaron y Yuka volvió a entrar al bar en el que estaba con sus amigas. Después salió por última vez, porque desde eso no la han vuelto a ver.

—¿Y automáticamente asumes que esos dos son Ryoga y Ucchan? —pregunté.

Vaya, ¿no se suponía que Yuka había desaparecido en otra circunstancia? L a verdad, no sé ni por qué me sorprendía. Después de todo, fue Sayuri la que dijo que la última vez que vio a su amiga fue tras la práctica del equipo de voleibol escolar en la tarde del sábado. No está bien visto que haya muchachas en los bares, supongo, eso explica la mentira.

—No, la chica dijo que no vio a ninguno de los dos… —abrió la carpetilla de cartón y sacó unas fotografías—, pero describió la motocicleta. ¿Y adivina qué? Es una Ducati amarilla con motivos atigrados. Muy parecida a esta —nos mostró una foto y, bueno, sí se parecía _un poco_ a la de mi amigo de colmillos—. No le hemos dicho a Ukyo que también es sospechosa, pero ambos tienen motivo y estaban en la escena del crimen.

—¿Motivos? —soltó Akane—. ¿Los rumores? —ambos asintieron—. ¡No pueden hablar en serio! ¡Ukyo y Ryoga jamás lastimarían a nadie!

—Además es Yuka de quién estamos hablando, ¡la mitad de la escuela la odia! —apoyó Mousse.

—No ser Ryoga, ni Ukyo —dijo entonces Shampoo con una seguridad indiscutible mientras dejaba la foto de la motocicleta amarilla nuevamente en el escritorio—. Yo conocer alguien que tener la misma motocicleta —frunció la boca—, aunque sólo saber su nombre.

—Todo sirve —dijo mi suegro, tomando un anotador y un bolígrafo—. Dinos lo que puedas.

—Llamarse Lime. Él tener motocicleta igual a Ryoga y ser novio de Akari Unryuu, compañera nuestra —terminó de explicar.

—Ah, sí, el amigo de Herb —saltó mi ángel.

—¿Y quién diablos es Herb? —interrogué, tratando de no sonar ni muy agresivo, ni muy a la defensiva. El padre de mi ángel me miró de mala manera, así que no creo haber hecho un buen trabajo en ninguno de los casos.

—Es probable que Yuka coquetease con su novio y por eso discutieran —sugirió Akane, ignorando mi pregunta—. Yuka tiende a hacer eso, ya saben —comentó con cierto rencor, rodando los ojos.

—Lo investigaremos —aseguró mi viejo.

Una oficial entró a la oficina, disculpándose con él por la interrupción, para avisarle que había llegado Amaya Hibiki con su abogada y las pruebas de la inocencia de su hijo. La hizo pasar, por lo que nosotros le dimos espacio y nos apretujamos en el silloncito de la esquina, que estaba para cuando yo o mi madre nos pasábamos por aquí. Amaya se mostró fría al presentar a su abogada: _Gretchen Schimdt_ , una mujer castaña y muy seria de traje elegante con una carpeta en sus manos. Le mostraron unos papeles que le daban una cuartada a Ryoga: el recibo y la reservación emitidos en un costoso restaurante de Shinjuku la noche de la desaparición de Yuka. Esperen, ¿restaurante? ¿Shinjuku? Eso sonaba familiar así que pregunté la fecha. En cuanto supe el día tuvimos también coartada para Ukyo: me había llamado antes y después de cenar desde su teléfono de línea, o sea, el de su casa. Así que mi tío se retiró para ordenar que los liberasen.

—Una cosa más, Genma —dijo Amaya, quién lucía algo más calmada—. Como mi Ryoga no ha hecho nada malo, quiero que se selle su expediente.

¡Diablos! La mamá de Ryoga hasta pensó que ya le habían iniciado un expediente juvenil, vaya. Pareció aliviada cuando el viejo le digo que ni siquiera le habían abierto uno. Luego, ella y su abogada se retiraron para terminar con todos los trámites y llevarse a Ryoga y Ukyo. Papá me mandó a casa. Así que mis amigos y yo salimos a buscar nuestras motocicletas sin tener siquiera tiempo de despedirme de mis recientemente liberados amigos.

Salimos al estacionamiento y lo siguiente que sé, es que hubo una explosión y yo estaba tirado en el piso.

Todos en la comisaría salieron a ver qué sucedía. Miré a mi alrededor, atontado, encontrando que, en esa fracción de segundo, Akane me había arrojado al suelo y Mousse había hecho lo propio con Shampoo, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Habían chocado dos autos; un deportivo y una patrulla que estaba estacionada. Ambos estaban hechos pedazos y los rodeaban trozos de chatarra. Levanté la vista a la pared detrás de nosotros, descubriendo no muy contento que justo donde momentos atrás estuvo mi cabeza, ahora había incrustado un pedazo de chatarra.

Akane acababa de salvarme la vida… y seguía recostada sobre mí, por lo que me sonrojé profundamente. Ella rodó hacía un lado, quedando acostada en el piso, para luego sentarse. Fue cuando Shampoo chilló asustada, haciéndome creer que se había lastimado, pero no. El que estaba lastimado era Mousse, que se agarraba con fuerza el hombro alternando maldiciones en japonés y mandarín, su suéter blanco tenía una enorme mancha roja que seguía expandiéndose.

Todo pasó muy rápido luego de eso. En menos de lo que esperaba, tuve que cargar a Akane hasta la camioneta de mi viejo mientras Shampoo ayudaba a Mousse a sentarse presionando con cuidado uno de sus pomposos guantes rosados contra la herida. Casi no veo el Masserati amarillo que pasó zigzagueando por la calle junto a nosotros. Ese día no iba nada bien…

* * *

—¿Puedo quedarme hasta que se vayan mis amigos, Papá? —inquirió mi ángel, quién sólo tenía un tobillo torcido.

El Tío Soun suspiró cansinamente y me miró.

—Tengo que ir a seguir trabajando, ¿puedes tú llevarla a casa?

—Seguro —contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Mi viejo vino a buscarlo y él suspiró cansinamente de nuevo, para luego darle un beso en la frente a mi ángel, prometiendo que trataría de llegar a cenar. Una vez que se fueron, ayudé a Akane a que se pusiese de pie. Sólo le habían puesto uno de esos vendajes elásticos que dejan el tobillo en su lugar y eran mejor que un par de muletas. Si era por mí, la hubiera tomado en brazos y llevado hasta la habitación donde estaban Mousse y Shampoo. Sin embargo, sabía que ella también tenía su orgullo y no le gustaba que la ayudasen. Podía respetar eso.

Una vez en el pasillo, nos encontramos a Ryoga, quién estaba sacando una lata de la máquina expendedora. Su rostro se tiñó de preocupación al vernos y yo me di cuenta de que nunca me pregunté por qué demonios había pasado tan rápido por la calle el auto de su Mamá después del accidente. Luego de que Akane le aclarase que sólo estábamos algo magullados –más ella que yo-, pero nada más, tomé la oportunidad de preguntar por Ukyo.

—Un trozo de chatarra saltó en nuestra dirección cuando fue el choque, yo estoy bien, pero ella se lastimó. Supongo que no fue tan grave —admitió con una breve risa y la mano libre tras la nuca—. Después de diez minutos de puro maldecir como marinero, le preguntó a la señorita Schimdt si se puede demandar por eso. ¿No quieren venir a verla? Yo justo iba para allá —dijo señalando hacia la derecha del pasillo—. Me pidió que le buscase una soda mientras la trasladaban de la sala de urgencias a la habitación trescientos trece.

—Genial. Mousse también está en esa —dije satisfecho. Vaya conveniencia—. Aunque la trescientos trece es para allá, desorientado —le corregí, señalando a la izquierda del pasillo y haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y si se adelantan y yo luego los alcanzo? —ofreció Akane con un leve rosa en las mejillas antes de que Ryoga me contestase y empezásemos una de nuestras típicas peleas—. Ando un poco… lenta.

—Está bien, Akane, no hay prisa —aseguró mi amigo de colmillos.

En menos de lo que esperaba encontramos la habitación 313. Ukyo estaba sentada en una de las camillas, balanceando su pierna sana hacia delante y atrás. Pude ver que habían abierto sus medias de red para vendarle la pantorrilla. Probablemente debían de haber hecho lo mismo con la ropa de Mousse para darle las puntadas en el hombro. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando vi a mi amigo de lentes sentado en la camilla opuesta a Ucchan sin camiseta y con Shampoo a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro sano.

—Shampoo, cariño —estaba diciendo mi amiga castaña con tono de obviedad—, Mousse acaba de _salvar tu vida_ , ¿entiendes eso? Si no vas a casarte con él, como mínimo el pobre merece que le hagas una-…

Ryoga se aclaró audiblemente la garganta, haciendo notar su presencia en la habitación e interrumpiendo oportunamente a Ukyo antes de que ésta dijese una barbaridad, bueno, para otros hubiera sido una barbaridad, a mí me hubiera hecho gracia. Mousse ya tenía el rostro bastante colorado, Shampoo ocultaba mejor su sonrojo, pero supuse que se debía a que algunas veces ella usaba una fina capa de base para maquillaje en el rostro.

—¡Osito, volviste! —dijo como si nada, tendiéndole los brazos a Ryoga. Él le dio la latita y se sentó junto a ella en la camilla enredándole un brazo en torno a la cintura, por lo que ella lo premió con un beso en la mejilla—. Aw, me trajiste Fanta de uva, mi favorita.

—Lo sé —le contestó su novio con una sonrisa que dejaba ver uno de sus colmillos.

Siempre me he preguntado si esos colmillos son naturales o Ryoga se los hizo limar y se desentendió del procedimiento. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Amaya también tiene colmillos, ¿será algo familiar? Aguarda, la familia materna de él es europea, ¿será alguna clase de extraña costumbre francesa?

—Como sea —soltó Ukyo, sacándome de mis pensamientos—, estaba por contarles a Mousse y a Shampoo como me lastimé yo —nos explicó mientras Akane se sentaba en la única silla disponible en la habitación, en medio de las dos camillas—. Así que pónganse cómodos, perdedores, es hora de la historia con la Tía Ucchan —reímos en tanto ella daba un satisfecho sorbo a su refresco—. Muy bien, todo iba de puta madre cuando salimos de la cárcel, pero hay un problema, hoy no estoy usando plataformas —levantó su pierna sana para que viéramos su bota de tacón y hacer énfasis en sus palabras—. Pensé que estaría genial hacer un cambio por un día, en fin, como no estoy acostumbrada, me tropecé con el condenado asfalto de maldito estacionamiento. En el afán de no caerme a la mierda me agarré de lo que pude, que fue la chaqueta de Ryoga, que iba delante de mí —hizo un gesto hacia él, que se rascaba la nuca apenado—. El problema es que este menso iba distraído y nos caímos los dos, en una pose no muy digna que digamos, arriba del capó del Masseratti —estallamos en carcajadas, nuestro cerdito estaba mortificado y su novia casi no aguantaba la sonrisa—. Lo sé, lo sé, pero, para que conste, yo estaba arriba —reímos una vez más—. Luego pasó el choque, me asustó tanto la explosión que ni siquiera noté que me había cortado, hasta que Amaya me dijo y me trajo al hospital.

—Vaya —comenté frunciendo el ceño—, parece _Destino final_ o alguna mierda parecida.

Nadie dijo nada sobre eso.

* * *

Ese mismo fin de semana, nos encontramos en casa de Ryoga. Puede que les haya mentido a mis amigos cuando dije que me dieron enseguida el permiso para ir. La verdad era que tuve prácticamente que rogarle a mi madre de rodillas para que me dejase ir. Ella no tenía problema alguno con que fuese a dormir a casa de Ryoga, el problema era que Shampoo, Ukyo y Akane iban a estar ahí. Con lo tradicional que es, le tuve que repetir más de mil veces que las chicas iban dormir en el cuarto invitados y yo en el cuarto de mi amigo con él y con Mousse.

Mi papá "ayudó" diciendo que yo ya estaba grandecito como para andar pidiendo permiso y que sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, así que Mamá accedió a regañadientes y me hizo prometer que me "portaría bien", a lo que tuve que acceder, obviamente.

—Y recuerda que mi niño me prometió que lo vería casarse de blanco —me recordó severa antes de ir a la otra habitación.

Eso último no era justo, ¡yo no sabía qué madres era "casarse de blanco" cuando se lo prometí! En fin, no le presté atención, pues, en su lugar, le quería agradecer a mi viejo por ayudarme, ¡hasta estaba pensando en comprarle algo bonito para el día del padre! Pero, claro, ¿cómo no?, tenía que agregar un…

—Si haces algo indebido y Soun te dispara, no me hago responsable —declaró sin siquiera levantar la vista de su periódico.

Bueno, el permiso lo tenía, así que eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Subí a mi cuarto y empecé a armar mi mochila para esa noche. Le envié un mensaje de texto a Ryoga diciéndole que estaría allí. Hubiera sido genial llevar unas cervezas, pero Akane, Ukyo y Mousse, que son, de hecho, los que más beben, todavía estaban con antibióticos –o antiinflamatorios en el caso de mi nena- y los médicos les prohibieron beber una sola gota de alcohol. Así que en su lugar, opté por llevar unas bolsas de papas fritas que había en la alacena.

—Hola, Ranma, ¡pensé que no venías! —me saludó burlón Mousse cuando llegué.

Al principio no entendí, pues todos sabían que yo iba. Hasta que me di cuenta de que lo más probable fuese que, cuando mi mamá dejó la habitación hubiera llamado a la Tía Fang-Yi. Puta madre, qué vergüenza. Se ganó un puñetazo en el hombro. El que estaba sano, claro está.

Me cambié en el baño que tiene la habitación de mi amigo y me senté con el resto. Su madre nos dejó unos cuantos snacks y se despidió, diciéndonos que, cualquier improvisto, Leroy estaba en la sala mirando la televisión. Ucchan y Akane estaban cómodamente sentadas juntas en la espaciosa cama de dos plazas, Shampoo estaba sentada a mi derecha, llenando a más no poder su taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, Ryoga a mi izquierda comiendo una galleta y Mousse parado frente a nosotros con un pizarrón blanco de rueditas y un marcador negro no-permanente. Estábamos en una pijamada, supuestamente. Eso es lo que le dijimos a nuestros padres, pero, en realidad, estábamos planeando nuestro siguiente movimiento.

—Muy bien, todos —llamó Mousse, poniendo una mano sobre la pizarra para que prestásemos atención. Él, en realidad no se podía mover mucho por las puntadas que le hicieron en el hombro, ya saben. Shampoo le alcanzó una taza de chocolate caliente con un pequeño malvavisco en ella—. Gracias, Gatita —dio un sorbo—. Ahora, el otro día, Ranma sugirió hacer una lista de qué cosas que nos han pasado podemos ligar con los depredadores, si la teoría de Ranma es correcta, esto nos da una ventaja. Empecemos por las cosas que tenemos en común que podrían atraerlos.

Comenzó a escribir nuestros nombres en la parte de arriba del pizarrón.

—¿Dones? —sugerí yo.

—Um, no lo sé, Ranma —me respondió Mousse—. Todos tenemos dones y-…

—¿Dones? —insistí.

Él soltó un suspiro entre cansino y exasperado.

—Bueno, _dones_ —lo anotó debajo de nuestros nombres.

—¿Experiencias cercanas a la muerte? —opinó Ukyo.

—Al fin algo útil —halagó mi amigo, acomodándose los lentes—. Veamos, Shampoo y yo estuvimos enfermos… —escribió _Enfermedades_ —, tú y Ranma estuvieron en un choque de autos y uno de tren… — _Accidentes_ se sumó a la lista—, Ryoga vio morir a alguien, eso sería…—garabateó la palabra _Trauma_ —. Vale, ¿qué sigue?

—¿Y Akane? —soltó Shampoo.

Todos miramos a mi ángel, cuya mano se quedó tiesa sobre el lomo de Blanquinegra, que dormitaba entre ella y Ukyo, al oírnos.

—¿Yo? ¡Si a mí no me ha pasado nada como eso!

—Piensa, Akane —instó Mousse—, ¡algo tiene que haber! Todos pasamos por casi las mismas cosas, debe haber algo que te haya pasado a ti.

—Bueno… yo… —frunció los labios—. Lo más feo que me pasó fue perder a mi Mamá, pero no hay algo que me haya pasado a mí directa-… —sus ojos chispearon cuando pareció recordar algo—. Espera, ¡Ranma! El día que me caí del risco porque sentí que algo me empujó, ¿lo recuerdan? Al otro día vi por primera vez a Ranko.

—Si Ranma no te hubiera sacado, te hubieras ahogado —razonó Mousse, yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos, ¿en serio, _Capitán Obvio_? Por suerte, lo que sí pude evitar fue el comentario sarcástico que amenazaba con salir de mi boca. Él anotó _Caída_ bajo el nombre de Akane.

—Anota los nombres de Kodachi y Shinnosuke junto a los nuestros —ordené, causando que todos me miraran raro—. Hazlo, Guardián me dijo que ellos eran como nosotros, pero los depredadores los llevaron a la muerte —cuando lo hizo, miré a mi ángel—. Akane, necesitamos saber más de Shinnosuke.

—¿Él era como nosotros? —soltó Ukyo estupefacta—. Akane, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

—Cre-Creí que lo había hecho —tartamudeó ella nerviosa.

—Bueno, ya no importa —soltó Mousse—. Dinos lo que puedas, ¿qué don tenía?

—Veía y escuchaba a los fantasmas.

—Y los vecinos que entrevisté, me dijeron que Kodachi estaba loca porque hablaba sola, ¿escuchaba fantasmas, tal vez? —aporté.

Mi amigo de lentes asintió con la cabeza y la palabra _Dones_ fue anotada nuevamente bajo sus nombres.

—¿Evento traumático? —siguió.

—Shinnosuke perdió a sus padres, murieron cuando él era pequeño —explicó mi ángel—, nunca me dijo cómo y nunca pregunté. Quedó al cuidado de su abuelo, después los dos se fueron a vivir con una tía que él tiene en Shinjuku.

—Ranma había dicho que los hermanos Kuno no tenían Mamá —recordó Ryoga.

Anotó _pérdida_.

—Todos perdimos a alguien —razonó entonces Ukyo al ver esas palabras—. Eso también es importante, es lo que nos marcó.

—¿Perder a alguien influye mucho? —preguntó Akane temerosa.

—Akane, nena, todo es importante —le recordé.

Nos envolvió una pausa larga, en la cual nos miramos entre todos, mientras ella evitaba posar sus ojos en nosotros.

—Perdí el don cuando murió mi mamá —admitió—, cuando casi me ahogo lo recuperé. Mi familia perdió a alguien antes de que descubriéramos que Mamá estaba enferma… —tomó aire y yo apreté su mano para darle ánimos—. Yo tenía un hermano —mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Un hermano?—, pasó cuando tenía tres o cuatro años, Mamá estaba, si mal no recuerdo, de tres o cuatro meses cuando perdió al bebé, poco después se enteró que tenía leucemia. Habían pensado llamarlo _Hiroki_ , porque ella estaba segura de que sería un varón. Tampoco es como si recordara nada de esto, era muy pequeña. Kasumi me lo contó cuando fuimos mayores.

Mousse empezó a anotar los nombres de la gente que habíamos perdido. Se detuvo ante el casillero vacío bajo el nombre de Ryoga y le llamó. Él, que se había encaramado a la cama durante el relato de Akane para sentarse al lado de Ukyo y abrazarla de la cintura, lo miró.

—El hombre que murió, ¿quién era? ¿Significaba algo para ti?

Ryoga nunca nos dijo _quién_ era exactamente esa persona que vio morir, digo sabíamos las circunstancias y que era un conocido de su padre que había viajado con ellos, pero nada más. Se mordió el labio antes de responder, incluso alcancé a ver que sus brazos se cernían más alrededor de su novia, que le hacía mimos en el cabello, cuando contestó.

—Se llamaba Douglas, mi papá lo conoció en la universidad… él era mi padrino. Me gusta pensar que pudo descansar en paz… él no era muy feliz. Su esposa y su hija, que era más pequeña que yo en ese momento, murieron en un accidente. Un camionero ebrio embistió la camioneta en la que iban.

—Bebé, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó Ukyo tomándole de las mejillas. Él se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada, podía darme cuenta porque no se lo había dicho, la madre de ella había muerto en circunstancias parecidas—. Ay, mi cariño… —soltó apenada, abrazándole del cuello y besando la comisura de su boca.

—Eso también explica porque él no apareció en los sueños de Ranma, Hiroki seguro descansa en paz de igual forma —Akane soltó un suspiro de alivio—. Eso sólo deja a mi papá y a las mamás de las chicas. Ah, y a Ranko que nos ayudó el otro día, a escapar de esas cosas. Ranma vas a tener que repetirnos esos sueños que estás teniendo, hay que tratar de ver si hay algo que podamos tomar de ahí para ayudarnos.

Me embarqué en una extensa y detallada explicación de mis extraños sueños. Sólo eran dos, pero, como yo le dije a Akane, todo era importante ahora. Describí desde el paisaje a las personas que vi allí. Me molestó notar que cada vez que podía hacerle una pregunta alguien me decía que era hora de que me fuera o que ya no tenía tiempo. Yo no entendía por qué era yo quién tenía esos sueños, ¡Shampoo era la psíquica! En fin, anotamos todo lo que pudimos y nos fuimos a acostar. Tal y como prometimos a nuestros padres, Ukyo y las chicas se acostaron en el cuarto de invitados mientras que Mousse y yo en la habitación de Ryoga.

La verdad me era más cómodo así, porque como dije, Ryoga tiene una cama de doble plaza, así que yo me acosté de un lado, mi amigo de colmillos de espaldas a mí y Mousse se acostó a los pies de la cama. Usualmente no me cuesta en lo más mínimo consolar el sueño y tal vez sólo se debiese al aroma impregnado en la almohada, sospechosamente parecido al perfume dulzón que usa Ukyo. Bueno, él había mencionado que dormían juntos en la misma cama, después de todo, no sé de qué me sorprendía.

En algún momento de todo ese lío de pensamientos entrelazados, me quedé dormido, sólo para despertar nuevamente en esa extraña realidad roja, esta vez, me encontré incluso más lejos del lugar. Estaba en la habitación de Ryoga, pero ni él, ni Mousse estaban allí. Aún así, no era muy diferente de mi habitación. Ésta también estaba al revés y entraba una luz roja por entre las cortinas. Me levanté y anduve en puntas de pie hasta la puerta, no había manera de saber si había de esas criaturas por aquí. Abrí con cuidado la puerta y bajé. Una vez que estuve en el piso de abajo, sentí que algo me observaba, por lo que, sin pensarlo, salí corriendo a la calle disparado. No fue hasta que había atravesado unas cuantas calles, sintiendo que no corría lo suficientemente rápido, permíteme agregar, cuando oí que alguien detrás de mí me llamaba a los gritos _en mandarín_. Arriesgué una miradita sobre mi hombro.

— _¡Espera, idiota, no me dejes aquí! ¡Ya deja de correr, miedoso!_ —paré en seco que casi me da un infarto al reconocer a Shampoo.

Ella pronto me alcanzó y, en cuanto lo hizo, me dio un bofetón que me dejó medio atontado. Como si todo mi alrededor temblase. Claro, estábamos en un sueño, ¡Shampoo casi me hace despertar! La tomé de la mano y empecé a correr, teníamos que encontrar ese lugar antes de que fuese momento de volver al "mundo real", aunque estando allí ese parecía ser el mundo real.

— _¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos?_ —siguió en mandarín.

Corrí y corrí, pero no encontraba la arboleda por la que llegué la última vez. Eventualmente, nos detuvimos. Shampoo recobró el aliento y, finalmente, alguien se nos apareció.

—¿Shampoo?

—¿Mamá? ¡MAMÁ! —chilló ella, corriendo a abrazar a la mujer.

Decidí darles su espacio, mirando hacia otro lado. Se me hizo muy interesante el tono rojizo del cielo, mientras Shampoo sollozaba bajito contra el hombro de su madre.

—¿Por qué la trajiste aquí? —me acusó con mirada venenosa, no sabía que contestar, pero ella tampoco esperó respuesta. Simplemente se volteó, tomando a Shampoo de la mano, guiándola por la arboleda de la última vez—. Vamos, no hay mucho tiempo.

Nos encontramos una vez más en esa glorieta, Shampoo hizo una reverencia frente al padre de Mousse quién sólo le sonrió y le preguntó algo en su lengua materna, lo cual no llegué a captar porque la Señora Tendo me hizo sentarme y me preguntó por Akane. La Señora Risa estaba escribiendo otra vez, sin prestarnos demasiada atención. Debía aprovechar al máximo el tiempo disponible en ese lugar, pero no se me ocurría nada que preguntar.

—Toma. Dásela. No es su culpa, dile que la amo —me dijo la madre de mi amiga castaña, entregándome un nuevo sobre, que guardé en el interior de mi chaqueta.

—¿Saben algo que pueda ayudarnos? —le pregunté a mi suegra esperanzado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, querido, lo siento. Nos limitamos a protegerlos, no tenemos manera de hacerlo más que ahuyentado a esos horribles monstruos cuando se le acercan.

—Hasta ahora hemos hecho un buen trabajo, me atrevo a decir —dijo el padre de Mousse.

—Y lo seguiremos haciendo —concluyó la madre de Shampoo, levantando el mentón y aun abrazando a Shampoo.

Mi suegra se quitó el collar que llevaba puesto, para luego tomar mi mano y depositarlo con suavidad en la palma, cerró mis dedos en torno al mismo y sonrió.

—Dáselo a mi hija, le avisará cuando los depredadores estén cerca. La protegerá a ella y a ustedes.

—Todos ustedes deberían conseguirse uno de esos —insistió Risa sentada frente a mí con los brazos cruzados—. Los ayudará bastante.

—Es hora —dijo el padre de Mousse.

Lamentablemente, sabía lo que eso significaba. Shampoo empezó a aferrarse a su madre, llorando a mares, ella sonreía y le secaba las lágrimas. Sentí que me sacudían y ese mundo comenzaba a difuminarse. Antes de despertar del todo, pude escuchar a mi suegra dirigirse a mí por última vez.

—Tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos, querido. Ustedes tienen mi bendición, Ranma, cuida bien de mi pequeña, ¿de acuerdo?

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el puño cerrado descansando en mi pecho. Al abrirlo, allí estaba el collar. Me senté de golpe, pateando las frazadas de la cama. Mousse, que salía del baño, me dio los buenos días y me preguntó si algo me pasaba, que me veía un poco pálido. Enseguida le dije que me ayudara a buscar el sobre.

—¿Sobre? ¿Qué sobre? —quiso saber.

—¡Ey, chicos! —llamó Ryoga entrando a la habitación—. Uky está preparando el desayuno, ¿quieren huevos estrellados o revueltos?

—¡Ryoga, ven! —indiqué—. Hay que buscar un sobre, ¡pero ya! ¡Es mucho muy importante! —les avisé.

Eso pareció convencerlos, así que entre los tres nos pusimos a revolver la ropa de cama, pero el condenado sobre no aparecía. Ucchan entró, visiblemente molesta, vestida con nada más que una de las camisas de manga larga de Ryoga y una espátula en la mano. Nos demandó si íbamos a comer y qué carajos nos pasaba. Entonces, algo en el piso le llamó la atención. Lo levantó.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó estupefacta y lo examinó. Era el sobre—. Tienes mi nombre… ¿e-es otra carta de mi mamá?

Ryoga estuvo a su lado en un segundo. Shampoo llegó corriendo desde el cuarto de invitados. Las esquinas de sus ojos estaban rojos y lucía menos animada que de costumbre. Mousse la miró con preocupación pero no dijo nada, sólo tomó su mano, ante lo que ella le dio una débil y triste sonrisa. Tomé el collar, que previamente había dejado en la mesita de noche para que no se perdiera mientras buscábamos y pregunté por Akane. Ukyo, aún medio ida del shock, nos contestó que estaba en la cocina, ante lo que todos nos alarmamos.

Bajamos a la corrida las escaleras, sólo para encontrarla de lo más tranquila sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina-comedor mirando las noticias matutinas en la pequeña televisión. Nos frunció el ceño.

—Dejen de mirarme así, sólo he servido el jugo y puse el plato de galletas, ¿vale? Y apagué la hornalla porque los omelettes se estaban quemando.

—¡Akane, esto está crudo! —se quejó Ukyo al revisarlos.

—¡Quemados, dije! —insistió sonrojada, antes de volver a ver la televisión.

Ukyo siguió cocinando, olvidándose momentáneamente de la carta de su madre. Yo guardé el collar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de pijama, pensando que debía esperar el momento indicado para mostrársela a mi nena y me senté a la mesa junto a ella, que me saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Shampoo comía unas fresas y Mousse bebía algo de café. Ryoga se estaba sirviendo un tazón de leche y cereales cuando mi amiga del cabello fantasía le chilló a Akane que subiese el volumen, casi atragantándose en el proceso.

—… _estamos en vivo en el lugar del hecho ocurrido, donde el Departamento de la Policía Metropolitana de Japón está trabajando para esclarecer lo sucedido. Hoy, en esta fría mañana de domingo, se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de un joven de entre, aproximadamente, diecisiete o diecinueve años…_

—Ugh, ¿para qué quieren ver eso-…? —empezó a decir Ucchan, que estaba demasiado concentrada en la hornalla, hasta que vio la locación desde la que transmitía la reportera—. ¿¡Esa es nuestra escuela!?

—¡Shhh! —le chistamos.

—… _no tenemos mucha información, pero el joven ya fue identificado como Daisuke Koyasu, ex-alumno del Instituto de Estudios Secundarios Furinkan, cuya torre pueden ver detrás del operativo. Si bien aún no está confirmado, se cree que el muchacho murió de una sobredosis, sin embargo, fuentes afirman que la víctima tiene múltiples heridas de arma blanca. Este es un severo golpe para la pequeña comunidad de Nerima. La policía se ha negado a declarar, pero han negado que esté relacionado con las recientes desapariciones de jóvenes en el distrito de Nerima. Soy Reika Enomoto, reportando desde la Escuela Secundaria Furinkan, donde nos quedaremos esperando más detalles sobre este aberrante cri-…_ —apagué la televisión.

Esperaba que alguno de mis amigos dijese algo, pero todos nos quedamos callados. ¿Daisuke estaba muerto? ¿De una sobredosis? ¿Heridas de arma blanca? Mi papá me había dicho que Daisuke era el principal sospechoso en la desaparición de Yuka, yo suponía que más ahora que no habían podido inculpar a Ryoga, sin embargo, no habían podido ligarlo a la investigación o siquiera encontrarlo. ¿Cuánto llevaría su cuerpo allí en la arboleda de la escuela? Traté de recordar si alguien había mencionado algo inusual en el patio, como que hubiera un olor extraño o algo así, pero nada. Había otro pensamiento que me disgustaba aún más, ¿habríamos pasado junto a su cuerpo sin haberlo notado?

Ukyo sirvió los omelettes y nos pusimos a comer. Estaban deliciosos, pero nadie lo notó. Al menos, yo sí y, a lo mejor, Ryoga igual. La conversación que vendría después sólo iba a ensombrecer más el ánimo del grupo, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

—¿Te va cómodo? —pregunté al sentir a Akane removerse mientras le colocaba el collar que me había dado su madre para ella.

—Sí, sólo está un poco frío… —admitió.

Al costado opuesto del sillón estaba Ukyo llorando a mares con Ryoga consolándola. Misma historia con Shampoo, que sollozaba entre los brazos de Mousse estando ambos sentados en el piso. La conversación nos había dejado algo deprimidos a todos. Lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar a que las chicas se calmasen. Ryoga parecía que en cualquier momento se largaba a llorar también. Bueno, supongo que todos estábamos un poco sensibles. Ucchan, tal y como yo esperaba, fue la primera en recuperarse.

—Muy bien, cabrones, suficiente _Laura Sad_ —declaró, apartando bruscamente sus lágrimas con los dedos—. Falta muy poco para que nos mudemos y Guardián dijo que los depredadores van a seguirnos, si queremos poder vivir una vida normal en la universidad, hay que deshacernos de ellos, ¿ideas?

—No somos normales —le corrigió Shampoo con voz venenosa, levantando la cabeza lentamente—. ¿O tú no enterarte?

—¡Bueno, joder, Shampoo! ¡Ya lo sé! —estalló Ukyo—. ¡Yo no pedí este don de mierda! ¡Yo no pedí que ese ebrio hijo de puta matase a mi mamá! ¡Yo no pedí estar muerta por cinco minutos! ¡YO NO PEDÍ ESTO! ¡Ninguno de nosotros lo pidió! —nos miró—. ¿O acaso alguno de nosotros quería esto? ¡Despierten! ¡Los muertos…, pues, joder! ¡ESTÁN MUERTOS! ¡Y nosotros estamos vivos! Hay que empezar a vivir nuestras vidas, ¿o qué? ¿Quieren terminar como Kodachi? ¿Cómo Shinnosuke? —Akane se encogió en sí misma ante las palabras de mi amiga, la mirada que traía… demonios, desgraciadamente, yo conocía a la perfección esa mirada herida.

—Por favor, no hables de Shinnosuke, Ukyo —le solicitó con la voz temblorosa—. Tú no lo conociste, él era mi mejor amigo y era muy buena persona.

—Tienes razón —aprobó ella—. No lo conocí, pero sé lo suficiente. ¡Mira dónde lo llevó ser tan _"buena persona"_ , Akane! Quiso usar su don para ayudar y lo terminaron asesinando los Yakuza, ¿eso es lo que quieren? —nos preguntó a todos—. ¿Realmente quieren terminar así? ¡Porque yo no! Lo que estamos haciendo al querer "ayudar" —dibujó comillas imaginarias en el aire—, tiene nombre: ¡estamos _viviendo para los muertos_! ¡No me miren con esa cara! ¡Saben que es verdad! ¡Yo tengo sueños, deseos, cosas que quiero hacer! —-bajó la voz—. No podemos hacernos responsables de vidas ajenas…

Un silencio sepulcral nos envolvió mientras Ukyo se dejaba caer nuevamente en el sillón, como si el cuerpo le pesara, junto a Ryoga, que la abrazó.

—Yo sentirlo, Ukyo —se disculpó Shampoo, ante lo que todos la miramos. Ella era psíquica por lo que estaba acostumbrada a tener la razón, e incluso cuando no era así le costaba admitir que se equivocaba—. No saber que tú sentir así, a mí abuela enseñar que si algo hacer mí especial entonces eso ser importante… —explicó—. Yo siempre tener este don, yo no conocer otra cosa.

—Perdóname tú, Shampoo —le contestó mi amiga castaña con una sonrisa triste—. No debí reaccionar así, y la verdad no _debo_ reaccionar así, me hace cansar —se rio y miró a Ryoga—. ¿Es muy temprano para una cerveza?

—Amor, los doctores dijeron que no puedes beber hasta que te saquen los antibióticos —le recordó con tierna paciencia—. ¿O ya te has olvidado?

—Lo sé, lo sé —se quejó, rodando los ojos—. Ahora, ¿qué tal si eres un encanto y me traes unos cigarrillos? —le tocó a él rodar los ojos, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al pasillo donde estaba el perchero donde tenía su chaqueta de cuero.

Se detuvo al escuchar un ruido, eso lo sé porque todos lo escuchamos. Era ruido a cascabeles. Nos miramos entre todos. Yo pensé que a lo mejor era Shampoo, porque ella tenía un collar que encajaba con el ruido ese y debió haber pensado lo mismo que yo, ya que se llevó las manos al cuello, revisando si lo traía puesto. Nos negó con la cabeza.

Blanquinegra entró al living ladrando a más no poder, Ryoga se agachó junto a ella y le hizo cariños para que se calmase. Cuando mi amigo pudo acallar a la perra, que ahora sólo lloriqueaba como si tuviera miedo, noté que el ruido estaba _demasiado_ cerca de mí, así que miré a Akane y, finalmente, encontré la fuente de ese tintineo. Tomé en mi mano el collar, pero el sonido no se detuvo. Entonces, recordé las palabras de mi suegra…

 _«Dáselo a mi hija, le avisará cuando los depredadores estén cerca. La protegerá a ella y a ustedes»._

Enseguida se los hice saber, mas, en cuanto acabé de hablar el ruido se detuvo.

—Había un depredador cerca —dedujo Mousse—-. ¿Acaso nos acechaba?

—Debe ser porque estamos solos —supuso Ukyo—. Amaya tenía una junta y a Leroy lo llamaron para que fuese al hospital, hubo una emergencia o algo así, ¿verdad, Ryoga? —el sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Tocaron el timbre y Ukyo, viendo que Ryoga estaba muy ocupado tratando de apaciguar a la mascota familiar, suspiró cansinamente y fue a abrir la puerta. Minutos después, en los que nadie dijo nada entre la curiosidad por quién visitaba y la extraña actitud de Blanquinegra, mi viejo y el tío Soun entraron, nos hicieron sentar, para poder hablar con nosotros.

—Ya vimos lo de Daisuke por la tele —les informé, incómodo.

Mi amiga castaña, siempre hogareña, les ofreció café y unos bizcochos.

—Lamentablemente, de eso les venimos a hablar, encontramos el cuerpo de Daisuke, parece que fue una compra de narcóticos que salió mal. Gracias, querida —le dijo Ukyo cuando le dio una taza de café—. También hallamos a Yuka… —creo que, en ese momento, todos contuvimos la respiración—, está bien, está viva —suspiramos de alivio.

—¿Alguien decir mí por qué nosotros preocupados por zorra? —preguntó Shampoo, arqueando una ceja y visiblemente confundida.

—Shampoo, eso nos podría haber pasado a nosotras —la regañó Ukyo.

—¿Acaso alguna de ustedes va a casa de su novio sin que sepan sus papás? —inquirió mi suegro.

Todos estuvimos así de " _¿qué carajos?"_ por unos momentos, hasta que Akane, muy sonrojada, lo regañó por ese comentario, recordándole que sus hermanas o él mismo siempre sabían cuando ella estaba conmigo. Sentí la cara muy caliente y me removí incómodo en mi lugar, mi viejo arqueó una ceja en mi dirección, cómo preguntándome qué me pasaba.

—No entiendo a qué viene el comentario, señor Soun —saltó Ukyo, claramente a la defensiva—. Mi papá sabe que me estoy quedando aquí, es más, Amaya habló con él cuando empezaron las desapariciones para que supiera y yo lo llamo todas las noches para que sepa cómo estoy.

—Bá y abuela siempre saber cuándo Shampoo estar con Mousse —contestó mi amiga del cabello fantasía más confundida que otra cosa.

—Sólo queríamos que supieran lo que pasó, Yuka estaba en casa de su novio… —explicó, para luego hacer una pausa—. No habría problema, ¿verdad? —asentimos con la cabeza—. La encontramos sana y salva, pero no podemos pasar por alto el hecho de que invertimos muchos recursos del departamento para buscarla siendo que creíamos que ella era la última víctima de ese secuestrador serial, o el hecho de que su novio es un hombre de veintinueve años.

—¿Veintinueve? Bueno, eso es una mejoría, tomando en cuenta que en la lista había visto que algunos de esos tipos tenían como cuarenta años —la miré arqueando una ceja ante lo que ella se encogió de hombros—. Los busqué en Facebook —frunció el ceño—. Uno hasta tenía una foto de perfil con su esposa y sus hijos, qué asco —recordó molesta—. En fin, veintinueve no es tan malo —concluyó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Si Ryoga tuviera veintinueve, igual me hubiese enamorado de él —él respondió a eso con un fuerte sonrojo. Se ve que mi nena le hizo una mueca, porque siguió—. Ay, Akane, ¿qué me miras así? ¿Qué? ¿No saldrías con Ranma si tuviera veintinueve?

Miré el rosado rostro de mi ángel con una sonrisita socarrona en los labios, mientras ella jugueteaba con los dedos. Sin embargo, el tío contestó por ella antes de que pudiese formular palabra.

—¡No! ¡No lo permitiría! ¡Akane es muy pequeña para salir con alguien de veintinueve años! ¡Lo prohíbo! Tal vez… tal vez dejaría que alguien de veintinueve saliera con Kasumi…

—Tío, a mí no me gusta Kasumi, me gusta Akane… —me quejé, siguiéndole la corriente. Era divertido oírle delirar sobre situaciones hipotéticas.

—¡Me vale doce hectáreas de aguacate lo que te guste, jovencito! ¡Mi niña no va a salir contigo, Ranma!

Mi viejo miró su reloj, esperando que se le pasase la locura a su amigo, aprovechando que Ukyo le servía una segunda taza de café.

—Tendo… Tendo… ¡Tendo…! —decía, esperando que le prestara atención, sin éxito alguno—. ¡TENDO!

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, perdona, Genma, ¿qué decías?

—Ukyo planteó una situación hipotética, y te recuerdo que mi hijo tiene diecisiete años… ¡y también te recuerdo que tu Akane es mayor que mi muchacho!

—¡Bueno, ya! —se quejó mi nena—. ¿Tienen que hacer esto ahora? ¡Y después se enojan porque no les contamos las cosas! ¿No tienen un secuestrador serial que arrestar? —ambos se mostraron visiblemente incómodos cuando les recordó que tenían trabajo que hacer, agradecieron a Ukyo por el café y los bocadillos y se fueron—. ¡Y sólo soy mayor que Ranma por un día! —agregó indignada mientras mi amiga castaña en su papel de ama de casa los acompañaba a la puerta, acto seguido, se sentó con brusquedad en el sillón y cruzó los brazos, haciendo un tierno pucherito—. Perdón por eso —me dijo a mí.

—Oh, está bien —contesté encogiéndome de hombros—. Fue bastante gracioso.

Ella me sonrió y tomó mi mano, para luego mirar a nuestros amigos.

—Ni te disculpes, encanto —le dijo Ucchan, antes de sentarse en el regazo de Ryoga—. Sí fue gracioso. Bueno, parece que no seremos arrestados, ni acusados de asesinato, ¿eh, amor?

—Uh-huh —contestó él, sin mucho compromiso, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Saben algo gracioso? —preguntó mi ángel, sacudí la cabeza negativamente—. Que Papá dice que no dejaría que alguien mayor de veintinueve saliese con alguna de nosotras, pero, Tofú, el novio de Kasumi, tiene treinta —nos reímos y ella miró—. Bueno, ¿qué procede?

—Yo digo que veamos a Guardián —sugerí—. Tal vez él si pueda decirnos como derrotarlos…

Y resultó que no, en todos sus milenios Guardián jamás supo de una manera de destruir a los Depredadores, más que expulsándolos de su bosque. Él odiaba dañar a otros seres, incluso unos tan indeseables como ellos –sus palabras, no la mías, yo probablemente hubiese dicho algo entre la líneas de "monstruos bastardos" o algo así-, en fin, me dio un collar a mí también. Era de algo parecido a la plata, y el dije tenía forma de lo que simulaba ser una pequeña hoja. Me quedaba bastante bien.

— _Y recuerden, mis niños, no importan en qué religión crean, sí creen entonces sirve contra esas criaturas._

Eso hizo todo más sencillo. Mousse tenía un brazalete de tela que le había pertenecido a su papá y había sido bendecido en un templo taoísta de China. Shampoo tenía también un brazalete hecho de oro que había sido pasado por las manos de una vieja curandera, en otras palabras, bruja, en su aldea natal. Ryoga, por su parte, siempre traía una cruz de plata que su tía, que vive en Italia con su marido, le había hecho bendecir en el Vaticano. Akane y yo ya teníamos nuestros collares.

Días después, Ukyo y Ryoga parecían discutir cuando nos sentamos a almorzar afuera. Me valía que hiciese frío todavía, ese era nuestro lugar. Algo alrededor del cuello de mi amiga, llamó mi atención. Era un rosario de metal con cuentas plateadas y una cruz.

—¿Ryoga ya consiguió que siguieras la senda de Jesús, Ukyo? —pregunté divertido.

—Cállate —me espetó, antes de comer algo de arroz.

—Pensé que eras atea —comentó Mousse.

Ella dejó con brusquedad su bento, para luego sacarse la chaqueta del uniforme, hoy traía el uniforme masculino, y enseñarnos su antebrazo. Allí había tres profundos arañazos que parecían muy recientes. No eran muy graves, pero aun debían de escocerle.

—Esto es de ayer —contó—. Fui a buscar unas cosas a mi casa, creo que mi error fue ir sola —sopesó, mordiéndose el labio—. Ryoga me había comprado esto esa misma mañana —explicó sosteniendo la cruz del rosario—, cuando el bicharraco de mierda ese me atacó se dio vuelta mi bolso y se cayó el rosario, esa cosa salió corriendo despavorida en cuanto lo vio —volvió a ponerse la chaqueta despacio—. No soy católica, pero si esto evita que esas cosas se me vuelvan a acercar, entonces no pienso quitármelo. Y para que sepas, Mousse, no soy atea, soy agnóstica.

Los días empezaron a pasar y nosotros no teníamos ni noticias de los depredadores. Incluso llegamos a pensar que se había terminado. Poco sabíamos que eso no era más que la calma antes del huracán…

Pareció un día cualquiera al principio, hice los recados para mi mamá y, cuando volví a casa, vinieron Mousse y Ryoga a buscarme, pues íbamos a tener una "tarde de chicos", que consistía en pasear por ahí mientras fumábamos y bebíamos cerveza. A mi amigo de lentes hacía rato que le habían sacado los antibióticos y más recientemente los puntos también.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté a Ryoga, al verlo más desanimado que de costumbre.

—No es nada, sólo que llevó todo el día con este mal presentimiento… y ni siquiera sé por qué —comentó frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Oh, vamos, anímate! —me quejé dándole una palmada en la espalda—. ¡Nada malo pasará! ¿De acuerdo?

Nos alejamos un poco de la parte céntrica de la ciudad, conversamos un poco sobre la casa en la que íbamos a vivir pronto mientras caminábamos. Nuestros padres se reunieron, sin avisarnos, conste, y eligieron una casa. Tenía tres habitaciones, supongo que lo que esperaban era que Mousse y yo compartiésemos cuarto y lo mismo Shampoo y Akane, Ryoga y Ukyo ya estaban comprometidos, así que no había mucho que pudiesen hacer al respecto.

—Les diremos sí a todo y luego haremos lo que nos venga en gana, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mousse.

—Obvio.

Había hablado con Akane al respecto, ella, aunque algo avergonzada, me confesó que no le molestaría compartir cuarto conmigo, eso sí, me aclaró que íbamos a dormir en camas separadas. Con dormir cerca suyo me bastaba.

—Todo esto me pone un poco nervioso —admitió Ryoga, poniendo la manos en los bolsillos.

—Bueno, son muchos cambios de sopetón —concordé—. No te preocupes, tocino, estaremos bien.

—Sí, Ranma tiene razón —aportó Mousse antes de que Ryoga pudiese contestarme—. Wow, alto, ¿yo dije eso? Demonios.

Nos reímos. Pasamos por un centro comercial y vimos de lejos a las chicas, parecían molestas. Sólo esperaba que no se hubiesen peleado o algo parecido, porque cuando esas tres se peleaban, literal, parecía zona de guerra. Estaban a unos metros de nosotros, pero no nos habían notado todavía, Ukyo parecía estar

—Miren esto… —nos dijo Ryoga, antes de poner ambas manos a los costados de su boca—. ¡Oye, muñeca preciosa!

Ukyo se dio vuelta enfurecida y lista para plantarle un puñetazo al que se le hubiese ocurrido llamarla así, claro sólo hasta que vio que era Ryoga, entonces se tiró a sus brazos.

—¡Osito! —dijo llenándole la cara de besos—. ¡Te extrañé tanto!

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vieron para extrañarse tanto? —soltó Akane sorprendida por tanta muestra de afecto.

—Es una buena pregunta, Akane —afirmó Mousse—, tomando que esos dos prácticamente, ya saben, VIVEN JUNTOS. En fin, se veían algo preocupadas, ¿pasó algo?

Akane no llegó a contarnos qué rayos pasaba que esos cascabeles suyos comenzaron a sonar nuevamente. Preocupada, nos contó que, estando dentro del centro comercial, el collar empezó a sonar por lo que se alejaron hasta que ya no hubo ruido alguno. Miré a mi alrededor con ojo crítico, pero no vi nada sospechoso.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es alejarnos del ruido —supuse, ante lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza, para luego mirar por sobre mi hombro—. ¿Ryoga, Ukyo? ¿Qué les pa-…? ¡¿Pero qué carajos?!

No sólo se estaban besando, cosa que es bastante común en ellos, sólo que Ucchan había empujado al cerdo contra la pared. Agarré la parte de atrás del cuello de la chaqueta de mi amiga y la aparté de quién tiendo a olvidar que ya no es su novio, sino su prometido. ¿Es que esos dos respiraban por las orejas o qué mierda? Siempre a los besos, maldición.

Comenzamos a caminar con tal de alejarnos del ruido, este, por su parte, se fue haciendo más y más tenue hasta desaparecer por completo. El problema fue que, para cuando eso sucedió, ya habíamos caminado durante una hora y no reconocíamos el lugar en el que estábamos. Ya no había comercios, sólo bodegas. No me preocupe demasiado, le pedí a Mousse que encendiese el GPS de su celular.

—No tengo señal, sigamos, a lo mejor en algún momento-… —se cortó de golpe, viendo algo que estaba justo detrás de nosotros—. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Me di vuelta despacio, preparándome mentalmente para lo que iba a ver. Sí, allí estaba. A lo lejos, acechando. Era igual a las criaturas que veía en mis sueños, las cuales Guardián me había confirmado eran depredadores. Verlo a plena luz de día en lugar de bajo esas tinieblas rojas era tan bizarro, pero, a la vez eso lo hacía ver muy real para mí. Sin embargo, no era sólo uno, varios más empezaron a aparecer, bloqueando todos nuestros posibles escapes. Llegó incluso un punto en el que nos vimos rodeados, por lo que terminamos metiéndonos a una bodega que tenía flojo el candado de la puerta trasera.

Esas porquerías continuaban siguiéndonos, y nos acorralaron en lo más profundo del lugar. Las criaturas chillaban tratando de atraparnos, pero al vernos acorralados, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Todo parecía pasar tan rápido… Mousse y Ryoga trataban de abrir la puerta detrás de nosotros, podía oír detrás de mí los golpes que resonaban en la madera cada que Ryoga daba el hombro contra la dura superficie para que cediese.

En ese momento, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que no podía permitir que lastimasen a Akane, a quién tenía tras de mi espalda temblando del susto como una gelatina. Una de las criaturas dio vuelta unos bidones de plástico, cuyo líquido pronto pude reconocer debido al aroma: gasolina. Siguieron acercándose, pero yo tenía una idea. En un ágil movimiento, saqué mi encendedor y, tras encenderlo, lo arrojé sobre el charco en que estaban parados los depredadores. Éste ardió en llamas enseguida, por lo que las criaturas comenzaron a chillar al ser consumidas por el fuego.

—¡Hay que salir de aquí! —grité mientras el fuego continuaba expandiéndose por el lugar. Nuestra única salida sería esa puerta, sin embargo, cuando la abrieron, no había más que una pared que debía pertenecer a la bodega adyacente—. Puta madre…

Poco a poco, el humo comenzó a expandirse por la habitación, sofocándonos. Nos arrodillamos en el suelo, esperando obtener un poco más de tiempo. Shampoo fue la primera en ceder, debido a su asma. La siguieron Ryoga y Mousse, después Ukyo. Vi a mis amigos desmayados en el suelo, entrando en pánico. Me ardían los ojos debido al humo y cada vez tosía más, buscando el aire que no me llegaba. Con la vista nublada, miré a Akane, a mi ángel, quién a pesar de todo, me sonreía. Ambos estábamos en nuestras últimas fuerzas. Tomé su mano. Sus labios se movieron y un débil susurro salió de sus labios.

—Te amo, Ranma.

Los ojos de Akane se cerraron.

Nunca creí en ningún tipo de vida después de la muerte ni nada de eso. Sin embargo, en ese momento, mientras todo a mí alrededor parecía desvanecerse, no pude evitar pensar que, si la había y Akane se iba al cielo, yo no iba a seguirla. Yo, Ranma Saotome, acaba de firmar la sentencia de muerte de todos mis amigos…

* * *

 **¡Vaya, no puedo creer que hayamos llegado al anteúltimo capítulo! Ya en el próximo descubriremos cómo termina esta historia TwT.**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Lenna0813:** Espero que no se te haya hecho muy confusa esta locura mía, bonita, pero me encanta que te encante, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!

 **VeronicaDestroyer09:** "Ryoguita bebé", me encanta ese apodo para el cerdito, ¿puedo usarlo? :3 Espero haber solucionado un poco tu intriga, cariño, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Saritanimelove:** Ranma es inteligente cuando quiere, lol xD. Claro que es inocente, pobrecito :'v. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa!

 **Silvia PB:** He aquí la respuesta, ¿pudiste desaparecer tus dudas, linda? ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** ¡Definitivamente! Y gracias por tus bellas palabras, divina TwT. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **08/03/18**

 **09:13 p.m.**


	24. Grand Finale

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK:** **Meet me on the Equinox** (Death Cab for Cutie) **, Scary Love** (The Neighbourhood) **, Where do I go?** (Anna Blue) **, Grand Finale** (Studio Killers).

* * *

 **Realidades de Cristal.**

 **Capítulo 24:** **Grand Finale.**

 **¿Alguna** vez has perdido algo? ¿Algo que te parecía importante?

Sé lo que es eso.

Al despertar, unas brillantes luces blancas me encandilaron y lo único que pasó por mi mente fue: _«Oh, no, joder, aléjate de la luz»_. Me pareció escuchar la voz de mi madre, y mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando de a poco a la luminosidad del lugar, permitiéndome ver que me hallaba solo en una cama de hospital y por la ventana entraba una luz que me indicaba que era temprano en la mañana. Eso me confundió, ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿Y mis amigos?

Esto no iba a ser como una de esas historias donde el héroe se despierta y resulta que estuvo en coma y todo fue un sueño, ¿o sí? Le rogué a cualquier ser superior que me tuviera piedad y lo que acabase de pasar no fuese producto de una contusión producida por un choque con la Harley.

Una vez que me hube orientado lo suficiente en tiempo y espacio, Mamá entró, seguida de una enfermera, que me revisó los signos vitales y me preguntó cómo me sentía. Como era de esperarse, mi madre ya estaba rebuscando en un bolso, sacando mi pijama favorito y un neceser. En cuanto la amable mujer me dejó libre diciendo que parecía bastante sano pese a lo que había pasado, me hicieron pasar al baño a cambiarme. La verdad era mejor así, me sentí mucho mejor con mi propia ropa y con el cabello peinado.

—¿Te trenzo el cabello, cariño? —me preguntó mi dulce madre cuando me vio salir con el pelo suelto.

Acepté y ella me volvió a peinar. Justo cuando hubo terminado, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a mi ángel y a su hermana mayor, la dulce Kasumi. Se me quedaron mirando, luego mi chica miró en ambas direcciones como buscando algo, ante lo que mi cuñada tomó la lata que ella tenía en la mano, dejándola libre para que me abrazase.

—¡Despertaste! —exclamó feliz, separándose para que nos viéramos a los ojos—. Oye, ¿tú tampoco recuerdas nada?

Noté el leve apretón que le dio a uno de mis hombros, nosotros éramos capaces de entendernos así, sin mediar palabra.

—¿Recordar qué? —seguí el juego haciéndome el confundido.

Mi viejo entró justo cuando dije eso y pareció frustrado. Claro, aún así estaba más que feliz de verme, nos abrazamos. Pronto me reunieron con mis amigos, todos, inclusive nuestros padres, querían saber qué pasó exactamente. No habíamos tenido tiempo de inventarnos algo, así que había que improvisar.

—Estaban en la parte industrial del distrito —relató mi padre—, los servicios de emergencia recibieron una llamada de que una de las bodegas se estaba incendiando. Ese lugar ha estado abandonado por más de diez años, ustedes estaban adentro.

—¿Bodega? —solté yo, fingiendo estar molesto—. ¿Qué mierda hacíamos adentro de una bodega? ¿Alguien sabe? —le dije a mis amigos.

—¡Ranma, lenguaje! —corrigió mi madre adoptando una pose severa.

—¡Qué raro! —siguió mi ángel, haciendo una tierna carita de desconcierto—. Yo lo último que recuerdo es que nos perdimos…

—Sí —combinó rápidamente Shampoo—, nosotros encontrar con chicos —gesticuló a nosotros tres—, y ayudar a buscar tienda que ellos querer ir.

—¡Ah, sí! —pareció "recordar" Ryoga, luego señaló la televisión, que yacía encendida aunque nadie la miraba—. Es esa, la del comercial.

—Esa tienda ni siquiera ha inaugurado todavía —soltó la madre de Ryoga, quién bien lo sabía—. Uno de mis equipos trabajo ahí, falta una semana aun.

—¿¡Qué!? —saltamos todos, haciéndonos los sorprendidos.

—¡Son unos tarados! —reclamó Ukyo—. ¡Perdí una hora de mi valiosa vida buscando un lugar que ni siquiera existe!

—Si existe —contradijo mi ángel—. Sólo está cerrado.

—¡Maldita sea, Tiane! —me quejé con Mousse—. ¡Te lo dije!

Empezamos a discutir, fue de una manera demasiado convincente, ya que nos creyeron. No volvieron a preguntar sobre lo sucedido ese día.

No mentiré, los siguientes días fueron duros. Físicamente estábamos perfectos cuando nos dieron de alta. Sólo había sido uno que otro problemilla por inhalación de humo, especialmente Shampoo, debido a su asma, por suerte, ninguno tuvo quemaduras. Aunque no había parecido mucho, de no habernos sacado de allí cuando lo hicieron, no la hubiéramos contado. El problema resultó ser más emocional y hasta me atrevería a decir que espiritual.

Habíamos perdido nuestros dones.

En su afán por sacar todo lo que pudieran de nosotros, los depredadores nos quitaron lo único que nos hacía valiosos a sus ojos. Espero que se hayan empachado los desgraciados. Tengo que admitir que fue difícil ya no escuchar a mi dulce hermanita jugando con sus juguetes en la casa por las noches o verla de reojo cuando iba a visitar su tumba en el andén. En un arranque emocional, llegué a internarme en el bosque, gritándole a Guardián que se presentase ante mí, que me dejara ver a Ko-Chan. Insistí hasta el hartazgo, al punto de ponerme a llorar como un nene chiquito que le sacaron su golosina favorita. Sin esas presencias a las que me había acostumbrado, sentía que todo lo sucedido no podía haber sido más que un simple sueño… un delirio…

Una noche, varias después de la que pasé en el hospital, soñé con Guardián y mi hermanita. Ella me acariciaba el rostro y me besaba las mejillas como cuando éramos pequeños, diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Se despidió de mí repitiendo las últimas palabras que me dijo aquella vez de niños _«Te amo, hermano. Cuida de Mami y Papi por mí»_. Esta vez eran palabras que quería recordar y llevar en mi corazón por el resto de mi vida. Sabía que no volvería a ver a mi hermanita, pero la paz con la que me desperté ese día me hizo sonreír. Mamá y Papá también debieron de sentirla porque ella hacía los quehaceres tarareando bajito una canción que reconocí de mi más tierna infancia y él desayunaba sonriente.

También he de admitir que toda esa situación de mierda cambió algo en mí, así que me prometí algo: no más carreras clandestinas, no más situaciones peligrosas, no más nada. Me volvería, de una vez y para siempre, -y sí, esa vez fue en serio-, el niño bueno y responsable que Mamá Nodoka y Papá Genma estaban seguros de haber criado. No más estupideces, para mí, mis años de adolescente acabaron a mis diecisiete en aquel incendio, igual que mis años de infancia a los ocho en aquel trágico accidente de tren.

Antes de dejar Nerima, visitamos todos juntos el bosque de Guardián por última vez a modo de despedida, he incluso dejamos algunas ofrendas para agradecerle su ayuda. Los chicos comentaron lo pacifica que les resultó la experiencia. Lo fue para mí de igual forma, más aún cuando una conocida voz se hizo presente en el viento para susurrarme mientras me marchaba:

 _«Ranma, mi niño, mi deuda contigo está saldada. Buena suerte»._

Días después nos embarcamos en el tren que nos llevaría a nuestro nuevo hogar, los seis juntos, como siempre debió ser. Nuestros padres lloraron al despedirnos, y mentiría si dijese que no se me escapó una que otra lágrima cuando mi padre me abrazó, lloriqueando que estaba muy orgulloso de mí y de lo que había logrado. Una parte de mí quiso quedarse para siempre con ellos en Nerima, pero, bien sabía que ya había un poco de mí que se quedaba en esa ciudad y era hora de buscar nuevos horizontes…

* * *

De todo eso han pasado unos meses, ahora estudio en la universidad de Todai y vivo con mis amigos tras conseguir una de las becas. Hoy no tengo clases, pues la mayoría de los profesores está afectada a una reunión pedida por el rector. Había pensado en estudiar y hacer unas lecturas para la próxima clase, pues dentro de poco serían los primeros exámenes. Me recosté contra las almohadas y ahora mi vista recorre la que será mi habitación por el siguiente par de años.

Es una habitación simple, hay una ventana tras las dos camas individuales que ilumina lo suficiente. Las mesas de noche están detrás de los cabeceros. Las paredes son azul suave y la alfombra es color crema. El guardarropa, que está de mi lado de la habitación tiene mitad de ropa de mujer y mitad de ropa mía.

Cierro los ojos, pensando en que puedo terminar mi lectura tras una siesta. Apenas momentos después, alguien entra a la habitación y abro los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a mi amado ángel lanzarse a su cama con frustración. Al notarme despierto, me mira con carita de disculpa.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —me dice, apenada.

—No, ¿pasó algo que entraste así?

—Tengo clase en media hora, a mi profesora no fue convocada a la junta. No es justo —hace uno de sus tiernos pucheritos—. Todos ustedes no tendrán clase…

Vibra mi teléfono, es un mensaje de uno de mis compañeros de clase, un chico llamado Sentaro Daimonji, avisándome que teníamos clase en media hora. Al contarle a Akane ella se ríe encantada por la coincidencia. Mi facultad queda cerca de la suya así que me ofrezco a acompañarla. Una vez que juntamos nuestras cosas, bajamos a la planta baja de la casa, donde hay una cocinita-comedor con una mesa redonda y pequeña y un living con televisión de plasma –regalo de la mamá de Ryoga- y un equipo de música.

— _¡HEY, HO! ¡LET'S GO! ¡HEY HO!_ _¡LET'S GO!_

El estribillo de _Blitzkrieg Pop_ de Los Ramones suena por los parlantes, mientras Ryoga trata de imitar la melodía con su lustroso bajo negro. Está haciendo un trabajo jodidamente bueno. Él tampoco tiene clases hoy, los profesores de la carrera de administración de empresas están afectados a la junta también. Ucchan sale de la cocina, vestida como acostumbra con una de las camisetas de Ryoga y, en sus manos hay una bandeja con sándwiches y dos vasos de jugo de naranja.

—¡Hola, buen día! —nos saluda—. ¿Tienen hambre? Hice de más…

Es de mañana así que aceptamos y nos sentamos con nuestros amigos. Mousse sí tenía clases, pese a que él y Shampoo han decidido encargarse del Neko-Hanten algún día, él estudia música y ella diseño. Shampoo debía de estar en la facultad con esa chica Rouge, ya que están tomando todo el tiempo libre del que dispongan para acabar un proyecto que tienen que presentar pronto para promocionar una materia.

Ukyo y Ryoga están más cercanos que nunca, muchos creían que su compromiso no duraría más allá de unos cortos meses, pero se mantiene fuerte. Hasta pusieron fecha para la boda e incluso la oí mencionándole a mi amigo de colmillos que le gustaría que tuvieran una niña, claro, después de graduarse.

—Te acompaño —le digo a Akane al salir de la casa. Tomo su mano y sonrío—. Es un lindo día, ¿caminamos? —ahora es ella la que me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Mirando al cielo, azul y limpio, sintiendo la calidez de su mano entrelazada con la mía, siento que no hay ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Hemos llegado al final! Wow, ¡no creí que llegaría a todo esto! ¡Gracias a todos!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

—" **Tiane" es una palabra en mandarín que significa cisne. He decidido que será el apellido de Mousse.**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Akane Tendo 2610:** Todos están sanos y salvos, ¡espero que te haya gustado este final! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, linda!

 **NichegomezNova:** He aquí la actualización, espero que te haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, bonita!

 **Saritanimelove:** Aquí el final, ¡espero que te haya gustado, divina! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **BustamanteKayla:** Omg, gracias, ¡y un gracias extra por leer y comentar, cariño!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Ay, no, no llores :'v, espero que este final te haya gustado, hermosa. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **VeronicaDestroyer09:** No mueras :'v, todos están bien. Espero que te haya gustado el final, encanto, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**

 **Por los Favorites:** Andy-Saotome-Tendo **;** Angelinavalerina **;** Araceli882 **;** BUBU30 **;** BustamanteKayla **;** DarthMC **;** ElvisF231 **;** Hiei Ackerman Uchiha Jananshi **;** Karen Taicho Higurachi **;** Llamasbi **;** Lenna0813 **;** Marlen Morales **;** NikoruShimohira **;** Ora1168 **;** PaulayJoaqui **;** Saritanimelove **;** Steven002 D **;** Tenya13 **y** VeronicaDestroyer09.

 **Por los Follows:** Andy-Saotome-Tendo **;** Angelinavalerina **;** Araceli882 **;** ArlethVO **;** Aysel10 **;** BUBU30 **;** BustamanteKayla **;** DarthMC **;** Deliza22 **;** Devi2791 **;** ElvisF231 **;** Hanmad **;** Harmonystar **;** Hiei Ackerman Uchiha Jananshi **;** Karen Taicho Higurachi **;** LaetitiamjFontaine **;** Lenna0813 **;** Lily Tendo89 **;** Llamasbi **;** Luna Akane **;** Maat Sejmet **;** Marlen Morales **;** Nanders **;** NichegomezNova **;** NikoruShimohira **;** Ora1168 **;** PaulayJoaqui **;** Rascalize **;** Rosefe-123 **;** Saritanimelove **;** Silvia PB **;** Steven002 D **;** Tamina Bennet Stark **;** Tenya13 **;** Txramxsu **;** Vabt1719 **;** Vanessa Garcia **y** VeronicaDestroyer09.

 **Por los Reviews:** Akane Tendo 2610 **;** NichegomezNova **;** Saritanimelove **;** BustamanteKayla **;** Andy-Saotome-Tendo **;** VeronicaDestroyer09 **;** Lenna0813 **;** Silvia PB **;** Frankie Marin San **;** Gustavo gg **;** Lily Tendo89 **;** todos los Guest **;** Ka-chan **;** Maat Sejmet **;** Hana Acevedo **;** PaulayJoaqui **;** Camiliny08 **;** Naggy **;** BUBU30 **;** Monsss **;** Eliza Tendo **;** Rosefe-123 **;** Elisa Lucia V 2016 **;** Ronoel **;** Mara12 **;** Lady Sakura **;** Aliss-chan **;** ElvisF231 **;** Ivarodsan **,** Sahari **;** Nancyricoleon **;** Litapaz **;** Hanmad **;** Deliza22 **y** Devi2791.

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **27/3/18**

 **04:28 p.m.**


End file.
